Someone is right behind you
by iblwe
Summary: Inuyasha y Sesshomaru Taisho son dos detectives privados que investigan la muerte de Abi Collins infiltrándose en la Universidad de Louisville. Abi era compañera de cuarto de Rin Tanner y amiga cercana de Karen Yesta y Ayame Parks. ¿Será este asesinato preliminar a algo mayor?
1. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, algunos son míos y la historia también lo es y al igual que las demás está registrada por lo que queda prohibida su adaptación a otros personajes y otros fandoms. Como también el subirla a otras plataformas sin mi autorización.

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Sí, estoy muy loca por aventarme con este fic. Pero la verdad es mi género favorito y un ataque de inspiración no puede dejarse pasar.

Muy bien como mencioné es de mi género favorito y no, no es el romance aunque habrá mucho. Yo amo el suspenso psicológico y los libros de asesinos y crímenes y todo eso es lo máximo para mí. Por eso Infiltrada es uno de los trabajos que puedo decir, me han dejado satisfecha.

Collage es romance y algo de drama, HOF es erotismo, algo de romance y crítica social, y TSBH es romance histórico. He estado probando cosas diferentes en cuanto a mis gustos en este fandom y bueno, a quienes no alcanzaron a leer Infiltrada, aquí les dejo un trabajo que va más acorde con mis gustos y espero que les guste. Los que me conocieron con Infiltrada saben que me gusta el misterio y hasta cierto punto la violencia y los crímenes y la sangre XD Es rated M por eso principalmente, sí habrá lemon pero a diferencia de Collage y HOF no será algo que surja pronto ni tampoco en grandes cantidades porque aunque no lo crean, yo prefiero el slowburn y en este fic me voy a ir más por la trama criminal que tengo planeada, aunque obviamente se verán avances en las relaciones de los personajes, será todo más tranquilo en cuanto al romance y más intenso en cuanto a la tensión de los personajes.

Por la misma razón de que es lo que más me gusta escribir, los capítulos serán más largos que en los demás fics.

Al final haré un par de aclaraciones así que no se les pase leerlas.

Pero dejaré esta aquí porque los conozco.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Ansiedad

.

Eran las seis de la tarde del martes dieciocho de febrero del 2014, menos de una semana después de la fiesta del día de los enamorados la cual se había vuelto un verdadero infierno para los alumnos de último año, en específico para Rin Tanner, una estudiante de psicología a punto de graduarse en la universidad de Louisville. Todo había empezado durante una fiesta del día de los enamorados donde una joven desapareció durante la madrugada del quince de febrero y amaneció muerta. Rin había pasado un fin de semana desagradable, pues la víctima Abi Collins, era nada más y nada menos que su compañera de cuarto en el campus. El fin de semana se la había pasado hablando con diferentes detectives sobre Abi, el día del amor y la amistad había asistido a una fiesta, Rin alegó que ella no había ido porque no había sido invitada además de que a ella no le gustaba ese ambiente. Después del primer interrogatorio, los detectives no dejaban de tocar a su puerta con más preguntas sobre el caso de Abi Collins. Rin estaba cansada de contestar siempre lo mismo. Por suerte ese día no habían ido, seguramente sabían que la madre de la difunta iría a recoger sus cosas al cuarto que compartían. Rin había empezado a sacar la ropa de los cajones y a acomodar la que tenía debajo de la cama y demás cuando unos toques en la puerta le alertaron que la señora Collins había llegado.

—Adelante —exclamó sin dejar de acomodar la ropa, la puerta se abrió y entró una señora de edad avanzada, con el cabello blanco recogido en un chongo y unos ojos rojizos rodeados de arrugas.

—Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto —la madre de Abi acomodó una maleta sobre la cama y tomó las manos de Rin, la castaña tenía los ojos hinchados y grandes ojeras adornaban su rostro, la falta de maquillaje era una constante en ella por lo que la señora Collins no se sorprendió de no verla pintada, pero en ese momento se veía demacrada—. Deberías de dormir.

—Yo —Rin sintió su pecho oprimirse—, debí haberme dado cuenta antes —las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y las lágrimas volvieron a salir. La señora Collins la acompañó en su llanto con sollozos tan desgarradores que solamente podían nacer del dolor de una madre al perder a su única hija. Rin no tenía idea de que Abi Collins se drogara, algunos de sus amigos afirmaron que no era extraño, pero Rin nunca pensó que tuviese una adicción a los narcóticos y siendo ella su compañera supuesta de cuarto, debería tener por lo menos indicios de que Abi no estaba haciendo algo bien. Pero la señora Collins no le cuestionaba eso. La policía sí.

—No llores, Rin —la señora sobó su espalda y la joven sorbió la nariz y aceptó el abrazo que la mujer le ofrecía—. Tú siempre fuiste una gran amiga para Abi —un puñal se clavó en el pecho de la joven y evitó hablar aunque la culpa la estuviese carcomiendo por dentro. La señora Collins tenía la idea de que Abi y ella habían forjado una gran amistad, sin embargo Abi únicamente cruzaba los buenos días con Rin cuando pasaba por ahí pues Rin no tenía idea de que hacía o dónde dormía los demás días, Abi usaba a Rin como _roomie_ para que sus padres se quedaran tranquilos con la idea de que dormía en los cuartos del campus pero Abi dormía en cualquier lado menos en su cuarto.

Terminaron de guardar las cosas una hora más tarde, la policía ya había revisado tanto las cosas de Abi como las de Rin, no encontraron más drogas ni nada fuera de lo común. Se habían llevado el móvil y computadora de su compañera y habían pedido a Rin el suyo pero en esos momentos ella no tenía celular así que sólo se habían llevado su portátil. Sus visitas únicamente atormentaban a la castaña que deseaba poder continuar con su vida. Había contemplado el decirle a la madre de Abi la verdad, pero sería regalarle una imagen de su hija que arruinaría el concepto en el que la tenía y Rin era incapaz de hacer algo así. Abi no era realmente mala, ni siquiera parecía el tipo de joven que necesitara narcóticos para sentirse bien, al contrario era una joven popular con bastantes amistades. Todavía seguía siendo extraño que la encontraran en la forma tan aterradora como lo hicieron. Aunque no era el primer caso en circunstancias parecidas.

Cuando la señora Collins se fue, Rin se sintió más sola que nunca, el cuarto estaba medio vacío y la culpa la invadió de nuevo. Sabía que no estaba bien ocultarle información a la señora Collins o incluso a la policía, pues eso podía entorpecer su investigación y ella quedaría detenida, ese tema también la tenía con los nervios de punta, pero el día de la muerte de Abi, Rin y Ayame —la mejor amiga de Abi—, habían recibido amenazas de muerte si no cerraban la boca y después de ver cómo era de fácil arrebatarle la vida a una persona, Rin tenía miedo. Y la pelirroja de ojos verdes lo tenía igual, las amenazas habían sido anónimas y Ayame creyó que alguien les jugaba una mala pasada así que fue a ver a la señora Collins para contarle cómo había estado viviendo Abi, sin embargo incluso antes de llegar a la casa de la familia, recibió una llamada de su madre para decirle que El Gran Sabio, su perro, había sido atropellado y que estaba muy mal. Después Ayame recibió una nota que explicaba que ella sería la próxima si no se mantenía al margen, su pobre mascota no logró sobrevivir pero sí infundió miedo real en la pelirroja.

Rin y ella pactaron que nadie diría nada, ambas tenían mucho miedo como para arriesgarse, y posiblemente tenían una vida prometedora que no querían arruinar. Prometedora dentro de los parámetros a los que podían aspirar, pues Rin siempre tuvo deseos de poder trabajar en la policía, pero su padre no se lo había permitido así que Rin se limitaba a querer trabajar como psicóloga en el hospital general. El sueldo no estaba mal y además podía poner su propio consultorio más adelante. Creía que olvidándose del caso de Abi, podría seguir adelante con su vida, sin embargo las extrañas circunstancias que rodeaban la muerte de su compañera no dejaba de dar vueltas por la cabeza de la castaña, pues no había muerto de una sobredosis precisamente aunque fue un factor determinante en su fallecimiento. La pobre muchacha había sido torturada y violada hasta su último aliento. La nota en el periódico había salido como "Joven universitaria es encontrada en un lago de sangre", la noticia hizo mucho ruido aunque no se había hablado mucho a los civiles, era obvio por cómo encontraron el cuerpo que Abi había sufrido cada segundo que estuvo desaparecida.

Muchos jóvenes aseguraban haberla visto en la fiesta, Ayame se había ido antes con su novio por lo que Abi salió sola y a pie de la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración. Todos creyeron que se iría al cuarto que compartía supuestamente con Rin en el campus, pero ella nunca llegó. Rin no reportó nada porque no lo veía como algo anormal, y declaró que esperaba que Abi se quedara a dormir en un lugar cercano a la casa de la fiesta. Al día siguiente, el sábado quince, se había encontrado su cuerpo en la cochera de una casa deshabitada a siete kilómetros de la casa donde había sido la fiesta. No habían encontrado nada que les diera pistas sobre los asesinos. No ADN, no armas olvidadas, no cabellos, no huellas. Nada.

Lo único que se tenía era un cuerpo mutilado, maltratado y lleno de éxtasis. Algunos amigos de la joven aseguraban que no era raro que Abi consumiera drogas durante las fiestas. Algo que provocaba que Rin no pudiera quitarse a los detectives de encima, pues no creían que ella no tuviera idea de que su compañera de cuarto se drogaba. Rin tenía su coartada pues a diferencia de Abi, Rin casi no salía y cuando lo hacía era a reuniones menos escandalosas, Rin era mucho más tranquila que Abi.

Exhausta tomó sus cosas para salir a darse un baño a las regaderas del campus. A esas horas casi no había estudiantes así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo. Caminó hasta los baños con su maleta en mano, algo que no le gustaba de las regaderas era que tenía que compartirlas con los varones. Rin odiaba que fueran mixtas pues era muy pudorosa así que se bañaba y no salía del cubículo hasta estar completamente vestida. A diario veía a jóvenes que salían enredadas en una toalla y cómo los chicos se las comían con la mirada. A Rin eso le daba nauseas y procuraba salir corriendo en cuanto terminaba de bañarse. Se apresuró a bañarse una vez ahí y cuando terminó metió su toalla para secarse y vestirse.

—¿Has averiguado algo de Ayame? —Rin paró en seco al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

—Sí, al parecer era la mejor amiga de Abi —eran dos chicos, no identificaba la voz de ninguno, Rin siempre escogía la regadera más alejada posible de la puerta, hasta la esquina la más oculta, pero a unos cuantos pasos estaban los lavamanos, donde muchos se paraban a platicar—. ¿Qué has averiguado de Rin?

—Nada —la joven tragó duro, no haría ningún movimiento hasta estar completamente sola—. Pero pronto tendré la información que necesitamos —una puerta se abrió y Rin sudó seco, pero era una regadera cercana.

—Olvidé mencionarlo —la voz de uno sonó divertida—. Las regaderas son mixtas —Rin escuchó que se lavaban las manos y luego comenzaban su andar. Esperó todavía algunos minutos antes de asomar únicamente la cabeza, había una joven cepillando su cabello frente al espejo del lavamanos, los chicos no estaban.

Suspiró aliviada y terminó de vestirse para poder regresar a su recámara. Necesitaba descansar.

Después de una larga noche donde sólo consiguió tres horas de sueño, Rin se encontraba en el salón de clases, hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse fuerte, necesitaba superar aquél suceso tan desastroso y seguir con su vida la ayudaría. Miró por la ventana pensando en la plática que había escuchado el día anterior. Sabía que estaba vigilada todo el tiempo pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor, al contrario. Miró su reloj de muñeca, ya era tarde y su clase no empezaba, el profesor llegó diez minutos después de la hora y anunció que un compañero nuevo se incorporaba ese día. Rin pensó que era absurdo, llevaban más de un mes de clases y estaban en el segundo semestre del último año. El profesor no se molestó en explicar razones y presentó al nuevo estudiante sin preámbulos.

—El joven Miller será su nuevo compañero —un chico altísimo pasó al frente, llevaba el cabello negro y largo hasta la espalda baja, tenía unos peculiares ojos claros color miel y un atuendo muy común, una playera roja, unos jeans desgastados y una chaqueta negra tipo cuero. Con esa apariencia parecía un joven rebelde pero atractivo. Rin notó que buscaba a alguien con la mirada pues sus ojos se paseaban con cautela por todos los estudiantes, como si pudiera analizarlos con una mirada, cuando la vio, sus ojos dorados se quedaron clavados en los verdes de ella. Pensó que había sido coincidencia y desvío la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Mi nombre es Damon Miller —el corazón de Rin se detuvo, estuvo a punto de desvanecerse al reconocer aquella voz—, soy estudiante de psicología antes en la universidad de Ohio, por motivos personales tuve que mudarme —Rin volvió a alzar la mirada, esperando que ya no la estuviera viendo, sin embargo los ojos dorados del joven seguían clavados en ella—. Tengo veintiséis años y estoy en último año.

—Bien, tome asiento por favor —indicó el profesor y el joven regresó a su lugar, Rin le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él se dio vuela para sentarse.

Notó que su propio pulso comenzaba a acelerarse y el miedo la invadió. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidada y más en esos momentos donde su vida se veía amenazada y tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo quería asesinarla. Sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse o se volvería loca, paranoica como mínimo. Así que evitaría a toda costa hablar con cualquiera sobre Abi, deseaba enterrar aquella tragedia y seguir adelante, aunque su consciencia no estuviera tranquila del todo. Quizá sus nerviosos influyeron en que la clase fuera más lenta, o el hecho de que el profesor estuviera al pendiente del estudiante nuevo, quizá no estaba muy familiarizado con el temario que llevaban.

Cuando salieron, Rin tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse rápidamente antes de que todo el mundo se amontonara en la puerta, pero antes de llegar a la salida, alguien chocó su brazo contra ella, haciéndole tirar sus libros al suelo.

—Ten más cuidado —era el nuevo.

—Pero si ha sido culpa tuya —contestó molesta y se hincó a recoger sus cosas, esperaba que él la pasara de largo pero al igual que ella se agachó y le ayudó a recolectar sus libros.

—No es mi culpa que no te fijes por dónde vas —a Rin le pareció ver que sus labios se arqueaban en una sensual insinuación de sonrisa, haciendo que cada bello de su piel se erizara pensando en lo sádico que aquel gesto se veía.

—Si esa es tu forma de ligar, no creo que consigas novia pronto —él le extendió sus libros y ella los tomó y salió del aula. No vio la reacción del joven ni tampoco le dio importancia. En esos momentos no tenía tiempo de pensar en chicos, su graduación era en junio y tenía que sacar las mejores notas, el semestre anterior había estado haciendo sus prácticas laborales en el hospital general y ya tenía un puesto asegurado, únicamente debía salir con un promedio aceptable.

Y que su compañera de cuarto perdiera la vida por una sobredosis de éxtasis en parte, no le ayudaba en nada. Por suerte la escuela se había encargado de que la noticia no se volviera viral pues le quitaba prestigio, en un estado donde una de cada ocho personas morían por estar bajo narcóticos, Abi había pasado casi desapercibida. Pues lo que llamó la atención no fue su consumo de drogas sino la brutal forma en la que fue torturada. Además de que no había sido la primera, en años anteriores habían muerto tres estudiantes que Rin identificaba de vista pues no los conocía, sabía que los casos no resueltos no habían hecho tanto ruido porque las víctimas, una joven y dos chicos, eran de raza negra y un latino. Sus muertes no le habían dejado huella en nadie y todos alegaban que se lo habían buscado por meterse drogas. Claro que hubo algunas personas que se habían manifestado por la ineficiencia por parte de la policía, pero los casos se olvidaron rápidamente.

Abi había sido diferente, no era rubia pero su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos eran verdes. Todo el mundo estaba indignado y la policía había hecho —y seguía haciendo— todo para encontrar a todos los involucrados, desde el dealer que le vendía las drogas, para así encontrar al proveedor, hasta dar con sus asesinos. A Rin le daba coraje que únicamente su caso fuera tomado en cuenta por ser blanca, cuando había habido ya más víctimas como para alertar a la policía y prevenir futuros casos. Eso la indignaba mucho. Al igual que todo el mundo alrededor de los hechos, aunque por motivos distintos. La gente estaba aterrada pues al igual que la joven negra que había muerto casi un año antes, Abi había sido violada varias veces, habían determinado que incluso lo habían hecho con objetos, tenía muchas marcas por todo el cuerpo al igual que cortadas y cuchilladas. Las drogas habían sido ingeridas antes por lo que sin la violencia practicada contra ella, igual hubiese muerto.

Las siguientes clases de Rin fueron igual de pesadas y lentas que la primera, su vida ya no era igual y temía que tuviese que vivir con esa carga por el resto de sus días. Necesitaba sacarlo todo, pero sólo pensar en las consecuencias le ponía la piel chinita. Los escalofríos la invadían cuando estaba sola, al igual que las ansias de voltear todo el tiempo para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía, que nadie escuchaba sus conversaciones, incluso dormir se había vuelto algo horrible pues no podía evitar despertarse a mitad de la noche con la impresión de que alguien la observaba dormir.

Caminando a la biblioteca, se giraba cada dos minutos asegurándose de que nadie la seguía, en varias ocasiones le pareció ver a Damon detrás de ella y comenzó a apresurarse para quitárselo de encima. Cuando entró a la biblioteca fue a su estante favorito y tomó un par de libros mientras buscaba un sillón de una sola plaza para sentarse y leer con tranquilidad. Se sentó de chinito y trató de relajarse, la sensación de que alguien la observaba siempre estaba con ella desde que había recibido las amenazas, comenzaba a creer que tendría que acostumbrarse y tratar de restarle importancia. Pero le resultaba imposible.

Se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Damon desde que había llegado, pero trataba de no inquietarse con el pretexto de que la biblioteca era un lugar público y que cualquiera podía estar ahí, así que siguió leyendo, estaba poco a poco adentrándose en su mundo, aprendiendo de lo que más le gustaba, su mente comenzaba a relajarse y todo se derrumbó en cuestión de segundos.

—Rin —la voz apagada de Ayame la sacó de sus cavilaciones, la joven tenía la mirada cristalizada y la cabeza gacha, antes era una joven llena de vida que caminaba súper derecha, incluso con superioridad, pero había quedado reducida a una mujer introvertida y temerosa, Rin temía que el miedo la volviera igual sin que ella pudiese notarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó cerrando el libro y Ayame dudó antes de contestar.

—La señora Collins va a hacer una misa el sábado temprano y después una reunión en su casa para despedir a Abi como es debido —Rin se tensó, miró en varias direcciones con temor, por si había alguien en ese momento siguiéndola y escuchando todo lo que hablaba con Ayame, al percatarse Ayame habló de nuevo—. Sabes que tienes que ir —ambas tenían miedo de que alguien pudiera escucharlas y Rin sabía que para evitar levantar sospechas lo mejor sería actuar normal.

—Sí, ¿a qué hora es la misa? —preguntó con voz firme.

—A las diez —asintió y Ayame se fue de ahí, Rin se giró en el sillón para retomar su lectura pero sus ojos chocaron con una mirada intensa sobre ella. Era Damon.

—Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte —Rin debería tener cara de miedo para que él la interpretara de ese modo—. Escuché que la chica que murió era tu roomie —ella movió la cabeza en un asentimiento, temerosa. En esos momentos le costaba trabajo confiar en alguien, sentía que todo el mundo la observaba y vigilaba—. Debe ser difícil ver a alguien tan cercana a ti morir...

—Ha sido traumático y agradecería que no tocaras el tema —ella desvío su mirada al libro para evitar contestar más preguntas sobre Abi. No sabía si la estaban escuchando en ese momento o la estaban poniendo a prueba pues por lo que recordaba de la plática que escuchó en las regaderas, ese chico tenía que buscar información sobre ella. Rin sólo quería sentirse tranquila aunque fuera un minuto. No pensar que la vigilaban todo el día, era horrible saber que había alguien al pendiente de todos sus movimientos y dudar de medio mundo se había vuelto el pan de cada día.

—Lo de hace rato —Rin no despegó la mirada del libro y el joven se molestó ligeramente por eso—. También fue mi culpa —la joven asintió levemente con la cabeza y el chico pareció alejarse pero cuando Rin alzó la mirada lo encontró en el sillón de enfrente con su celular en las manos, al parecer escribiendo un texto. La joven tragó duro y se levantó con prisa de ahí, dejando los libros en el sillón salió a toda prisa para irse a encerrar a su cuarto.

Una vez a salvo, Rin se llevó una mano al cuello, estaba sudando y su pulso era acelerado en demasía. Había pensado que Damon estaba vigilándola y había avisado a los asesinos lo que ella estaba haciendo. Tal vez había escuchado su plática con Ayame y algo en su actitud no le había parecido. Ella negó y se dejó caer, recargada en la madera de la puerta. Abrazó sus piernas y se soltó a llorar. No podía seguir así, no podía reaccionar así cada vez que alguien la veía nada más porque sí o tenían un móvil cerca. Todo el mundo tenía un celular y lo usaban todo el tiempo.

Trató de tranquilizarse y comenzó a hacer sus deberes para olvidarse de aquel suceso, Damon estaba en varias de sus clases y debía acostumbrarse a su presencia. La tarde se le pasó más rápido que el resto del día y al día siguiente no hubo nada nuevo. Estaba segura que no tardarían en llegar los detectives con más preguntas. Se había dado cuenta que siempre iban dos y uno no era el mismo de la vez anterior, sólo uno coincidía. Por suerte había sido firme y concisa con su historia, no había cambiado ni un detalle y creía que con eso la dejarían tranquila. Pero cuando llamaron a su puerta sus nervios la atacaron de nuevo.

—Voy —Rin había salido a tomar un baño y en ese momento tenía el cabello húmedo y un pijama bastante primaveral, tomó una bata y se acercó a la puerta. Cuando abrió se topó con Ayame que entró sin dejarla decir nada, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hasta el sofá grande y se sentó.

—Tenemos que hablar —se lamió el labio—. Hay un chico nuevo en mis clases que no deja de hacer preguntas sobre Abi…

—¿Damon? —preguntó dudosa y Ayame negó.

—No, no —le pidió a Rin que se sentara junto a ella—. Es un chico nuevo —se mordió el labio y miró en todas direcciones, quizá olvidando de que estaban encerradas en la recámara de Rin—, se llama Yasha Miller —Rin se quedó blanca—, ha estado coqueteando mucho conmigo y Koga ya lo amenazó para que me dejara en paz… Tengo mucho miedo y sabes que no le puedo contar nada a Koga —Ayame comenzó a temblar y Rin la abrazó—. No quiero que le hagan nada a él —Rin entendía que Ayame quería proteger a su novio.

—En mi clase hay un nuevo también. Se llama Damon Miller —Ayame se separó de ella y la escrutó con la mirada, estaba aterrada. Rin prefirió no contarle nada sobre la plática que había escuchado, seguramente ese tal Yasha era el otro chico que hablaba con Damon en las regaderas.

—Los han mandado a vigilarnos —Rin no quería asentir, prefería hacerle creer a la pelirroja que eso era mentira y que era obra de su imaginación. No quería que se volviera más temerosa de lo que ya era.

—Aunque eso sea cierto —comenzó la castaña—. Si nosotras no decimos nada, no nos harán daño —trató de calmar a la pelirroja—. Así que actúa como ellos quieren que actúes.

—Sí, eso he estado haciendo —se acomodó en el sillón y se abrazó a sí misma—, pero tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que nos hagan algo, ¿y si somos las siguientes?

—Hay policías por todas partes, no se arriesgarían a hacer algo ahora —Rin trataba de convencerse a sí misma de eso.

—Creo que Yasha está buscando a quién sacarle información de Abi porque estuvo platicando con Karen y al parecer están llevándose bien —Rin sabía que Karen también había sido muy amiga de Abi, quizá hasta tenía mayor conexión con ella que la misma Ayame.

—¿Crees que Karen diga algo? —Rin le preguntó temerosa.

—Hasta donde yo sé, ella no está amenazada así que tal vez se vaya de lengua... ¿Crees que eso nos pone en peligro?

—No —Rin se levantó del sillón y comenzó a cepillar su cabello—. Creo que ellos quieren saber quién más conoce la verdad sobre la vida de Abi para controlarlos —Ayame se levantó y abrazó a Rin por la espalda.

—Gracias —Rin tomó la mano de la pelirroja que estaba sobre su estómago y la apretó. En esos momentos solamente se tenían la una a la otra. Aunque Ayame salía con Koga, era incapaz de involucrarlo en aquel problema.

—Voy a dejarlo —confesó y Rin se volvió hacia ella—. No quiero que le hagan daño —Rin frunció el ceño con un gesto de compasión, ella no tenía novio ni siquiera había alguien que llamara su atención, pero entendía el miedo de perder a alguien porque lo único que ella tenía era a su padre.

—Ayame no sé qué decirte —la pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró de nuevo. Rin la estuvo consolando durante largos minutos que se transformaron en horas. Ya de noche Ayame se quedó dormida en la cama de Abi y Rin se recostó en su propia cama, pensando en lo duro que iba a ser para ellas seguir adelante con ese secreto.

Al día siguiente ambas se levantaron para ir a clases. Ayame le pidió que la esperara antes de su descanso para que pudiera desahogarse después de cortar con su novio. Rin quedó de verse con ella en el pasillo antes de los baños porque sabía que Ayame le pediría que entraran para que nadie la viera en ese estado. Rin estuvo fijándose en todo momento, Damon no la había seguido como el primer día lo cual la tranquilizó, pero igual sabía que alguien la observa. No pasó más de media hora para que Ayame apareciera, hecha una cascada de lágrimas. Rin y ella se adentraron a los baños y Ayame comenzó a contarle.

—Le dije que necesitaba tiempo —comenzó—, que estaba pasando por muchas cosas —Rin se limitaba a asentir y a sobarle la espalda pues sabía que Ayame no iba a regresar con el moreno atlético con el que salía.

—Lo siento de verdad —Rin no sabía qué decir en ese tipo de situaciones, sus amistades no estaban en el campus por lo que se había vuelto alguien introvertida en cuando a relacionarse con las personas. Al menos con sus compañeros, tenía algunos conocidos con los que se llevaba bien pero ella no los consideraba _amigos_.

—Lo hago porque es por su bien —así estuvieron un rato más antes de que ambas tuvieran que irse a clases. Pero antes de que la castaña llegara a su salón, fue jalada con fuerza del brazo.

—Necesitamos hablar —una voz grave la hizo estremecer. Los ojos azules de Koga estaban clavados en ella, estaba enojado. Rin se jaloneó y él apretó su agarre—. Eres la única persona que habla con Ayame desde que Abi murió —Rin no sabía qué decirle—. ¿Qué le dijiste de mí?

—¿Qué? —le pregunta la tomó por sorpresa—. ¿Por qué razón yo habría hecho algo así?

—Ella terminó conmigo hace un rato —Rin bajó la mirada—. Claro, ya lo sabías.

—Ayame tiene sus razones —contestó con apenas voz—. Por favor déjala tranquila —Koga abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la petición de Rin—. No lo hagas más difícil para ella...

—Sólo dímelo —el chico sonaba bastante afligido y a Rin se le encogió el corazón—, por qué me dejó...

—No lo sé —mintió—, tengo que irme —se soltó de él y siguió caminando hacia su salón.

Casi pasa desapercibida la presencia de Damon, Rin lo había visto desde que Koga la jaloneó. Era obvio que había visto y escuchado todo. Si Damon había sido enviado para vigilarla, no le daría motivos para hacerlo enojar. Actuaría normal y todos estarían bien. Concluyó el día mejor de lo que esperaba y se dirigió a su cuarto no sin antes pasar a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros. Antes se podía sentar ahí por horas a leer, ahora prefería hacerlo encerrada en su habitación sin que nadie pudiese verla o espiarla al menos así se sentía un poco más segura.

Al día siguiente se apresuró a tomar un baño y se arregló para ir por Ayame, ambas irían a la misa de Abi Collins. No tardó mucho en arreglarse, lo único que no encontró fue un atuendo adecuado, pensó que el negro era el mejor color para esas ocasiones pero no tenía nada negro, utilizó un vestido gris de lana que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y se puso unas medias negras por debajo. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón muy bajos y se maquilló ligeramente para no parecer el zombie en el que se había convertido. No había terminado de arreglar su aspecto cuando tocaron a la puerta, abrió.

—Pensé que ya estarías —era Ayame—. Date prisa.

—Voy —Rin terminó pronto y miró a la joven pelirroja que veía por la ventana como si estuviese ida. Terminar con Koga Wolf la había destrozado—. Vamos, es hora —la pelirroja asintió y ambas salieron.

Caminaron en completo silencio, aunque ambas volteaban por detrás de su hombro de vez en cuando con la impresión de toparse con alguien siguiéndolas. Rin intentó calmarse al darse cuenta que ambas se estaban volviendo unas paranoicas, pues aunque identificaran a alguien siguiéndolas, no había nada que pudieran hacer. Pasados unos minutos llegaron a la pequeña iglesia, estaba llena de gente, había estudiantes por todas partes, algunos maestros y padres de familia. Rin se sintió pequeña, todos los alumnos eran amigos de Abi, había sido una joven popular, y todos ellos sabían que su relación con ella no había sido como la familia Collins pensaba. Definitivamente haber ido ya no sonaba como una buena idea.

—Actúa normal —le recordó Ayame, Rin se dio cuenta que instintivamente había retrocedido unos pasos y apretaba fuertemente el pañuelo que llevaba en las manos.

—¿Y si alguien dice algo? —Rin a diferencia de Abi y Ayame era demasiado reacia a llevarse bien con las personas, muchos estudiantes de ahí la veían como poca cosa, no le hablaban o hablaban mal de ella. En esa universidad reinaba el ambiente que Rin más detestaba, había adolescentes demasiado elitistas y Rin no entraba en su círculo.

—Estás conmigo, no lo olvides, no se atreverán a hacerte nada —Rin asintió y Ayame la tomó del brazo para seguir avanzando. Muchos estudiantes la hacían menos con la mirada, otros la veían molestos por su presencia, pero como había dicho la pelirroja, nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir nada al verla con ella.

Entraron a la iglesia y Rin se sintió más tranquila, cosa que duró apenas nada pues en cuanto se sentó, un chico se sentó junto a ella. Su corazón dejó de latir cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con los dorados de Damon. Ayame la sintió tensarse y pasados unos segundos la pelirroja estaba igual que ella. Justo delante se había sentado Karen en compañía de Yasha Miller.

Durante la ceremonia, Rin tuvo que evitar girar su rostro a toda costa. Había ocasiones donde veía a Damon a través de sus espesas pestañas pero desviaba la mirada al instante, con miedo. Ayame y ella estuvieron en un trance durante cincuenta minutos, ambas tensas e incapaces de moverse de manera normal. Estaban sentadas, derechas, mirando al frente evitando moverse. Respirando con demasiado cuidado, temiendo que cualquier cosa que hicieran las expusiera de alguna manera.

Rin identificó a Koga sentado detrás de ellas, el moreno la veía con el ceño fruncido. Al igual que todos los demás alumnos ahí presentes, no la quería. Rin en verdad no había sido amiga de Abi pero estaba ahí porque los Collins así lo creían y porque si desmentía aquello tanto ella como Ayame estarían en peligro. Y ambas querían evitar aquello a toda costa. Rin no tenía ningún problema con Ayame, sabía que la joven vivía con sus padres y que era muy decente, aunque la verdadera Ayame había sido una chica egocéntrica y hasta extrovertida, en esos momentos era alguien completamente diferente. Rin también había cambiado, si antes evitaba socializar por ser de ideas diferentes, en ese momento le resultaba imposible pensar en ello. Debía de permanecer en el anonimato total y aquella misa con reunión incluida no estaban ayudándola en absoluto.

Cuando la misa concluyó, amabas acompañaron a la señora Collins hasta su casa, platicaron muy poco acerca de la misa y los compañeros que las habían acompañado. Rin hubiera querido preguntar por los Miller y su presencia, pues ellos no habían conocido a Abi y le parecía extraña su aparición en la ceremonia, sin embargo ambas jóvenes se mordieron la lengua para evitar sacar el tema. Una vez en casa de los Collins, Ayame y Rin ayudaron a la señora a servir algunos bocadillos. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que un alumno tomó a Rin del brazo y la jaló hasta una esquina de la casa, junto a las escaleras.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Rin tragó duro y bajó la mirada. Los ojos azules del chico la veían con insistencia y repugnancia. Rin hubiera hecho un escándalo para soltarse y dejarlo en su lugar pero el lugar en donde estaban no le permitía tal cosa.

—La madre de Abi cree que éramos amigas —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Ella compartía cuarto conmigo después de todo —el chico al que reconocía como Charlie, uno de los muchos ex novios de Abi, le estaba haciendo daño.

—Déjala en paz —la voz de Ayame rompió aquel ambiente tan turbio y el joven soltó a Rin—. A nadie nos conviene que la señora Collins se entere cómo vivía realmente Abi —se interpuso entre Charlie y Rin—. Así que contrólate.

—Tsk —el rubio les dio la espalda y se juntó con sus amigos. Respetaban a Ayame por su verdadera amistad con Abi y sabían que hasta cierto punto tenía razón.

—Lo siento Rin —Ayame se giró hacia ella—. Es sólo que todos están muy alterados —Rin asintió y se abrazó a sí misma.

—No sé qué hacen ellos aquí —su mirada señalaba a los hermanos Miller y Ayame apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Karen se ha estado llevando bien con Yasha y ella los invitó, ya sabes cómo es —suspiró—. No le gusta estar sola y tal vez creyó que podría coquetear con los dos hermanos —Rin parpadeó dos veces y giró su vista una vez más, Karen estaba en los brazos del que parecía el hermano menor de Damon, y no sólo eso, le mandaba miradas bastante insistentes al mismo. Rin no lo podía creer. Estaba despidiendo a una de sus mejores amigas y se ponía a menear la cola como un perro por dos chicos a los que acababa de conocer.

—Esto es increíble —dijo con amargura, observando la escena, más bien a Karen, pues no era consciente de que la mirada de Damon estaba únicamente al pendiente de ella.

—Lo mejor será ignorarlos —le recomendó Ayame—. Mientras no se acerquen todo está bien.

—Supongo que tienes razón —Rin avanzó hasta el baño para mojarse un poco la cara pero se detuvo apenas se vio en el espejo, si hacía eso arruinaría el poco maquillaje que llevaba y se vería más ojerosa y pálida así que optó nada más por lavar sus manos despacio. Tratando de que el agua fría la relajara unos segundos antes de volver a mirarse al espejo.

—Rin —era Ayame afuera—. La señora Collins va a decir unas palabras —Rin se secó las manos y salió, la pelirroja se colgó de su brazo y caminaron hacia la sala. Sintió la mirada de Koga Wolf sobre ella, estaba enojado.

—Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a todos los amigos de Abi que están aquí hoy para despedirla —Rin y Ayame apretaron el brazos de la otra en señal de comprensión—. Abi siempre fue una niña muy risueña y amigable con todo el mundo, y estaría muy contenta de verlos a todos una vez más —la voz de la señora se quebró y su esposo apareció para abrazarla—. Todo ustedes tienen un lugar en mi corazón por haber formado parte de la vida de Abi. Todos la querían mucho y ella a ustedes, me gustaría decir que mi hija descansa en paz pero todos sabemos que ese día aún no llega. No mientras sus asesinos sigan por ahí atormentando a más personas —Ayame y Rin se voltearon a ver y los ojos de ambas se cristalizaron—. Así que les suplico a todos que hagan una oración porque atrapen pronto a los implicados y evitemos que una tragedia como la que vivió mi hija se repita.

Todos asintieron y se acercaron al matrimonio a dar palabras de aliento. Rin y Ayame querían irse de ahí antes de que la culpa las carcomiera. Querían decirle a la policía que había alguien que amenazaba sus vidas y que estaban casi seguras que tenía que ver con los asesino de Abi. Pero ninguna era tan fuerte como para hacer eso, ambas tenían personas a las cuales cuidar y no querían exponerlas. Una de esas personas se acercó.

—¿Ayame podemos hablar? —era Koga, la pelirroja alzó su vista hacia él y deshizo el abrazo que mantenía con Rin.

—Dime —Rin estaba a nada de irse pero Ayame la tomó de la mano y Rin se quedó, pese a que el moreno la fulminaba con la mirada.

—A solas —musitó entre dientes y Ayame negó.

—Lo que tengas que decir puedes hacerlo frente a Rin —la castaña parpadeó varias veces entendiendo lo que la pelirroja pretendía—. No le oculto nada a ella —su voz sonó dulce en demasía y Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando la mirada molesta de Koga pasó a una de sorpresa al interpretar la actitud de la que antes era su novia.

—Ayame —Rin protestó en un susurró y la pelirroja se llevó la mano de la castaña hasta sus labios y depositó un suave beso en el dorso, haciendo que Koga las mirara a ambas con desprecio.

—Lo siento Koga, creo que no hay nada de qué hablar —el moreno se fue de ahí echando chispas y Ayame se desvaneció en los brazos de Rin, soltándose a llorar por lo que acababa de hacer. Amaba a Koga demasiado como para permitirle estar cerca de ella.

—Ayame no debiste hacer eso —Rin la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, Ayame temblaba y no dejaba de llorar—. Tal vez lo de ustedes pudo haber funcionado en un futuro.

—No —la pelirroja cerró los ojos y sorbió su nariz—. No quiero a Koga cerca de mí, ni ahora ni nunca, preferiría que hiciera su vida lejos y con alguien que no amenace su vida —Rin acarició el cabello de la pelirroja, ignorando las miradas indiscretas que todo el mundo les mandaba. Lo que Ayame acaba de hacer era declarar que entre ellas había algo más que una pequeña e insignificante amistad.

Rin pensó que aquello ya no podía empeorar.

Pero como si tan sólo pensar en ello hubiese tentado al destino, la mirada de los Miller seguía pendiente de ellas, nada más que en ese momento apenas fueron conscientes de eso. Rin intentó evadir la mirada del joven de ojos ámbar que desde el primer día no dejaba de verla como un bicho raro y se concentró en consolar a Ayame. Sabía, porque alguna vez había escuchado a Abi hablando por teléfono con ella, que llevaba más de cuatro años al lado del moreno y esa ruptura sin duda iba a dejar grandes heridas en ambos. Y ahora todos pensaban que ella era el motivo.

Por lo menos no estaban haciendo nada que pudiera molestar a los asesinos o a sus cómplices.

—Deberíamos irnos —le propuso Rin y la pelirroja, más calmada se enderezó y comenzó a caminar a la salida seguida de Rin, mucha gente las veía y se secreteaba pero ellas intentaron demostrar que aquello no les molestaba, hasta que pasaron al lado de Koga y Ayame estuvo a nada de romperse. Rin la empujó sutilmente y ambas salieron y comenzaron su andar hasta la habitación de Rin en el campus de la universidad.

Fue una caminata silenciosa pero no incómoda. Ayame iba lamentándose por lo ocurrido pero Rin tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, no estaba dispuesta a vivir así el resto de su vida. Comenzaba a idear un plan para ponerle fin a todo aquello, no era justo que Ayame tuviera que alejar a Koga de esa manera para mantenerlo a salvo. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Rin ella comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas algo que pudiese ayudarla.

—¿Qué haces Rin? —preguntó Ayame y la castaña levantó la mirada hacia ella con una sonrisa que le pareció fuera de lugar a la pelirroja.

—Ayame, vas a mudarte a mi habitación.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Pasaron cerca de tres días y la pelirroja ya estaba instalada en la habitación de Rin, sus padres habían protestado por la reciente muerte de Abi pero Ayame les dijo que Rin necesitaba su compañía porque se sentía muy sola. Había logrado convencerlos con aquel pretexto, por suerte los rumores de su posible relación no habían llegado a oídos de sus padres lo cual ayudó a que tomaran una decisión. Ayame había llevado consigo todo lo que Rin le había pedido. Fotografías, cartas, pláticas impresas de los grupos que mantenían a ella y a Abi en redes sociales o por whats app. Ayame no entendía absolutamente nada pero de igual forma obedeció.

—Aquí está todo lo que me pediste —vació el contenido de su bolsa en la cama de Rin—. ¿Para qué quieres todo esto?

—Hay una sola razón por la que tú y yo estamos amenazadas en cuanto a hablar sobre Abi —comenzó a juntar las fotos con fotos y a separar lo demás—. Alguien no quiere que la policía lo vincule con ella y por eso no podemos decir que Abi se la vivía fuera de este cuarto —Ayame comenzaba a entender las intenciones de Rin—. Si damos con esa persona posiblemente demos con los asesinos de Abi.

—Pero Rin eso es muy peligroso —protestó la pelirroja—. Ellos nos vigilan todo el tiempo.

—Es por eso que nuestra nueva _cercanía_ nos ayudará a tapar esto —señaló la cama—. No me ves así, fue tu idea después de todo.

—Pero fue para alejar a Koga —protestó la pelirroja.

—Y funcionó —Rin suspiró—. Ayame yo no quiero vivir todo el tiempo con miedo —se cruzó de brazos—. También quiero resolver esto por los casos anteriores. ¿Los recuerdas? —la pelirroja negó—. Un par de jóvenes negros y un latino murieron bajo las mismas circunstancias y la policía no hizo nada por dar con los criminales —Ayame abrió los ojos aterrada—. Si hubieran dado con ellos en ese entonces, Abi seguiría aquí y nostras podemos ayudar a que los atrapen.

—Rin, nos tienen en la mira, cualquier paso en falso y estamos muertas, o peor aún —Ayame comenzó a temblar—. Las personas que queremos...

—No puedo negar que tienes razón, el mínimo error y estamos acabadas —Rin miró por la ventana—. Pero si no hacemos algo viviremos con paranoia por siempre —cogió a Ayame por los hombros—. ¿Quieres vivir pensando que alguien te sigue? —al pelirroja negó—. ¿Qué alguien te observa todo el tiempo, incluso cuando duermes?

—No —Ayame notó que Rin también hablaba por sí misma, desde aquél día ambas vivían de ese modo.

—¿No quieres volver con Koga? —y la pelirroja se quebró. Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y Rin la soltó con un poco de culpa—. Ellos nos tienen entre la espada y la pared y es preferible morir peleando que dejar que nos sometan. Además nada asegura que no seremos las siguientes.

—Tienes razón, Rin —Ayame se limitó las lágrimas y sorbió la nariz—. No quiero vivir siempre con miedo y tampoco quiero vivir sola por temor de que lastimen a los que me rodean. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

—Bien —Rin le extendió las pláticas—. Primero que nada debemos hacer una lista de las personas que conocían muy bien a Abi —miró las fotografías—. También sería bueno tener la lista de las personas que se quedaron en la fiesta cuando ella se fue, pero más importante saber quiénes no estaban ahí porque figuran como sospechosos.

—Koga y yo ya no estábamos cuando Abi se fue —dijo Ayame con nostalgia—. Así que no podría decirte quienes no estaban.

—¿Crees que existe alguien a quien podamos preguntarle sin levantar sospechas? —Ayame se quedó pensativa unos minutos, Rin sabía que no podía presentarse con los amigos de Abi y preguntarles directamente, y no sólo porque no la querían sino porque sería demasiado arriesgado, y Ayame seguramente pensaba lo mismo.

—Adam es uno de los mejores amigos de Koga —Ayame respiró hondo—. Él se quedó a dormir en la casa de Brent el día de la fiesta y puede decirnos, si es que se acuerda, quienes se quedaron y quienes se fueron —Rin sintió que poco a poco podrían avanzar, lo importante ahí era cómo hacerlo y pasar desapercibidas.

—¿Crees que él quiera hablar conmigo? —Ayame parpadeó incrédula. Aunque Rin sabía que Adam no la odiaba, él era un chico un poco menos creído que el resto, estaba su amistad con Koga, quien creía que Rin tenía la culpa de su ruptura con Ayame.

—No creo que quiera hablar conmigo, menos contigo —Rin jaló una larga bocanada de aire y la dejó salir despacio. Ayame tenía razón.

—¿Conoces a alguien que sea muy amigo suyo a quien si podamos acudir? —Ayame se llevó un dedo a la barbilla pensativa. Por un lado estaba James que hacía mucho tiempo no se hablaba con Koga por problemas en rugby, el chico era capitán hasta que nombraron a Koga con ese título y su amistad fue pereciendo poco a poco. Sin embargo seguía siendo casi un hermano para Adam. Ayame conocía muy bien a ambos chicos y sabía que los dos eran de fiar.

—Sí a James, pero tenemos que cuidarnos mucho —Ayame se cruzó de brazos—. No podemos hablar directamente con ellos, piénsalo nos vigilan —Rin asintió—. Lo más seguro es que esa información que quieres ya la tenga la policía...

—Sí, existe esa posibilidad —Rin tomó un trago de su botella de agua—. Y tienes razón, no podemos acercarnos a ellos directamente, primero debemos saber quiénes son los que nos vigilan.

—¿Estás loca Rin? —Ayame se horrorizó—. ¿Cómo planeas que sepamos eso? —Rin realmente no tenía un plan pero estaba más que determinada a hacer uno y pronto—. ¿Sabes que podrían estar escuchándonos justo ahora?

—La policía revisó este lugar de pies a cabeza, y yo lo hago constantemente. No hay micrófonos ni cámaras —Rin se había vuelto muy precavida.

—¿Sabes que en cualquier momento alguien puede entrar y colocarlos? —Rin negó y caminó hacia la puerta, señalando la bisagra desgastada, con cuidado sacó una puntilla—. La pongo cada que salgo, si alguien cruza esta puerta la puntilla se rompe una punta cae dentro de la recámara y la otra fuera, y nunca la he encontrado rota.

—Eres una maldita genio —Ayame fue a donde Rin y metió la puntilla en la bisagra, abrió la puerta y tal y como la castaña le dijo la puntilla se rompió—. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?

—De un viejo anime —Rin recogió la puntilla y la tiró a la basura, buscando una nueva—. No puedo vivir temiendo todo el tiempo, apenas el domingo comencé a usarla, y he revisado todos los rincones del cuarto.

—De acuerdo, entones este cuarto es el único lugar seguro que tenemos —Rin asintió—. Un lugar donde nadie nos observa —la castaña asintió de nuevo—. Por fin un respiro —Ayame se aventó a su cama con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Ahora en lo que estábamos —Rin guardó todas las fotos y conversaciones que Ayame le había entregado—. Primero debemos estar seguras quiénes son las personas que nos vigilan y si lo hacen todo el tiempo.

—Los hermanos Miller —propuso Ayame.

—Sí, son los principales sospechosos, pero tengo la impresión de que hay alguien más, antes de su llegada ellos... Bueno tu perro —Rin guardó silencio pensando en que Ayame todavía estaba conmocionada por la pérdida del Gran Sabio.

—Sí, lo sé —Ayame se encogió en su lugar—. Antes de ellos había alguien distinto observándonos y no se me ocurre quién —Ayame no se había puesto a pensar que alguien en verdad la seguía hasta el día en el que su perro falleció. Había sido una pérdida enorme y todavía se lamentaba por ello, no entendía como alguien era capaz de lastimar a un pobre animalito inocente. Aunque el perro de Ayame ya era bastante viejo, todavía gozaba de salud y era su compañero desde que la pelirroja tenía pañales. El vínculo entre un perro y su dueño era irrompible, era amor puro y verdadero porque esos seres era lo único que sabían dar a montones. Amor y a Ayame se lo habían arrebatado sin más.

—Sé que esto sonará como una locura pero a partir de hoy yo estaré vigilándote y tú a mí —Ayame movió la cabeza hacia un lado sin comprender—. Sí, yo estaré al pendiente si alguien te sigue mucho tiempo o si alguien te vigila y tú harás lo mismo conmigo, así tal vez yo pueda identificar a la persona que te espía a ti y tu a la que me espía a mí.

—¿Y si la persona que te vigila a ti se da cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?

—Trataré de ser muy discreta —Rin sabía que eso era arriesgado—. Si quieres yo lo haré primero y si me descubren tú no te verás involucrada...

—No —Ayame se incorporó de un brinco del colchón—. Estamos en esto las dos, si te pasa algo me volveré loca —Ayame comenzó a alzar la voz—. Yo no puedo con todo esto sola.

—De acuerdo —Rin intentó tranquilizarla—. Una vez que sepamos quiénes nos vigilan será mucho más fácil desplazarnos y hasta perderlos de vista, entonces y sólo entonces podremos hablar con James para que hable con Adam —Ayame asintió.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

0.- Karen realmente no estaba coqueteando con Sesshomaru, era la percepción que tenían de ella. Creo que también debí aclararlo desde el principio X'D más adelante saldrán algunas cosas, así que no se tomen esa parte MUY en serio.

1.- Los nombres de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru pasaron a ser Yasha y Damon, no se apuren es temporal (temporal hablo de la mitad del fic) :D

2.- Me voy a ir por perspectivas, aunque no cambiarán por capítulo, creo que (lo que más me suena) es la primera mitad siguiendo a Rin y la segunda a Sesshomaru. Creo que es lo mejor, aunque también me brinca la idea de algunos capítulos ella y otros él, más salteados. Todavía no decido eso bien.

3.- Los personajes, uso muy pocos de Rukimo, al inicio quería usar más pero los vínculos entre personajes podrían hacer algunas cosas predecibles. Así que no, la mayoría de los personajes son propios.

4.- Últimamente ni lo menciono, pero si alguien ve algún error ya sea de redacción o de ortografía por favor, háganmelo saber con respeto y todo XD Soy muy perfeccionista en ese sentido.

5.- ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

* * *

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Recuerden que sus reviews me motivan a seguir publicando**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Retrato

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, los demás son míos al igual que el desarrollo de esta historia, que al igual que todas las demás, está registrada.

¡Hola criaturitas! Les traje actualización, realmente me gustaría decir que voy a poner un orden para esto pero no XD iré actualizando fics de acuerdo a los capítulos que vaya terminando. Depende mucho de la inspiración y estado de ánimo.

Bueno los dejo con un par de notas, únicamente en este fic les contestaré los reviews por mensajes privados y a las personas que no tengan cuenta trataré de no darles detalles (a ustedes les contestaré en la actualización siguiente como siempre), esto porque quiero mantener todos los detalles que vayan descubriendo en secreto. Al ser un fic de misterio y suspenso pues que mejor que la discreción XDDDD Espero que no les moleste. Gracias por la paciencia!

Nota dos, le cambiaré el título al primer capítulo por: Ansiedad. He decidido que los títulos de este fic serán palabras aisladas. XD

Antes de que lo olvide, este fic participa en la campaña del grupo Elixit Plateado: Con voz y voto, porque leer, agregar a favs o follow y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Retrato

.

Rin llevaba cerca de una hora y media sentada frente a dos de los detectives de policía, uno que siempre estaba cuando la interrogaban, y otro que sólo había visto una vez cuando la interrogaron días atrás en su cuarto dentro del campus. Si estaba ahí era porque era una sospechosa potencial y eso le daba pánico. Ella realmente no sabía nada de la muerte de Abi y no entendía por qué le costaba tanto probar su inocencia. Tomó el vaso desechable con su café intacto y miró a los agentes que se encargaban de hacerle preguntas. Estaba segura de que ellos ya se habían dado cuenta que les había mentido en algunas cosas y eso la ponía en desventaja, lo que más miedo le daba era la prueba del polígrafo. Ella era una mala mentirosa, pésima. Y aunque ese aparato no servía como prueba para encerrar a alguien, no tendría más la confianza de la policía y la madre de Abi podría enterarse y tampoco estaba lista para enfrentarse a ella.

Las preguntas del interrogatorio habían sido muy distintas a las anteriores. Incluso se habían portado más amables con ella. Empezaron queriendo saber sobre las relaciones de Abi en la universidad, querían saber si tenía enemigos, ex novios celosos, problemas o colisiones con otras chicas por envidias. Abi no era el caso, posiblemente no le caía bien a todo el mundo pero no era una joven conflictiva y menos escandalosa. Podía ser muy extrovertida y se llevaba muy bien con muchos chicos lo cual pudo haber levantado el enojo o celos por las demás féminas pero ninguna que Rin pudiese identificar.

Después de haber hablado sobre la vida social de Abi —lo que Rin sabía que le tenían permitido sus amenazadores—, el objeto de las preguntas comenzaron a cambiar, preguntándole si ella le tenía envidia o coraje de alguna manera. Rin sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. No, ellas eran compañeras, tal vez no íntimas amigas pero no tenían ningún problema entre ellas. Y después comenzaron con las preguntas sobre la madrugada del asesinato.

—De acuerdo señorita Tanner, esto es muy simple —el agente robusto de raza negra sentado frente a ella sacó el tema mientras el otro salía del lugar, seguramente él hombre que tenía enfrente fungiría como el policía _bueno_. Rin no había cambiado detalles de su declaración inicial por lo que se mantenía un poco más tranquila—. Usted sabía que Abi saldría esa noche —afirmó él a lo que Rin asintió—. Asegura que no es la primera vez que va a una fiesta y se queda con alguien más —ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza, estaba segura que tenía los ojos hinchados y quería soltarse a llorar—. Pero también dice que no era algo que hacía seguido.

—Salía muy pocas veces —aseguró, haciendo lo posible porque no pareciera que mentía, pero lo hacía. Abi se la pasaba afuera todo el tiempo, decía que era como un ave y que le gustaba volar en todas direcciones—. Ya se lo dije, ese día simplemente me dijo que iría a una fiesta pero no dijo si regresaría o no —su voz no era tan segura como ella creía y el policía lo sabía, pero Rin se mantendría firme con eso. Con la excusa de estar muy tomada o drogada, Abi solía dormir fuera del campus por las mismas razones, Rin sabía que la joven le ocultaba su vida fiestera a su madre por miedo a que comenzara a controlarla y le impidiera disfrutar de su juventud.

Rin intuía que no era la principal sospechosa porque siempre se ganaba ese lugar la persona que denunciaba el crimen, también se sabía muy poco respecto a eso ya que la policía no había dado muchos detalles, preferían mantenerlos como confidenciales para no entorpecer el caso. Rin sabía que eran más sospechosos que ella los últimos en verla con vida y ella tenía una coartada solida porque no había salido del campus esa noche y tenía forma de probarlo, pero con anterioridad no lo creyó necesario, hasta ese momento que se encontraba en una sala de interrogatorios.

Cuando la dirigieron al lugar ella se imaginaba algo como en las series o películas: Una amplia sala con una mesa metálica y paredes de cristal polarizado donde seguramente la estarían monitoreando con cámaras y micrófonos. Pero no era así, era un cuarto con las paredes pintadas de azul cielo y el suelo estaba alfombrado. La mesa parecía un escritorio individual y no había paredes de cristal. Quizá una cámara oculta pero no lograba ubicarla y tampoco le dedicaba mucho tiempo a su búsqueda con los ojos del detective sobre ella.

—Señorita —el policía se puso más serio que antes—. ¿Abi Collins habló con usted acerca de alguna pareja, un amigo o alguien con quien se estuviese viendo en secreto?

—No —dijo la verdad—. Ella no salía con nadie, hubo un tiempo en el que estuvo con algunos chicos, pero últimamente le gustaba más estar soltera —intentó recordar algo que pudiera ser de utilidad—. Había un chico que la pretendía a pesar de que su noviazgo había fracasado, pero hace poco comenzó a salir con otra chica... —supo por la mirada del policía que estaba esperando por el nombre—. Se llamaba Charlie Green —el agente escribió el nombre en su libreta. Rin se había topado con él en el velorio de Abi y no había sido nada agradable, Rin lo descartaría como sospechoso porque se veía realmente afectado por la muerte de la joven. Aunque posiblemente para los policías aquella sería una mentalidad demasiado inocente.

—Señorita —el otro detective, un hombre blanco y más delgado y bajo que el otro y quien siempre había estado presente en sus interrogatorios, entró con una carpeta y Rin sintió un nudo en el estómago. Cuando su madre fue asesinada, el principal sospechoso había sido su padre y en uno de los tantos interrogatorios que tuvo, lo forzaron a ver las fotos del cuerpo y Rin no estaba preparada para ello—. ¿Tiene forma de probar su coartada? —Rin sintió aquello como un alivio, por fin. Sí, tenía cómo.

—Hay cámaras en la entrada delantera y trasera del campus —respiró hondo, con eso podría ponerle fin a su tormento—. La puerta delantera se cierra a las ocho y la trasera es la única salida y está vigilada por dos guardias, si alguien entra o sale entre las ocho de la noche y cinco de la mañana, deben registrarse.

—Supongo que usted no está registrada —Rin asintió, aunque el tono del detective le provocó un escalofrío—. Porque estuvo en su recámara dormida.

—Sí —afirmó con timidez. ¿Tenía algo de malo dormir temprano un viernes? Rin no era fiestera. No entendía porque no podían simplemente creer eso.

—Es todo señorita —Rin asintió y se levantó de su silla. Quería preguntar si llevaban algún avance pero le daba miedo. Mucho miedo de que la siguieran teniendo como sospechosa—. Afuera le entregarán su computadora portátil, pero tiene que llenar una fórmula —ella asintió y caminó hacia la puerta pero el detective blanco volvió a hablar—. Disculpe —Rin se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta—, ¿tiene algo que ver con la Fiscal Caroline Tanner? —preguntó el agente de mayor edad. Rin había parado en seco pero no se volvió hacia a él, sin embargo era obvio que su semblante había cambiado por completo.

—Ella era mi madre —a Rin se le humedecieron los ojos y no precisamente de tristeza. Sabía que era probable que le preguntaran eso en el departamento de policía. Caroline Tanner había sido la noticia del año por su brutal muerte, había movido al país entero y quince años después, su apellido de casada seguía siendo recordado. Y eso hacía que Rin se sintiese orgullosa.

—Eso era todo —Rin salió para encontrarse con una agente que tenía su computadora en una bolsa de plástico transparente. Rin tomó la pluma y comenzó a llenar la hoja para que le regresara su computadora.

Ella casi no hablaba de su madre, el único que podía era su padre y rara vez lo hacía. Incluso le había ocultado cómo había muerto, Rin lo descubrió buscando a su madre en internet y viendo recortes de noticias. Se había obsesionado y eso había creado un conflicto con su progenitor el cual aumentó cuando le dijo que quería seguir los pasos de su madre y ser parte del cuerpo policial y éste se lo impidió. No estaba dispuesto a perder a su única hija en un ambiente tan peligroso como ese; y Rin por su parte no quería pelearse con su padre porque era el único que le quedaba. Así en lugar de estudiar criminología, se había quedado con psicología que era lo más cercano a lo que a ella le gustaba. Rin había nacido para indagar, analizar, tenía una memoria fotográfica increíble y siempre buscaba las respuestas. Por eso estudió psicología, para intentar comprender algunos comportamientos humanos ligados a psicopatologías y personalidades psicopáticas. Tomaba todas las optativas posibles en psicopatía, sociopatía, y trastornos mentales y antisociales.

Aunque su padre no estaba del todo de acuerdo, Rin leía mucho y se informaba al respecto, podía pasarse más de seis horas sentada en la biblioteca leyendo de todos esos temas. Cuando fue amenazada su panorama cambió radicalmente, no era algo que ella hubiese buscado y sentir que le imponían el miedo le daba coraje y la hacía sentirse impotente, pero ella era más fuerte que eso. Tal vez había pasado los primeros días hundida en miedo y depresión después de las amenazas que ella y Ayame habían recibido, pero ver como la pelirroja hacia lo imposible por mantener a Koga a salvo encendió el interruptor que ella había apagado cuando decidió obedecer a su padre: Su instinto policial y su sed de justicia.

Y así había empezado a idear un plan para poder salir adelante junto con Ayame.

Cuando salió vio el carro de la pelirroja. La joven estaba dentro, la saludó con un gesto y abrió los seguros para que se subiera. Rin entró rápidamente para desplomarse en el asiento. Ayame le había dicho, cuando accedió a ir con los detectives, que la esperaría afuera de la estación y Rin se lo agradecía con creces. No tenía ánimos para tomar un taxi con un desconocido. Y mucho menos ir caminando de regreso al campus, que de por sí la distancia era considerable.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Rin inhaló con los ojos cerrados y los abrió con un nuevo semblante.

—Creo que por fin me van a dejar tranquila.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, platicaron de algunas cosas relacionadas con sus seguidores de los cuales sólo identificaban de momento a Yasha y Damon Miller. Pero ambas habían también notado que había más personas al pendiente de sus movimientos, las podían sentir o ambas se estaban volviendo paranoicas. También hablaron sobre los que estuvieron presentes en la última fiesta a la que Abi había asistido.

Cuando llegaron Rin vio que Ayame había separado las fotos.

—En este bonche están las fotos de la última fiesta, y acá tengo fotos de cada uno de los individuos con sus datos —Rin comenzó a revisarlas. Ayame era increíble, ella no hubiese podido identificar ni a cinco personas de entre todas ellas.

—Esto es magnífico —comenzaron a crear carpetas de cada persona empezando por las que habían asistido a la fiesta, eso no significaba que descartaban a los demás, incluso existía la posibilidad de que el asesino fuese alguien externo a la universidad o a sus conocidos pero de momento era lo que tenían.

—Se acercan los exámenes del segundo periodo —murmuró Ayame, ambas mantenían una beca y si sus calificaciones se alteraban la podrían perder.

—Si quieres estudia un rato, yo todavía quiero revisar algunas cosas —Ayame hizo una mueca insatisfecha, Rin arqueó una ceja—. Tengo un plan, hazme caso —y así la pelirroja comenzó a abrir sus libros y Rin continuó revisando la información que Ayame le había sintetizado sobre las personas que habían acudido a la fiesta.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Realmente no entendía por qué su hermano había elegido a esa chica como fuente de información, quizá quería divertirse un rato y restarle importancia a lo demás y eso lo cabreaba. No es que la joven fuese la cosa más inocente del mundo que caería como tonta ante la compañía del bestia de su hermano menor, pero que iniciaran alguna relación adolescente para calmar su calentura entorpecería los planes que él tenía y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara.

—Esta noche no me esperes en el cuarto —le avisó su hermano descaradamente—. Creo que voy a lograr que Karen se abra para mí —el doble sentido de sus palabras lo hicieron enojar—. No pongas esa cara, ella nos oculta algo y estoy seguro que esta noche podré hacer que hable.

—¿Has tenido éxito con Ayame Parks? —su hermano apretó los labios y negó—. Eso pensé.

—No parece que esté limpia pero tampoco puedo determinar qué esconde, además varias veces me he topado con su novia mirándome, mirándola... Tal vez ya la puse celosa —se jactó y su hermano mayor negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sean pareja —expuso, tampoco quería creerlo. Por alguna extraña razón le costaba trabajo creer que Rin Tanner fuese lesbiana. Además no habían presentado escenas que confirmaran su relación. Aunque la habían expresado de alguna manera en la casa de Abi Collins frente a Koga y sus amigos él intuía que había otros motivos.

—¿Cómo vas con Tanner? —se encogió de hombros.

—Parece estar limpia, aunque la interrogaron ya varias veces no creo que tenga conexión con la muerte de su compañera —se quedó pensando unos segundos—. Tal vez deba dejar de investigarla y comenzar con alguien más, no creo que sepa algo.

—¿Y sí esconde algo demasiado bien? —su hermano era tan bobo que muchas veces lo sacaba de quicio—. Podría saber cosas importantes y tú la deshechas como si nada.

—Yasha, eres un imbécil —ya se había cansado de él—. Si me limito a ella únicamente, restrinjo mucho la investigación —se cruzó de brazos y tocaron a la puerta—. Abre.

—Ya voy —se acercó y abrió, al instante Karen brincó a sus brazos—. Hola —saludó cariñoso.

—Yasha, Damon —sonaba melosa—. Pensé que no los vería en todo el día —se dirigió a la cama del menor de los hermanos y se dejó caer—. No asistieron a nuestra cita —hizo un puchero pretendiendo verse adorable pero ambos creyeron que más bien se veía infantil—. Pidamos una pizza.

—Haz lo que quieras —Karen se molestó al ver la poca atención que Damon le prestaba—. Sólo no hagan mucho ruido —prendió su portátil fingiendo hacer algún trabajo mientras prestaba atención a la charla que su hermano mantenía con la rubia.

Yasha no tardó mucho en comenzar una plática con la joven, aunque poco a poco se fue desviando al tema que a ellos les interesaba: Abi. Al principio la rubia se mostraba reacia a brindarles algún dato que no conociesen ya pero el poder de manipulación o en este caso persuasión de su hermano era envidiable. Era muy carismático y hacía que la gente se sintiera en confianza en cuestión de nada, y eso era algo que él no podía hacer. Damon era frío y directo, le faltaba tacto y además era muy poco paciente con la gente, más con la gente estúpida y para él Karen lo era bastante. Demasiado vulgar y demandante de atención.

—Por las fotos que vi de ella en el altar que le pusieron cerca de los cuartos de chicas, puedo decir que parecía una joven bastante fiestera —el sutil comentario no paso desapercibido por él y comenzó a prestar más atención a las respuestas de Karen—. Digo, he escuchado que no salía tanto...

—La verdad Abi era toda una joyita —Karen se mordió el labio inferior con verdaderos nervios—, le encantaba pasar las noches en las camas de sus amigovios... No precisamente en las fiestas —notó el silencio incómodo que se hizo en la habitación—. Bueno no era una zorra como tal pero sí bastante liberal —tomó su móvil—. Pediré la pizza —se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

Todavía era pronto para descartar a Rin.

—Te lo dije —murmuró su hermano.

—No tardará mucho en llegar —anunció Karen—. Por cierto el viernes hay una fiesta, esperaba que vinieran conmigo.

—No puedo —el mayor se disculpó al instante y ella suspiró. Detestaba que Damon fuera tan seco, le parecía muy atractivo aunque ella se había decidido por su hermano, quería llevar una buena relación con él.

—Yo iré contigo —Yasha se ofreció y ella asintió—. ¿Es de parejas?

—No exactamente, aunque todo el mundo llevará a alguien —Damon pensaba que era el peor momento para una fiesta pero el mundo de los adolescentes giraba demasiado rápido y la muerte de Abi Collins no los iba a detener por mucho tiempo.

—¿Crees que Ayame lleve a su nueva novia? —Yasha fue directo al grano y Karen dudó.

—N-no lo sé —se cruzó de brazos—. Su relación se dio tan rápido, nadie lo veía venir —volvió a recostarse en la cama del menor—. Antes de la muerte de Abi apenas se daban los buenos días y ahora resulta que ambas son pareja, Ayame incluso dejó al buenísimo de Koga por ella —se tapó el rostro con su brazo—. Ayame está invitada al evento así que si va ella posiblemente lleve a Rin —se sentó de pronto—. Aunque pueden no ir porque Koga también estará ahí —se llevó el índice a la barbilla—. Creo que él sigue muy molesto con las dos por el numerito que se armo en la casa de los Collins.

Los hermanos intercambiaron miradas y asintieron a la vez sin que Karen pudiese notarlo.

Karen comió pizza con ellos y estuvo en su habitación hasta pasada la noche. Cuando Damon les anunció que quería dormirse, Yasha se ofreció para acompañar a Karen su recámara y ella accedió al instante. Se veía reacia a irse sola en la noche y ambos hermanos fueron conscientes de ello. Aunque los planes de Yasha mezclaban además de escoltarla, pasar una buena noche, también quería sacarle información. Necesitaba que se sintiese segura y cómoda con él para que le dijera aquello que la atormentaba. Y con Damon presente aquello era imposible. Su hermano sólo lograba que ella estuviese más tensa.

—Gracias por acompañarme —la joven sacó la llave y abrió la puerta—. ¿Quieres pasar? —fácil, demasiado fácil.

—Claro —sonrió de medio lado y ambos se adentraron al cuarto de la joven.

No era la primera vez que Yasha entraba en su habitación pero sí la primera que lo hacía a altas horas de la noche. Se acercó a ella y besó su cuello, Kgome no protestó y continuó con sus manos, acariciando las caderas de la chica y pegándola contra su cuerpo. Logró llevarla hasta la cama y comenzó a levantarle la blusa.

Karen estaba temblando y sollozando.

—Espera —se quejó y Yasha se levantó de un salto—. No puedo...

—Tranquila —había picado—. ¿Ocurre algo malo? —la joven se abrazó a sí misma y asintió.

—Me vigilan —soltó de la nada. No se esperaba esa confesión—. No sé si ahora mismo lo estén haciendo pero me han mandado amenazas y cosas de ese tipo.

—¿Por qué? —Karen se recargó sobre él y comenzó a hablar.

—Desde el día que encontraron a Abi muerta he recibido algunas amenazas, no podía decirle a la policía ni a nadie más qué estilo de vida llevaba ella porque si lo hacía iban a matar a mi hermana menor —Yasha pasó su mano por la espalda de la joven—. Y justo ese día Ayame nos llamó en la tarde para advertirnos lo mismo...

—¿Crees que fue ella? —Karen negó.

—No, no sé —se soltó a llorar de nuevo—. Por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo —Yasha asintió y se acurrucó con ella en la cama.

—¿Podrías mostrarme las amenazas que te enviaron? —la joven asintió—. Si quieres mañana.

—Son cartas escritas a computadora —Yasha acarició su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida. Tomó su móvil y le mandó un texto a su hermano.

" _Te dije que le podía sacar algo_ " aunque la noche no había ido como él hubiese querido. Tenía lo que necesitaban.

" _Si me vuelves a despertar, eres hombre muerto_ " y con esa respuesta prefirió dejar las cosas de ese modo.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Al día siguiente Rin se levantó a correr a las cinco de la mañana, pero salió de su habitación hasta las seis, cuando el sol comenzaba a iluminar el campus. Con anterioridad salía a obscuras y se ponía los auriculares para poner su viejo MP3 y olvidarse de todo por un rato. Sin embargo en ese momento no llevaba ni audífonos ni aparato de música porque quería vigilar todo a su alrededor, muy en el fondo aún tenía mucho miedo y quería estar atenta a todo lo que pasara cerca de ella. Para su suerte no era la única que salía a dar una carrera a esas horas. Había muchos jugadores de los equipos representativos y eso le daba más confianza para relajarse un poco.

Se topó con algunos conocidos y soportó los cuchicheos que los amigos de Koga compartían cada vez que pasaba del lado norte de la pista. Ellos estaban haciendo ejercicios en un solo lugar, pero sus miradas la seguían como las hienas a su presa. Ellos no representaban una amenaza, al menos no una que la intimidara. Pero le molestaba en el fondo, pues se mofaban de ella por una mentira. Ella no le había bajado la novia al capitán del equipo de rugby, pero era necesario que creyeran aquello.

Trató de concentrarse en qué hacer. Una de las materias que había llevado de optativa, había sido con el profesor Tobias Sanders, un hombre virtuoso en las mentes criminales. La clase prácticamente era para distinguir a los criminales con psicopatologías y cómo los juzgaba el sistema. Había personas realmente enfermas incapaces de distinguir el bien del mal que terminaban en hospitales y había personas que por más trastornos que tuviesen, sabían lo que estaban haciendo y no sentían remordimiento alguno. Ellos iban a prisión y en algunos casos quedaban varados en el corredor de la muerte. Trató de imaginarse contra qué se enfrentaba en base a las clases del profesor Sanders, pero sin conocer todos los detalles del asesinato sus opciones eran bastante diversas. Si en un tiempo la policía dejaba de atosigarla, se pondría a investigar por su propia cuenta. Sabía que había muchas páginas en internet donde se filtraba la información sobre Homicidios, como también era consciente de las páginas de reporteros que subían lo que tenían aún cuando la policía les pedía discreción, con tal de ser los primeros en comentar algo nuevo para el público.

Sin darse cuenta se había sumido demasiado en sus pensamientos y no fue consciente cuando alguien se atravesó en su camino, haciendo que el golpe de su cuerpo contra el otro fuese bastante duro teniendo en cuenta la velocidad a la que iba corriendo. Rin cayó de sentón con los brazos y el trasero doloridos.

—Fíjate por dónde vas —escuchó la ronca y masculina voz de Koga y sudó frío. Alzó la vista y lo vio con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, la odiaba. Sin embargo le tendió la mano para que se levantara, ella dudó si tomarla o no pero no quería parecer demasiado sentida con él.

—Lo siento, saliste de la nada —contestó mientras aceptaba su ayuda y se ponía de pie—. Gracias.

—Tsk —la soltó con brusquedad—. No creas que esto cambia algo, algún día haré que te arrepientas de haberte metido entre Ayame y yo —la jaló del top deportivo y la apegó contra su cuerpo, demostrando superioridad—. ¿Entendiste?

—Yo... —Koga giró el rostro a su derecha al sentir la mirada de alguien, Damon estaba parado a unos metros de distancia y lo veía molesto y con una ceja alzada.

Rin siguió su mirada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, sin embargo se dio cuenta que tenía el mismo efecto sobre Koga porque éste la soltó, no se veía pálido o tembloroso como ella, pero sí incómodo por la insistente mirada ambarina sobre él. Sin decirle nada más se giró y se fue. Rin no sabía qué hacer después de aquello, ¿debería agradecerle a Damon? No fue necesario, el hombre de la cabellera negra igualmente le dio la espalda y se fue. Eso había sido lo más extraño de su día. Pero igual le dejaba algo en claro: Damon Miller la estaba vigilando. Tragó seco y decidió que su rutina podía verse interrumpida ese día. No quería seguir corriendo ante los ojos de su acosador o acosadores en ese momento así que optó por tomar un baño y llegar a tiempo a su primera clase.

Regresó a la habitación, Ayame seguía perdida en sus sueños y optó por dejarle una nota para que no se exaltara al no verla. Guardó lo necesario y se dirigió a las regaderas. Estaban ocupadas en su mayoría, por lo que se sintió más tranquila de que hubiese gente. Aunque eran mixtas, generalmente las mujeres se bañaban en el ala derecha y los hombres en la izquierda, a menos de que un lado estuviese saturado no se mezclaban mucho. Se topaban frente a los espejos y lavamanos con frecuencia pero no era común salir de una regadera y toparse directamente con un chico, de todas formas Rin se dirigió a su regadera predilecta hasta el fondo y comenzó a desnudarse dentro del cubículo. Abrió el agua e intentó templarla.

—¿Rin? —escuchó que Ayame la llamaba.

—Aquí —alzó su mano por encima de la puerta de la regadera.

—Me voy a bañar rápido, ¿me esperas? —cuando Ayame despertó Rin ya había salido con sus cosas para bañarse y ella comenzó a juntar lo necesario para alcanzarla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de dormir como esa noche lo había hecho y la culpa por haberse relajado tanto la invadió, no quería confiarse y quedarse sola mucho tiempo.

—Claro —afirmó la castaña y continuó con su baño. Fue consciente del silencio que se hizo a su alrededor y le pareció escuchar un "deberían bañarse juntas". Sintió que su estómago se revolvía de coraje y luego escuchó lo que parecía un golpe contra la piel de alguien. Una cachetada seguramente.

—Lo que hagamos ella y yo es cosa nuestra —escuchó a Ayame y supo que le había volteado la cara a alguien con tremenda cachetada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podía soportar aquella situación, aunque al no estar prendada por algún chico no le afectaba a nivel sentimental, odiaba las mentiras y tener que sostener una tan grande como esa comenzaba a pesar demasiado. Suspiró y dejó que el agua tibia cayera sobre su cabello y la enfriara un poco. Si hubiese sido alguien más quien fingiera su _relación_ , no tendría problemas. Pero era Ayame Parks, una de las jóvenes más agradables y populares de su generación que además había salido con el capitán del equipo de rugby, aunado a su amistad con la recién asesinada Abi Collins. Ayame no podría tener nunca más ojos, oídos y bocas enfocadas en seguir cada paso que daba.

Y siendo Rin su roomie, corría con la misma suerte, se había convertido en la comidilla de la universidad.

Cuando salió de la ducha ya vestida, se dirigió al amplio espejo que estaba sobre los lavamanos el cual se encontraba casi lleno y comenzó a peinar su cabello mientras Ayame salía. Había varias mujeres así que tuvo que usar la orilla pegada al ala izquierda junto a las regaderas que usualmente utilizaban los hombres. Rin le restó importancia y se concentró en arreglar su enmarañada y mojada cabellera castaña. Al menos tenía mejor pinta que otros días pues no mostraba sus obscuras ojeras, incluso se veía aún chapeada por haber corrido más temprano.

Un chico salió de una de las regaderas con una toalla atada a la cintura y una colgando de su cuello absorbiendo inútilmente la humedad que desprendía su largo cabello. Rin se quedó petrificada con una mezcla de excitación al notar como las diversas gotas de agua brillantes por las luces de las regaderas, escurrían desde su obscuro cabello y descendían por sus pectorales y definidos abdominales hasta ser absorbidas por el resorte gris de los que parecían unos bóxers ajustados al cuerpo; y temor al descubrir que el dueño de aquella trabajada anatomía no era otro más que Damon Miller.

—¿Podrías hacerte hacia allá? —Rin salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar su aterciopelada voz y su corazón amenazó con dejar de latir, de inmediato se acercó a ella con la intensión de hacer uso del espejo de las regaderas y ella retrocedió al sentir el calor que su cuerpo emanaba y la envolvía sin siquiera tocarla. Rin se hizo a un lado sin embargo al estar el lugar lleno, no había mucho que hacer.

Continuó desenredando su cabello consciente de que el hombre semidesnudo junto a ella hacía lo mismo, llevando a sus brazos a rozarse de vez en vez, causando un escalofrío delicioso en ella y se asustó por eso. Hacía todo lo posible por no mirarlo a través del espejo pero le resultaba imposible, aunque sus miradas no se habían cruzado aún, Rin era consciente de que también la veía. Se miró a ella en el espejo, a comparación con las chicas que estaban presentes, Rin no se veía atractiva. Todas usaban ropa que se pegaba a su cuerpo, blusas de tirantes y que no cubrían su abdomen completamente. Al acercarse la primavera, muchas jóvenes usaban ropas cortas para sus cuerpos. Shorts, mini faldas, y blusas como ésas. Rin era diferente. Ella traía puestos unos jeans entubados pero una blusa sumamente holgada. Esa era su ropa para las temporadas cálidas. A veces usaba tops debajo porque le colgaban del hombro y se alcanzaba a ver su tirante del brasier o un poco más pero generalmente utilizaba blusas grises o negras con alguna frase o imagen poco relevante y jeans. En invierno era otra historia. Se regañó mentalmente por preocuparse por su vestimenta, y más aún porque el motivo había sido el chico junto a ella. Que más que atracción le causaba miedo.

Lo observó de nuevo, el veía algo con el ceño fruncido. Rin siguió su mirada a través del espejo y se encontró con una silueta, dio un respingo y se giró al instante. El hombre salió de las regaderas, no pudo reconocerlo porque llevaba una gorra de sol que cubría la mitad superior de su cara. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiró el peine que usaba al suelo y corrió para alcanzarlo. Escuchó que Damon la había llamado pero lo ignoró, no saldría a seguirla porque estaba prácticamente encuerado y ella tomaría ventaja de eso para poder atrapar a su posible cómplice. Sin embargo cuando salió del área de regaderas a los pasillos de los cuartos no vio nada ni a nadie, al menos no a nadie con la chaqueta obscura que portaba la figura o con la gorra de sol. Observó a todos los alumnos pero no notaba ningún comportamiento extraño.

Salió un poco más y caminó algunos pasos para ver si alguien le prestaba atención de manera sospechosa pero todo el mundo continuó con lo suyo, el sujeto sabía mezclarse muy bien o se había escapado por alguno de los pasillos.

—Rin —se giró para enfrentarse a Ayame—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Lo vi —dijo con la boca seca—, vámonos —se regresó a recoger sus cosas y salió junto con Ayame. Ignoró por completo que cara tenía Damon porque quería estar en un lugar que no representase un peligro para ella o para Ayame.

—¿No habrá sido Yasha? —preguntó Ayame cuando entraron al cuarto y la castaña negó.

—Era un hombre, sí —intentó regular su respiración—. Pero tenía el cabello de color, usaba una gorra pero pude percatarme de ello, le llegaba a los hombros —Yasha tenía el cabello castaño obscuro y le llegaba a la espalda baja, pero no era tan largo como el de su hermano. Rin intentó traer la imagen del sospechoso a su mente—. Era como de uno ochenta de alto tal vez uno ochenta y cinco —se abrazó a sí misma—. Su complexión era delgada aunque la chaqueta que traía le aumentaba un poco el volumen, sus piernas eran muy delgadas...

—¿Charlie? —Rin negó.

—Charlie es más corpulento y más alto —se sentó en su cama—. Tenía el cabello muy claro, no era rubio era como blanco —intentó enfocarse en la imagen de su cara—. Sólo pude ver su barbilla triangular...

—¿Un señor? —preguntó Ayame horrorizada y Rin negó.

—Era un joven de entre diecinueve y veintitrés años sin barba ni arrugas cerca de la boca —se odió por no haber aprendido dibujo desde pequeña, en ese momento le vendría muy bien dibujarlo para así no olvidarse de detalle alguno—. ¿Sabes dibujar? —le preguntó a Ayame y ella negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Koga sabe —Rin pestañeó confundida, el chico no era el tipo interesado en el arte, esa confesión de Ayame le hacía cambiar un poco su percepción del moreno—. Ya sé, no podemos pedirle ayuda... Y aunque pudiéramos no creo que nos ayude.

—Tienes razón en eso último —Rin se tumbó en su cama—. Y todavía nos queda un largo día —pensó que ya había tenido suficiente por los episodios que presenció desde temprano, pero desde que empezaron las amenazas, los días parecían eternos, y las noches aún más.

—Podemos ir al taller de dibujo, es el jueves de cuatro a seis —Rin buscó su mochila para preparar sus libros de ese día.

—No aprenderemos nada en una clase pero podemos buscar a alguien que haga el retrato para nosotras... —dedujo y Ayame asintió—. Es peligroso.

—Pero al menos podríamos intentar descifrar de quién se trata.

—Puede ser, aunque no puede ser tan difícil. ¿Cuántos albinos de cabello largo puede haber? —pegunto Rin.

—Albinos no muchos, pero créeme que hay muchos rubios y rubios claros con el cabello por los hombros, sobre todo si te acercas al taller de música.

—De acuerdo, intentaremos ir al taller de dibujo el jueves, pero hay que estar seguras de que nadie nos siga —Ayame asintió y ambas tomaron sus cosas para irse a clases.

—Por cierto mañana hay una fiesta —le comentó la pelirroja—. No tienes que ir si no quieres pero yo tengo que ir —Rin alzó una ceja—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dice la última nota? Debemos actuar de forma normal y yo siempre asistía a todas las fiestas posibles.

—Esta vez no quieres —afirmó Rin y Ayame asintió—. Iré contigo.

—Gracias —Rin asintió. Sabía que ella no encajaría en ese ambiente, pero también estaba preocupada de que Ayame fuera sola, simplemente no la dejaría. La pelirroja tenía carro y si llegaba a tomar Rin sabía manejar—. Por cierto, vi tu calendario ayer en el pizarrón del cuarto... —Rin giró un poco para ver a la pelirroja—. Tus exámenes empezaron ayer —Rin asintió—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —los de Ayame iniciaban hasta el lunes entrante—. Estuviste toda la tarde con lo de las fotografías y demás.

—No te apures —sonrió la castaña—. Ya te dije que tengo un plan —la pelirroja asintió y se dirigió a su salón, Rin entró al de ella.

La maestra comenzó a repartir los exámenes una vez que cerró la puerta a las nueve en punto. Rin no se sorprendió cuando la maestra la cuestionó con la mirada sobre su nota reprobatoria. Rin no estaba preocupada porque su primer examen había sacado la calificación más alta, y se repondría con el final. Incluso su escala estaba completa, simplemente necesitaba un pretexto. Después de repartir, la maestra continuó con la clase sin comentarle nada. Ella hizo sus apuntes y se mostró participativa como siempre. Trataba de parecer tranquila, cada vez se acostumbraba más a la sensación de ser observada, incluso cuando no lo estaba. Pero ignoró la molestia y evitó voltear hacia atrás como lo hacía constantemente desde el primer día. Todavía había veces que lo hacía pero con menor frecuencia. Cuando la clase terminó, Rin se quedó sentada en su sitio y la maestra se acercó.

—Rin estoy preocupada por tus calificaciones, este parcial salieron muy bajas y si no las recuperas puedes perder la beca —Rin sonrió para sus adentros pero se mostró preocupada.

—Lo siento maestra, realmente sigo en shock por lo que le pasó a mi compañera... —evitó mirarla a los ojos, mantenía su mirada clavada en la nota de su examen—. Además no he entendido bien los últimos temas, creo que el profesor Tobias Sanders era bueno en esto —comenzó a guardar sus cosas—. Tal vez podría darme clases —la maestra hizo una mueca y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Todos estamos consternados por lo que le pasó a Abi, pero no puedes dejar que afecte tu vida estudiantil —Rin asintió—. El profesor Sanders se jubiló el periodo pasado pero voy a escribirle a ver si puede darte clases particulares.

—Muchas gracias maestra —Rin se levantó de su asiento y tomó su examen. Sería perfecto poder platicar con el profesor Tobias al respecto sin involucrarlo directamente, era la única persona a la que Rin quería recurrir. Su profesor era bastante listo y tenía un humor muy peculiar, Rin sabía que podía ayudarla sin que conociera todos los detalles. Y si ella necesitaba contarle la verdad, él sabría qué hacer sin arriesgar a nadie más.

El día de clases continuó de manera normal, Rin presentó otro examen ese día y lo contestó de igual forma que el del día anterior. Asegurándose de que su calificación no fuese tan baja como para perder la beca. Dejaba algunas preguntas sin contestar, y otras las contestaba mal. Incluso le daba gracia cada respuesta ridícula que ponía, sin embargo fue cuidadosa para evitar que pareciera adrede. De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su piel desde sus brazos hasta su nuca. Giró el rostro y encontró un par de ojos dorados sobre ella, Damon la veía con el ceño fruncido y de manera insistente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y alzó el rostro de manera desafiante hasta que el joven desvió su mirada. Parecía que pudiese leerle la mente y aquello la hacía sentirse minúscula.

Las clases concluyeron después de largas horas y Rin se encontró con Ayame a la entrada de la cafetería.

—Necesitamos comprarte un teléfono —fue lo primero que le dijo al verla—. ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de ayer? —Rin le tendió su nota—. Pensé que eras una matada, ¿es normal que saques estas calificaciones?

—No, fue a propósito —Ayame la escrutó con la mirada—. ¿Recuerdas al profesor Sanders?

—Ese hombre da miedo —atinó la ojiverde y Rin sonrió y dobló los ojos—. Parecía un sádico, no lo sé su humor era muy negro.

—Él trabajó con la policía un tiempo —Rin hizo memoria—. Nos contó que fueron nada más dos años por motivos personales —sonrió con esperanza—. Sabe mucho del tema de homicidios, tal vez no sea un experto pero es bueno.

—Ahora entiendo, te vas a acercar a él en busca de ayuda por tus notas, ¿no? —Rin asintió—. Ya lo dije una vez, eres una maldita genio. Por cierto hay que ir de compras para la fiesta de mañana.

—¿De compras?

—Sí, no tienes nada que no sea azul marino o gris, de cualquier tonalidad, pero tu guardarropas se reduce a eso —Rin hizo un puchero sabiendo que aquello era cierto—. Además tienes puros jeans, ni una sola falda.

—De acuerdo —Ayame condujo a la castaña hasta el estacionamiento—. Oye espera mi dinero está en el cuarto...

—No te apures, ya me lo pagarás después —la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y la empujó dentro del vehículo.

Tardaron cerca de media hora en llegar al _Mall_ predilecto de Ayame y el triple de tiempo en escoger varias prendas para probarse. Realmente Rin había elegido un vestido azul marino rápidamente pero la pelirroja lo desechó por ser demasiado elegante. Necesitaba algo más casual y comenzó a elegir las prendas por ella mientras sacaba ropa también para sí. Rin solamente cargaba las toneladas de ropa mientras que la pelirroja peinaba el área y seguía tomando lo que consideraba como prendas participantes.

Rin se probó todo lo que Ayame quiso pero nada terminaba por agradarle, Ayame tenía un gusto bastante extravagante con la ropa y Rin prefería colores más discretos al rosa neón y amarillo quémame la retina. Decidió dejar que Ayame se probara sus atuendos y fue por sí misma a buscar algo _casual_. Terminó con una blusa holgada blanca, demasiado transparente por lo que tomó también una musculosa del mismo color y unos shorts que parecían desgastados. Cuando salió del probador, Ayame parecía estar de acuerdo.

—Dicen que la moda, lo que te acomoda y creo que se te ve mejor que lo demás —Rin también se sentía así, además podía usar sus viejos tenis con ese atuendo sin ningún problema.

—Hace tiempo no salía de compras —dijo Rin una vez en el carro—. Cuando estoy sola me tardo menos de una hora en elegir y probarme ropa, contigo he perdido toda la tarde.

—Vamos, no fue tan malo —le aseguró la pelirroja—. Necesitábamos un respiro, ¿no lo crees?

—Sí —aceptó Rin mirando por la ventana. Un descanso antes de esa mentada fiesta a la que ambas se veían obligadas a asistir, aunque por motivos distintos.

—Mierda —Ayame comenzó a manejar más rápido—. El taller de dibujo, vamos a llegar tarde —Rin se sorprendió de que la pelirroja se pasara al menos tres semáforos en rojo y supuso que sus padres la castigarían por todas las posibles multas. Sin embargo llegaron al campus a las cinco con tres minutos y ambas corrieron al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el taller. No bajaron las cosas del carro, simplemente tomaron sus mochilas y tocaron varias veces, Rin de vez en cuando se asomaba a ver si alguien las había seguido pero los pasillos se veían despejados.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas? —apareció una maestra rubia con lentes y ropa de oficinista y miró su reloj de muñeca, llegaron una hora y cinco minutos tarde a la hora de inicio del taller.

—Sí, mi compañera y yo queríamos ver si podemos tomar una clase aquí —dijo Rin—. Al principio queríamos meter el taller pero nuestros horarios no coinciden y tenemos ganas de ver de qué se trata para meterlo el próximo periodo... —la maestra las delineó con la mirada indecisa pero les dio acceso al salón de clases.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Ayame entrando. El salón estaba casi lleno así que tuvieron que mantenerse de pie.

Ambas observaban a la maestra dando la clase y a los alumnos llevando a cabo sus trabajos, sin embargo ambas quedaron decepcionadas al darse cuenta lo lejos que estaban los alumnos de poder dibujar rostros humanos. La maestra estaba explicando cómo realizar momos. Eran posturas humanas pero poco trabajadas, prácticamente estaban iniciando con lo referente al cuerpo humano. Estaban bastante deprimidas, sin embargo alguien llamó la atención de Rin, era un chico posiblemente de primer año por su apariencia aniñada. Llevaba el cabello plateado pero bastante corto y tenía una mirada azul cielo que a Rin le pareció demasiado conocida. Portaba unos audífonos y no le prestaba atención a la maestra, estaba haciendo un retrato. ¡Un retrato humano!, inmediatamente Rin le dio un ligero codazo a Ayame para que siguiera el rumbo de su mirada.

—Kai —murmuró la pelirroja asombrada.

—¿Lo conoces? —Rin sintió algo de esperanza.

—Sí, él y su hermano menor Shinta son primos primeros de Koga —Ayame se mordió el labio—. ¿Crees que debamos pedirle su ayuda? —Rin ya no sabía, si estaba relacionado con Koga Wolf, seguramente le contaría. Aunque su petición pareciera bastante inocente, Koga comenzaría a hacer preguntas.

—No creo que tengamos muchas opciones —Rin guardó silencio en cuanto la maestra dejó de hacer momos en el pizarrón.

—Muy bien chicos tienen diez minutos para hacer por lo menos cinco momos diferentes —vio a Rin y a Ayame—. Ustedes también —ambas asintieron y sacaron sus cuadernos y lápices. Realmente la maestra nunca había visto dibujos tan descuidados y forzados como el de esas dos chicas.

Cuando la clase concluyó, Ayame y Rin esperaron a que todo el alumnado saliera, notaron que Kai se había quedado quieto porque aún no terminaba su dibujo y ambas se acercaron, cuando el chico las notó se quitó un audífono. Reconoció a Ayame al instante. Rin se dio cuenta que el retrato que el joven había hecho era el de la maestra de dibujo. Eso la perturbó un poco, pues el chico tenía a lo mucho dieciocho años y la maestra pasaba de los treinta. Sin embargo le restó importancia y se concentró en lo que iban a pedirle.

—Hola Kai —saludó Ayame sentándose frente a él—, es un dibujo impresionante —el chico se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente.

—Gracias Ayame —cerró su cuaderno—. ¿Van a entrar al taller? —miró a Rin y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Rin Tanner —intentó sonreír y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, ambos tímidos. Kai parecía ser tan reservado como ella y Ayame no pudo evitar levantarle las cejas a la castaña quien se sonrojó en seguida al entender por dónde iban los pensamientos de su amiga.

—Kai Wolf —a pesar de que su voz era tranquila, Rin notó el orgullo con el que nombraba su apellido, se sentó cerca de él—. ¿Hay algo que quieran de mí? —miró directamente a Ayame y ella asintió.

—Verás, mi amiga ha tenido sueños con un chico y no quiere olvidarse de los detalles —comenzó la pelirroja con un plan de doble sentido el cual funcionó porque Kai bajó la mirada un tanto desilusionado—. Queríamos saber si puedes dibujarlo.

—Claro —abrió de nuevo su cuaderno de hojas blancas y tomó un lápiz gris del número 2H—. Necesito que me vayas dictando los detalles, la forma del rostro, su complexión —se interrumpió a sí mismo—. ¿Quieren un retrato de cara o de cuerpo completo?

—De rostro, nada más —le dijo Rin—. Siempre aparece con una gorra así que no sé cómo sean sus ojos, es delgado y tiene la nariz recta —el chico comenzó a dibujar el contorno de un óvalo y puso unas cuantas líneas—. Recuerdo que sus pómulos eran muy marcados, y los labios eran demasiado pequeños —el chico comenzó a darle forma al retrato, incluso se molestó en dibujar una gorra con visera que le haría sombra a la parte superior del rostro. Ambas chicas veían anonadadas cómo manejaba el lápiz con suma rapidez y facilidad.

—¿Así de pequeños? —señaló los labios y Rin negó.

—Un poco más alargados pero delgados —el chico borró y corrigió los trazos—. La forma del rostro era más triangular, no tenía cachetes era muy delgado —poco a poco utilizando las sombras y otro lápiz con numeración 2B, Kai comenzó a detallar las facciones del dibujo—. Su mentón era un poco menos puntiagudo, ajá justo así —Ayame estaba sorprendida por ambos, de Kai por su talento innegable y de Rin por su excelente memoria, si ella hubiese visto algo, hubiese olvidado los detalles en dos segundos.

—¿Se le veía el cabello? —preguntó Kai.

—Sí, le llegaba a los hombros —el ojiazul comenzó lo que parecía el cuello y hombros—. Llevaba una chaqueta —continuó las líneas hasta donde la hoja se lo permitió—. El cabello era lacio y claro, no precisamente rubio...

—No importa el tono, si fuera obscuro le pondría más sombras —Rin asintió—. ¿Así? —les mostró el dibujo, Rin estaba sorprendida, el parecido con su recuerdo era increíble, era como si hubiese mandado imprimir la imagen. Rin asintió y tomó la libreta y comenzó a ver si tenía algún rasgo con el que lo pudiese identificar, quizá la forma de la nariz o la boca, principalmente la boca.

—Muchas gracias Kai —Ayame le revolvió el cabello.

—¡Oye! —se quejó aún rojo—. Puedes quedártelo —le dijo a Rin con la mirada hacia otro lado y ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Kai —arrancó la hoja y la guardó cuidadosamente entre las hojas de su propia libreta.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

* * *

PD: Shinta y Kai salieron en Kanketsu Hen, son parte del clan de los lobos.

PD2: Ya sé que había dicho que me iba a ir salteada en los caps desde el punto de vista de los pjs, pero decidí que aunque me enfoque en Rin o Sesshomaru, habrá escenas de lo que pasa con el otro respectivamente, para que la historia avance más rápido y la lectura sea más fluida. XD

* * *

Respondiendo a los reviews de nuestros invitados, y dándoles las gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic:

Blonde Hair Girl: Lo siento por lo del Gran Sabio u,u no suelo dañar a los animales en los fics pero esta vez era necesario para hacerle entender a los personajes que las amenazas eran reales.

Kagoyame: Gracias XD sí, creo que sí pero pues supongo que es porque es el género que más me apasiona. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional :3

Dani pasos: Muchas gracias Dani :3

Kagura: Hahahaha gracias (?) No eres la primera que me lo dice, creo que hasta mi profesor de narrativa empieza a temer ese lado obscuro XD él me ayudó con la creación de un personaje importante del fic y le dio miedo la pasión con la que llevo los temas D: Muchas gracias por el apoyo incondicional! :d Y gracias, por fin estoy de vacaciones! :D

DomPath: Verdad? a mí también me gusta con el cabello negro e.e temporal como media historia o un poco más XDDDD

Guest1: gracias :D es que quería desarrollar más personajes y tampoco quería que fueran predecibles quienes eran buenos y quienes no XDDDD Pobre Koga, cree que volvió lesbiana a Ayame XD No sé cuando actualice HOF pero Collage lo actualizaré pronto ;)

Guest2: Te aseguro que tengo esperanza en que este fic supere infiltrada :D sí! es mucho más fuerte y emocionante al menos desde mi punto de vista XDDDD Muchas gracias!

Alguien U: Gracias (?) me alegra que dejaras de ser silencioso XDDD Yo también, somos unos sádicos DX ya salí por cierto! y gracias por el apoyo!

* * *

A los nenes y nenas que sí tienen cuenta (les contestaré por mensaje), gracias:

Abigz

Fabricio

Baby Sony

Milly amors XD

Lupita Reyes

Rucky

Indominus Dea

Another Angel Down

DreamFicGirl

Hooliedanisars

Danper amors XD

Claudy

DANA ;3

SABASTU :3

* * *

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Roofie

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi -muy pocos-, los demás son míos al igual que la historia que recién registré XDDD

Hola mundo! Espero que me hayan extrañado XD Alguien me comentó acerca del personaje de Rin, que se deja mucho de los demás y le falta personalidad. No esperaba que lo notaran XDD Pero sí, es verdad. De hecho el personaje más desarrollado es Ayame (que por cierto es precisamente para hacer un balance con la actual Rin). ¿Por qué? Rin es una chica a la que su padre le ha puesto muchas limitantes y eso la convirtió en alguien que no suele defender sus ideales. Tiene muchas metas y sueños frustrados y deja que los demás tomen decisiones por ella. ¿Por qué _yo_ hice un personaje así? Generalmente tienen mayor carácter, sin embargo aquí Rin es muy manipulable y tengo una buena razón para ello.

Rin es el personaje principal, por ende es quien más va a evolucionar a lo largo de la historia. Son muy pocos los personajes literarios que empiezan siendo unos masters. Hay algo conocido como el camino del héroe y metiéndonos en el personaje en este caso Rin, ella tiene que dominar dos mundos, el de su pasado y el de su futuro. Realmente no quiero meterme mucho en esto porque las voy a hacer bolas pero en pocas palabras es un personaje que no está desarrollado a propósito. No sé si han leído Assassin's Creed Renaissance (o jugado el juego 2) que es sobre Ezio, él no era el mejor asesino en la primera página, tuvo que pasar muchas cosas que lo hicieron crecer como personaje y como asesino.

Bueno esa es la razón por la que Rin es así de momento.

Al final vienen unas aclaraciones sobre algunas cosas que se verán en el fic.

Quisiera pedirles uno minuto extra de su tiempo para compartir algo que no tiene nada que ver...

Hoy vengo con uno de mis discursos, las personitas hermosas que me conocen ya saben que siempre expongo en mis fics cuando hay algo —no relacionado precisamente con fics—, que me molesta o inquieta. No puedo guardármelo y hoy les tocó que venga a darles un discurso antes de la lectura.

Se trata sobre el triste caso del Gorila que murió en un zoológico en Cincinnati. Estoy muy triste y al principio la noticia me dejó muy mal sabor de boca, porque el error había sido de la madre y el animal no merecía morir. Ustedes saben que yo amo a los animales, los adoro y siempre los he defendido. Cuando supe la noticia estaba indignada como muchos de ustedes pero analicé el caso a fondo y descubrí algo que me hizo reflexionar y quiero compartir.

Hay miles de personas en las redes sociales criticando lo sucedido, a la madre por irresponsable, al niño ¡por ser un niño! Y al hombre que tuvo que matar al gorila. ¿Ustedes no saben lo que una madre siente al ver en peligro la vida de su hijo? Y más aún por un error propio, si no tienen hijos dudo que lo entiendan. Este mensaje no va dirigido a todos, sino a aquellos que dicen amar a los animales y son incapaces de comprender la gravedad de este caso. Ustedes que mandan amenazas de muerte hacia una familia que acaba de vivir la situación más traumática de su vida. Ustedes que no comprenden que el gorila no quería "proteger al niño". Los gorilas pueden ser animales muy bellos pero por naturaleza son SALVAJES, muchas personas que han criado a estos animales han sido atacadas por ellos y las consecuencias llegan hasta la muerte.

¿Qué oportunidad tenía un niño de tres años contra un gorila de más de doscientos kilogramos?

Ninguna.

No sé si ustedes vieron el vídeo COMPLETO. El gorila arrastró al niño por el concreto que además tenía agua, antes el niño no se ahogó, dos veces. La madre lloraba y le gritaba que lo amaba y que todo iba a estar bien. Esa familia vivió algo que no le deseo a nadie para que encima tengan que soportar toda la mierda que les tiran por internet. Desde amenazas de muerte hasta cartas donde ponen que debió haber sido el niño o la madre y no el gorila. Incluso hacia el hombre que tuvo que matar al animal. Que déjenme decirles que ustedes, los que critican y están _indignados_ , no han sufrido ni la mitad de lo que ese hombre sufrió por haber tenido que matar al animal que ÉL había alimentado, cuidado y lo amaba más que ustedes.

Entiendo el dolor y resentimiento hacia la muerte de un animal, porque siempre lo digo y nunca me cansaré de hacerlo. YO AMO A LOS ANIMALES. Pero también entiendo la gravedad de este caso. No soy madre y no me gustan los niños, no quiero tenerlos. Pero estoy segura de que si llego a hacerlo, su vida sería más importante que la de un animal, la de otra persona. Incluso más importante que la mía. Las personas que critican el caso sin saber de su gravedad piensen que pudo haber sido su hijo, su madre, su hermano. Muchos han preguntado por qué razón no se durmió al gorila con tranquilizantes. La respuesta es el tiempo. Esos minutos en lo que se hubieran tardado en intentar dormir a un gorila de ese peso y tamaño hubieran sido los mismo que ocasionaran la muerte de UN NIÑO.

Estas personas: Una madre que vivió el peor de sus miedos, y que además lamenta la muerte del gorila; un niño que no tenía noción de lo que estaba haciendo; y el hombre que tuvo que matar al gorila que adoraba. Estas personas están siendo el blanco de estos _falsos animalistas_ , que en lugar de dejar de comprar su champú _Pantene_ , sus bolsas de piel, de su comida de todos los días, o sus labiales de _Mac_ (donde no matan a los animales, los dejan vivir lesionados y experimentan constantemente con ellos hasta que el sufrimiento termina por matar a esos animales), están amenazando de muerte a estas personas que nunca antes habían maltratado a un animal. ¿Es en serio? Entiendo la indignación que causa la muerte de un animal que no razona de la misma forma que nosotros lo hacemos, pero su odio y sus "ganas de cambiar el mundo" están muy MAL direccionadas. Ellos no planearon matar al gorila sin una razón, no son como los toreros que matan por DIVERSIÓN, o los cazadores que buscan el pelaje o marfil. Esta fue una situación diferente y me siento decepcionada de esas personas que dicen amar a los animales y no sienten compasión por el dolor de los de su misma especie.

Defiendo la idea de que los animales merecen más derechos pero no estoy en contra del zoológico donde estaba este gorila porque hay muchos zoológicos (no estoy generalizando) donde los animales tienen mayor calidad y CANTIDAD de vida que en su propio hábitat debido a los CAZADORES, no a una madre y su hijo. Les pido a esas personas que han causado una ola de odio y amenazas —incluso mofas— contra estas personas que analicen el caso y se pongan a pensar, ellos no son los que merecen su odio e indignación.

Lamento haberles robado algo de su valioso tiempo pero tenía que sacarlo. A quienes me leen en todos lados, perdón si llego a incomodar a alguien pero estaré poniendo mi discurso en todas mis actualizaciones próximas.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Roofie

.

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha faltaron el viernes a la universidad para pasar la mañana revisando el caso de Abi Collins sin muchas novedades. Su padre, Inu Taisho era el detective a cargo del caso y además era el dueño de una agencia de detectives privados. Sesshomaru y su hermano trabajaban para él, en esa ocasión habían sido solicitados por los familiares de la víctima quienes acudieron a la agencia de Inu Taisho, sin embargo la forma de actuar de su padre era muy distinta a la de los detectives convencionales. Pues nadie de la familia sabía quiénes eran los detectives que estudiaban el caso de Abi. Además de que contaban con la colaboración de un equipo completo por la gravedad y seriedad que el caso demandaba. La intromisión de los hermanos en el caso había sido aprobada por el capitán. Dos de los mejores detectives estaban a cargo de interrogar a los testigos mientras que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se filtraban en la universidad en busca de algún sospechoso, si no encontraban algo pronto los sacarían de ahí, pero el descubrimiento de Inuyasha respecto a las amenazas contra Karen les había dado carta abierta para permanecer en el campus el tiempo necesario.

A esas alturas estaban pidiendo la ayuda de varios psicólogos y psiquiatras para intentar determinar un perfil criminal, porque estaba por demás claro que el asesino o asesinos no habían cometido el crimen nada más por qué sí, no eran novatos y corrían el riesgo de estar detrás de un asesino serial. No solamente la limpieza que rodeaba la escena del crimen los tenía desconcertados; el cuerpo de Abi estaba impecable. Quitando las lesiones que había sufrido brutalmente en zonas muy sensibles de su cuerpo: desde brazos, muñecas, espalda, hasta los genitales de la víctima. Los asesinos se habían tomado el tiempo de limpiar el cuerpo. Asearlo.

Aquello era enfermizo, o de personas demasiado confiadas, que no temían por el correr del tiempo.

Habían limpiado el cuerpo posiblemente con un trapo y alguna fórmula aséptica librándola de pistas que los ayudaran a dar con los culpables. Las uñas de la joven estaban también libres de evidencia, incluso de suciedad lo cual era alarmantemente anormal. El cuerpo se había encontrado en un charco de sangre pero incluso el corte de su herida en la espalda —post mortem—, había sido impecable, largo y limpio, impidiéndoles poder determinar con precisión el tipo de arma utilizada, tenían algunas teorías de que era un cuchillo de unos ocho centímetros por la profundidad.

Otro detalle enfermizo era la ropa encontrada cerca del cuerpo. Perfectamente doblada, los tacones a un lado y la duda de los agentes era si aquella casa era la escena del crimen. Todo era tan borroso, no había señales de violencia o que mostraran que alguien había estado ahí. Todo estaba demasiado limpio a excepción de la entrada trasera que había sido forzada. La casa le había pertenecido a un señor mayor que había muerto un año atrás.

El cuerpo fue encontrado cerca de las ocho de la mañana del sábado por un joven francés de raza negra que salía a correr con su perro, dijo que el animal se había puesto inquieto y había estado ladrándole a la casa, cuando él se asomó vio el cuerpo desnudo de una joven rodeado de sangre y llamó a la policía. Habían estado interrogándolo por horas, en caso de que tuviese algo que ver, pero al ser un estudiante extranjero compartía cuarto con varios alumnos que aseguraron, estuvo ahí toda la noche. La policía no lo había descartado del todo, incluso le pidieron muestras de ADN por medio de su saliva y el joven accedió sin chistar. La policía no tenía nada para hacer la comparación.

—La persona que hizo esto tiene demasiada experiencia asesinando —una voz femenina irrumpió en la sala—. Aunque a simple vista pareciera que la han asfixiado por ser el método más sencillo, la limpieza que se le ha hecho al cuerpo es una forma de decirnos: después de tanto tiempo he podido realizar el asesinato perfecto —la médico forense encargada de la autopsia parecía bastante indignada—. Este asesino podría llevar años asesinando sin dejar ni los cuerpos... Perfeccionando su técnica hasta que por fin ha quedado satisfecho con el resultado.

—Es enfermizo —escupió Inuyasha—. ¿Con qué finalidad?

—No lo sé —aceptó resignada la mujer de negra cabellera atada en un chongo—. Existe la posibilidad de que el asesino esté enfermo —se encogió de hombros—. O más cuerdo que cualquiera de nosotros, no soy la experta en eso —miró a Inu Taisho—. ¿Encontraron ADN en la ropa de ella?

—No, únicamente el suyo —se sobó las sienes—. Gracias por el reporte, Kagura —la mujer le extendió un folder y asintió, saliendo de la sala, acto seguido Inu Taisho desplegó la información sobre el escritorio.

—¿Todas esas son las heridas que encontraron? —preguntó su hijo menor tomando una hoja con la ilustración de un cuerpo femenino con áreas resaltadas y señaladas con flechas hacia el texto que indicaba qué tipo de herida era.

—Así es —asintió su padre haciendo su copete plateado hacia atrás, estaba sumamente impactado por el caso, seguramente era lo más enfermo que había visto en todos sus años de detective.

—¿Cuánto miden? —preguntó su hijo mayor, Sesshomaru, haciendo referencia a las marcas encontradas en las muñecas de Abi.

—Tres centímetros —contestó el padre y miró a su hijo con algo de orgullo.

—No pudieron haber sido hechas con cinta —frunció el ceño—. Las medidas comunes son de cuatro a cinco centímetros —se giró hacia su hermano menor—. Inuyasha busca tipos de correas —Sesshomaru tuvo una idea.

—Déjamelo a mí —contestó el menor entusiasmado por la tarea. Sesshomaru abandonó la sala para alcanzar a Kagura, necesitaba ver el cuerpo.

—¿Sesshomaru? —preguntó la doctora, estaba afuera de la oficina de su padre preparándose un café.

—Necesito ver el cuerpo y hacerte unas preguntas —ella asintió, dejando su taza en una mesa para llevarlo. Kagura posiblemente era la única persona del medio con la que Sesshomaru congeniaba, era bastante buena en su trabajo y odiaba perder el tiempo, incluso hubo un tiempo en el que él intentó acercarse a ella en una forma sentimental pero las normas de Kagura le impedían salir con alguien que estuviese relacionado con su trabajo, cosa que hizo que el detective se interesara aún más por ella, sin embargo estaba claro que ella no manifestaba el mismo interés que él y algo de eso lo molestaba porque él no era un hombre acostumbrado al rechazo femenino. Kagura era su reto, y aún así no la catalogaba de esa manera, porque estaba seguro que Kagura no era una mujer pasajera.

—He cerrado la herida que tenía en la espalda —abrió la puerta y encendió las luces de su lugar de trabajo. En el centro estaba una cama metálica donde descansaba el cuerpo de la joven cubierto por una manta azul cielo—. Si vas a ponerle el dedo encima utiliza guantes —le acercó la bolsa y Sesshomaru sacó un par.

Removió la manta e inspeccionó el rostro de la chica. Estaba blanca como una hoja de papel. Removió un poco más la manta y en su cuello encontró las marcas que ocasionaron su muerte. Las estudió con sumo cuidado. La habían ahorcado utilizando una cuerda muy fina o un cable, no podría decirlo pero los resultados de la autopsia habían determinado el estrangulamiento como la causa de muerte.

—¿Estaba recostada? —rozó una de las marcas en su cuello y Kagura negó.

—Ella estaba de pie, lo explican los papeles que le entregué a tu padre —se cruzó de brazos—. Las marcas de aquí —tocó el cuello de Abi—, indican que hicieron un nudo con el cable o cuerda y que fueron apretándolo hasta privar a su cerebro de sangre y oxígeno, ella forcejeó, las marcas en sus muñecas lo confirman, ella estaba colgada de ellas.

—¿Sabes si fue con un cinturón? —preguntó al ver las marcas, seguramente al igual que él, Kagura había descartado la cinta adhesiva.

—No fue con eso —se acercó al cuerpo colocándose sus guantes de látex—. Los cinturones suelen dejar una marca más profunda en los extremos por las costuras, generalmente —Sesshomaru inspeccionó las muñecas de Abi—. Estas marcas son uniformes, seguramente utilizaron algún tipo de correa —el ambarino hubiese sonreído si su carácter se lo permitiese pues Kagura nunca lo defraudaba en cuanto a la obtención de datos. Y él había aprendido para no quedarse atrás.

—¿Dónde más tiene marcas como estas? —Kagura hizo una mueca.

—Nada más en las muñecas —señaló el abdomen—. Estos hematomas fueron hechos con objetos diferentes, al principio pensé que la habían pateado pero ahora tengo mis dudas. Si bien el consumo de MDMA pudo haberla excitado al inicio de la tortura, unas horas después puedo asegurarte que sufrió —miró con pena el rostro y decidió taparlo y quitarse los guantes.

—Gracias —dijo imitando a la mujer y tirando los guantes en el depósito especial para eso, Kagura se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿Cómo va su misión universitaria? —preguntó una vez que caminaban de regreso, esperaba que su café no se hubiese enfriado tanto.

—No ha dado muchos resultados, pero Inuyasha descubrió algo alarmante —suspiró y le hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, Kagura hizo lo mismo, tomó su taza de café y se fue del lugar.

—¿Encontraste algo nuevo? —su padre lo escrutó con la mirada pero Sesshomaru negó.

—¿Qué pasó con la carta que Karen le dio a Inuyasha? —Inu Taisho se encogió de hombros.

—Apenas la están analizando —suspiró y se dejó caer en su asiento—. Lo que pienso es que a esa persona no le importa realmente que se sepa si Abi tenía una vida tranquila o no —se cruzó de brazos—. Creo más bien que ha empezado un juego y esos chicos asustados son sus piezas, a nosotros —los señaló a los tres—. Nos hace a un lado, como si estuviese seguro de que no podremos contra él.

"Arrogante" pensó Sesshomaru, no era su primer caso en homicidios pero sí el de su hermano, y aunque no tuviesen mucha experiencia, creían fielmente en el sistema estadounidense.

—Tal vez hoy logremos algo más —dijo Inuyasha llevando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para balancearse en su silla—. Si es una fiesta, lo más seguro es que haya _dealers_ vendiendo drogas, si encontramos a los vendedores podríamos interrogarlos, alguno debió haber visto a Collins —se enderezó—. Incluso pudieron haber visto con quién se fue después de la fiesta.

—O si la joven consumió las drogas por voluntad propia —sugirió el padre pero Inuyasha negó.

—Según sus amigos, ella solía consumir MDMA en las fiestas a las que asistía —bostezó y luego miró a su hermano mayor—. Sabes que tienes que ir —le apuntó y Sesshomaru asintió. Al principio se había mostrado reacio de asistir porque la atención que Karen tenía puesta sobre él lo estaba asfixiando—. Será mejor que nos vayamos —Inuyasha estaba por levantarse de su asiento cuando Sesshomaru habló.

—Había alguien espiando a Tanner en las regaderas —su hermano arrugó la nariz.

—Es normal si las regaderas son mixtas —se encogió de hombros y el mayor negó.

—No creo que haya sido un acosador, tengo la impresión de que ella sabe algo pero no me he tomado la tarea de acercarme para verificarlo. En ese momento no pude comprobar de quién se trataba porque estaba... En toalla —Inuyasha soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Te dije que no debías menospreciarla —logró que Sesshomaru frunciera el ceño para hacerlo callar. Se levantó y salió—. Pues tal vez hoy puedas descubrir quién la espía además de ti.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Rin —la maestra que constantemente procuraba sus calificaciones la llamó antes de que abandonara el aula—. Hablé con Tobias Sanders y no quiere dar clases particulares de momento —la decepción de Rin no se manifestó, en cambio sonrió cansada.

—Entiendo —comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, la maestra logró alcanzarla y detenerla.

—Puedes ir a verlo, tal vez si ve tu determinación quiera recibirte... Sus datos están en la oficina de maestros, búscame el lunes y yo te los doy —sonrió amablemente y sus ojos cafés obscuros esperaron una respuesta por parte de Rin—. Sé que eres una mujer muy inteligente Rin, no dejes que eso se te vaya de las manos —con una mano hizo su melena rubia hacia atrás sosteniéndole la sonrisa. Rin no tenía intención de perder su beca, si Sanders no quería recibirla tendría que levantar sus notas antes de que fuera irreversible.

—Muchas gracias maestra Nakedra —Rin le devolvió la sonrisa avergonzada por el cumplido—. El lunes voy por la dirección —y con un gesto amable salió del aula para dirigirse a su recámara. Había llevado algunas materias con Nakedra en periodos anteriores, era una de las mejores maestras que tenía y siempre le había parecido muy dulce incluso amigable. Lo cual era bastante común en maestras jóvenes, aunque a veces pensaba que tenía más años de los que aparentaba.

—¡Rin llegas tarde! —escuchó a Ayame en cuanto abrió la puerta, la cerró y recogió las puntillas que Ayame había roto al entrar, siempre se olvidaba de quitarlas—. Oh eso, lo siento —sonrió—. Vamos tenemos que arreglarnos...

—Faltan más de cinco horas —Rin bostezó y se acomodó en su cama, esa mañana había salido a correr sin ningún incidente y aprovechó para duplicar su rutina ya que el día anterior se había visto frustrada su única hora de ejercicio.

—¡Por eso! Apenas y tenemos tiempo! —Ayame la jaloneó pero Rin se carcajeó y se aferró a la cama, realmente estaba cansada—. Además más tarde se llenan las regaderas —Rin resopló y tomó sus cosas para bañarse de nuevo ese día.

—Mañana voy a ir a casa de mi padre para lavar ropa —anunció—. Estaba pensando si querías venir...

—¿En serio? —Ayame se ilusionó demasiado rápido, el simple hecho de pensar en quedarse sola era agobiante—. De seguro tus papás son muy buenas personas —la sonrisa de Rin se descompuso ligeramente y Ayame la escrutó con la mirada—. ¿No viven juntos?

—Mi madre falleció cuando yo era muy pequeña —contestó con voz apagada—. Por favor no saques el tema con mi papá... A él no le gusta hablar de ella.

—Entiendo, es comprensible —mintió Ayame, no podía entender por qué pero tampoco quería incomodar a Rin con sus preguntas—. Vamos a las duchas antes de que no encontremos una y tengamos que hacer fila, o peor aún, ¡usar el lado de los hombres! —Rin soltó una carcajada y comenzó a tomar sus cosas.

Lograron bañarse sin ningún contratiempo, Rin prestaba mayor atención a su privacidad que Ayame y se percató de que estando en su compañía, la pelirroja se relajaba demasiado. Había visto mucha mejora en su comportamiento los últimos días y eso le alegraba pero también le preocupaba, pues algún descuido podía ser trágico. Sin embargo no quería romper la burbuja que su amiga se había creado con tal de encontrar un poco de paz. Además no habían visto muchas señales extrañas esos días, no había amenazas nuevas y Damon le había quitado los ojos de encima, ese día ni siquiera se había presentado a clases. Lo único que la atormentaba en ese momento era no conocer al sujeto que la había espiado en las duchas.

Una vez peinadas y vestidas, Ayame la convenció de maquillarse, Rin no solía hacerlo pero eso no significaba que no supiera cómo. En su secundaria cuando era más extrovertida solía pintarse con mayor frecuencia. Su retraimiento se debía al periodo de la preparatoria cuando había encarado a su padre respecto a la carrera que quería seguir y sus sueños se habían visto frustrados por los temores de éste. Poco a poco el carácter de Rin perdió fuerza y evidentemente se volvió alguien dócil y manipulable. Incluso introvertida. Había cambiado tanto que perdió a sus amigos y cuando entró a la carrera le restó importancia a las relaciones sociales. Tenía compañeros que la consideraban _amiga_ porque la veían todos los días y muchas veces se juntaban para almorzar, incluso había acudido a varias reuniones pero prefería no crear vínculos con las personas.

Y en esos momentos a la única que consideraba una amiga por las circunstancias era Ayame.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Ayame cuando aparcaron afuera de la fraternidad donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Rin inhaló hondo, parecía ser una buena noche para una fiesta pues no era tan fresca, era una noche calinosa y haber optado por comprar shorts le venía a la perfección.

—Vamos —ambas bajaron del vehículo de la pelirroja e inmediatamente escucharon la música salir de la casa, había mucha gente afuera, grupos sociales y varias parejas. Su presencia no pasó desapercibida por nadie, sin embargo algunos las ignoraban mientras otros las veían con mera curiosidad.

Ingresaron en la casa, perteneciente a Frederic Weaver , un compañero de Ayame. Rin ni siquiera lo ubicaba de vista, ni a nadie de ahí pero hacía su mayor esfuerzo por sonreír amablemente y acompañar a Ayame. Quizá pudiera divertirse un poco sin bajar la guardia. Había acordado con ella no separarse, ya que Ayame solía ser animada en las fiestas habían acordado que tomaría poco y que Rin se abstendría de hacerlo —además de que no era algo propio de ella—, pues la castaña tenía sus reservas con el consumo de alcohol en las fiestas.

Rin sintió la pesada mirada de alguien y se giró para ver de quién se trataba. Había mucha gente a su alrededor y algunos las veían pero su incertidumbre disminuyó al percatarse de que nadie la veía de forma extraña. Cuando regresó su mirada al frente, comprobó que Yasha le daba la espalda así que no había sido él. El chico estaba con Karen y los amigos de ésta. También alcanzó a ver fugazmente el rostro de Damon, parecía abrumado por el ambiente. Algo que tenía en común con ella pero que podía esconder mejor. O tal vez ella le estaba prestando demasiada atención y su imaginación lo percibía de aquella manera.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Ayame. Rin no quería asustarla, acababan de llegar, no tenía caso. ¿Verdad? De cualquier forma no había visto a nadie extraño y sus acosadores, como ellas solían decirles, ni siquiera se habían percatado de su arribe. Rin negó.

—Estaba buscando el baño —mintió para no angustiar a la joven—. ¿Sabes dónde está? —Ayame asintió y caminó unos pasos atravesando la sala donde muchos jóvenes comían botanas e incluso bebían, Rin pensó que encontraría cosas mucho más desastrosas pero el ambiente no parecía tan malo, además aún era temprano—. Freedy trajo un barman para atender a sus invitados, ¿no crees que es demasiado?

—La verdad nunca he organizado una fiesta de estas dimensiones así que no sabría decirte —rió Rin—, y como casi no tomo...

—Es por ese pasillo —Ayame vio a alguien hablarle con una seña—. Iré a saludar a unos amigos —Rin asintió y se adentró por el pasillo indicado. Pensó que habría más caos y ruido pero la fiesta apenas iba empezando y todos estaban tranquilos. La música estaba a un volumen aceptable.

Caminó hasta la primera puerta y tocó, al no recibir respuesta se adentró y se encerró. Cuando terminó se miró al espejo y le costó trabajo reconocerse, casi nunca usaba short a menos de que fueran deportivos, se sentía demasiado sugerente, lo era en comparación con la ropa que generalmente usaba. Si seguía con Ayame seguramente empezaría a comportarse distinto, no es algo que le preocupara demasiado, tal vez era bueno para ella relacionarse con las demás personas y ser más _sociable_. No es que lo buscara pero tal vez era demasiado solitaria. Sonrió por sus tonterías y salió de nuevo pero no distinguió a Ayame entre la multitud, intentó abrirse paso y justo cuando vio a la pelirroja, un brazo le extendió una cerveza abierta.

—Lo siento, todavía no —sonrió con amabilidad. Sus ojos se encontraron con un pecho masculino enfundado en una camisa negra, al alzar su mirada se topó con los del joven y se quedó quieta. No lo había reconocido porque llevaba el cabello en una coleta alta pero era Damon. El chico asintió y dejó la botella de cristal sobre la barra, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Rin se había topado con miradas así, pero no le preocupaba porque era normal, ella no solía vestir de esa forma.

—¿No crees que el ambiente es un poco pesado? —cuando Rin entró al baño no lo era tanto. En menos de cinco minutos habían llegado al menos diez personas más y no eran discretas en absoluto. Incluso el volumen de la música había aumentado bastante. Rin se encogió de hombros, la intensa mirada dorada sobre ella le inquietaba y excitaba de una manera que nunca creyó posible.

—Sí, algo así —por una extraña razón no sentía temor en ese momento. Quizá era porque estaba rodeada de gente—. Generalmente no asisto a estas fiestas pero vine a acompañar a Ayame —se sorprendió a sí misma dando información de más. Las palabras se le habían escapado de la boca sin pensarlas y eso nunca le había pasado antes. Además no entendía si quiera por qué estaba dándole explicaciones.

—Creo que estamos en la misma situación —señaló con la mirada a su hermano que bailaba alegremente con Karen y su grupo de amigos. Rin se percató de que Yasha era sumamente distinto a Damon, mientras que el primero era serio e intimidante, incluso en su vestimenta, Yasha creaba un ambiente bastante cálido.

—Parece que él está bastante bien acompañado —observó la castaña y pudo ver levemente como una sonrisa imperceptible adornaba el semblante elegante de Damon logrando que su estómago se le subiera al pecho. No entendía como podía ser tan descaradamente seductor y aterrador. Era una combinación bastante peligrosa.

—No desde mi punto de vista —la intensa mirada dorada le provocó un calor sofocante que no supo descifrar. Pareciera que le estaba diciendo que prefería su compañía a la de Karen y sus mejillas se sintieron calientes, incluso sus manos habían empezado a sudar. No quería seguir platicando con Damon pero tampoco encontraba pretexto para cortarlo. Y no porque no fuera agradable, sino lo contrario y eso no se sentía bien, la intranquilizaba de alguna forma.

—¡Rin! —Ayame la llamó por fin—. ¿Dónde estabas? Quiero presentarte a unos amigos —miró a Damon y tomó a la castaña de la muñeca para llevársela de ahí.

"Así que lesbiana. Eh..." Sesshomaru sonrió al descifrar la farsa que rodeaba a Tanner y a Parks. Aunque era muy común que las mujeres se hicieran pasar por lesbianas o incluso bisexuales con tal de llamar la atención masculina, estaba seguro que ellas dos tenían motivos muy distintos para crear aquel teatro.

Aprovechó que nadie le estaba prestando atención y comenzó a colarse por los pasillos de la casa, después del baño había una habitación al fondo, se aseguró de que nadie lo viera cuando abrió la puerta, era una sala de juegos con una pantalla y un escritorio al fondo. Cerró la puerta antes de que alguien lo viera y regresó a la sala principal. Pasó lo más silencioso posible rodeando la estancia hasta llegar a las escaleras, había personas subiendo y bajando por lo que no le preocupaba que lo vieran. Seguramente el anfitrión de la fiesta tenía _casa sola_ y eso significaba libertad sexual para las parejas que asistían.

No estaba equivocado pues tanto en una de las recámaras como en el baño escuchó gemidos y gritos de placer. Intentó encontrar la habitación de _Freedy_ para buscar algo anormal, tal vez pistas o quizá drogas, algo que lo relacionara con Abi Collins. Finalmente encontró la que parecía su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí para poder registrar el lugar sin estar preocupándose porque lo descubrieran. Sacó de su bolsillo unos guantes de látex y comenzó a abrir cajones. Fuera de revistas para adultos y algunas botellas de Jagger no encontró nada. Decepcionado se quitó los guantes y salió de la habitación.

Esperó un poco a que una de las parejas desocuparan la otra habitación o el baño, se llevó una sorpresa desagradable cuando entró a la recámara pues era la de los padres de Freedy y dos jóvenes acababan de copular en esa cama. Con algo de repulsión continuó revisando pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Salió y bajó las escaleras, su hermano menor se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo con Karen, aunque para él era mejor así para no levantar sospechas. Se acercó al círculo de personas que rodeaba a su hermano pero se arrepintió y prefirió ir a la barra de bebidas para tomar algo. Sin proponérselo se topó con algo interesante, muy interesante.

Sesshomaru alcanzó a ver que el chico que servía las bebidas no estaba. En su lugar uno de los amigos de Charlie estaba sirviendo y lo vio echando una pastilla en un vaso de cristal con alguna bebida. La mezcló hasta que la diminuta pastilla se disolvió en el líquido y la entregó a otro joven. En cuando salió de la barra el ambarino lo siguió y lo jaló hacia el pasillo que llevaba al baño.

—¿De dónde la sacaste? —preguntó entre dientes, lo había sujetado de la solapa y lo había estrellado bruscamente contra la pared, el sujeto lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incrédulo de que lo hubiese descubierto—. ¡Contesta!

—¿De qué hablas viejo? —preguntó nervioso y Sesshomaru se percató de que había empezado a sudar de la frente, lo tenía acorralado—. ¿Acaso eres un poli? —Sesshomaru ladeó una sonrisa ladina. Precisamente para poder actuar de la forma en la que lo hacía él no trabajaba para la policía. Su padre le había advertido de las limitaciones que conllevaba trabajar bajo la ley y Sesshomaru había optado por quedarse como detective privado, que de igual forma a veces violentaba alguna que otra norma, nunca lo habían aprendido por ello pues la policía nunca se enteraba de sus agresiones hacia los testigos, pues como a ese muchacho, no les convenía tener trato con la autoridad.

—Desearás que lo sea —soltó un golpe contra su pómulo izquierdo y lo zarandeó—. ¿Qué era, _roofie, danz, éxtasis_? —al percatarse de que iba en serio, el chico decidió hablar antes de recibir otro puñetazo en el rostro, estaba convencido de que no era un policía pues de haber sido el caso no se hubiese atrevido a golpearlo.

—¡Está bien viejo! —habló antes de que Sesshomaru soltara el segundo golpe—. Era _roofie_ —Sesshomaru estaba preocupado por la persona que ingeriría la droga, pues bien el Rohypnol, mejor conocido como _rocha_ o _roofie_ , tenía un efecto adormecedor, relajante y era de las drogas más comunes —después del alcohol—, para agresiones sexuales.

—¿Quién te la vendió y a quién se la diste? —el sujeto se quedó callado y Sesshomaru lo golpeó de nuevo haciendo que su labio superior comenzara a sangrar—. ¿No me escuchaste? —gruñó con voz ronca pero el chico no parecía querer contestar aquellas interrogantes.

—Viejo no soy ningún bocaza —escupió sangre adrede para mostrarse fuerte y Sesshomaru se llevó la mano derecha a la parte trasera de su pantalón donde guardaba su pequeña Colt de 4,5 mm. Era una pistola bastante práctica para llevar escondida en la ropa—. ¡Joder! —la llevó a la sien del sujeto—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Sólo quita eso por favor —suplicó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y el peliplata volvió a guardar la pistola con la mirada clavada en el tipo, esperando por una respuesta—. El dealer es conocido como _D-Tear_ , no sé cómo es porque siempre lleva una gorra y lentes de sol. Generalmente él es quien encuentra a los clientes, no al revés —Sesshomaru apretó su agarre sobre la camisa del chico para que soltara la segunda respuesta—. La bebida era para la nueva —tembló ligeramente—. Charlie y sus amigos quieren tirársela en la habitación del sótano.

—Tanner —pensó Sesshomaru en voz alta y el joven asintió. Lo soltó de forma desapacible y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta. Intentó ubicar a la joven con su mirada, alcanzó a ver a la pelirroja platicando amenamente con un grupo de jóvenes pero no había señales de la castaña.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó su hermano llegando a su lado—. Te estás perdiendo la fiesta.

—Quiero recordarte por qué estamos aquí —lo jaló y salieron de la casa, había pocas personas afuera—. Tengo un nombre, y Charlie y sus amigos quieren aprovecharse de una estudiante que han drogado.

—Joder y yo que quería divertirme, carajo —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué estudiante? —Sesshomaru suspiró exasperado—. ¿Tanner? —la mirada de su hermano le dijo todo. Inuyasha abrió la boca en una perfecta "O"—. ¿Estás seguro? —Sesshomaru asintió—. Hace rato la vi platicando con uno de los amigos de Charlie, al parecer él quiere "hacer las paces" por cómo la trató en la casa de los Collins.

—Me dijeron que lo quieren hacer en el sótano, no sé cuántos sean —Sesshomaru pensó en llamar a la policía, pero hacer eso podría espantar al dealer y no quería que se escondiera, al contrario en esos momentos quería hacer hasta lo imposible para encontrarlo.

—Yasha —Karen los alcanzó y se colgó del brazo del mencionado—. No me de... dejes así —Sesshomaru notó la ebriedad en la que se encontraba y eso solamente les haría perder tiempo, aunque comprendía que la chica estaba pasando un momento muy crudo que la obligaba a tomar para sentirse mejor y llamar la atención de quienes la rodeaban. Al principio pensó que se debía a la muerte de su amiga cercana pero después de haber leído la amenaza de muerte en la carta, comprendió que no era más que una mujer joven dolida y asustada que había encontrado en su hermano menor un protector.

—Tranquila Karen —Inuyasha la rodeó de los hombros apegándola a su pecho—. Necesito hacer unas cosas con Damon, ¿me puedes esperar con los demás? —la chica podía llegar a la casa de nuevo sin problema, pero el hecho de que hubiese más personas con substancias peligrosas desalentó a Sesshomaru de deshacerse de ella.

—No —interrumpió a su hermano—. Será mejor que la lleves de regreso al campus —Inuyasha asintió—. En cuanto la dejes allá quiero que regreses —le entregó las llaves del carro que los dos usaban.

—No tardo —Inuyasha tomó las llaves y encaminó a Karen hacia el vehículo.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó con los ojos húmedos—. La fiesta no ha terminado —arrastró las palabras, sin embargo dejó que la metiera en el carro.

—Pero no estás bien —la joven se quedó dormida en el camino.

Inuyasha a diferencia de Sesshomaru, no tenía mucha experiencia como detective. Había trabajado con su hermano en casos menores relacionados con drogas pero al final el crédito siempre terminaba a manos de la policía. La agencia de su padre albergaba a detectives fantasmas. Muchas veces ni siquiera los familiares los llegaban a conocer por dos razones. La primera se debía a la discreción, varias veces habían encontrado a gente involucrada en delitos de la misma familia, y si no los conocían a ellos era más fácil acercarse a los sospechosos y ganarse su confianza. La segunda razón era que no se conociera su identidad para evitar futuras vendettas en su contra, ya fuera de cómplices o de algún afectado en un arresto.

Y todos los detectives estaban bien con ello porque muchos tenían familia y no deseaban exponerla, así como tampoco querían perder ellos la vida. Su padre era el único vinculado con la policía al ser un detective muy reconocido en Louisville. Él había arreglado todo con el director del campus para que ellos pudieran ingresar bajo nombres falsos sin que ningún profesor tuviese conocimiento de ello. La circunspección era muy importante para ellos. Y al ser la víctima más sobresaliente una estudiante del campus, el rector no había tenido más opción que aceptar las condiciones del detective para consumar el caso.

—¿Karen? —Inuyasha la zarandeó con cuidado—. Vamos, te llevo a tu cuarto.

La joven se dejó hacer por él, Inuyasha los registró por la puerta trasera del campus. Karen logró mantenerse en pie y aparentar que estaba serena para que no tuvieran ningún problema en entrar y después dejó de nuevo que él la ayudara a andar. Inuyasha logró recostarla boca abajo y una vez que estuvo tranquila cerró la puerta y se fue nuevamente del campus para alcanzar a su hermano en la fiesta. No había recibido ningún mensaje o llamada y eso también lo alteraba un poco.

—Tardaste demasiado —lo regañó el mayor—. Intenté buscar el sótano pero la casa no tiene —Sesshomaru sonaba bastante alterado—. Ayame ya empezó a buscarla adentro, está muy trastornada —se cruzó de brazos—. Dijo que la había dejado un segundo —ambos se adentraron a la casa.

—¿No han visto a Rin? —escucharon a la pelirroja, estaba pasada de copas pero esa pregunta no dejaba de salir de su boca. Tenía los ojos húmedos y un poco perdidos, pero su preocupación era palpable.

—Tranquila, ella está bien —trató de tranquilizarla Koga y ella se recargó en su pecho sollozando.

—No lo entiendes, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo? —el moreno no compartía la misma angustia de Ayame, a lo mucho tenían media hora de no ver a Rin y no entendía por qué su ex novia se angustiaba tanto. Sin embargo la consoló rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Le diré a los chicos que salgan a buscarla —le susurró besando su coronilla y Ayame asintió hipando todavía. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se percataron que con una mirada el moreno logró que sus amigos salieran de la propiedad para buscar a la castaña. El menor jaló al mayor cerca de las escaleras para hablarle en privado.

—Le dieron _roofie_ hace más de media hora, ya debió haber hecho efecto —exclamó Inuyasha. Sesshomaru se tambaleó y palideció al instante.

—¡ _Roofie_! Mierda, lo tengo.

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha intentó preguntarle pero Sesshomaru no quería perder más tiempo—. ¿Qué tienes? —Sesshomaru comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido por su Inuyasha—. ¡Quieres decirme de una vez qué tienes!

—¿Sabes por qué le dices así a la droga? —preguntó Sesshomaru y su hermano negó—. _When you take roofies, you are more likely to wind up on the rooftop than on the floor_ —Inuyasha lo miró perplejo, pues esa expresión no concordaba con la forma seria de hablar de Sesshomaru.

—¡Están en la azotea! —comenzó a correr para alcanzar a su hermano.

Sesshomaru llegó al cuarto que llevaba a las escaleras para la azotea, ignoró a un par de chicos que intentaron impedir que se adentrara y dejó a Inuyasha con aquel problema para encontrar a Rin Tanner. Subió las escaleras de manera apresurada pero se detuvo antes de hacer una entrada dramática. Había varias mesas y sillas que la familia usaba para comer al aire libre las tardes de verano. Ahí estaban Charlie, tres de sus amigos y Rin con el vaso que todavía tenía su bebida. Sesshomaru se detuvo para escuchar su charla.

—Ya te dije que no me lo voy a empinar —dijo Rin quien apenas había tomado unos sorbos—. Vine porque me dijiste que querías disculparte por tu comportamiento pero no pensé que traerías a tus niñeras —se cruzó de brazos, ya había intentado levantarse pero ninguno de los varones ahí presentes se lo había permitido y comenzaba a sospechar que la bebida tenía algo porque, pese a que hacía lo imposible por esconderlo, estaba mareada—. Si no me dejan pararme de una vez, voy a gritar —amenazó y eso fue suficiente para que Charlie le ordenara con una mirada a un chico que le pasara el brazo por encima del hombro impidiendo que se levantara. Rin sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse, y eso no era nada bueno, tenía un sueño excesivo y apenas era consciente de que alguien sobaba su hombro con devoción.

—Sólo queremos brindar contigo —Charlie le sonrió de manera lasciva y Rin retrocedió en su asiento—. ¡Por tu relación con Ayame! —la castaña se sonrojó, pero no de vergüenza sino de coraje—. ¿Ya lo han hecho? —preguntó de manera cínica—. ¿Sabes que a los hombres nos excita pensar en ello? —la levantó del mentón—. ¿Estás con ella porque nunca has estado con un hombre? —Rin se exacerbó por sus comentarios de mal gusto y sintió que sus parpados estaban cayendo. ¡Se iba a dormir!

—Te he estado buscando, gatita —Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la sedosa voz de Damon y se percató que estaba detrás de Charlie con un elegante porte haciendo su aparición en el momento justo. O eso sería una bella fantasía si no le tuviera más miedo a él que a los cuatro tipos que la estaban acosando—. Ayame está un poco afligida porque la dejaste sola —se acercó ignorando la mirada de odio por parte del rubio y la cogió de la muñeca para levantarla con un movimiento rápido y efectivo—. Será mejor no hacerla esperar —le susurró al oído delante de todos, marcando territorio y afilando la mirada hacia los adolescentes para que no pensaran si quiera en volver a acercársele.

No entendía por qué se ensañaban tanto con una mujer. Y sus intensiones lo llenaban de asco y repulsión. Rin tembló ante sus palabras y él elevó la comisura de sus labios. Comenzó a avanzar con ella y la llevó por las escaleras sintiendo sus generosos atributos aplastarse contra su costado y aspiró el aroma dulce que desprendía. La primera impresión que se había hecho de ella era de una mujer solitaria e inteligente, incluso le resultaba atractiva pero no era su tipo, era demasiado introvertida y penosa. Haberla visto arreglada de esa manera había levantado su curiosidad por ella, además de que tenía la necesidad de estar al pendiente de ella desde que descubrió a alguien espiándola... Alguien que en ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía un detalle en común con el dealer: una gorra.

Inuyasha lo estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en el marco de la puerta, los sujetos que hacían guardia no estaban y entendió que su hermano menor los había echado sin dificultades. Rin se tensó y se quedó clavada en el suelo.

—Hey niña —habló el menor—. No es a nosotros a quienes debes de temer —les dio la espalda—. Charlie le echó _roofie_ a tu bebida —se perdió por el pasillo y la castaña se relajó.

—Eso lo explica —dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza—. Fui tan descuidada —no quería pensar por qué motivo el rubio había utilizado la droga de _los violadores_ en ella—. Si algo hubiera pasado sería culpa mía —se sentó en la cama porque era incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Sesshomaru apretó los puños con fastidio. En lugar de ignorar su comentario, ponerla de pie y llevarla con Ayame; Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado.

—El único responsable de una violación, es el violador —Rin se volvió hacia él y sonrió levemente batiendo sus espesas pestañas en el proceso y el ambarino tuvo que desviar su mirada a otro lado antes de que se le ocurriera pensar en lo hermosa que se veía. Rin por su parte, a pesar de que sabía que aquello era verdad ella se refería a otro tipo de consecuencias. Se había separado de Ayame y la había preocupado.

—Supongo que te debo las gracias —bostezó tapando su boca—. Lo mejor será que me vaya —intentó ponerse de pie pero todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y no pudo moverse de su lugar sin pensar que lo siguiente sería darse contra el suelo.

—Te ayudo —Sesshomaru paso su brazo detrás de su espalda y la sujeto de la cadera, pegando su fina figura contra su costado nuevamente. Salió con ella del lugar para bajar más escaleras y buscar con la mirada a la pelirroja. Cuando la encontró ya estaba más calmada porque Inuyasha le había informado que Rin estaba bien.

—¡Rin! —se soltó del abrazo de Koga y corrió hacia ellos, estaba posiblemente más mareada por el alcohol que Rin por la pequeña ingesta de droga—. ¿Dónde estabas? —rápidamente despachó a Sesshomaru para abrazar a la castaña, Rin pasó su brazo por la espalda de la pelirroja.

—Perdón por preocuparte, fue cosa de Charlie... —se percató que antes había estado con Koga y que éste por primera vez no la estaba viendo feo. Eso era un avance.

—Ese imbécil —dijo Ayame enfadada—. ¿Qué tienes? —preguntó al notarla cansada y mareada—. ¿Puedes manejar? —Rin negó con la cabeza.

—De verdad que las mujeres no aguantan ni una cerveza —Koga se llevó la mano a la cara—. Denme las llaves —Rin se sorprendió de su repentina buena disposición y así lo hizo, sin titubear. Seguramente estaba siendo amable únicamente porque Ayame estaba de por medio, pero le alegraba saber que todavía había sentimientos que rescatar en aquella relación.

—Tanner —la llamó secamente Damon—. Puedes levantar un acta por acoso e intento de violación contra ellos —Rin se mordió el labio. ¿Realmente valía la pena? Sonrió débilmente, en ese momento sólo quería descansar. También deseaba mantenerse lejos de la policía, estaba harta de contestar preguntas.

—Nosotros sólo queríamos gastarle una broma —dijo uno de los amigos de Charlie bajando las escaleras y Koga soltó sin miramiento su puño contra su cara haciendo que el chico, que no había terminado de bajar el último peldaño, cayera de espalda sobre los escalones que había dejado atrás.

—Son unos degenerados —masculló al comprender la situación. Nunca se imaginó que fueran esa clase de personas y comprendió por qué razón Ayame se había alterado de esa manera, se volvió hacia ellas esperando una respuesta.

—Cálmate, ¿sí? —le dijo Charlie—. No tienen pruebas de ello, no le pusimos las manos encima —el rubio hizo un movimiento de cabeza para que sus amigos se retiraran y la bola salió de la casa sin que alguien intentase detenerlos.

—Lo mejor será irnos ya —dijo Rin mirando a Ayame y ésta asintió.

Koga salió junto con ellas y Rin optó por irse atrás para no hacer un mal tercio, se quedó dormida parte del trayecto. Abrió los ojos apenas minutos antes de que entraran al campus y Koga llevó a Ayame en sus brazos para no despertarla. Se registraron y Rin le abrió la puerta del dormitorio para que la colocara sobre la cama de la pelirroja y Koga se quedó sorprendido al darse cuenta que dormían en camas separadas.

—Gracias —dijo Rin desde su colchón—. Sé que lo haces por ella, pero gracias —el moreno estaba demasiado confundido en ese momento y se acercó a Rin para escudriñarla con la mirada.

—Ustedes dos no están _juntas_ —afirmó y ella abrió los ojos sin mesura y luego desvió la mirada—. Eso lo confirma —dijo el moreno cruzándose de brazos—. No sé qué las orilló a inventar esa tontería pero voy a esperar —dijo en voz más baja, entre dientes. Como si aceptar aquello le costara y Rin levantó la mirada para preguntar, pero no fue necesario—. A que Ayame resuelva lo que tenga que resolver —y sin decir más salió de la habitación. Rin se desplomó sobre su colchón. Sabía que era prácticamente imposible que Koga supiera realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero que prefiriera quedarse al margen y no hacer las cosas más difíciles para Ayame mostraba lo mucho que la amaba, y estaba dispuesto a esperar por ella.

No supo en qué momento de la madrugada se había quedado dormida, ni siquiera se había molestado en deshacer su cama o ponerse su primaveral pijama. Se había quedado dormida sobre el edredón y se había perdido en sus sueños. Aunque al despertar no logró recordar nada, estaba segura de que había sido un buen sueño porque durmió como un bebé. Intentó moverse pero sintió una espalda recargada en la de ella y además estaba cubierta con una cobija.

—¿Ayame? —preguntó bostezando.

—¿Hum? —la pelirroja todavía estaba dormida y Rin se sentó en la cama, seguramente se había recostado con ella tras despertar a causa de una pesadilla. Era la segunda vez que ocurría.

—Levántate, hay que alistarnos para llegar a desayunar con mi papá —Rin se incorporó y comenzó a tomar las cosas para la ducha seguida de una somnolienta Ayame.

Se alistaron rápidamente y Rin le indicó a Ayame qué camino tomar. Generalmente Rin pedía un taxi del campus pero la pelirroja había insistido en irse en su coche. Por salir temprano no encontraron tráfico y llegaron a tiempo para desayunar con el padre de Rin. La casa era sencilla y contaba con dos pisos, un pequeño comedor para cuatro personas, una sala, la cocina y el baño en la primera planta. Rin tuvo que subir para poder usar la lavadora mientras Ayame hablaba algunas cosas con su padre, Frank Tanner.

—La vas a aburrir —comentó Rin bajando las escaleras—. ¿Te ayudo con algo papá? —preguntó adentrándose en la cocina pero el señor negó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿Cómo van tus calificaciones?

—Bien —no mintió, las había bajado apropósito pero las iba a elevar en el siguiente parcial y no tenía que preocupar a su progenitor por ello. Su padre era un hombre blanco de cabello castaño obscuro, cubierto de canas por la edad. Tenía unos ojos saltones verdes que siempre conseguían lo que querían y solía vestía una camisa con un suéter encima, además de pantalones claros de vestir. Había dado clases de historia en una secundaria pero en ese momento ya se había jubilado—. ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

—No, no —el señor odiaba que entraran a su cocina—. Ustedes dos vayan a sentarse que ya está puesta la mesa —Rin se encogió de hombros y obedeció junto con la pelirroja.

—Es muy agradable —dijo Ayame sentándose, Rin por costumbre tomó el control de la televisión y puso el canal de noticias.

—Suele serlo —asintió con algo de sarcasmo. Su padre podía ser un señor carismático pero era demasiado estricto con ella.

" _La impactante noticia de hoy tiene a los ciudadanos de Cincinnati impactados, pues el cuerpo de una mujer fue encontrado el día de ayer en las alcantarillas de una zona desierta"_ Rin subió el volumen de manera automática. " _El cuerpo tiene más de una década dentro de esta alcantarilla, para la policía representó un reto impactante sacarlo pues había demasiada suciedad así como insectos y cucarachas. No se ha podido encontrar su ADN en el registro de los Estados Unidos. El cadáver momificado fue encontrado por uno de los hombres de mantenimiento..."_

Rin no pudo seguir escuchando porque su padre apagó la televisión.

—Vamos a desayunar —anunció regresando a la cocina, había llevado el plato de la castaña y el de Ayame, quien la escrutó con la mirada por la reacción de su progenitor.

—No le gusta que se toquen temas de asesinato en esta casa —murmuró en voz baja—. La muerte de mi madre dejó una huella muy grande mi papá, es por eso que es así —el señor regresó con su plato y los tres desayunaron hablando de cosas _permitidas_ como lo era la universidad.

De regreso al campus Ayame no pudo más con su curiosidad y le preguntó a Rin por la muerte de su madre.

—Ella fue asesinada —suspiró—. Era una fiscal muy buena y logró encerrar a muchas personas tras las rejas, eso generó odio y sed de venganza —Rin miraba por la ventana, aquel evento había sido tan ajeno a ella. Al ser una niña pequeña no entendía por qué su mamá no podía volver, había sido mucho después que supo la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre—. Hubo una pandilla de neonazis que dio muchos problemas y mi madre encerró a tres de los líderes aquí en Louisville —a ella le hubiese gustado que la historia se la contara su padre antes de que ella la investigara, había sido un shock muy fuerte descubrir que su madre había sido víctima de una vendetta—. El hombre que mató a mi mamá también mató a otros fiscales, cuando lo atraparon encontraron con él una lista con treinta nombres más.

—¿Era miembro de la pandilla? —Rin asintió.

—Era una pandilla de blancos, racistas y con ideales de una "raza pura", mi madre sólo era una mujer que se había metido en su camino —su voz comenzó a apagarse—. Pero gracias a que arrestaron a ese sujeto, muchos miembros de la pandilla fueron cayendo.

—Eso es horrible —dijo Ayame aferrando sus manos al volante—. Tan injusto... —Rin apretó los labios y asintió. Le habían arrebatado a su padre una parte de sí, y a ella la oportunidad de crecer al lado de su madre. La vida no era justa.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Curiosidades:

Primero antes de que lo olvide... Yo no quería hacer a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha detectives de la policía por las limitaciones que eso conlleva XDDD Supongo que es donde entra la ficción en la historia porque hasta eso los detectives privados no pueden saltarse las reglas, aunque hay unos muy persistentes! XDDD

Segundo, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se llevan relativamente bien porque no hay motivo de detestarse. Son medio hermanos sí pero ambos se criaron con su padre así que la rivalidad por eso no existe. Ya me conocen y saben que me gusta romper los esquemas del canon (como en Collage que el padre no es perfecto). Y eso también va por la fijación que tiene de momento Sesshomaru con Kagura (y no al revés) pero no se preocupen demasiado, pronto sabrán qué es exactamente.

El apodo de Rin (gatita) es un regalo para Abigz :*

Cuando estaba escribiendo el cap estaba escuchado música (lo sé es tan raro O: haha), y hay una canción de Hollywood Undead que me brindó algunas ideas o más bien me llegaron escuchándola (se llama Levitate)... Es una de mis bandas favoritas y aunque sus canciones hablen de drogas, suicidio y la mierda de sociedad, tienen un estilo muy... Interesante. Me encantan.

D-Tear: D-Tear es el apodo que le puse al dealer inspirada un poco Johnny 3 Tears (un miembro de la banda) pero además tiene un significado más macabro que no verán pronto XDDDD

Rocha: Nombre coloquial para las pastillas de Rohypnol, una droga muy común en delitos de agresión sexual (al igual que las mencionadas en el fic). " _When you take roofie, you are more likely to wind up on the rooftop tan on the floor"_ cuando te metes roofies es más probable que acabes en la azotea que en el piso. Lo puse en inglés para que se entendiera XDDDD

Danz: Soma, también es una droga.

Éxtasis: MDMA, los efectos de esta droga a diferencia de las anteriores —que son más bien relajantes y amnésicas—, el del éxtasis es elevar la sensibilidad al tacto y elevar la frecuencia cardiaca, entre los más comunes y también generar una gran euforia. Niñas (y niños también) por favor cuando salgan de antro, o incluso en las fiestas de sus amigos tengan mucho cuidado de lo que toman. Muchas bebidas suelen ser alteradas para ya saben qué fines tan ruines!

La joven que se encontró en Cincinnati no tiene nada que ver con el gorila, casualmente coincidieron ambas cosas pero no fue por nada relacionado. Sin embargo es un dato importante para la historia.

La muerte de la mamá de Rin: Está basada en un hecho real que ocurrió en los Estados Unidos hace unos años cuando una secta aria (que es lo que se cree hasta ahora), asesinó a fiscales en dos estados como vendetta por haberlos encarcelado. Realmente mataron a dos fiscales y a un policía y nunca se confirmó que fuera la secta. En el fic me tomé la libertad de dramatizar y modificar los eventos.

* * *

Contestando a los reviews de las personitas que no tienen cuenta ^^ (o que no puedo escribirles mensajes).

Kagura: HAHAHA por qué? Ayame es linda XD (?) en Collage con algo ooc porque su historia la saqué de una peli XDDD Estabas en lo correcto! Inu tiene el cabello castaño en este fic, prácticamente su apariencia "humana". Se encontraron 7u7

Another (no puedo mandarte mensajes DX haha): Sí! OMG te diste cuenta! :O omg omg omg espera... Hablamos de lo mismo? Es un vocalista alemán de casualidad? Y nada más tienes de nombre el nombre de una canción suya? Digo chance y es otra cosa XDDD Sí, es por Tobbi XDD Y NO MI REY, llevo más de diez años venerando a Avantasia sí XDDD (aunque eso de que eres más viejo si te lo creo XDDD). Hakudoshi O: eres el único que lo mencionó, será él? O: chan chan chan! Espero que este capítulo igual te guste! :D

Kagoyame: No era él XDD varias personas pensaron que era Inu u,u Verdad? Es una vista muy hermosa e.e haha gracias por la paciencia!

DomPath: Así soy yo, toda revuelta XD okno :C hahaha gracias! verdad? Pensé que era la única que pensaba así u,u Tampoco me gustan mucho pero hay unos buenos! hay que buscar con calma XDDD se encontraron! XDDD

Guest (CREO que eres Jessica Rivera): HAHAHA MUY torpes diría yo XDDD los han descubierto muy rápido pero no creen que sean de la poli, ellas creen que son malos XDDD Rin tiene muchas ganas de defender sus sueños pero poca motivación, cosa que irá evolucionando en el fic. No culparon al padre pero muchas veces la pareja es el principal sospechoso. Y no, no la mató su padre ni lo culparon por ello pero sufrió mucho en los interrogatorios. Y no, tampoco está relacionada la muerte de la mamá de Rin con el asesino actual XD quise aclararlo de una vez. Karen y algunos otros estudiantes que irán saliendo también pasan por lo mismo. Puede ser alguien cercano, o no XD quién sabe XDDDD Sí, quería darle ese papel a Ayame, ya que Rin ahorita es muy pasiva, Ayame debe ser la activa. Yo amo al profesor XD sigo trabajando mucho en él. Es un personaje muy importante! XD No me aburres en absoluto nena! Muchas gracias por comentar :'3 Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic, habrá muucho para analizar créeme! Muchas gracias por el apoyo! :'D

Lin: Que bueno que te guste el género C: es mi favorito hoho XDDD No sé cuando pueda actualizar HOF pero espero que sea pronto XD

AlguienU: HAHAHA esa teoría me mató de risa sólo de imaginarla XDDD Inuyasha de indiscreto y Sessh viendolo feo por eso XDDDD pero no era así :C chan chan chan Kai será el que cause celos en Sessh? O: puede ser, es muy lindo XDDD

Dani Pasos: Sí! Kai es muuuy tierno :3 Y todavía no O: Le creé a Sessh una faceta diferente, muy diferente al sessh de siempre.

* * *

A todos los hermosos guest que no dejan sus nombres, muchas gracias por los ánimos y sus bellas palabras! :3

Y a los lectores silenciosos también les agradezco :3 nos leemos pronto!

 **Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña del grupo "Elixir Plateado" porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!**


	4. Lovely Lies

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko, los demás son todos míos 7u7r y bueno la historia también y ya está registrada XDD

Holi criaturitas hermosas. Ya sé que dejé el fic unos días, pero ya ando de regreso :D

Primero que nada quiero felicitar a **HoolieDaniSars** porque fue la única que adivinó quienes eran los del dibujo porno que subí al grupo! 7u7r pillina XDDDD

Segundo: Kagoyame te amo! (ya sé que ya lo dije en ADWD pero quiero repetir XDD)

Tercero: Alguien de los que tiene cuenta tiene problemas con recibir los mensajes cuando los autores subimos historias? Es que a mí me pasa que sólo me alerta cuando actualizan un fic pero ya no me manda correo cuando suben uno nuevo U.U Alguien sabe por qué? Aunque varios suben sus historias al grupo o a sus páginas, las personas que no pues no tengo forma de enterarme (y los tengo en follow y fav.)... u.u a alguien más le pasa? o saben por qué?

Cuarto: Ahora subiré mis dibujos y spoilers a mi perfil de facebook dedicado a Fanfiction: Iblwe McGarden por si desean agregarme :D

Hablando del fic...

Quería aclarar algo porque algunas personas vieron raro que Abi hubiese tenido su misa si el cuerpo seguía siendo investigado. Bueno de donde yo soy, en este tipo de circunstancias, los familiares deciden si hacer o no una misa pública para que los conocidos/amigos se despidan. Generalmente el funeral es algo más privado con la familia y amigos íntimos.

El capítulo pasado no lo mencioné porque no me pareció muy relevante pero mejor hago el aviso. El cuerpo que salió en las noticias fue encontrado en Cincinnati, en el estado de Ohio —un lugar que queda a las afueras de ese estado y está pegadito a Kentucky—, y Louisville está en el estado de Kentucky no muy lejos del lugar. Bueno sólo quería aclarar eso porque es importante tener en cuenta que el cuerpo se encontró en otro estado, no precisamente donde vive Rin… XD

También los comentarios desagradables hacia Rin y Ayame que han estado saliendo son a propósito. En muchos lugares la homosexualidad es objeto de burlas y rechazo social, y no sólo con hombres, las mujeres también llegan a ser víctimas de este deplorable y repugnante comportamiento homófobo.

Otra cosa, Sesshomaru se pinta el cabello de negro para cubrir su identidad, pero Inuyasha NO. Tiene el cabello castaño obscuro casi negro (lo puse negro) que tiene en el anime cuando se vuelve humano, pero sus ojos al igual que los de Sesshomaru siguen siendo dorados y sensuales.

Una nota importante de cómo voy a manejar de ahora en adelante escribir entre diálogos. Generalmente para añadir algo lo pongo entre estos amiguitos pero cuando los personajes están hablando pueden hacer confusa la lectura. He decidido usarlos en párrafos donde los personajes no estén hablando y cuando quiera añadir algo entre diálogos pondré las adiciones entre comas, que es lo más común como pueden ver, o entre paréntesis (en caso de que ya haya usado muchas comas XDDD). Entendieron? XD

PD: Sí, a la fregada con los títulos de palabras independientes :v no pude evitar nombrar así el cap. No creo que nadie fuera de Fabricio y Abi conozcan la canción de rock y el por qué nombre así el cap 7v7r. Es de una banda llamada Love and a .38 (sí con el puntito y todo).

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Lovely Lies

.

Estando en el despacho que Inuyasha y Sesshomaru tenían en el edificio donde trabajaban, comenzaron a juntar algunas de las pruebas que tenían. Los resultados de la carta-amenaza que había encontrado Karen en su habitación habían llegado esa mañana y su padre les había enviado una copia, con el permiso de su capitán. Aunque toda la información que se tenía en la estación era confidencial, los casi treinta años de servicio de Inu No Taisho le habían conseguido algunos beneficios, además de que no era la primera vez que sus hijos colaboraban con el departamento de policía. Y aunque Sesshomaru tenía más experiencia en casos de homicidios, Inuyasha se estaba desenvolviendo con fluidez. Sabían que esos días eran decisivos. No querían que el caso de Abi quedara como _sin resolver_ , como los tres jóvenes que habían sido asesinados el año anterior. Su padre había llevado los casos pero con el pasar de los meses se habían enfriado.

Aunque Inu No Taisho estaba resuelto a cerrar los casos antes de jubilarse.

Y Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ese caso se le acumulara con los otros. Sentía feo cuando su padre llamaba a los familiares todos los miércoles para decirles que no había novedades. Después de determinado tiempo debía dejar de hacer esas llamadas pero Inu No Taisho siempre se relacionaba demasiado con las familias de las víctimas, y era incapaz de romper el contacto con ellos aunque las llamadas siempre eran para informar lo mismo. Los hermanos habían intentado ayudar de alguna forma, pero cuando ocurrieron los asesinatos, ellos habían estado resolviendo casos relacionados con los narcóticos en un barrio bajo a las afueras de Louisville. Aunque nadie podía asegurar que los casos estuviesen relacionados, la teoría más poderosa era que habían sido asesinados por alguna secta racista, ya que habían fallecido dos jóvenes de raza negra —un chico y una chica—, y un latino de Guatemala. Era lo único que vinculaba los asesinatos, además de la cercanía en el periodo de tiempo en el que se habían realizado. Aunque más casos de homicidio habían ocurrido, en su mayoría habían sido resueltos y no había evidencia suficiente para comprobar que los detenidos tenían relación con los casos no resueltos.

Confiaba en la experiencia y determinación de su padre, pues cuando comenzaron a aceptar las pruebas de ADN en el tribunal como una prueba para poder condenar a alguien a finales del año 2003, el experto en homicidios había comenzado a abrir casos que no se habían resuelto. Sesshomaru apenas iba a mitad de su carrera, pero sabía que la policía guardaba cualquier prueba. Había evidencias —sangre, fluidos, saliva—, que podían llevar más de treinta años congelados. Y en noviembre del 2003 muchos detectives comenzaron a reabrir casos que ya podían resolver gracias a ese movimiento por parte de la policía. Y Sesshomaru confiaba que su padre resolvería todos sus casos antes de dejar la policía. Aunque había dos casos especiales que le iban a costar mucho trabajo, dos casos de dos chicas desaparecidas, donde la última persona en verlas con vida había sido un oficial de policía.

Algo que Sesshomaru odiaba en general de la policía, era la componenda en algunos casos donde sus agentes se veían implicados. Sabía de muchos casos donde se les daba prioridad y favoritismo a los servidores de la justicia. Obtenían confesiones con violencia y sentenciaban a personas inocentes, o argumentaban que no había evidencia suficiente cuando un agente de la policía estaba involucrado —a menos de que las pruebas fueran irrefutables—, no se llegaba hasta las últimas consecuencias. Un colega suyo había logrado salvar a un joven que habían inculpado en un caso así. La desfachatez de la fiscalía había llegado al extremo de intentar un acuerdo donde el chico debía confesar su culpabilidad y sería acusado de un delito menor. Cosa que no ocurrió pues el demandado no aceptó el acuerdo. Al final se tuvieron que levantar los cargos porque no había delitos que perseguir.

La familia denunció el caso y lograron obtener miles de dólares por compensación. Pero ese era un caso raro, muchos inocentes eran obligados a firmar confesiones. Algunas veces si obtenían la ayuda adecuada, se podían librar de la cárcel. Pero generalmente no pasaba y las personas perdían valiosos años de sus vidas en prisión. Y salían cuando algún abogado decidía tomar sus casos y lograban probar su inocencia, o cumplían la condena y no eran capaces de limpiar sus nombres. O en el peor de los casos, se probaba su inocencia después de que les aplicaran la pena de muerte. Y ese era el conflicto de su padre, pues Sesshomaru estaba a favor de ese castigo, su padre sólo pensaba en aquellos que morían injustamente y no en todos los asesinos y violadores que debían desaparecer. El razonamiento de Sesshomaru era poco maduro al respecto, él no creía que esos criminales pudiesen reintegrarse a la sociedad. Como detective había llevado a la policía a ex convictos que recaían en delinquir, por desgracia los atrapaban porque habían asesinado o violado a alguien.

—Esto es interesante —murmuró su hermano—. No obtuvimos nada por el tipo de papel o tinta, ya que son los más comunes… Pero los de lingüística forense encontraron algo —Sesshomaru dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se reunió con su hermano menor en su escritorio—. La redacción desde un principio llamó mi atención —Sesshomaru insistió con su mirada para que Inuyasha se dejara de tonterías—. Y tenía razón, descubrieron que la carta había sido escrita en otro idioma y que usaron un traductor para pasarla al inglés.

—Eso significa que cabe una posibilidad de que la persona que mandó la amenaza no hable el idioma —sugirió Sesshomaru—. O que sea una trampa —aunque nunca le había tocado conocer a ningún criminal tan listo como para despistar a los policías con pistas falsas, eso hacía que se inclinara más hacia la teoría de que el asesino no tuviese el inglés como lengua materna.

—Con este asesino no sabría decir —aceptó—. Todo lo que hace es desconcertante —para el menor aquello era un poco nuevo, sin embargo para Sesshomaru era común. En casos anteriores donde la esposa fingía el suicidio de su esposo, se tomaba la tarea de redactar una carta de suicidio para no ser sospechosa. Sin embargo bajo esas circunstancias no sabía qué pensar. En la universidad habían muchos jóvenes extranjeros, y de todos lados. Sin embargo en el círculo en el que Abi andaba, estaba seguro de que todos eran estadounidenses. Aceptaba que en eso estaba de acuerdo con Inuyasha, no tenía idea de lo que podía ser y no quería adelantarse demasiado.

—También tenemos el apodo del dealer —dijo Sesshomaru—. _D-Tear_ —Sesshomaru tenía como prioridad encontrar al sujeto—. El amigo de Charlie me dijo que usaba una gorra y lentes y que nadie le había visto el rostro. El acosador de Tanner también llevaba una gorra, de visera.

—¿Crees que se trate del mismo? —Sesshomaru asintió—. Deberíamos tener cuidado con las regaderas mixtas —dijo Inuyasha—. Es bastante perturbador pensar que un asesino, o un dealer pueden estar en la regadera de al lado.

—Es bastante escalofriante porque no puedo meter mi arma a la regadera —aceptó Sesshomaru, por esa razón usaba la regadera a la hora pico, mientras más gente era menos probable que ocurriera algo indeseable.

—Aunque el campus está limpio —advirtió Inuyasha—. No he encontrado nada sobre violencia, mucho _bulling_ , pero nada que haya terminado en tragedia, hay muchos profesores trabajando en eso y al parecer ha disminuido en los últimos años —ambos sabían que en las universidades aquél era un asunto delicado. Muchas veces las víctimas tenían miedo a acusar a sus acosadores porque conocían las consecuencias, pero el gobierno había tomado muchas buenas decisiones y se estaba combatiendo favorablemente ese fenómeno. Incluso una de las bandas favoritas de Sesshomaru había dedicado un vídeo musical al tema, donde al final anunciaban la gravedad del bulling y dejaban algunos teléfonos para recibir ayuda o ayudar a personas en esas condiciones.

—Creo que es hora de visitar al _Ermitaño_ —Sesshomaru usaba a ese hombre como fuente de información en algunas ocasiones, su hermano hizo una mueca. Inuyasha y su padre no estaban muy de acuerdo en que Sesshomaru se adentrara en los barrios bajos. El Ermitaño tenía un bar bastante peligroso, pues muchos delincuentes se reunían ahí y la información fluía todos los días. Era una fuente de información aventurada, pues si alguno de los presentes se percataba de que Sesshomaru estaba ahí en busca de información, su destino sería incierto.

Además también estaba la poca disposición del hombre, Sesshomaru sabía todo de él y eso le había ayudado en ocasiones anteriores a presionarlo, sin embargo la última vez que le sacó información la policía no había podido esperar y cerca del bar aprehendieron a un reclutador de mujeres. Sesshomaru había obtenido la información minutos antes en el bar y le advirtió a la policía que no podían arrestarlo cerca o perdería la confianza del informante. Y lo arrestaron cruzando la calle alegando una denuncia anónima. Para suerte del detective privado, una de las mujeres que estaba siendo forzada a trabajar como esclava sexual había llamado a un cliente para pedirle auxilio porque una de las jóvenes —menores de edad—, había sido brutalmente golpeada y necesitaba ayuda. El cliente no tenía la menor idea de que ellas eran forzadas a trabajar como prostitutas y no lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar a la policía. Sin embargo el Ermitaño se había molestado porque muchos de sus clientes armaron tremendo zafarrancho donde lo amenazaron a él y a su familia. Pues aunque la policía hubiese recibido la denuncia anónima, era casi imposible que supieran la ubicación exacta del reclutador.

Aunque eso había ocurrido dos años atrás, Sesshomaru estaba seguro de que Bruno Gonzales seguía molesto. El hombre mayor de cabello canoso y largo estaba acostumbrado a tratar con criminales, al ser un ilegal en los Estados Unidos, había aprendido todas las mañas. Con anterioridad vivía en Texas cerca de la frontera con México donde la delincuencia era bastante común y las pandillas proliferaban en cada esquina, pero por el bienestar de su familia había decidido mudarse a un lugar más tranquilo. Tenía una hija de quince años y un niño de once. Su esposa era estadounidense y eso había facilitado las cosas para poner un negocio porque ella se había hecho cargo de todo el papeleo y trámites. Sesshomaru conocía cada detalle de él porque era imprescindible que fuera así para sacarle información. Su familia era su punto débil, y no era que él lo amenazara con eso, sólo le hacía entender que conocía todo sobre él.

—Keeh, haz lo que quieras —nunca le servía intentar detenerlo. Inuyasha recordó algo ocurrido el día anterior durante la fiesta, y la repentina visita de su hermano a la estación de policía en cuanto salieron de casa de Weaver—. Por alguna extraña razón Charlie y sus amigos fueron detenidos —sonrió.

—Que Tanner se haya acobardado no quiere decir que el testimonio de un testigo presencial no tenga valor —aceptó Sesshomaru—. Quizá ahora se atreva a denunciar —apretó los labios—. Además no sabemos si es la primera vez que Charlie hace eso, quizá haya más víctimas que no han denunciado por miedo —además gracias a la cooperación (a punta de pistola) del otro amigo de Charlie, Sesshomaru había podido avisar a la policía de en qué lugar de su casa el joven escondía drogas.

—Sí, tienes razón —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos—. Creo que ahora hablarán con mayor confianza, además la policía pudo revisar la propiedad de Charlie —sonrió de medio lado—. Quizá encontraron algo que pudiese relacionarlo con el caso Collins.

—Según el último interrogatorio de Tanner, habían tenido una relación y recientemente Charlie la había estado pretendiendo nuevamente.

—Es cuestión de esperar —Inuyasha se levantó mirando la hora de su celular—. Por cierto la chica se veía realmente bien el día de la fiesta —Inuyasha buscaba una reacción que delatara el interés de su hermano en ella—. Lo que pueden hacer los _push-up_ —sonrió, él pensaba que los atributos de Rin no eran naturales por su complexión delgada.

—Te equivocas —el menor notó la sombra de una sonrisa en los gestos de su hermano. Sesshomaru había sentido aquellos suaves montes presionarse contra su cuerpo, sabía de primera mano que eran naturales.

—Eso es una sorpresa —Sesshomaru dobló los ojos—. Voy a salir con Karen —sonrió tomando las llaves de su carro y salió de la oficina que tenían. El edificio que su padre usaba para los detectives pasaba desapercibido pues parecían simples oficinas, no era llamativo y además no tenía nombre ni teléfono. Era un edificio café común y corriente.

Inuyasha había aceptado salir con Karen porque quería información, sin embargo una parte de él aceptaba que la joven menor le causaba una intensa atracción sexual que estaba dispuesto a calmar. A diferencia de su hermano que evitaba involucrarse con mujeres mientras estaba de misión, Inuyasha aprovechaba su vida sexual lo más que podía. No era que su hermano fuese un hombre entregado al celibato, pero las mujeres con las que se acostaba no solían estar relacionadas con los casos que llevaba. Demasiado profesional. Inuyasha en cambio se divertía mientras hacía su trabajo, lo hacía más emocionante. Y Karen definitivamente era una mujer que llamaba mucho la atención masculina, y si ella estaba dispuesta no había que pensarlo mucho. Esa mañana la joven le había insistido en salir a tomar unos tragos y el detective privado había accedido a acompañarla por dos razones. La primera era para cuidar de ella porque sabía que una vez que empezaba a tomar, ella sola era incapaz de dejar la bebida; la segunda razón tenía más que ver con su trabajo pues también estaba seguro de que podía sacarle algunos datos que no era capaz de decirle sobria.

Pasó por ella al campus a las siete de la noche. La rubia llevaba un vestido rosa con un escote discreto al frente y unos tacones no muy altos. La prenda tenía un delgado cinturón a la altura de las caderas y caía acampanado sobre sus grandes y sensuales muslos. El escote en "V" de su espalda era bastante revelador —Inuyasha ya había empezado a calentarse al saber que no llevaba brasier—, además, pese a que la prenda no era ajustada, acentuaba perfectamente la curvatura de su trasero. Lo primero que pasó por la mente del chico fue en las diferentes formas de quitárselo. Podía bajar lentamente el tirante ancho de su hombro y comenzar a degustar los redondos senos que la chica se cargaba. Porque eran bastante generosos y apetitosos como para no empezar por ellos. Inuyasha tuvo que tragar duro para recuperarse y arrancar el vehículo después del efusivo saludo de la joven al pegarlo contra aquellos dotes femeninos en un fuerte abrazo y susurrarle que lo había extrañado.

Fueron a tomar a un bar que quedaba a una media hora del campus. Inuyasha dejó el carro a una calle y caminaron hacia el lugar. Había algunos jóvenes pero no logró reconocer a nadie. Entraron y se sentaron en la barra, le sorprendió que el barman le pidiese a Karen identificación cuando su apariencia no era para nada aniñada, al contrario si no la conociera pensaría que era una mujer más madura. Aunque sus rasgos sí sugerían juventud, su actitud a veces seria la hacía verse como una mujer serena —y contando con el cuerpo alto y esbelto que tenía nadie dudaría de su _madurez—_ , aunque su mirada seguía siendo muy inocente, pues sus ojos azules solían brillar demasiado en todo momento, tenía una mirada radiante.

—Un tequila doble —pidió la joven e Inuyasha se sorprendió de que pidiera algo tan fuerte cuando acababan de llegar.

—Una _corona_ —Inuyasha no tenía intención de embriagarse esa noche, no es que quisiera que Karen lo hiciera porque prefería intercambiar la interacción sexual con ella en sus cinco sentidos, pero sí quería que se desinhibiera para que hablara con él si es que sabía algo más. Estaba convencido de que le ocultaba detalles.

La música del bar era bastante tranquila, y había poca gente. No le molestaban las miradas lascivas que recaían en su acompañante. No podía culparlos, Karen tenía un cuerpo escultural. No era muy delgada, tenía unas caderas grandes y unas curvas bastante peligrosas, y la estatura perfecta. Sus ojos azules eran enigmáticos y había veces que la hacían lucir como una joven ingenua, provocando sensación de posesión en él. Y ni hablar de sus finos labios, la mayor parte de sus fantasías se basaban en aquellos rosados y suaves labios. Tan sólo pensar en lo que le harían a su masculinidad fue suficiente para que ésta empezara a despertar. El cuerpo de Karen era una máquina sexual que cualquier hombre quisiera probar. Pero eso no era todo, al principio simplemente la veía como una mujer a la que podía usar para sacarle información y compartir intimidad algunas veces. Sin embargo después de saber lo de las amenazas un sentimiento de protección surgió hacia la rubia.

—Deberíamos estar en el campus estudiando —Karen exprimió medio limón en su caballito de tequila y después añadió un poco de sal.

—Yo no sé cómo le haces para tener esas notas tan altas —Inuyasha le dio un sorbo a su cerveza—. Sacaste limpio el primer examen que hicimos —Karen se encogió de hombros, desde niña sus tíos la hostigaban con el estudio, eran bastante estrictos en aquel sentido y si Karen les llegaba a fallar, las consecuencias eran atroces. Y aunque ya no viviera con ellos ni mantuviera contacto, ese lado de ella que hacía todo lo posible por aprender durante las clases para alivianar el estudio se le había hecho un hábito.

—Pongo atención —sonrió con amargura y se empinó su tequila doble—. No conocía este lugar —recorrió el bar con la mirada, ella tenía la idea de que irían a algún antro con muchos jóvenes y buena música, le encantaba tomar y bailar, sentir que nada más importaba más que divertirse y aquel bar no se prestaba para eso.

—Bueno ya que ayer fuimos a un lugar ruidoso, pensé que nos vendría mejor algo más tranquilo —Karen pidió otro tequila pero no se lo tomó al instante—. ¿Te aburres aquí? —le preguntó enarcando una ceja y ella apretó los labios. Aunque Inuyasha tampoco era de visitar bares, ese lugar lo conocía porque su hermano se sentía más cómodo en ese ambiente. Inuyasha posiblemente disfrutara más en la misma atmósfera que Karen, con música ruidosa y muchos jóvenes alrededor. Pero quería sacarla de su usual rutina para que se enganchara más a él en un ambiente desconocido. Le excitaba el hecho de que ella lo necesitase.

—La verdad estando contigo no me aburro —le sonrió con coquetería y luego bajo la mirada hacia su tequila, dejando que sus ojos fueran cubiertos por sus espesas pestañas—. Y es la primera vez que visito un lugar como este, es… Interesante —Karen se sentía ligeramente acosada por algunas miradas indiscretas, había varios jóvenes (y ella estaba acostumbrada a la atención masculina juvenil), pero la mayoría de los presentes eran hombres más maduros y ciertas miradas lujuriosas la hacían sentirse incómoda. Se tomó la mitad de su caballito de tequila y se puso de pie—. Ya que estamos aquí juguemos _pool_.

—Yo no sé jugar —aceptó él y se levantó, siguiendo a la joven que fue a pedir los palos con su tequila en mano. Notó que no le costó ningún trabajo acercarse e interactuar con el encargado, pues era joven, sin embargo la notó tensarse cuando un señor mayor se acercó, aunque fue para pedir otra cerveza, la joven intentó alejarse lo más rápido posible. Quizá Inuyasha se había pasado al llevarla ahí. A ninguna mujer joven le gusta que la vean de esa manera los hombres mayores.

—Yo tampoco sé jugar pero supongo que así es más divertido —le guiñó un ojo y tomaron una de las mesas verdes vacías. La chica comenzó a acomodar las bolas en el triángulo que le entregaron junto con los palos y dio el primer golpe, logrando que las bolas se esparcieran, sin lograr meter ninguna. Ella entendía que debía meterlas y era lo único que sabía al igual que él.

—Creo que así no se sujeta esa cosa —Inuyasha se colocó detrás de ella pegándose a su espalda casi desnuda, posicionando su mandíbula en la curvatura de su cuello y pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella para sujetar el palo.

Pensó que su cercanía la tensaría, pero ella sacó el trasero al momento de inclinarse hacia adelante —con mucha naturalidad—, como él le estaba susurrando en el oído. Pegándolo contra su ansioso miembro y siguiendo las instrucciones que le daba; logrando meter más de una de las bolas. Karen sonrió entusiasmada mientras Inuyasha sólo pensaba en cómo tumbarla y calmar su ansiedad. Karen no era la típica joven que se escandalizaba con el sexo, ella lo disfrutaba. Podía sentirlo. Estaba seguro de eso, pues los ligeros movimientos hacia su persona los hacía con toda la intensión de que su miembro terminara por levantarse e Inuyasha no perdió la oportunidad de tallarse contra ella cada que se inclinaba hacia adelante. Aunque hacía lo posible porque sus movimientos no fueran llamativos, no quería que los demás sujetos la vieran en tan comprometedora situación.

—Yasha, creo que tienes un pequeño problema —murmuró divertida y después se burló de él con una discreta carcajada femenina. Karen siempre era melosa y coqueta. Él sabía que muchas de sus actitudes asfixiantes las usaba para llamar la atención, pero a esas alturas ella sabía que tenía la de él y sus atrevimientos comenzaban a aumentar.

—Créeme que de pequeño no tiene nada —mordió su cuello y ella gimió levemente arqueándose hacia él, pegando más su sensual trasero a la pelvis masculina y despegando el arco de su espalda de cualquier contacto. Inuyasha estaba a nada de perder el control y más con aquella vista tan erótica que ella le daba de sus senos. Se alejó y ella se giró para ver directamente al creciente bulto en sus pantalones. Se mordió el labio y luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Tienes razón —tomó su caballito que había dejado en una de las esquinas de la mesa de pool y se lo empinó—. Tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lado —se apegó a él y besó sus labios, Inuyasha sintió el tequila y aquello terminó de prenderlo. Si no la hacía suya le iban a explotar los testículos.

Se dirigió a pagar mientras Karen entregaba los artículos que les habían prestado. Ella se acercó a él y tomó su mano para salir del bar. No es que estuviese mal, pero le gustaba la cercanía del joven y su masculina loción la excitaba. Además de que sentía que todo a su alrededor iba en cámara lenta. El chico de ojos ámbar se encargaba de ayudarle a andar con cuidado para que no cayese. Llegaron al auto e Inuyasha le iba a abrir la puerta pero Karen lo detuvo, jalándolo del cuello para besarlo con fogosidad. Inuyasha no intentó detenerla pues desde el bar su amigo había empezado a reclamar atención, aunque prefería esperar y desquitarse en un lugar más cómodo una probada no le haría daño a nadie. Mordió el labio inferior de la rubia y un gemido se escapó de su garganta, cobrando vendetta al restregarse contra él, haciendo que su miembro se aplastase entre ella y su propio cuerpo. Quería enterrarse en aquellas curvas y no quería seguir esperando.

—Cuidado, Karen —le advirtió en el oído con voz dulce y la joven retrocedió levemente, la calle estaba obscura pero sus ojos seguían brillando, la lujuria estaba impregnada en cada poro de su piel y él ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad.

—Yasha yo te deseo —le dijo dulcemente, con voz melosa por el alcohol pero cargada de anhelo. Carajo, y él la deseaba aún más. Le abrió la puerta y ella entró al vehículo.

Inuyasha tuvo que tomar aire repetidas veces para intentar calmar a su ansioso amigo que demandaba atención con insistencia. Sólo tenía que manejar al departamento y después podría calmar sus ansias y bajos instintos. Ya después de ello hablaría con Karen sobre lo que le apuraba. Volvió a respirar hondo y se adentró al vehículo. Durante el recorrido hablaron de tonterías, sobre todo anécdotas que ella le contaba de las fiestas anteriores a ese ciclo escolar. Inuyasha entendía que Karen era una joven bastante liberal en ese aspecto, era una chica que disfrutaba demasiado su juventud y eso le preocupaba un poco, aunque él también disfrutaba de aquel ambiente, él era mayor —e incluso desde joven—, siempre había sabido controlarse. A Karen eso no le importaba mucho.

Llegaron al departamento que Inuyasha compartía con su hermano, sabía que Sesshomaru regresaría al campus así que tenía aquel espacio para él solo ese fin de semana. Nunca antes había llevado a nadie a ese lugar, era un acuerdo mutuo que tenía con su hermano, por la incomodidad de soportar los ruidos de la intimidad del otro pero principalmente por seguridad. Ellos se mostraban en cada misión con los nombres falsos de Yasha y Damon, y la casa que usaban como domicilio era la de su padre. Aquel departamento era de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, no más. Ahí podían dejar de ser detectives y ser ellos mismos, era un espacio demasiado privado e íntimo. Quizá cuando conoció a Karen lo último que le pasaba por la cabeza era llevarla a ese lugar, pero tenía el presentimiento de que al igual que él, ella se sentiría segura ahí.

—Bonito departamento —mencionó ella sentándose en el sillón—. ¿Tienes algo de tomar? —el chico asintió y se dirigió a la cantina que tenían pasando la sala. Karen miraba embelesada cada rincón de aquel lugar. Posiblemente llevaba más de cinco años viviendo en la universidad, era normal que un espacio tranquilo e independiente llamara su atención.

—Gracias, lo comparto con mi hermano —sacó las botellas que tenía—. ¿Y bien? —la joven se acercó y tomó la botella de _smirnoff_ y le señaló una de refresco de toronja.

—Yasha —el chico le pasó el refresco y Karen arqueó sus labios en una sonrisa que pretendía ser sugerente mientras uno de sus dedos se enredaba en una mecha de sus puntas teñidas estilo californiana—. ¿Quieres que te haga una _paloma rusa_? —Inuyasha casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al imaginarse diferentes tipos de rusas que Karen podría hacerle, y no sabía si lo había hecho con esa intención—. ¿O prefieres un _sex on the beach?_

—Me quedo con la rusa —arqueó sus labios—, digo la paloma rusa —Karen sonrió y tomó ambas botellas dirigiéndose a la que pensaba era la cocina del joven—. Los limones están en el último cajón del refrigerador —Karen asintió y comenzó a buscarlos mientras Inuyasha buscaba la sal y la salsa tabasco. Sacó también un plato para echar chile en polvo y escarchar los vasos de vidrio.

Pasaron alrededor de una hora tomando las famosas palomas, a Inuyasha no le molestaba estar un poco acalorado por el alcohol, él era a la idea de _drunk sex, fun sex_. Aunque podía presumir que estaba en mejores condiciones que su acompañante, Karen se reía de cualquier cosa que él dijera y había comenzado a colgarse de su cuello porque era incapaz de mantenerse parada por sí misma. Inuyasha la levantó del mentón e invadió sus labios en un feroz beso que la hizo perder el equilibrio, de no ser porque él la sostenía fuertemente de la cintura, la joven se hubiese desvanecido en sus brazos. Ambos estaban muy calientes a causa del alcohol y su miembro se sentía palpitante encerrado en su prisión de tela gruesa.

—Ya no puedo más —le susurró él sonrojado por el calor que su cuerpo sentía, ella estaba en la misma situación pero su piel al ser más blanca, lo revelaba más—. Vamos al cuarto —aunque no le molestaba tomarla en la barra de la cocina, tenía demasiados planes para esa noche y sería mucho más cómodo si los llevaba a cabo en el colchón.

—Yasha —jadeó ella cuando la mano masculina se coló entre su vestido y apretó fuertemente uno de sus glúteos—. ¡Ah..! —la joven se colgó de él para sentir su erecto pene contra su húmeda intimidad, Inuyasha sujetó su trasero con ambas manos y caminó con ella hasta su habitación entre besos y apasionadas caricias.

Entraron y se sentó en la cama con ella a horcajadas sobre él, masajeando su trasero con ímpetu. Karen se retorcía sobre su hinchada masculinidad, aumentando el deseo y las ganas que tenía de perderse en aquellas caderas acentuadas. Ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa con torpeza y ambos se reían de cada intento fallido por desabrochar un botón, él terminó ayudándola y se deshizo rápidamente de la prenda, tirándola al suelo mientras los labios de Karen atacaban su cuello, dejando suaves y húmedos besos. Levantó la vista hacia él y se lamió los labios, miró de nuevo hacia abajo y desabrochó su pantalón, tanteó el hinchado terreno y encontró su miembro esquivando la tela del ajustado bóxer que el pelinegro usaba, liberando la enorme erección que dominaba los actos de Inuyasha.

Jugó con sus manos y el alargado miembro. Inuyasha se recostó sobre el colchón. La joven se deshizo de su vestido quedando únicamente con una pequeña tanga rosa, se sentó sobre los esculpidos abdominales de Inuyasha, dándole la espalda y acercó su boca al izado y húmedo pene. Lo sujetó con una mano y comenzó a apretarlo y retozar con su pulgar sobre el glande. Inuyasha maldijo y ella utilizó la otra mano para jugar con sus testículos. Cuando Inuyasha comenzó a respirar con dificultad, acercó sus labios al erecto miembro y lamió la punta con delicadeza. Inuyasha entonces la jaló de las caderas para poder vengarse de aquella tortura e igualar el control. Comenzó lamiendo la intimidad femenina sobre la pequeña tela, rozando sus muslos con su mojada lengua. Tenía toda la intención de humedecer aquella prenda hasta que ella quisiera quitársela.

—Agh... Yasha —ella alzó su trasero, buscando separarse de él, pero con un poco de la fuerza que poseía, volvió a bajarle las caderas para continuar con su degustación, Karen jadeó y gimió, incapaz de continuar lo que había empezado—. Ah... Es-espera —pero Inuyasha ya no quería esperar, los fluidos de la chica ya habían traspasado la tela, dándole a Inuyasha la prueba más dulce y salada que había probado jamás. Karen era adictiva.

—¿Me detengo? —alejó su rostro apenas lo mínimo para buscar la mirada de ella, quien no contestó y él amplió su coqueta sonrisa—. Eso me temía —pero antes de que pudiese retomar su tarea, Karen volvió a introducir su miembro en su boca, esa vez bombeando con mayor intensidad. Inuyasha gruñó levemente y volvió a lamer la intimidad femenina, esquivando la tanga que portaba para poder penetrar aquella mojada y caliente cavidad. No sabía lo que había provocado, Karen succionó con mayor fuerza haciéndolo jadear y buscar venganza volcándose de nuevo contra su intimidad que estaba por demás lubricada.

—Agh... Yasha —Karen jadeó su nombre y él supo que había alcanzado un orgasmo.

Karen se llevó el caliente pedazo de carne a la boca, continuando con su tarea de bombear mientras Inuyasha bajaba su única prenda, penetrándola rápidamente con su lengua. Karen no se quedó atrás, aumentando el ritmo pese a que los movimientos del pelinegro la estaban haciendo perder la razón. Ella había asido tanto su pene con sus delgados y alargados dedos —además de su traviesa boca—, que el pelinegro terminó por derramarse en su cavidad bucal. Ella lamió y succionó aquel salado y espeso líquido antes de sacar el miembro por completo.

—Ahora es mi turno —Inuyasha la levantó sin ningún problema y la estrelló contra el colchón. Le arrancó la tanga y la tiró sin percatarse dónde caía, se acercó a succionar uno de sus generosos senos, comenzando desde la parte inferior y subiendo lentamente hacia la pequeña montaña rozada que se levantaba ante su tacto. Bajó su mano libre hacia el cruce de las piernas femeninas y comenzó a estimularla.

—¡Agh! —Karen se arqueó hacia arriba, despegando su espalda de la cama cuando el dedo de en medio de Inuyasha la penetró rápidamente comenzando un vaivén en su interior—. ¡Yashaaa! —apretó las piernas y se retorció con mayor fiereza. Karen era una mujer alta y con piernas grandes, Inuyasha estaba ansioso de poder enterrarse entre aquellos extraordinarios y cremosos muslos, pero primero haría que ella se corriese para él.

—Vamos —la notó relajándose y supo que ya había pasado el orgasmo. Sacó sus dedos y los lamió frente a sus azules lagunas, nubladas por la pasión y el deseo—. Eres deliciosa —ella se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y buscó los labios de él. Inuyasha la pegó contra su pecho y correspondió aquel beso lleno de sensualidad. Podía sentir aquellos pechos que representaban al pecado, aplastándose contra su fornido tronco y comenzó a acariciarla con fuerza, bajando su mano de aquellos montes hasta la cadera, Karen se incomodó e intentó subirle la mano pero Inuyasha la regresaba.

—¿No te dan asco? —preguntó separándose de él. Inuyasha pareció no comprender al principio pero después entendió que hablaba de sus estrías. Dobló los ojos, no entendía porque a las mujeres les incomodaba tanto aquello.

—Hey, eres muy hermosa —besó su frente—. Y no, no me dan asco —sonrió levemente—. Yo tengo aquí —le mostro sus bíceps, tenía algunas apenas visibles, le habían salido por levantar pesas—. No es algo de lo que debas de avergonzarte, muchos hombres toman esos puntos débiles de las mujeres para tratarlas mal —acarició su rostro, ella no dejaba de verlo endiosada—. Si a alguien le molestan, el problema no son las estrías —volvió a besar sus labios y a acariciarla, esa vez sin que ella lo detuviese.

—Gracias —susurró más tranquila y continuó con los besos que ambos habían empezado a intercambiar. Algunos cortos, otros largos. Pero todos llenos de pasión aunque con mayor tranquilidad que los anteriores. El pelinegro volvió a buscar la intimidad femenina con sus dedos y comenzó a estimularla hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda para recibirlo, si no se corría de esa forma, ya lo haría cuando la penetrara. Quería que ella también alcanzara su máximo punto de placer. Se levantó.

—¿Yasha? —ella lo miraba expectante—. ¿Qué pasa? —el chico abrió uno de sus cajones donde regularmente guardaba los preservativos.

—Mierda —maldijo al percatarse que no tenía—. No tengo condones —ella sonrió apenada y se mordió el labio—. Lo siento, pensé que...

—No te preocupes —dudó un poco antes de hablar—. Estoy tomando la pastilla, la tomo desde los dieciocho —Inuyasha sintió un gran alivio, se inclinó y la besó—. Sólo espera, debo ir al baño antes —la chica se puso de pie y se quitó los tacones pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Inuyasha se paró justo detrás de ella.

—O puedes no ir, estoy ansioso —colocó su miembro sobre el trasero de la joven y comenzó a sobarla con él, tenía los pantalones casi en las rodillas pero ya no quería perder ni un segundo más.

—Yasha... —susurró casi sin aliento.

—Karen —el chico la obligó a inclinarse hacia adelante—. Relájate —Karen se pegó al colchón, alzando sus caderas mientras Inuyasha acercaba su miembro y se abría paso lentamente.

—Agh... Yasha —hizo su trasero hacia atrás, ansiosa de que el chico comenzara a penetrarla, pero él quería acariciarla lentamente hasta que el suplicio fuese bastante poderoso en ambos para poder hundirse en ella. Karen respiró hondo e intentó levantarse un poco pero él volvió a ponerla contra el colchón, acercando su boca al oído de ella.

—¿Quieres que te tome ahora? —ella asintió incapaz de hablar al sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel. Carajo, lo quería y lo ansiaba dentro de ella. Su intimidad estaba ardiendo de deseo.

Inuyasha se alejó un poco para acomodar su miembro en la empapada y caliente entrada que ansiaba su llegada, la tomó de las caderas y se hundió en ella disfrutando aquel recibimiento. Nunca había tenido sexo sin usar protección y era realmente delicioso, su miembro era más apretado de lo normal por las paredes femeninas —a causa de que ella mantenía sus piernas cerradas—, y envuelto en sus sedosos fluidos. Era una sensación eminente, gloriosa. La cual aumentó cuando la escuchó gemir al momento que su dotado pene chocaba contra su útero. La vio atrapar las sabanas con sus manos y pegar su pecho a la cama para abrirse completamente hacia él. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y hundió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, jalándolo hacia atrás y haciéndola arquearse hacia arriba mientras él aumentaba la velocidad de sus embates.

Tenía un trasero divino.

Y le encantaba ver su pelvis chocando contra él.

—Yasha... —lo llamó con voz chillona, haciendo lo posible por tomar el suficiente aire, Inuyasha se agachó de nueva cuenta, tenía una mano sujetando su cadera y estaba tentado a tomar su seno derecho con la otra, empero prefirió tomarla del mentón, jugando con aquellos rosados labios que eran los principales protagonistas de muchas de sus fantasías desde que la había conocido. Los acarició y después adentró dos de sus dedos en la pequeña boca femenina, ganándose más sensuales gemidos por parte de ella—. Mmm... Jacha... —estaba seguro que estaba experimentando otro orgasmo porque su cuerpo se tensó unos segundos y después volvió a perder fuerza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó divertido—. Lo siento no te he entendido —se burló y depositó un beso en su hombro, le levantó el rosto y continuó con sus embestidas, Karen lamía sus dedos ansiosamente mientras él se encargaba de enrojecer aquel redondo trasero con el choque de su cuerpo contra él. Su imaginación se había quedado muy corta en lo que al sexo con Karen refería. Ella bajó su rostro y el retiró sus dedos, la joven jadeo en la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas mientras él daba las últimas estocadas pero de pronto se detuvo. Él quería que ella se corriera y aquello aún no ocurría—. Vamos, córrete princesa —jadeó casi sin fuerza, estaba evitando su propio clímax para que ella pudiese disfrutarlo también. Karen había padecido orgasmos durante el sexo oral y la penetración, sin embargo todavía no se corría, y el castaño estaba más que decidido a hacer que eso ocurriera. Iba a hacer que Karen se corriera para él.

—Yasha... Yo no —se mordió el labio—. No siempre termino de esa forma —le dijo tímidamente. Inuyasha parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender, con las mujeres que él había estado no había ocurrido aquello, estaba un tanto incrédulo.

—Ya veo —murmuró, de todas formas aquello no impedía que ella pudiese llegar al orgasmo nuevamente. Retomó sus estocadas con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

—¡Agh! —gimió, se estaba clavando sus propias uñas en las palmas de las manos de lo fuerte que cerraba sus puños (aún con las sábanas), estaba segura de que quedaría inconsciente por la fuerza con la que él la estaba tomando. Inuyasha se clavó en ella hasta el fondo y con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Ahhh! —Karen gimió y sintió su cuerpo llegar hasta el cielo. Se tensó ante la sensación para desplomarse sobre el colchón—. Increíble —susurró con apenas voz, su cuerpo sudaba y comenzaba a bajar su alta temperatura.

Inuyasha la sintió llegar al orgasmo porque su miembro había sido exprimido como un limón, pero había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para no terminar en su interior, la embistió un poco más, despacio y tortuosamente para él. Sacó su hinchado miembro de la caliente y mojada hendidura femenina. Aún erecto y ansioso por terminar. Inuyasha lo apretó con su mano y comenzó un rápido vaivén Karen giró levemente el rostro hacia él y fue en ese momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron que el chico se derramó sobre la espalda femenina. Inuyasha rompió el contacto visual y miró la espalda baja de Karen.

Era increíble ver aquella piel blanca y perlada por el sudor, cubierta de él.

Se quitó los pantalones por completo junto con los zapatos y calcetines para después dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Haló a la joven contra él besó su coronilla y la sintió respirando profundamente, posiblemente dormida. Acarició su cabello rubio, le gustaban mucho las mechas rosas que tenía en las puntas, la hacían verse más cándida. Definitivamente era su color. Ella abrió los ojos, perdiéndose en los dorados de él, Inuyasha besó sus labios de manera superficial y luego su nariz, terminó con su frente y la apegó más a él.

—Fue una noche maravillosa —dijo de la nada—. Nunca había estado con alguien como tú —Karen resopló levemente. Había escuchado aquello algunas veces y sabía que era una de las mentiras más usadas por los hombres. Temía que después de aquello él se alejara como lo habían hecho sus anteriores parejas.

—Sí, fue una gran noche —concordó. Era imposible de negar.

—No suenas muy convencida —Karen ya había empezado a marearse, negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

—No es eso —Inuyasha no se percató de que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento (a diferencia de él, ella había tomado tequila y vodka), bebidas que comenzaban a pasarle factura.

Pasaron unos minutos sin que nadie dijera nada, Inuyasha se dedicaba únicamente a acariciarle el cabello. Pronto comenzó a sentirla extraña y la miró desconcertado por los temblores que de pronto había empezado a tener. Le levantó el rostro preocupado. Karen se deshacía en silenciosas y gruesas lágrimas. Inuyasha no podía entender lo que le pasaba. Acababan de tener una noche apasionada y llena de buenos momentos, él estaba seguro que había hecho todo lo posible para que ella se sintiera cómoda y segura con él. No entendía entonces por qué estaba llorando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sumamente preocupado. Karen apretó los ojos y siguió llorando—. Oye —acarició su mejilla—. ¿Acaso te arrepientes? —ella negó con un brusco movimiento de cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Soy una mala persona —arrastró las palabras con apenas voz, sollozó y se aferró al pecho masculino, susurrando palabras inaudibles e incomprensibles. Inuyasha trató de calmarla y le preguntaba qué ocurría. Pero incluso tomada, Karen estaba dispuesta a guardar silencio—. No te merezco, eres tan bueno...

—Tranquila —susurró con dulzura—. Karen mírame —la chica abrió los ojos, los cuales no podían verlo. Estaban perdidos en otro lado.

—¡Se la llevaron! —lloró de nuevo—. La extraño de verdad... —Inuyasha había dejado de entender pero pensó que podría estar hablando de Collins.

—¿A quién? —preguntó—. ¿Abi? —la tomó de los hombros, sin ser consciente de que ella no lo estaba escuchando.

—Perdóname, voy a cambiar, seré buena... —murmuró mientras gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Inuyasha se levantó de la cama, tal vez Karen pensaba que a Abi la habían asesinado por su estilo de vida (similar al suyo) y por eso estaba tan alterada—. No, no me dejes —la mano de Karen se aferró a la muñeca de él, realmente muy inquieta y asustada de que la dejara sola.

—Solamente voy por papel para limpiarte —la joven asintió como una niña pequeña y el pelinegro se dirigió a la puerta contigua descalzo. Tomó un rollo completo y regresó a la habitación a limpiar el rostro de Karen—. Ven aquí —ella levantó su rostro levemente mientras él le pasaba el papel con cuidado. No entendía cómo había cambiado de manera tan radical. Habían tenido un muy buen sexo pero cuando empezó a indagar más con ella en un nivel superior al meramente físico, Karen cambió de carácter y luego se le salió de control, debía averiguar qué le estaba ocultando, porque había cosas que ella no le decía.

Karen se durmió en cuestión de nada, Inuyasha los tapó con una manta. No lograba encontrarle sentido a las palabras que ella había dicho. No entendía a quién le pedía perdón pero cabía la posibilidad de que se tratara de Abi. Necesitaba hablar con ella cuando estuviese mejor. Mientras se dedicó a cuidarla durante la noche. Terminó quedándose dormido —pues no podía negar que estaba exhausto—, sin embargo no pudo evitar inquietarse por el comportamiento de ella y se despertaba repetidas ocasiones sólo para comprobar que ella seguía en la cama junto a él.

Despertó y sintió el cálido cuerpo de Karen junto al suyo, se volvió hacia a ella, la joven dormía plácidamente de lado, hacia él. La luz del sol se reflejaba en cada cabello dorado, su cabeza ligeramente escondida lo tentaba a querer besar su coronilla de suave cabello y su miembro comenzó a endurecerse con tan solo verla desnuda junto a él. No era la primera vez que se dormía con una mujer después de tener sexo, pero Karen era diferente. Era un caso especial, había disfrutado en demasía acurrucarse con ella la noche anterior y besarla con dulzura hasta que se calmara. Seguramente su conexión con ella se había intensificado después de haberla hecho suya.

No pudo resistirse más y destapó el cuerpo de la chica, girándolo completamente boca arriba, se movió hasta poder posicionar su rostro entre sus piernas, y comenzó a depositar húmedos besos en la parte interior de cada muslo. Se acercó a su delicado monte cuidadosamente depilado dejando únicamente una figura con bello negro. La noche anterior se le había hecho demasiado erótico encontrarse el rayo que señalaba hacia su punto más sensible y lo besó, bajando hacia donde la punta de la figura indicaba. Besó sus labios suaves y comenzó a lamer lentamente en medio de ellos. Karen gimió aún dormida y apretó las piernas sobre su cara y después volvió a relajar su cuerpo.

Inuyasha aprovechó para hondear más profundo, separando los pliegues con sumo cuidado y sin ninguna prisa. Se hundió en ella, escuchándola jadear, lamió cada rincón que encontró con suavidad, cuidadoso de no despertarla bruscamente pues temía que amaneciera con dolor de cabeza. La joven intentó girarse dormida y él la sujetó de las caderas para inmovilizarla, sonriendo ante su testarudez aún en sueños. Llegó hasta el pequeño botón nuevamente y comenzó a succionar con parsimonia, sin prisas. Karen se arqueó levemente y apretó sus muslos, aprisionando la cabeza de Inuyasha. Éste comenzó a aumentar sus movimientos gradualmente haciéndola gemir con mayor intensidad.

—Ah —la joven despertó y lo miró a los ojos, Inuyasha sonrió ante su sorpresa, se alejó un poco y limpió la humedad de su barbilla con su antebrazo—. Yasha... —Karen pensó que la atacaría con preguntas sobre su comportamiento la noche anterior pero aquello era inesperado.

—Buenos días —se colocó sobre ella y besó sus labios, Karen estaba segura de que olía fuertemente a alcohol.

—Hola —sonrió levemente—. Necesito un baño —Inuyasha se rió y asintió, ambos lo necesitaban—. Y tu amigo necesita atención —lo señaló con la mirada y se sonrojó.

—Podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro —ella sonrió mientras Inuyasha la ayudaba a levantarse y la guiaba al baño.

El pelinegro era incapaz de romper la magia de aquel momento, ya después le haría las preguntas que tanto quería.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Rin se despertó con la alarma de Ayame. La pelirroja apagó la música que salía de su celular y se volvió a quedar dormida. Rin se puso su ropa deportiva y salió para correr esa mañana. Era domingo y no había muchas personas en la pista del campus así que se sintió ligeramente cohibida. Se quedó pensando si había hecho bien en no denunciar a Charlie y a sus amigos por lo que había pasado en la fiesta del viernes. Sabía que debió haberlo hecho pero el miedo de que él tuviese que ver con la muerte de Abi se había apoderado de ella. No quería que algo le ocurriera a Ayame o a su padre, lo único que podía hacer era esperar en caso de que llegase una amenaza. De todas formas intentaría investigar sobre él, no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Durante cuarenta minutos no sintió nada extraño, se había acostumbrado a vigilar sus pasos y su entorno y ese día no había sentido ni visto nada fuera de lo común. La mañana era bastante fresca y cuando se detuvo para tomar aire y agua sintió el aire golpearle con fuerza pues ella estaba sudada y caliente por el ejercicio. Recuperó el aliento y se acercó a los bebederos, apretó el botón y el agua salió disparada mojando su playera deportiva. Rin maldijo en voz baja y usó el otro. A unos cuantos metros había un grupo de personas saliendo de las instalaciones, eran amigas de Ayame. No levantó el rostro pues tenía mucha sed pero alcanzó a escuchar algo de su plática que la inquietó.

—Karen también ha estado actuando extraña —Rin entonces levantó un poco la vista, el grupo de chicas se dirigían a los baños de las canchas, Rin decidió seguirlas. No entró pues una mano se encargó de taparle la boca, la forzaron a entrar al baño y a esconderse detrás de la puerta. Rin estaba petrificada.

—Cuando Ayame nos pidió que no le contáramos a la madre de Abi cómo vivía entendí que lo hacía para que ella se quedara con una imagen más decente de su hija —escuchó a otra chica hablando. Tenía los ojos apretados y apenas podía respirar, seguía sudando pero a diferencia de minutos atrás, en ese momento era sudor frío—. Pero cuando Karen habló conmigo se veía sumamente desesperada de que no hablara.

Rin intentó moverse pero el agarre tomó más fuerza, sabía que el que la tenía era un hombre más alto que ella pues su cuerpo estaba pegado al de él, el hombre se estaba aplastando contra la pared y ella con tal de que permanecieran escondidos. La castaña pensó que si se agachaba y actuaba con velocidad podría salir de su agarre, sin embargo no sabía qué haría después. Posiblemente las demás jóvenes dentro del baño se escandalizarían y no quería hacer enojar a la persona que la tenía amagada. Por otro lado ya no quería estar sufriendo acosos ni amenazas, y si las demás le veían el rostro sería más fácil ir con el director, o incluso a la policía. Inhaló hondo y se preparó para dejar caer su cuerpo, en cuanto la soltara, se pondría a gritar.

—Ni se te ocurra —el aterciopelado aliento rozó su oído y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, se sintió desfallecer y sus piernas le fallaron.

Pensó que se desvanecería pero rápidamente Damon la giró, pegándola a la pared y metiendo su pierna entre las de ella —para mantenerla de pie—, aplastándola con su propio cuerpo. Rin lo veía con miedo, sin embargo él mantenía la mirada fija la ranura que les permitía ver lo que ocurría en el lavamanos frente al espejo. La excitación comenzó a acumularse en la intimidad femenina e intentó ahogar un gemido cuando Damon se movió un poco para vigilar. Pronto sus fosas se inundaron con el varonil aroma masculino. Su pulso comenzó a aumentar y trató de empujar el pecho masculino con sus pequeñas manos, necesitaba un poco de espacio y aire fresco, se sentía mareada y estaba segura de que su temperatura corporal había empezado a aumentar.

—También la actitud de Ayame es bastante preocupante —añadió otra—. ¿Qué es eso de que es lesbiana? —todas asintieron—. Ella y Koga no podían evitar tener sexo en cada rincón, sea como sea —sonrió—. Ahora él está disponible…

—¿No crees que es muy pronto? Acaban de romper —le reclamó una.

—Pero Ayame no había terminado con él cuando ya estaba con alguien más…

—Tsk —Rin se enderezó cuando Damon hizo aquel sonido, era obvio que no estaba ahí para escuchar chismes. Ella las había seguido en cuanto nombraron a Karen pero no se había dado cuenta de que el chico de ojos dorados también las estaba siguiendo.

—Lo que es extraño es que varias chicas nos pidieron guardar silencio —regresaron al tema de interés de ambos—. Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

—Bueno no creo que sea muy amigable decirle a una madre: Hey tu hija era una loca que se la vivía ebria y drogada en la cama de quién sabe quién —la chica interesada en Koga se estaba pintando los labios en el espejo—. Aunque sí fue bastante extraño recibir esos mensajes casi uno después de otro.

Damon bajó la vista hacia la chica que al igual que él, escuchaba la plática detalle a detalle. No la hubiese atrapado de esa manera si ella no hubiese estado siguiendo a las mismas chicas que él. Había estado escuchando su charla desde los pasillos del campus y había decidido seguirlas, notó cuando Tanner comenzó a prestarles atención. No pensó que las seguiría y cuando ella estuvo a punto de usar su escondite decidió hacerle compañía, quería saber quiénes estaban recibiendo amenazas además de Karen. Quizá pudiera encontrar un patrón si determinaba qué tenían en común. Que Rin estuviese ahí había sido una verdadera sorpresa. Aunque no podía negar que se encontraba muy cómodo con aquel acercamiento.

Pues a pesar de la poca luz que los iluminaba, era capaz de notar las rojizas mejillas de la joven, también era consciente del movimiento que hacía su pecho en cada respiro, aplastándose contra el de él. Su miembro había empezado a despertarse por el salino aroma del sudor y la sensación de humedad entre las piernas femeninas. Había sentido un calor en su masculinidad desde que vio el agua hacer de las suyas con la ropa deportiva de la joven y tener su húmedo cuerpo pegado al suyo hacía que el ambiente fuese mucho más tibio y su cuerpo comenzaba a traicionarlo. Ya se había admitido a él mismo que esa chiquilla lo atraía físicamente empero nunca se imaginó que la tensión sexual se diera de una manera tan pronta y de una forma tan abrumadora.

—Por cierto a mí me amenazó uno de los amigos de Charlie —Sesshomaru despegó su mirada de los verdosos ojos de la joven—. Después de la fiesta de Freedy arrestaron a Charlie —las demás comenzaron a hacerle un sinfín de preguntas—. Cállense —se hartó—. Escuchen, yo vi a Charlie hace mucho tiempo con un tipo al que le dicen _D-Tear_ , y me reconoció, desde ese momento me amenazó de no decir nada —se mordió el labio—. Ayer uno de los amigos de Charlie entró en mi cuarto con amenazas, dijo que si decía algo podía acabar muy mal... Al parecer ese sujeto les vende las drogas.

—¿Y cómo era? —preguntó otra.

—No le vi la cara, tenía el cabello blanco y le llegaba a los hombros, llevaba una gorra de sol y lentes de mosca... —recordó las amenazas que le hicieron—. ¡No vayan a decir nada! —Sesshomaru se tensó ante la descripción del dealer, desconocía el tono de su cabello y aquel nuevo dato sólo confirmaba sus sospechas. También fue consciente del leve gemido que había quedado atorado en su mano, pues cuando escuchó que el sujeto tenía el cabello blanco, había presionado con más fuerza sobre la intimidad femenina.

—No cómo crees —una de sus amigas estaba espantada—. Pero si lo arrestaron es por algo, espero que se quede en la cárcel, ¿supieron que intentó drogar a Rin para violarla en grupo con sus amigos? —las chicas asintieron—. Que sujeto tan repugnante.

—Según yo tiene esa fama —murmuró otra—. Aunque no conozco a nadie que pueda decir: Me drogó y me violó, ya alguien me había advertido de que era peligroso.

—Pobre Abi, yo no sé cómo pudo salir con un tipo así...

—Abi era muy noviera antes —le recordó otra—. Lo que me sorprende es que haya caído la noche en la que la mataron —Rin abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente—. No me vean así, hablo de Charlie, él inventó que tenía novia para darle celos y el día de la fiesta tuvieron sexo en el baño —todas la escrutaron—. Sí, yo los caché pero cerré la puerta y me fui de ahí...

—¿Se lo dijiste a la policía? —preguntó otra.

—No —aceptó con un poco de culpa—. ¿Creen que deba hacerlo?

—No —la chica que recibió las amenazas le rogó que no lo hiciera—. Si lo haces te pueden hacer daño —el grupo de chicas caminó hacia la puerta y Sesshomaru se pegó aún más a Rin, aplastándola contra su formidable cuerpo y la pared—. Dan miedo... —las palabras de las mujeres se alejaron y el ambarino se esperó unos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta del baño, alejándose de la joven y quitándole la mano de la boca.

—¿Qué pretendes? —le preguntó aterrada—. ¿Por qué detuvieron a Charlie? —con una mirada fría por parte de él, Rin guardó silencio pese a que tenía varias preguntas atoradas en la garganta.

—Primero: que no nos descubrieran —Rin asintió, de alguna forma u otra ambos las habían seguido y espiado en el baño—. Segundo, lo detuvieron porque yo tuve el coraje que a ti te faltó —Rin lo miró desafiante, ella había cerrado la boca por temor de que algo le hicieran a Ayame—. No me veas así, ya las escuchaste, puede que no hayas sido su primera víctima, deberías ir a la estación y levantar una denuncia, mi hermano y yo seremos testigos para que te sientas más segura —Rin relajó su expresión. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo ayuda? Retrocedió un paso, confundida.

—¿Por qué lo harían? —la joven le sostenía la mirada, lo cual admiraba pues mucha gente decía que él tenía la mirada muy pesada y eran pocas las personas que eran capaces de hablarle y verlo a los ojos sin sentirse incómodos.

—Ya te lo dijo mi hermano el viernes —se cruzó de brazos con aire despreocupado—. No es a nosotros a quienes debes temer —Rin todavía recordaba cómo Damon la había rescatado de ser atacada—. Es preferible que Charlie se quede tras las rejas un tiempo, ¿no lo crees así? —Rin apretó los labios y asintió levemente—. Avísame si vas a denunciarlo —estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo—. ¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó pero ella pareció no entenderlo—. El chico que describieron me suena mucho del tipo que te estaba espiando en las regaderas —Rin sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por un escalofrío de terror.

—¿Tú sabes quién es? —el joven negó—. Debe ser alguien de aquí —hizo referencia al campus y se abrazó a sí misma. Tenía la playera empapada de enfrente a causa del bebedero y comenzaba a tener mucho frío. Generalmente su temperatura corporal no era alta y Damon la había tenido contra la fría pared un largo rato.

Damon intentó con toda su fuerza de voluntad no ver los erectos pezones de la joven que resaltaban sobre la húmeda prenda. Se sintió acalorado e incapaz de irse. Había estado bastante cómodo con ella bajo su cuerpo y su imaginación —que hasta ese momento había mantenido apagada para no perder detalle de las palabras de las chicas—, en ese momento se había desatado completamente. Se imaginaba mordiendo suavemente aquellas crestas, no sabía de qué color eran pero creía que eran de un tono almendrado. Maldijo para sus adentros, aquella niña lo atraía bastante, pero era una atracción meramente física. No le gustaba que fuese tan cobarde.

—Debería salir de aquí —dijo caminado un par de pasos hacia la puerta, ella simplemente asintió, abrazándose a sí misma. Detestaba admitirlo, pero aquél hombre le robaba el aliento, era adictivo y su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada roce con un temor que se alojaba en la boca de su estómago pero era mitigado por la excitación y atracción que Damon provocaba en cada poro de su piel.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Notas de la Autora:

Al inicio se mencionó una banda que tiene una canción relacionada con el bulling y que ofrecen números de ayuda en Estados Unidos, es real. La banda es de metal (mi género predilecto) y se llama Five Finger Death Punch (5FDP) y la canción se titula "Coming down".

Respecto a Karen, yo sé que a muchos no les agrada y vamos, ese es mi propósito. Pero sí quiero dejar en claro que será la pareja de Inu a lo largo del fic (lo sé... es spoiler), pero desde el principio tenía planeado no sacar ni Karen ni a Kikyo. X3 espero lo entiendan.

Paloma rusa: Bueno es la bebida que le preparó Karen a Inuyasha.

Sex on the beach: Es una bebida a base de vodka, licor de durazno, jugo de arándano, y jugo de naranja.

Las estrías son cosas NATURALES! Nadie debe avergonzarse de ellas, no son estéticas (socialmente hablando no entran el el estereotipo de "hermosas")... Y a mucha gente les desagrada que su pareja las tenga o incluso tenerlas uno mismo. Las estrías pueden salir por varias razones: Un embarazo, subir/bajar de peso, hacer ejercicio (especialmente a hombres), incluso por GENÉTICA. Así que no deben avergonzarse de ellas, les salen a mucha gente incluso sólo por tener piel sensible. Mujeres acá entre nos, a los hombres no les importan (y si sí, el problema no son las estrías).

Ahora hablemos de sexo 7u7r hahaha no todas las mujeres se _corren_ siempre y eso no quiere decir que no hayan llegado al orgasmo. Las mujeres a diferencia de los hombres podemos tener cerca de (de tres a cinco o más) orgasmos durante el acto sexual y hay veces (y formas diferentes) en las que explota el cuerpo, puede ser el conocido _squirt_ que es el más común o la otra forma menos común que es una substancia con más cuerpo (espesa). Pero si no te ha pasado, no te atormentes, las mujeres no siempre llegan a correrse como los hombres, pero podemos tener más orgasmos que ellos 7v7s

IMPORTANTE: Aunque Karen use las pastillas porque de vez en cuando disfruta del sexo casual, OJO, eso no la protege de ETS (enfermedades de transmisión sexual) que al ser un fic hecho por mí no le pegaré nada, no se apuren pero es diferente con la realidad. Chicas por favor, a menos de que no tengan una pareja estable y que tengan su historial médico y estén 100% seguras de que no tiene ninguna enfermedad, usen protección (sin gorrito no hay fiesta).

Un mito de la pastilla es que con el alcohol pierde el efecto, esto es mentira, a menos de que el alcohol haga a la persona en cuestión vomitar antes de que sea absorbida por el metabolismo, no pasa nada en cuanto a la pastilla. Por otro lado, si se toma la pastilla y se bebe, puede aumentar el efecto del alcohol (vamos que recuerden que esa cosa alborota las hormonas y el metabolismo) entonces la gente se embriaga más rápido como es el caso de mi Karen XDDD

A mucha gente le puede parecer cómico o tonto que Karen se haya depilado y dejado una figura en su zona íntima cuando es algo muy común y divertido XDDDD (no saben lo que uno encuentra luego en tumblr... Los hombres también lo hacen XDDD) Hay quienes tienen el Ace of spades ahí X'D

Inuyasha... Bueno hay dos razón por las cueles es tan ooc. La primera, no es huérfano, su madre vive y no ha sido herido nunca entonces no hay razón para que sea huraño, quiero mantener su esencia pero no hay razón para hacerlo un peleonero o celoso y lo mismo pasa con Sessh y la segunda, bueno este fic lo empecé como una novela y la forma de ser de los pjs ya la tengo por demás definida XDDDDD

¿Notaron que me extendí mucho con el lime y luego con el lemon? XDDDDDD Bueno el capítulo tuvo un enfoque diferente como para dar un pequeño respiro de la tensión que se ha desarrollado. Y tuvo esa longitud porque casi no habrá lemon, sí muchos momentos eróticos pero el género en sí no es tan cursi para meterlo a cada rato XDDD así que no habrá mucho lemon. Eso sí, Inu y Karen ahora Karen serán una pareja bastante activa sexualmente hablando y eso los pondrá en algunas situaciones comprometedoras en un futuro.

* * *

Contestando a sus hermosos reviews (a quienes no tienen cuenta o no puedo mandarles mensajes porque a los demás les contesto por mensaje privado 7u7r):

Kagoyame: Por desgracia hay mucha gente que dice amar a los animales y lo hace por moda u,u... Y sí haha no son polis XD Y sí, Sesshomaru siente mucha atracción hacia Kagura a muchos niveles. Hahaha mi intensión es que Karen siga siendo insoportable XD sólo que este cap la dejé ser un poco más ella misma... Hahaha es que Rin a veces (muy contadas veces) puede ser demasiado temeraria XDDDDD Y sí aunque la sociedad diga pendejadas como: es que tomó mucho, es que se viste como puta, es que ella, es que ella... A LA MIERDA lo único que causa una violación es el maldito violador. La mujer no tiene la culpa, si dice NO es NO. Yo no creo que su papá exagere tanto (quizá lo hizo al ocultarle cómo murió su madre) pero cuando un ser querido fallece de esa forma, la gente de lo último que quiere escuchar es de más muertes u.u PD: OMG OMG OMG Sigo muy feliz que notaras lo de los diálogos de las películas! :D

Kagura: Sí, salió Kagura y Sesshomaru es el interesado en ella de momento 7u7 XDDD Hahaha no eres la única, a Abi (una lectora) tampoco le agrada Ayame. HAHAHAHA precisamente fue por Abi que Damon le puso ese apodo a Rin pero casi no lo va a usar al menos no pronto 7u7r

Dani Pasos: Hahaha este fic está lleno de secretos e intrigas chan chan chan! Sí... Menos mal que Damon sí hizo una demanda para que lo arrestaran en lo que Rin se decide a denunciarlo también. Eso NO debe quedar impune! HAHA ese "te encontré gatita" me lo imagino tan sensual asdfghjklñ XDDD Saludos!

DomPath: Ha, esa es la intención 7u7 Vamos, no se le podía ir de las manos salvarla! XDDDD Sí, tienes buena memoria, el quería regresar con Abi y logró tener relaciones con ella en la fiesta antes de que la asesinaran O: hahaha enojado no estaba... O quién sabe XD

ZY: No te apures nena lo entiendo. Espero que te haya ido bien en los finales! :D Espero que así siga :3

Anya: KYA! Me encanta tu nombre! Primero bienvenida a la lectura, segundo sí, Sesshomaru es muy observador y piensa con la cabeza fría la mayor parte del tiempo. Neee no me gusta tantooo ese tipo de dramas, porque hay otros que sí XD Hahaha tanto Damon como Koga saben que no tienen relación de ese tipo XD

Lin: Sí, fueron unos malditos u,u Hahaha es que Sesshomaru es Sesshomaru, la iba a rescatar a toda costa 7u7r Tú crees? puede ser, o puede que no... Quién sabe n-u XDD HAHAHA sí, es muy idiota XDDD en eso estoy 100% de acuerdo. Y precisamente eso ocurre u,u no es la primera vez de Charlie u,u

Isa Taisho: Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste tanto :3 un abrazo!

Another: Lo sé, aunque también hay muchas manifestaciones contra los cazadores y toreros. La vida de un niño no vale más que la de un animal, lo entiendo los dos son seres vivos pero en esta ocasión se podía salvar a uno... / Hahah sí... el papá de los ambarinos tiene su propia agencia de detectives fantasmas XDD sí... la ficción XD aunque hay muchos detectives independientes que hacen de las suyas con tal de hacer justicia eh! Y Tenías razón, Charlie fue detenido. Me gusta tu forma de pensar eue hahahaha charlie es demasiado descuidado para algo elaborado... buen razonamiento. Que bueno! Karen asdfg la amo y tiene un historia un poco fuerte también... Sí! TOBBI XDDD OMG te acosan? hahahaha presumido, yo los conocí en sexto de primaria u.u Esa canción es de mis favs. sufrí porque no la tocaron en abril TT-TT

A todos los hermosos guest muchas gracias por comentar! :3 (sería hermoso que pusieran un nombre para poder contestarles a cada uno de manera personalizada (?) haha).

Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios:

DreamFicGirl

Lupita Reyes

Danper

Kagoyame

Indominus Dea

HoolieDaniSars

Kagura

Abigz

Dani Pasos

Baby Sony

DomPath

DanaLovesOhana

ZY

Another Angel Down (como amo tu nick)

Anya

Sabastu

Lin

Fabricio

Isa Taisho

Y a todos los hermosos Guest :3

.

* * *

Bueno me despido, es todo por hoy. Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir plateado, por leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo! XDDD No me manoseen por favor!

 **Recuerden que los reviews nos motivan a los escritores a seguir publicando (porque nosotros creánme que seguiremos escribiendo si realmente nos apasiona).**


	5. Let The Game Begin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, los demás a mí al igual que la trama de esta historia, la cual ya está registrada :P

Hola criaturitas hermosas!

Primero que nada, gracias a quienes votaron por mí en el concurso de dibujo del grupo (yeeeiiii gané :O). Ahora me toca a mí moderar uno de cuentos cortos. Las invito a que se pasen por el grupo después del 25 de este mes, pues esteremos subiendo los cuentos de las concursantes :3

El capítulo pasado fue para aligerar la tensión y porque quería alejarme de los temas de muerte por motivos personales, pero este capítulo lo compensará.

Esta vez no les traigo notas largas, al final vienen las referencias de algunos pjs. Y la sección de Spoilers.

Por cierto, ahora subiré mis dibujos y spoilers a mi perfil de facebook dedicado a Fanfiction: Iblwe McGarden por si desean agregarme :D

PD para Kagura-comu: Las preguntas a tus dudas ya las he resulto en las notas de los capítulos anteriores. Pero seré más explícita para que puedas entenderme, el proceso de Rin será progresivo en cada capítulo. No suelo hacerla sumisa ni dejada pero las circunstancias en este fic difieren de los otros. Ahora, con mucha educación te aconsejo que si el fic no te gusta, las puertas están abiertas. No creo que alguien te apunte con una pistola para leerlo. Si no te gusta Rin, tengo otros fics donde ella es distinta y si el problema soy yo pues te recomiendo a las demás autoras, hay unas muy buenas. Pero si sigues leyendo algo que NO te gusta, la única que pierde su tiempo y hace corajes, eres TÚ. Me preguntas si tendrá romance cuando el capítulo anterior fue prácticamente de eso? En serio? Sí, hay romance pero voy a manejas a las parejas de manera distinta. Si no puedes ser paciente puedes buscar fics SesshRin con mucho romance, hay unos muy hermosos y que avanzan más rápido. Desde el primer capítulo advertí que me centraría en el género criminal y suspenso psicológico y si no te gusta es entendibe y no tengo ningún problema con ello. Como ya te dije: eres libre de dejar de leer en cualquier momento.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Let the game begin

.

Después de aquel escalofriante acontecimiento, Rin se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo, estaba pálida y tenía la ropa completamente húmeda. Respiró hondo en repetidas ocasiones, intentando calmarse. Damon le ponía los pelos de punta —y no solo eso—, era inquietante topárselo con tanta frecuencia y a la vez excitante. Había algo en él que le brindaba seguridad. Como una luz apenas visible en una espesa obscuridad, mas su frialdad hacía que ella se sintiera incómoda. Era bastante serio y misterioso, odiaba admitirlo pero aquello era estimulante.

—¡Déjenme! —escuchó un grito femenino afuera de los baños.

Aquel ruido despertó los sentidos de Damon, quien intentaba calmar su ansiedad masculina en el baño. Se había empapado la cara con agua helada y se repetía en constantes ocasiones que Rin Tanner no era una mujer para él. Era una estudiante que se había topado en un caso y él nunca relacionaba su trabajo con su vida íntima. Respiró hondo y secó su rostro con una toalla de papel para después asomarse ligeramente al pasillo. Había una chica bajita de cabello corto hasta los hombros, negro. Abrazaba sus libros sobre su pecho con mucho temor. Estaba rodeada por tres chicos, los amigos de Charlie.

—¡Tú no vas a decir nada! —amenazó Renkotsu con brusquedad, golpeando el casillero al lado de la cabeza de la chica, era demasiado pequeña en comparación con el sujeto de colosal estatura. La joven temblaba y asentía con sumo nerviosismo.

—Ya l-les di-dije que n-no —chilló cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

—Si la policía llega a enterarse, te puede ir muy mal —le espetó Gatenmaru con desdén. La chica asintió tímidamente—. ¿O quieres que se repita de nuevo? —le habló cerca de su oído y la joven comenzó a llorar, negando con la cabeza. El chico de abundante cabellera negra sonrió con sorna ante su reacción.

—¡Ya basta! —aquella voz femenina lo sorprendió, pensó que Tanner ya se había ido—. ¿Estás bien? —quitó de un empujón a Renkotsu que la tenía contra los casilleros, la joven no respondió, los tres chicos hicieron a un lado a la chica y Hiten tomó a Rin de los hombros.

—A ti te estábamos buscando —Rin tragó seco cuando el moreno, Hiten, la zarandeó, pero se mantuvo serena ante tres pares de ojos mirándola con odio—. ¡No pudiste quedarte callada! —seguramente se referían a la detención de Charlie.

—No —contestó con voz elevada, sin gritar—. Y voy a hacer que pase mucho tiempo encerrado —la estrellaron contra los casilleros y ella entrecerró un ojo intentando ocultar el dolor que sintió cuando uno de los candados se clavó en la piel de su espalda. Los tres estaban listos para atacarla cuando ella volvió a hablar—. Y ustedes también van a pasar un largo rato en prisión, no lo empeoren —amenazó con una mirada afilada. Sesshomaru estaba congelado en su lugar. Nunca la había visto así, aunque aceptaba que le gustaba su actitud calmada, esa parte de ella capaz de sacar las garras para defenderse, le atraía más.

—¡Tú tampoco vas a decir nada! —escupió Hiten afilando su rojiza mirada y ella tensó la mandíbula—. O sí no…

—¿Qué? —habló por fin, saliendo por completo del baño—. ¿Qué le vas a hacer si va a la policía en este momento? —al ser más alto que los tres chicos, Sesshomaru imponía, además mantenía su cabeza en alto y los miraba con menosprecio. Con una mirada fría, capaz de helar los huesos.

—¿Estás bien? —Rin ignoró su aparición olímpicamente, o quizá confiaba en que los ahuyentaría porque en seguida se acercó a la joven para auxiliarla, no estaba herida pero se estaba muriendo de pánico.

Rin le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Damon y se adentró al baño con la chica. Los tres tipos se miraron y después se fueron de ahí, sin darles la espalda. Sesshomaru sabía que ahora tendría que lidiar con más jóvenes estúpidos. Le había costado mucho trabajo sacarle información al más miedoso del grupo, Shuran. Y había conseguido pistas buenas para mantener encerrado a Charlie y a sus amigos, pero sabía que estaba llamando mucho la atención, él debió haberse quedado como espectador, pasar desapercibido. Era la primera vez que hacía algo realmente estúpido y no se sentía como si lo fuera. Maldijo para sí, algo andaba mal con él.

—Gracias —murmuró la joven que Rin trataba de tranquilizar en los baños de mujeres—. ¿No les tienes miedo? —le preguntó secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

—Sí —aceptó Rin, le tomó mucha fuerza de voluntad dejar ver aquel lado fiero de ella, sobre todo cuando había dejado de ser temeraria años atrás. Sin embargo no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver como sometían a alguien más, a esa chica que era incapaz de defenderse, y aunque ella no era más fuerte, había decidido tomar la oferta de Damon para denunciar el intento de abuso de Charlie—. ¿Por qué te amenazaron? —aunque temía conocer la respuesta. Cuando la joven volvió a romper en llanto, Rin confirmó sus sospechas.

Salió con la esperanza de que Damon siguiera ahí, y ahí estaba. Se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta del baño de hombres con los párpados cerrados a punto de abrirse, sus miradas se encontraron y ella se cruzó de brazos por el gélido ambiente que se sentía entre ellos. Y porque sabía que sus pezones se habían endurecido con esa intensa ojeada por parte de él. Damon afiló su mirada y ella asintió a una pregunta no hecha empero implícita en aquellos ojos de oro líquido. Rin se había salvado de una agresión sexual gracias a él, sin embargo aquella joven no, y ellos ahora debían convencerla para que los acompañara a la estación de policía.

Horas más tarde, Sesshomaru se encontraba con Inuyasha en el departamento policial. Interrogaban a Rin y a Koga sobre lo ocurrido la noche del viernes. Ayame los había acompañado y le hacía compañía a Nazuna —la otra joven—, al parecer ella conocía a Rin de la preparatoria y rápido entabló una relación amistosa con la pelirroja pese a la coyuntura que los rodeaba. La pelirroja le comentó a Rin en el camino que la señora Collins le había informado del funeral de Abi, ya que tenían el cuerpo de regreso querían darle el cierre que debían, sin embargo iba a ser un evento exclusivamente familiar. Cosa que tenía devastada a Ayame pues Abi había sido su mejor amiga y habían hecho muchos proyectos juntas, simplemente se sentía dolida de no poder darle el último adiós a alguien que había sido como una hermana para ella.

Sesshomaru había acudido a Koga por una simple razón, él y su hermano debían mantener su identidad falsa con los estudiantes de la universidad y eso incluía a Rin y sobre todo a Charlie, por eso no podían testificar si las cosas iban a avanzar más legalmente hablando. Teniendo a Charlie encerrado por posesión de drogas, la policía había vuelto a revisar su relación con Abi Collins.

—Nada —le dijo Inuyasha—. El tipo tiene una coartada perfecta para después de la fiesta —se cruzó de brazos y su hermano entrecerró los ojos incrédulo—. Las cámaras de tránsito lo ubican cerca de su casa unos minutos después de dejar la casa de la fiesta, además de que un vecino lo escuchó llegar. Y en su casa no se encontró nada, fotos de Abi pero supongo que es normal por eso de que tuvieron una relación, pero no hay nada que indique que algo pasó ahí.

—¿ _Luminol_? —el menor asintió—. Es bastante idiota para cometer un asesinato de todas formas —aunque Sesshomaru sabía lo mucho que aquello iba a afectar a su padre. Los días seguían pasando y cada día tenían menos respecto al caso de Collins.

—Karen me sigue escondiendo algo —apretó los labios—. Creo que voy a tener que investigarla más a fondo, y no hablo de _eso_ —su seriedad logró que Sesshomaru alzara una ceja—. Me preocupa, ¿sí? —aceptó molesto ante la indiferencia de su hermano mayor—. Además de que temo que tenga problemas con la bebida.

—Estás involucrándote más de la cuenta —manifestó Sesshomaru antes de alejarse.

Inuyasha lo sabía, pero no podía ignorar lo que sentía por la rubia.

Cuando Rin salió, todos esperaban afuera. Ayame animaba a Nazuna mientras Yasha hablaba por teléfono, seguramente con Karen. Ella estaba decidida a hablar con Damon, estaba harta de no saber qué pasaba, porque si realmente él fuese alguien involucrado en el asesinato de Abi, no la animaría a ir a la policía. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él porque su excesiva atención le daba escalofríos. Damon parecía vigilarla pero mirándolo desde donde estaba parada en aquel momento, no parecía exactamente un acosador o asesino. Lo vio al final de un pasillo y se acercó, relamiéndose los labios en el camino con la intensión de no dar marcha atrás.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó con voz serena, abrió los ojos que había mantenido cerrados, sabiendo que era ella. Rin asintió levemente con la cabeza, una afirmación silenciosa porque todavía no estaba lista para abrir la boca. En cambio se recargó en la pared junto a él, y respiró hondo, llenando su pecho de oxígeno, levantó su vista hacia él y se armó de valor.

—Hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza —empezó, logrando que él fijara sus ojos en ella. Rin tensó la mandíbula porque aquellos ojos dorados lograban arrancarle el aliento—. Quisiera saber por qué me has estado siguiendo —expuso con voz suave, queriendo evitar una disputa con él.

—Hmp —Damon cerró los ojos de nuevo y ella se sintió completamente ignorada.

—¿No me vas a contestar? —alzó un poco la voz al no recibir respuestas por parte de él—. No soy tonta, Damon Miller —le espetó, respiró hondo y se acercó a él de manera peligrosa, logrando que los párpados de él se abrieran para encontrarse con la mirada verdosa de ella. Astuta y pendiente como la de un gato—. No entiendo por qué desde el día en el que apareciste comenzaste a hostigarme —lo apuntó con el dedo y lo picó al momento de hacer la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Por qué me topo contigo en todos lados? —de nuevo volvió a estrellar su dedo contra el fuerte pecho masculino pero con mayor fuerza—. ¿Por qué me vigilas todo el tiempo? No entiendo por qué siempre estás acosándome de esa forma...

Sesshomaru la tomó de la muñeca antes de que le hiciera un moretón en sus pectorales y la haló contra su cuerpo, apegándola con fuerza con una mano sobre su espalda baja. Ella se reclinó hacia atrás, alejando sus rostros pero acercando la parte baja de su cuerpo a la de él. Sesshomaru realmente detestaba involucrarse con las personas relacionadas a los casos que investigaba, aquello era juego de su hermano, sin embargo desde el primer día se había percatado que Tanner no era tan ingenua como aparentaba, y aquella explosión en ella lo había llevado a tomar una decisión que nunca pensó que tomaría.

Usaría la estrategia de Inuyasha aun cuando lo había reprendido por involucrarse más de la cuenta.

—¿No te ha pasado por la cabeza que tal vez me intereses? —la vio abrir los ojos con sorpresa y así mismo los labios ligeramente para decir algo pero a cambio de eso soltó una carcajada (sin la intención de ser sarcástica), era una risa sincera. Le costó unos segundos tranquilizarse y mirarlo con ojos llorosos por tanto reír. Para Rin era imposible pensar que un tipo como él pudiese verdaderamente estar interesado en ella, Damon parecía burlarse y cada vez caía más bajo para lograr molestarla. Eso no se lo podía creer.

Sesshomaru arrugó el entrecejo, pensando que había perdido el toque con las mujeres, pues cualquier otra se hubiese sorprendido y caído a sus pies.

Cualquiera excepto Kagura, y al parecer Tanner.

—Eso es absurdo —Rin no se iba a tragar aquel cuento. Damon no le daba la impresión del hombre bruto que no sabía acercarse a una mujer. Y sabía que ella ni siquiera le agradaba, se lo había dejado claro horas antes—. Y en caso de que así fuera, estás haciendo todo mal —mintió y logró alejarlo lo suficiente como para romper todo tipo de contacto físico. Ella pensaba al principio, que era un cómplice del asesino o algo parecido pero después de ver todo lo que había estado haciendo en la universidad y el apoyo que le brindaba en esos momentos, inclinó sus conclusiones en otra dirección. Damon parecía un policía y ella se sintió segura.

—¿Por qué es absurdo? —preguntó él, apegándola nuevamente contra su cuerpo, sosteniéndole la mirada, ella arrugó el entrecejo y él acercó su rostro al de ella.

En esa ocasión ella no se reclinó hacia atrás, manteniendo sus suaves pechos aplastados contra su duro torso. Sesshomaru inhaló su dulce aroma a vainilla y se permitió perderse en aquellas radiantes lagunas verdes. Se acercó sólo un poco más, metiendo una mano lentamente en la abundante cabellera castaña, haciéndola temblar con una caricia inocente. Ella cerró los labios y relajó sus cejas, quedaron trenzados de los ojos del otro durante interminables segundos. Tanner intentaba parecer calmada, pero la vena de su cuello palpitaba como el corazón de un ratón, Sesshomaru ladeó una sonrisa ante las reacciones de ella. Se hubiesen quedado así un largo rato de no ser porque ella puso las manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo.

—Porque sí —se soltó de él y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Esto es lo que hay —le comentó su abogado, Suikotsu—. Tienes una denuncia por posesión de drogas, una violación y un intento de violación —el abogado del ojiazul sabía que Charlie no tenía nada a su favor—. Además de que no tardan en caer tus amigos —le recordó. Durante muchos años había estado limpiando el camino de mierda que Charlie dejaba a sus espaldas, pero en aquella ocasión no pensaba salvarlo de lo insalvable—. Piensa en esto, si te encuentran culpable y tú sostienes tu inocencia, la condena será mucho más larga, y si tus amigos testifican en tu contra, que lo harán por un pacto de una condena menor, las cosas no saldrán nada bien.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me ponga la soga al cuello? —espetó el muchacho incrédulo y su abogado asintió seguro de sí—. ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? —posiblemente lo había, pero el abogado no quería y sabía que el padre de Charlie no lo iba a ayudar en esa situación.

—Respecto al caso de Abi…

—Yo no la maté —se apresuró él—. Yo la amaba —y sus ojos se empañaron—, si había alguien que me importaba y sería incapaz de dañar, era ella —su abogado realmente no tenía por qué sacar el tema, empero la reacción del chico le recordó que pese a sus delitos, seguía siendo un hombre joven con sentimientos y quizá el tiempo que le deparaba el destino en prisión sería la clave para reacomodar su humanidad.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer —le dijo antes de irse.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Era una mañana fresca y soleada, Kagura amaba los lunes más que cualquier otro día de la semana. Si algo iba mal, los lunes eran como una cuenta nueva, un comienzo para que todo saliera bien. Siempre lo había visto de ese modo y se alegraba de que fuera lunes por fin. Después de haber terminado con el cuerpo de Abi Collins y con su informe de la autopsia, lo único que quería era descansar. El fin de semana había sido un poco agotador con los alumnos que hacían sus prácticas bajo su supervisión. Uno de ellos le había preguntado por Abi y ella había evadido el tema, pues era información que seguía siendo confidencial para la policía. Koga Wolf realmente parecía afligido porque él conocía a la víctima y ella se sentía mal por la tristeza que lo había invadido al momento de sacar el tema. Aunque sabía que él no había sido pareja de la joven, su ex novia, Ayame, era la mejor amiga de Collins. Y su tristeza contagiaba al moreno.

—¿Cómo ha estado Inu No? —preguntó abruptamente la abogada con quien compartía el almuerzo (y su mejor amiga), Yura Sakasagami. Kagura sabía que había tenido una aventura sumamente ardiente con el detective de homicidios, pero ambos estaban más casados con sus trabajos que con sus vidas privadas, así que aquella relación había sido demasiado efímera, aunque a veces se enteraba por boca de Yura que se habían vuelto a acostar. Considerando que Yura era al menos veinte años menor que el detective, no entendía porque su amiga caía cada vez que el hombre la llamaba o viceversa. Yura era muy atractiva y no tendría problemas en encontrar a alguien más para pasar el rato, sin embargo su amiga estaba conectada de alguna manera con Inu No Taisho. Quizá su relación nunca había muerto del todo.

—Bien, absorbido por el trabajo, como siempre —Kagura dio un sorbo a su jugo de betabel y suspiró. No tener avances con el caso de Collins la tenía muy consternada al igual que a él.

—Anoche hablé con mi prima Sango —Kagura y Sango tenían una amistad competitiva, pues ambas eran médicos forenses. Sin embargo trabajaban en diferentes estados, Sango residía en Cincinnati—, le asignaron el caso de un cuerpo que encontraron en unas alcantarillas. Está bastante deprimida pues no ha encontrado mucho debido al estado del cuerpo. ¿Puedes creer que llevaba más de diez años ahí? —Kagura asintió, había escuchado las noticias y aquello le había parecido aterrador—. Me dijo que tuvieron muchos problemas para sacarlo de ahí, pues además del estado frágil del cuerpo, había demasiadas cucarachas y otros animales —hizo una mueca de asco—. Lo más misterioso es que sus registros no están en la base de datos del estado, solicitaron una búsqueda nacional para poder reconocer a la persona, que por los pedazos de tela de su ropa se cree que era mujer. Incluso están buscando en los archivos cercanos a esa época a ver si encuentran alguna denuncia de desaparecidos... Seguramente no tardarán en buscar también en los archivos de Louisville.

—Te sorprenderías de cuántos cuerpos se tienen sin un nombre —murmuró Kagura. Si no eran capaces de identificar un cadáver se le ponía un nombre genérico o un número. Ella odiaba ponerle números a los cuerpos, eran personas que en algún momento habían tenido identidad, y enumerarlas era una forma cruel de recordarles que ya no eran nadie.

—Por cierto, tu novio me habló para representar legalmente a una joven —le comentó, Kagura frunció el ceño ligeramente—. ¿Lo sigues rechazando? —la joven de cabello corto todavía no podía creer que Kagura rechazase a alguien tan apuesto como Sesshomaru Taisho—. Nunca me has dicho qué peros le ves.

—Ni tampoco lo haré ahora —sonrió con malicia y terminó de tomarse su jugo, dejando que sus labios se tiñeran de un rosa obscuro—. ¿Qué más sabes del cuerpo que tiene Sango en su poder? —preguntó abruptamente y Yura sintió que la piel de sus brazos se erizaba al recordar los detalles.

—Sango dijo que habían intentado desmembrarla —contestó con simpleza, sin embargo por dentro sentía escalofríos solo de pensarlo—. Algunos huesos muestran que alguien intentó cortarlos, se cree que lo hicieron con intensión de separar los miembros del cuerpo para dejarlos en lugares distintos y al darse cuenta el tiempo que eso llevaba, simplemente se deshicieron del cadáver en ese lugar.

—He de suponer que no se ha determinado una causa de muerte —Yura asintió y Kagura suspiró. Después de un tiempo largo, los cuerpos se descomponían y cada vez se hacía más difícil identificar heridas o traumatismos que le dieran sentido a la muerte.

Quizá por esa razón también sentía alivio de que los jóvenes estudiantes que hacían sus prácticas con ella no tuviesen que ver el cuerpo de Abi Collins, era algo bastante fuerte de examinar, incluso ella que había visto casos perturbadores, seguía alterada por la joven fallecida. No entendía la maldad con la que la habían tratado, desde su punto de vista aquel ataque había sido personal, aunque nunca hacía falta el demente que se ensañaba con una víctima al azar. De algo estaba segura y hablando por teléfono con Sesshomaru habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Abi Collins había sido sometida prácticas sexuales masoquistas que la habían llevado a sus extremos. Al principio y por muchas de las heridas en zonas privadas, Kagura había llegado a esa conclusión pero con la hipótesis de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru sobre muchas de las marcas encontradas lo confirmó, habían logrado hacer un listado de artefactos que pudieron usar contra la joven.

Recordarlo le erizaba la piel.

.

~O~O~O~

.

 _Era un día soleado, perfecto para un funeral. Las personas vestían de negro y lloraban constantemente. Él se encontraba sin expresión alguna mirando fijamente el ataúd con el cuerpo de una mujer adentro. Ignoraba las palabras de consuelo de un dolido sacerdote, estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de reuniones, aunque no había asistido a muchas, todas eran siempre iguales. Hasta que los gritos de una pequeña niña lograron atraer su atención, y era por ese tipo de comportamientos que a Sesshomaru no le gustaba asistir a los funerales, generalmente permanecía estoico durante el ritual religioso, su hermano menor era quien de repente se ponía sentimental y lloraba por la muerte de personas que no conocía. Su padre era más parecido a él, pues a pesar de estar herido por la muerte de sus colegas, era capaz de mantenerse sereno. Su rostro mostraba tristeza pero no lloraba._

 _—¡Mami! —la niña quería acercarse al ataúd pero su padre la tenía sujeta del estómago con un brazo, al igual que la pequeña, el señor se deshacía en lágrimas, y Sesshomaru supo que era la empatía la que también empapaba las mejillas de muchos presentes—. ¿Por qué van a enterrar a mami? —la pequeña pataleó y Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que Inuyasha apretaba sus puños y comenzaba a llorar._

 _¿A quién no le rompía el corazón ver a una criatura así?_

 _Incluso Sesshomaru sintió lástima por la hija de la fiscal Tanner. Tan joven y huérfana de madre, se dignó a verla, sus ojos verdes estaban rojos, su cara llena de salinas lágrimas. No dejaba de rogar que no enterraran a su madre y a diferencia de todos los presentes, ella y su padre iban vestidos de blanco. La niña llevaba un vestido holgado y primaveral, demasiado extraño estando en el entierro de su madre. Incluso iba peinada como si fuera a asistir a una fiesta, con una media coleta de lado en su cabello castaño. Seguramente la niña realmente no entendía que estaba despidiéndose de su madre en ese momento._

 _Y era para siempre._

 _Cerca de veinte minutos después, una vez que la tierra cubría por completo el ataúd, su padre se acercó al viudo y a la pequeña que con mirada tranquila, seguía viendo el pedazo de tierra que ahora la separaba de su madre. Sesshomaru hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, ella alzó su vista hacia él y por un segundo vio lo que le pareció el asomo de una sonrisa inocente, aunque estaba seguro de que no era más que un mero espejismo, pues la niña seguía llorando en silencio por la pérdida de su progenitora. Sin embargo incluso bajo esa situación, los pequeños y brillantes ojos verdes le sostuvieron la mirada, aunque lágrimas gruesas salieran de ellos, ella no apartó la vista y él tampoco._

Sesshomaru despertó de golpe. Nunca había soñado con un recuerdo y no entendía lo que eso significaba. De pronto comenzó a unir las piezas, aquel funeral era de la fiscal Caroline Tanner, y la pequeña niña era Rin, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba por sus ojos verdes y su cabello castaño. No estaba del todo seguro pero de ser cierto, ellos ya se habían visto antes, aunque en aquel entonces, Sesshomaru no pintaba su cabello de negro, lo llevaba plateado como su padre, si ella lo recordaba, seguramente no lo había relacionado con _Damon_. Suspiró ante sus pensamientos, lo único que tenía en la cabeza eran meras especulaciones, no estaba seguro de que Rin Tanner fuese aquella chiquilla. Se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas para darse un baño.

Cuando se dirigía a las regaderas, Karen se le acercó. Iba con una sonrisa radiante y lo llamó con su voz chillona, poniéndole los pelos de punta. Sabía que se había acostado con su hermano porque Inuyasha no había ido a dormir al dormitorio y la excesiva felicidad de la joven se lo confirmaba.

—¡Damon! —él se detuvo—. ¿A qué hora sales? Quería que nos acompañaras a comer al rato, Yasha dice que quiere conocer…

—No me interesa —contestó secamente, de por sí estaba molesto con su hermano por haberse metido con Karen a un nivel casi sentimental, que ella intentara acercarse a él también le enojaba mucho.

—Pero… —Karen lo tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera—. ¿No crees que sería más divertido si vamos los tres? —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y ella lo soltó asustada por la molesta mirada de él.

—¿Qué pretendes? —espetó con voz gélida—. ¿Por qué te tomas tantas molestias conmigo? ¿A caso quieres jugar con los dos hermanos? —sonrió con malicia y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Claro que no —contestó de manera apresurada—. Yo quiero a Yasha, bien —afirmó con la mirada baja—. Solo que siento que ustedes están distanciados y pensé qué…

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que si estamos separados es porque él pasa demasiado tiempo contigo? —Karen achicó los ojos pero él no se calló—. Siempre estás hostigándolo, no lo dejas solo ni un segundo —quizá se estaba excediendo, pero no podía permitir que aquella relación se le saliera de las manos a su hermano. Karen podía ser una víctima, o sospechosa de un momento a otro y si su hermano desarrollaba sentimientos hacia una sospechosa, las cosas se iban a complicar demasiado.

—Lo siento —le contestó con ojos llorosos y se fue de ahí a pasos apresurados. Sesshomaru suspiró exasperado y continuó su camino hacia las regaderas.

Apenas entró y la vio en el espejo, cepillando su cabello castaño y trató de imaginarla con una coleta infantil, quería preguntarle pero no sabía para qué. Quizá si mantenía su mentira y se acercaba a ella podría obtener esa información. Siguió avanzando hasta posarse junto a ella, abrió la llave del agua y se mojó la cara, ella se tensó pero no se movió del lugar. El día anterior le había dicho que estaba haciendo todo mal, pues bien, le demostraría _lo bien_ que sabía hacer las cosas, como acercarse a ella para que confiara en él y hablara más de Abi Collins. Cerró la llave del agua.

—¿Esperando a Ayame? —preguntó con voz suave, no es que eso le importara, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para iniciar una conversación.

—Hola, buenos días, sí gracias dormí muy bien —contestó ella. Al parecer le había perdido el miedo y eso era lo que necesitaba para poder acercársele, sin embargo admitía que le gustaba cuando parecía huirle, le daba cierto poder sobre ella.

—Buenos días —contestó sin verla y ella escondió una sonrisa y siguió cepillando su cabello húmedo. Sesshomaru sintió la ligera necesidad de enredar sus dedos en aquellos cabellos cafés, realmente sentía ganas de hacerlo, el día anterior se había sentido maravillado por la suavidad de aquella espesa cabellera. ¿Maravillado? ¿En qué coño estaba pensando?

—Sí, ya no debe tardar —Rin había pasado un fin de semana muy abrumador y esperaba empezar el día bien, había salido a correr como todas las mañanas y estaba lista para irse a clases. Había tomado la decisión de seguirle el juego a Damon, quizá lograba obtener algo de información, además de que sentía cierta seguridad con la idea de que fuera de los buenos. Sin embargo estaba decidida a no bajar la guardia con él. No estaba segura de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

—Ayer me dijiste que estaba haciendo todo mal —comentó intentando mantenerse indiferente, sabía que ella no iba a acercarse, no parecía su estilo. Sería él quien daría los primeros pasos para ganarse su confianza. Ella asintió y dejó el cepillo, lo miró a través del espejo con una insinuación de sonrisa—. Tal vez no me has dado la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien —ella se mordió el labio inferior y después hizo una especie de mueca pensativa.

¿Estaría arriesgándose mucho con él? Seguramente sí, pero era todo lo que tenía.

—Tal vez —convino ella, el primer día que intentó acercársele, ella salió corriendo como gato despavorido. En el fondo sabía que él no se acercaba a ella por razones _románticas_ , ni ella lo haría con él. Pero jugaría su juego, a pesar de que seguía causándole temor, estaba segura que algo podía sacar de ello.

Paz, tranquilidad. Su vida de vuelta.

—El viernes Yasha quiere ir con Karen a otra fiesta —él no deseaba ir y presentía que ella tampoco, no obstante tenía que continuar con su investigación y todas las personas que habían tenido alguna relación con Abi debían ser investigadas minuciosamente y él estaba ahí para hacer el trabajo que la policía no podía—. ¿Ayame te avisó?

—No, no me ha dicho nada —se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que no quiere salir después de lo que pasó el viernes —y Rin no planeaba dejarla sola.

—¿Por qué sostienen el juego de que son pareja? —le susurró al oído y se quedó cerca esperando su respuesta, la joven se tensó de nuevo y dejó que los segundos corrieran para seleccionar bien sus palabras antes de contestarle. Después de una larga pausa lo hizo.

—Nosotras no hemos dicho nada, la gente lo asumió así —aunque en parte aquello no era del todo cierto pues Ayame le había dado a entender esa farsa a Koga durante la misa en casa de los Collins. Y ninguna había desmentido nada.

—Perdón por la tardanza —Ayame salió de un cubículo vestida y con el cabello empapado—. Hola Damon —saludó poniéndose junto a Rin en el espejo, justo entre ellos y Sesshomaru sintió que había quedado desplazado en un segundo—. Me peino y nos vamos —le murmuró a su amiga y sacó de su maleta su cepillo y un par de ligas para hacerse sus coletas altas. Justo en ese momento sonó su celular.

—Número desconocido —le dijo Rin pasándole el móvil. Ayame se encogió de hombros y contestó la llamada.

—¿Diga? —Sesshomaru y Rin esperaron, pero la cara de Ayame se deformó y ambos la vieron por el espejo. Rin entró en pánico de que fuese una amenaza o algo peor—. ¿Qu-quién es? —preguntó con voz quebrada, Rin la sostuvo porque todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, Ayame negaba desesperada y era casi incapaz de sostener el celular con su mano (pues se agitaba violentamente), Rin intentó tomar el móvil pero Ayame se aferró a él y gritó con fuerza:—. ¡Detente! —Sesshomaru le arrebató el celular y se lo colocó al oído.

— _Y justo después de eso, la maté…_

La línea se cortó.

—¡Ayame mírame! —le rogó Rin y la joven se quebró, abrazándose a la castaña. Rin le pasó la mano por su melena anaranjada e intentó consolarla. Damon estaba estupefacto ante lo que había escuchado.

Del otro lado de la línea hablaba otra persona con un distorsionador de voz que terminó la llamada al minuto y veinte segundos, dificultando así que se pudiese rastrear y el número aparecía como desconocido. Sesshomaru había escuchado las últimas palabras, no quería ni imaginarse lo que esa persona pudo haberle dicho a Ayame quien parecía estar teniendo una crisis nerviosa. Rin intentaba calmarla inútilmente y Sesshomaru pensaba qué hacer.

—Pudo haber sido una broma —murmuró parcamente, él no era bueno consolando mujeres y menos sabía qué decir después de lo sucedido—. Aunque no estaría mal dar parte a las autoridades…

—¡No! —ambas mujeres gritaron al unísono aterradas. Sesshomaru las escudriñó con la mirada y reafirmó su teoría: había algo que ellas dos sabían.

—¿Por qué no? —pero sólo recibió evasivas.

Rin sacó a Ayame del lugar y recuperaron el celular. Si Damon tenía que ver con la policía seguramente esa información correría rápido y ellas no se verían implicadas, fuese quien fuese la persona que llamó a la pelirroja, las seguían vigilando, y Rin sólo podía pensar que era la misma persona que les mandaba las amenazas. Condujo a Ayame hasta la sala de maestros y le pidió que la esperara. Ella pidió ver a Nakedra, le informaron que estaba en clases pero que había dejado algo para ella. Le dieron un pedazo de hoja de libreta doblado. Dentro la dirección que necesitaba, ese mismo día iría a visitar a Tobias Sanders.

—¿Rin? —era uno voz joven pero masculina, ella se giró sobre sus talones y se topó con un chico de cabello platinado y corto. Espectaculares ojos azules—. ¿Encontraste al hombre de tus sueños? —bromeó.

—Hola Kai —saludó ella apresuradamente—. Todavía no, ¿qué haces aquí? —era extraño ver estudiantes en esa área del campus. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy buscando un tutor para algunas materias —dijo apenado y Rin notó el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sintió ternura por el muchacho—. ¿Eres tutora?

—No —negó con prisa—. ¿De qué necesitas clases?

El chico le contó que realmente entendía las clases, el problema era que la mayor parte de su tiempo se la pasaba dibujando cuando los profesores explicaban y eso lo atrasaba en varios temas, únicamente debía repasarlos con alguien más, al menos esa era la recomendación de su profesor porque si estaba solo seguramente se pondría a dibujar de nuevo. Después de indicarle las materias en las que se había atrasado, Rin decidió ayudarle y quedaron que tendrían las asesorías los miércoles y viernes a medio día que ambos estaban libres entre clases.

Después de despedirse del chico, Rin regresó con Ayame y la convenció de apagar su teléfono y la llevó a la enfermería para que le dieran un calmante. Evadieron el tema que la había puesto en ese estado y después de recibir pastillas, Rin le recomendó ir al cuarto a dormir un rato pero Ayame insistió en irse a sus clases pues el día apenas empezaba. Horas más tarde —que le parecieron eternas—, dejó a Ayame en compañía de sus viejas amistades, incluido Koga, y tomó un autobús para llegar a la dirección que su maestra le había dejado. Quizá hubiese sido mejor llamar al profesor por teléfono pero Rin no quería evasivas, en su casa tenía que recibirla sí o sí. Durante el viaje se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, había estado pendiente de su alrededor, simplemente se había acostumbrado a observar. Al parecer nadie la había seguido y eso le dio algo de alivio. Cuando se sentía observada llegaba al colmo de sus nervios, por suerte ese día no era el caso.

Llegó a la parada y tomó otro autobús que la dejó más cerca del conjunto de casas donde vivía Sanders. Las casas estaban un poco descuidadas y viejas, definitivamente había un lado de Louisville que no era como Hollywood pintaba, eran al puro estilo _old Louisville_ pero versión económica. El sol todavía estaba iluminando toda la zona y aun así se sentía a obscuras. Tomó aire y comenzó su viaje a pie hasta encontrar la calle donde vivía su antiguo profesor. Revisó el número, "612". Encontró la casa, era reducida y blanca, con la puerta alargada y verde bosque, tejas grises y de concreto, cortinas cerradas. Algo realmente discreto. Tomó aire y abrió la rejilla —que apenas le llegaba a la rodilla—, y avanzó por el camino marcado de cemento y adornado con piedras ovaladas hasta estar frente a tres pequeños escalones. Se quedó en su lugar y llamó a la puerta.

Escuchó algunos ruidos provenientes del interior y aguardó hasta que el profesor abriese la puerta.

—¿Tanner? —el hombre la escudriñó con la mirada, sus blancas cejas se fruncieron levemente estudiándola, tuvo que acomodarse bien sus gafas para confirmar que era su antigua alumna.

—Buenas tardes profesor Sanders —Rin sonrió educadamente, esperando a que él la invitara a pasar o la cuestionara. El profesor bufó cual caballo y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Cigarro.

No había otra palabra para describir el olor de esa pequeña casa, Rin alzó la vista al techo el cual se suponía era blanco pero estaba cubierto de varias manchas amarillentas producto del vicio de Tobias Sanders. El señor le dio alcance, a pasos lentos a causa de su pie malo, todavía usaba el mismo bastón que había usado en sus clases. Un sencillo bastón de textura tipo bambú. Sin adornos caros, ni marca. Un objeto práctico y al parecer duradero. El profesor señaló un sillón mullido de color verde limón —desgastado hasta sus resortes—, y Rin tomó asiento.

—Kendra me llamó —comentó rascando su blanca cabeza, tenía una barba descuidada de algunos días y vestía casual, con colores obscuros.

—Nakedra —corrigió Rin—. La maestra de...

—Sí, esa —el señor se sentó en el sillón al lado del de ella—. No puedo darte clases muchacha —Rin intento buscar el por qué no. Su profesor apenas tenía unos sesenta años, y parecía estar saludable. Rin lo miró esperando su explicación—. ¡Cuando me dijeron que necesitabas clases no me la creí! —Rin achicó los ojos—. No podía tratarse de ti, Rin Tanner siempre fue la primera de mi clase —se interrumpió para toser gravemente y Rin esperó con paciencia—. Me parece impensable que saques malas notas ahora —y por eso Rin quería hablar con él, pues a pesar de los años, no había detalle que se le escurriese de los dedos. Ese hombre tenía una mente brillante. La miró acusatoriamente—. Hay algo más por lo que estás acá.

—Quiero meter tópicos en psicopatologías —comentó relajándose completamente—. Mi padre nunca me dejaría hacer tal cosa —Rin se arrepintió de haber empezado de ese modo—, igual lo haré —sentenció—. Pero antes de hacerlo quisiera conocer más del tema, sé que usted es bueno en la materia de trastornos antisociales y quería saber si puede introducirme... —el profesor la escudriñó con sus astutos ojos azules, sabía que mentía, Rin no era una experta pero podía decir que había logrado mantener a la policía lejos de ella. Su profesor era distinto.

—No me sorprenda que quieras acercarte a algo que siempre llamó tu atención —se rascó la barba y meditó un momento—. ¿Por qué ahora? —Rin se tensó, sabía que si decía que únicamente tenía un semestre restante sólo iba a enredar las cosas para ella porque su profesor igual sabría que escondía algo—. Este semestre también has metido tópicos si no me equivoco —Rin asintió.

Porque antes de la muerte de Abi Collins iba a limitarse a vivir una vida normal, una vida que ella no había elegido, y no era que hubiese elegido la muerte de Abi, ni tampoco el acoso hacia ella o hacia Ayame. Pero esos eventos habían abierto una puerta para que ella pudiera, aunque fuese por un tiempo, hacer lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida. Rin jugaba con el peligro desde que era una niña, siempre había sido temeraria —o estúpida—, hasta que enfrentó a su padre y sintió miedo. Miedo de dejarlo solo después de haber tenido que lidiar con el dolor de la muerte de su madre, Rin no quería que su padre empeorara. Por esa razón se había vuelto alguien mucho más tranquila y precavida. Pero había perdido parte de su carácter y su esencia. Estaba recuperando aquello, lo necesitaba para enfrentarse a lo que se le venía encima.

—Acaba de suceder algo que me acercó más a estos temas, siempre me han fascinado —aceptó—, pero ahora quiero estudiarlos.

—¿Y luego qué? —Rin se mordió el labio. Si salía viva de aquella situación seguramente tomaría las fuerzas necesarias para hablar con su padre y perseguir su sueño justiciero.

Evadió durante largos minutos las preguntas directas de Tobias Sanders y logró que la recibiera. Ese día tuvieron una plática larga y tendida sobre las dudas de Rin respecto a las mentes criminales. No se molestó en ocultar su interés en los asesinos seriales más sonados de los Estados Unidos, el profesor sacó algunos libros para que ella se llevara y leyera con calma, estaría dispuesto a recibirla. Era un hombre viejo y jubilado y si no tenía visitas iba a amargarse, al menos eso le había dicho cuando ella le preguntó si podía seguir visitándolo.

De regreso al campus se encerró en su habitación y continuó su labor de buscar en las cosas que Ayame le había conseguido. Fotografías de las fiestas a las que había asistido con Abi más que nada. Ya había separado varios perfiles de chicos pero sabía que algo faltaba. Ella no era una policía y no había forma de saber si los sujetos tenían o no coartadas. Eso se lo dejaría a los uniformados. Ella buscaría un motivo, algo que impulsase a matar. Por más que eso le pareciera a ella imposible, había gente que mataba por muy poco, sólo debía aprender a identificar a esa gente.

Vio una fotografía que llamó su atención. La tomó, podía identificar a casi todos los que aparecían menos a uno. Era un chico que salía hasta el fondo, a diferencia de los tíos populares con sus típicas camisas, el chico llevaba una playera sin mangas, ostentaba de unos trabajados brazos tatuados y llevaba su cabello negro y espeso en una media coleta. No se le veía bien la cara y Rin intentó ubicarlo en otras fotografías pero no había ninguna más de él. Separó la foto de las demás, llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Rin dejé las llaves! —era Ayame, la castaña tapó el desastre de papeles y fotografías de su cama con una manta y se levantó a abrirle la puerta, vio a Koga alejarse sin decirle nada y Ayame se adentró—. ¿Cómo te fue con Sanders?

—Bien, logré convencerlo.

—¿Se tragó lo de las clases? —Rin se rió y negó con la cabeza—. Sabía que era un tipo duro.

—Lo es —bostezó y destapó su cama de nuevo—. ¿Quién es él? —le preguntó llevándole la fotografía, Ayame la sostuvo haciendo memoria.

—Es Cole Rogers —se sentó en su cama en posición de chinito y Rin la imitó—. No recuerdo que hacía en esa fiesta, él no es del grupo —eso llamó la atención de Rin.

—¿Abi lo conocía?

—Sí, él le hizo el tatuaje de pájaros que tenía en la espalda —Rin recordaba aquel tatuaje cerca de su hombro, Abi siempre hablaba de aves, eran su animal favorito porque podían volar y le parecían adorables—. De hecho una vez la invitó a salir y ella lo rechazó —Rin arqueó una ceja, eso no se lo podía creer. Por la fotografía presumía que Cole era apuesto. Y Abi no dejaba ir a los apuestos.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella había escuchado rumores de que él... Bueno —Ayame se mordió el labio—. De que era impotente sexualmente hablando y bueno ella solía salir con chicos guapos para tener relaciones —se encogió de hombros—. Cole no era su _tipo_.

—Vaya, ¿cómo se lo tomó él?

—Bien, de hecho —sonrió—. No insistió ni nada, fue algo bastante simple. Tal vez porque los rumores eran ciertos o porque un chico can viril como él no es de los que ruegan...

Rin pensó que era hora de sacar el diseño para hacerse un tatuaje. Había tenido esa y muchas ideas rebeldes en los primeros años de preparatoria. Había incluso perforado su ombligo —su padre le quitó todas sus piezas—, y a esas alturas ya ni le importaba. Su rebeldía había menguado hasta desaparecer. No obstante, la frase que había planeado tatuarse, seguía fresca en su memoria. Pertenecía a una canción de _Shinedown,_ su banda favorita y era la canción que le ayudaba en los momentos difíciles, era la canción que muchas veces había deseado poder dedicarle a su padre.

Ella quería decirle que había hecho lo mejor que había podido para que él se diera cuenta que esa era su vida, de ella y de nadie más. Sería Rin quien tomara las decisiones sobre lo que deseaba hacer. Tomó una hoja y anotó las dos palabras que quería tatuarse, Ayame la miró algo confundida.

—Me haré un tatuaje —y la pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos—. No me veas así, siempre lo he querido, al menos desde hace algunos años —quizá cinco en total. Y la frase seguía siendo la misma.

—¿Te parece si vamos el miércoles? Mañana no creo que pueda —Rin asintió. No tenía ningún problema con el día. Además de marcar su piel para recordarse que había retomado su voluntad e idiosincrasia, quería conocer a Cole.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Inu No Taisho estaba cansado, indagar en la vida de Abi se había vuelto muy pesado sobre todo por las relaciones que ella tenía, al ser una joven muy social le había dado una carga muy pesada al investigar uno a uno a sus conocidos, amigos y parejas. Ya había terminado con la familia y no tenían sospechosos, sin embargo entre las personas que frecuentaba en su vida diaria seguían indagando. Charlie ya había quedado descartado porque tenía una coartada y ya la habían confirmado, aunque pasaría en prisión un tiempo por la violación que había cometido y su intento de violación hacia Rin Tanner. Posiblemente lo que más le robaba el sueño al experto en homicidios, era la posibilidad de que el asesino fuese alguien que no conocía a la víctima, alguien quien simplemente había estado manejando de madrugada y la secuestró cuando la vio caminando en la calle sola. Y ese criminal siguió con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso era su miedo porque sería mucho más difícil de encontrar.

Manejó hasta su departamento bebiendo café amargo en el camino. Necesitaba revisar unos documentos antes de dormirse y el cansancio ya estaba haciendo mella en su persona. Se sentía viejo. Seguía siendo un buen detective, pero ya no era el mismo de antaño. Estaba llegando el momento que Irasue le había advertido. Su primera esposa siempre había sido muy directa, ambos tenían trabajos absorbentes. Ella le había dicho que llegaría el día en que ambos terminasen viejos y solos. Inu No pensó que no le pasaría pues pronto volvió a casarse, para divorciarse unos años después.

Definitivamente su trabajo era su vida. Sus hijos ya eran grandes y aunque trabajaran en su despacho de detectives privados, fácilmente podrían continuar con su vida sin su ayuda. Se había encargado de darles lo mejor, no pensó que terminarían siguiendo sus pasos respecto a su pasión por la investigación de crímenes, Izayoi —su segunda esposa—, lo seguía culpando por la decisión de Inuyasha, como si su hijo no hubiese escogido por su propia cuenta. Inu No nunca les había impuesto nada a sus hijos

Abrió la puerta de su departamento. No prendió luces, olvidó los documentos en el carro y le parecía más tentador caer en la cama y no moverse de ahí hasta el día siguiente. Estaba agotado. Caminó hacia su habitación, desabotonando su camisa en el proceso. Encendió la luz y lo primero que vio fue a una mujer hincada en el centro de _su_ cama. Vestía un baby doll negro transparente y lo miraba con los ojos cargados de lujuria, su cabello lacio y corto estaba un poco desaliñado, seguramente se había quedado dormida esperándolo.

—Yura —su cansancio se esfumó como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Haberle dado la llave de su departamento había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Esa mujer lo llenaba de vida y no pedía nada a cambio.

Nada que no fuera una larga noche de placer.

—Pensé que no llegarías nunca —ronroneó acercándose a él. Gateando en el colchón.

Apenas se quitó la camisa para desabrochar la bragueta de su pantalón cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo.

— _Detective Taisho, tiene que venir a inspeccionar esto —_ y sólo había una razón por la cual escuchaba esas palabras.

Habían encontrado un nuevo cuerpo.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Glosario de personajes:

Nazuna: Aparece al inicio del anime, en el capítulo de las arañas monstruo. En ese capítulo también aparece Inuyasha como humano por primera vez.

Renkotsu: Uno de los siete guerreros resucitado por Naraku.

Gatenmaru: Un demonio polilla, aparición en el anime poco importante XD

Hiten: Hermano de Manten (del rayo y del trueno) En el anime era pariente también de Soten.

Shuran: Uno de los demonio gato que intenta resucitar a su Dios (asesinado por Inu No), con los fragmentos de la perla. Su clan tenía cierta rivalidad con Sesshomaru.

Yura Sakasagami: Demonio de los cabellos, de ella sí se acuerdan XD

Suikotsu: Hermano de los siete con doble personalidad.

Nota adicional:

Luminol: Compuesto químico que usan los forenses para identificar trazas de sangre.

* * *

SECCIÓN DE SPOILERS:

Collage: Bueno bueno, ya que había dejado un adelanto en HOF, les daré otro. Algo está pasando en NY... Sesshomaru hizo mal en dejar la agencia sin una autoridad competente... CHAN CHAN CHAN! El siguiente capítulo desenmascararé a la persona que le tendió la trampa a Rin...

HOF: Auuufff. Rin lo rechazó! 7u7 no es la primera vez que lo rechaza (verdad infiltrados hermosos? 7u7) hahaha pero el siguiente tendrán un acercamiento y Bankotsu mostrará su verdadera cara.

SIRBY: Se viene la disputa de hermanos! Y una venganza por parte de Inuyasha que dejará a Sesshomaru con los testículos azules X'D

* * *

Respondiendo a los hermosos reviews de los que no tienen cuenta o no puedo mandarles mensaje:

Kagoyame: Todo eso es real lastimosamente ): En Estados Unidos muchas veces los policías no son buenos y se salen con las suyas 7n7 Esos meros, aunque Inu No no los ha olvidado. El fic está ahorita en marzo del 2014. Todavía no hay asomo de Trumpo XDDDD precisamente por eso lo hice un par de años antes X'D Amas a Karen? Yo quiero que la odien XDDD también me encanta con Inuyasha. XD hice a uno Inu muy dulce me parece. Kikyo me gusta demasiado, Karen ya me da bastante equis, no es que la odie porque la del anime bueeennno es diferente a la que la gente se arma en los fics XD creo que más bien fue esa la que me hastió. KAGURA es otra honda, amo a esa mujer! Es que Sesshomaru es perfecto y excitante 7u7r Todavía faltan algunos capítulos antes del lemon SesshRin. Nos leemos!

Is Tisho (estoy segura que era Isa Taishi XDDD): Me boté con el lemon? Es que me gusta explotar el lado dulce de Inu, como no tiene motivos para ser huraño, no lo hice así XDDDDDDDD HAHAHA el siguiente capítulo se verá una Karen hundida u,u Gracias por la paciencia!

Kagura: Hahahaha te amo mujer! tú si sabes 7u7r (yo también prefiero a Karen antes que Karen XD) Hahaha no, no habrá mucho lemon XDDD por eso me extendí. Hahaha sí, un poco de todo, el siguiente cap. tendrá escenas cómicas XDDDD

Dani Pasos: Me alegra que te guste nena :3 Puede ser, puede que no. Ya se verá más adelante. Hahahaha y en el siguiente tendrán muchos más acercamientos peligrosos. Me alegra leer que te gusten mis historias :'D

DomPath: XDDD casi no uso a Karen y para la trama necesitaba a un personaje muy distinto XD sí! se complementan! Pronto los tendrán eue hahaha gracias a ti corazón por leer!

ZY: XDDD es que ese arroz ya se había cosido desde antes 7u7 HAHAHA ya se les pasará el enojo 7u7r Sí conoce de su historia! pero apenas lo recordó XDDD Besos!

Gues1: Hola querida lectora! Muchas gracias por preocuparte pero no considero que eso sea "robar ideas", creo saber a qué autora del fandom te refieres pero las cosas no son así. Ella es una gran escritora a la cual estimo mucho! Me gusta cómo maneja sus tramas y cada quien es libre de hacer las relaciones de sus personajes como les plazca (: en serio te agradezco tu intención pero las cosas no son como parecen XD Creo que ese tipo de detalles pueden ser tomados por cualquier autora XDDDD no es un lío grande. De nuevo gracias por tu preocupación y gracias por leer :3

Another: Por desgracias u,u ese maldito neonazi 7n7 HAHAHAHA por eso me caes bien XDDDD Eres intuitivo ewe ahahaha. OMG haha justo ese es el caso que quiero exponer en el fic más adelante! Fue una verdadera injusticia lo que le hicieron a esa mujer, para mí es obvio que fue su esposo el que cometió el crimen! pero sabes por qué la acusaron a ella? Porque el maldito era policía. HAHAHAHAHA sólo tú y Dana hicieron mención de ello en sus reviews X'DDD los demás ignoraron el detalle. Hombre, si eso es normal :V XDDDDDD HAHAHA me encantas en serio, yo pienso igual, las mujeres se vuelven vulnerables por ese tipo de cosas u,u Teorías de Ayame? Cuéntame O: Creo que quedó clarito que no es él XDD siempre mantuviste tu postura de que alguien tan patético como él no podía ser el asesino y estabas bien X'D Quién sabe, puede que ya lo haya mencionado o puede que no. Quién sabe e.e Gracias por leer!

Alguien U: Verdad? es un bello. Oculta muchas cosas eue hahaha Sí, por eso se llamó lovely lies. HAHAHAHAH a ver qué pasa en el siguiente 7u7

Lin: :D no te apures, igual me tardo en actualizar X'DDD Si! son hermanos opuestos XDDDDD En el siguiente habrá más de Sesshomaru y Rin XDDD Besos!

Gaby Gutierrez: :D ya te pusiste al corriente XDD Es que la personalidad de Karen no le iba a la historia que tengo planeada para Inuyasha X'D Todavía faltan algunos capítulos para el lemon SesshRin XD Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras :'D Nos leemos!

Anya: Ya se vio su cambio! :D sí, pobre chica y encima la llamada que recibió Ayame u,u Hahahaha ese Sessh es un lokillo del closet XD Gracias! algunos la quieren otros no del todo XD en el siguiente no la querrán. Nos leemos!

Omg cada vez se unen más personas a la lectura, sean bienvenidos todos! :3 a los que tienen cuenta les contestaré sus reviews en privado, pero aquí están los **agradecimientos:**

DreamFicGirl

Kagoyame

Indominus Dea

Is Tisho (creo que es Isa Taisho XD)

HoolieDaniSars

Kagura

Dani Pasos

Lupita Reyes

Abigz

PomPath

Milly Taisho

ZY

Guest

Another Angel Down

Alguien U

Baby Sony

DanaLovesOhana

Fabricio

Lin

Gaby Gutierrez

Sabastu

Anya

Cleoru Misumi

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer también a los lectores silenciosos (: un abrazo!

Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado: Con voz y voto. Porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!

Nos leemos pronto!

 **Recuerden que sus reviews animan a los autores a seguir publicando!**


	6. Sex on Fire

**Disclaimer:** Algunos personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko, otros a Hiro Mashima y los demás son de mua. Al igual que la historia tan loca XD

Hola amores míos, les traje un capítulo antes de entrar a la uni de nuevo. No sé si vaya a poder actualizar con la misma frecuencia y es por eso que subiré de nuevo Infiltrada, para no dejarlos desamparados XDDDD

Me he escrito poco más de 9000 palabras para ustedes!

Por cierto, ahora subiré mis dibujos y spoilers a mi perfil de facebook dedicado a Fanfiction: Iblwe McGarden por si desean agregarme :D

Advertencia de lime 7u7r

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Sex on Fire

.

Kana White. Ese era el nombre de la joven que habían encontrado. Kagura sintió coraje e impotencia, nadie merecía morir a tan corta edad. Quince años. Una niña que apenas comenzaba a vivir. Encima los policías que habían encontrado el cuerpo habían contaminado la escena, o al menos sus alrededores. A simple vista había sido una violación pues encontraron el cuerpo de la joven a orillas del lago completamente desnuda. La causa de muerte todavía no estaba confirmada, sin embargo, Kagura presumía que la habían ahogado. La obscuridad de la noche hacía todo eso más macabro y las sombras de los árboles que rodeaban el lago impedían que descubrieran más detalles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva el cuerpo aquí? —le preguntó Inu No Taisho.

—No te lo puedo decir con exactitud justo ahora, pero asumo que tiene varios meses, en cuanto haya luz dile a tus hombres que busquen su ropa, quizá encontremos ADN en ella —la gente de Kagura ya había metido el pequeño cuerpo en una bolsa especial para el transporte.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche para ella. Necesitaría mucho café, al menos ella no tenía la tarea de avisar a la familia White que su pequeña hija había aparecido por fin, muerta. Era ese tipo de noticias que una persona nunca espera recibir, al menos los padres. Nunca deberían ser ellos quienes enterrasen a los hijos, eso no era lógico ni natural. Kagura admiraba la fortaleza del detective Taisho, había hecho cientos de llamadas de ese tipo y sabía que cada una de ellas le afectaba, nunca se volvía más fácil para él ser portador de esas noticias tan desagradables.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que este lugar no ha sido la escena del crimen —Kagura miró a su alrededor, no había nada más que obscuridad.

—Si tus muchachos no hubiesen contaminado el lugar podría coincidir o no contigo —aunque no había nada que le indicara que se había llevado a cabo una persecución o pelea cercana—. Puede que la hayan botado del otro lado del lago o la hayan tirado de un bote. No lo puedo decir, tú eres el experto.

—Buscaré si tiene algún rasgo en común con Abi —aunque lo dudaba mucho. Kana White era una joven que apenas iba a la secundaria, había cerca de nueve años de diferencia con Abi Collins y no vivían _cerca_ ni tenían físicos parecidos. Abi Collins era de piel blanca y cabello negro, White tenía la piel tan pálida como el papel y su cabello no se quedaba atrás, era completamente albina con demasiada melanina en los ojos obscuros, a diferencia de los verdes de Collins—. Creo que tu lunes ya no ha sido perfecto —añadió sabiendo que Kagura era partidaria de los lunes. La mujer miró su reloj de muñeca y sonrió levemente.

—Cuando recibí la llamada era la una de la madrugada del martes, mi lunes sigue intacto —y con eso se fue junto con su equipo, dejando al detective con un mal inicio de martes.

De regreso a la estación Inu No Taisho comenzó a revisar el expediente de Kana White, la joven que había pasado de estar desaparecida, a estar muerta. Llevaba seis meses perdida, y todavía no sabía si había sido asesinada justo después de su rapto o había pasado algunos días, o quizá meses secuestrada. Miró la fotografía, era una niña seria pero no dejaba de ser bonita. Ese tipo de circunstancias le hacían sentirse aliviado de no haber tenido hijas, no es que no le dolieran sus muchachos, pero siempre era más difícil para un padre —o madre—, desprenderse de las mujeres.

Sintió que la pena lo embargaba en cuanto tuvo el teléfono en sus manos, sabía que tenía que llamar pero el peor de los escenarios era recibir una llamada a mitad de la madrugada para enterarse que su única hija estaba muerta. Volvió a dejar el teléfono, ya arreglaría cuentas con el capitán al día siguiente, les concedería a los padres de Kana una última noche de tranquilidad antes de darles la mala noticia. Comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera relacionar con el caso de Abi y se sentó en su escritorio con una taza humeante de café.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Durante la madrugada del jueves, Rin despertó por el calor que llenaba su cuerpo. Se giró en su lugar y se topó con el rostro de la pelirroja. Ayame dormía plácidamente a su lado con un brazo sobre su cuello en un asfixiante abrazo, el cuerpo de Ayame era muy caliente y Rin tuvo que destaparse para no sofocarse. Se hizo a la idea de que aquello iba a ocurrir con frecuencia. Todavía no habían hablado de la llamada y ya habían pasado dos días de aquello, la pobre se negaba a decirle algo y Rin no quería forzarla. Era obvio que le había afectado. Abi había sido su mejor amiga, escuchar cómo la habían asesinado, había sido una tortura.

Intentó mover un poco el brazo de la pelirroja quien en respuesta se abrazó más a ella. Rin suspiró y se deshizo del abrazo para ir al baño. Apenas eran las tres y media de la madrugada y el sueño se le había esfumado de pronto. Se mojó la cara y regresó a la habitación, prendiendo la lámpara del escritorio y tomó uno de los libros que Tobías Sanders le había prestado. Había sido escrito por una periodista dedicada a investigar casos no resueltos, cualquier tipo de casos. No todos estaban relacionados con trastornos antisociales, muchos de ellos eran asesinos que habían corrido con suerte para escapar de la ley durante muchos años, la razón: las pruebas de ADN.

Esa semana había sido bastante interesante y se le había pasado volando. El miércoles había tenido asesoría con Kai quien realmente era un joven listo pero distraído, esa misma tarde había ido con Ayame al local de tatuajes donde trabajaba Cole para hacerse el suyo y conocer al misterioso chico pero encontraron un enorme letrero de "Cerrado". Intentaron comunicarse pero nadie les contestó. Ya se darían otra vuelta por el lugar al terminar con los exámenes, Cole todavía era estudiante, sin embargo no se lo habían topado en el campus, Rin había buscado su nombre en el servidor de la universidad y había dado con su horario, pero siempre que intentaba topárselo fallaba, o llegaba tarde o se iba temprano. Probaría suerte más tarde.

Por otro lado no había visto a Karen desde el lunes, había faltado a algunas clases según Ayame, a todas las que tenían en común. A quien sí había visto todos los días en las canchas y en el gimnasio —además de las clases que compartían—, era a Damon Miller. Habían comenzado a tratarse y le parecía alguien bastante serio e interesante. Al principio habían hablado de trivialidades y tonterías adolescentes, sin embargo había notado cómo él desviaba las conversaciones hacia temas más obscuros, profundos. Incluso en alguna ocasión se había sentido incómoda y no solamente por sus preguntas atrevidas sobre su obsesión con las mentes criminales —cortesía de un libro que le había pillado leyendo—, era la cercanía con la que le hablaba la que erizaba su piel.

Su aliento cerca de sus labios, sus ojos de oro derretido que la miraban con algo más que un simple _interés_. Rin sabía que él disfrutaba poniéndola nerviosa, por esa razón fingía no estarlo cuando estaban demasiado cerca, pero con sus dedos Damon le había demostrado cuán nerviosa la ponía y lo poco que ella lo disimulaba. Ese hombre estaba haciendo bastante bien al intentar seducirla. Y ella no había averiguado nada de él. Absolutamente nada. También tenía citatorio para el juicio contra Charlie. Damon le había dado el número de una abogada que la ayudaría. Yura Sakasagami. Ya no tenía dudas, Damon era un policía y tenía varios contactos. Astuto.

—¿Rin? —Ayame despertó, todavía faltaban un par de horas antes de que tuviera que levantarse—. ¿Insomnio? —la castaña asintió. Ayame bostezó tapándose la boca y volvió a acomodarse en la cama de Rin pero no cerró los ojos—. Fue horrible —su voz se quebró y Rin cerró el libro que tenía en las manos para ir con ella—. Me dijo exactamente cómo la había recogido de la calle, Abi iba drogada así que no se le hizo difícil —las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que Ayame pudiese intentar detenerlas, estaba bastante consternada—. Dijo que ella había consentido todo lo que le hizo y que lo había disfrutado —Ayame siguió llorando contra el pecho de Rin quien la había abrazado al verla en tan mal estado—. Yo... yo sólo estaba esperando a que dijera que yo iba a ser la siguiente, o tú... —sorbió por la nariz—. Pero no lo dijo en ningún momento, su voz sonaba tan divertida mientras hablaba de Abi.

—Sh —Rin acarició su despeinado cabello—. No le des el poder de derrumbarte con esto —aunque a decir verdad, Rin entendía por qué ella había reaccionado así, se había guardado aquel trauma durante días—. Lo mejor será que mañana no salgamos, ¿de acuerdo? —Ayame comenzó a temblar.

—No, tenemos que mostrarnos fuertes —se mordió el labio inferior—. Además le he dicho a Koga que iríamos —y Rin no quería quitarle espacio ni tiempo con el chico del que estaba enamorada y trataba inútilmente de proteger, pero Rin no iba a alejarla de él. Desde el principio le había parecido excesivo que terminase su relación con el moreno. Aunque por otro lado no quería involucrar a nadie más.

Estaba dividida, en una decisión que no le correspondía a ella.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Habían pasado tres días, setenta y dos horas en los cuales no había tenido una sola noticia de Karen y eso era alarmante, lo último que había recibido de ella había sido un mensaje el lunes que decía que se sentía mal e iría a casa. ¡Ella vivía en el campus! Había hablado con sus amigas y muchas le habían dicho que no era raro que Karen decidiera ausentarse tantos días, a veces le daban depresiones demasiado fuertes que únicamente el alcohol la hacía olvidar. Yasha les preguntó entonces la dirección de la casa de sus tíos —porque ya había estado en su cuarto en la universidad y no había señales de ella—, las amigas le dijeron que la desconocían, pero le brindaron la de la casa de ella. Inuyasha no sabía que Karen tenía una casa propia ni tampoco que fuera la clase de chica que sufría depresiones. Sabía que tenía un problema con el alcohol y eso hacía que su preocupación aumentara rápidamente.

—Va a estar bien, Inuyasha —le dijo Sesshomaru quien revisaba algunas cosas en la computadora, pero no había forma de que Inuyasha se calmara con eso.

—No lo entiendo, todo iba muy bien y la última vez que la vi ella fue a buscarte para que saliéramos a comer... —Inuyasha guardó silencio y después se levantó y cogió a Sesshomaru de la solapa de su camisa—. ¡Bastardo! —su medio hermano se sorprendió por el arrebato de Inuyasha—. ¿Qué le dijiste? —el mayor empujó al menor y se sacudió la prenda para quitarle las arrugas.

—No deberías encariñarte tanto con ella, Inuyasha —le recordó—. No estamos aquí para involucrarnos con universitarias...

El puño de su hermano se estampó contra su pómulo. Sesshomaru tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¡No debiste meterte! —le reclamó sumamente molesto.

A Sesshomaru le tomó medio minuto salir de su asombro. Inuyasha nunca lo había golpeado. Eran medios hermanos pero eso nunca había sido motivo de rivalidad entre ellos. Dado que ambos se habían criado al lado de su padre y aunque tuviesen diferentes madres, eso no los había separado, al contrario, gracias a eso estaban muy unidos aunque solían discutir y molestarse por trivialidades, siempre se ayudaban mutuamente. La madre de Sesshomaru era bastante independiente y la falta de tiempo secó la relación que tenía con su padre, a diferencia de Izayoi que le había exigido dejar su trabajo en la policía —cosa que obviamente no ocurrió—, y eso fue la causa de su segundo divorcio. Al principio Inuyasha se había quedado con su madre, pero al ser una mujer que se enfermaba con demasiada frecuencia, era incapaz de cuidar a su propio hijo —hubo días en los que Inuyasha sólo comía comida de lata o cereal con leche—, a causa de las visitas de su madre al hospital y fue cuando Inu No Taisho pidió la custodia del menor.

A los cinco años Inuyasha se mudó con su padre y su hermano Sesshomaru —casi cuatro años mayor—, quien se volvió su ejemplo a seguir. Se peleaban constantemente por nimiedades pero se querían como hermanos que eran y era la primera vez que tenían una pelea subida de tono y era por una tontería en verdad, según Sesshomaru. Una mujer, vaya trivialidad. Y encima de todo su hermano parecía más que molesto por su pequeña intervención. Antes de que pudiera decirle algo por su atrevimiento contra su persona, su hermano menor salió del cuarto que tenían en el campus.

Inuyasha estaba verdaderamente indignado con Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a meterse? Karen realmente le interesaba, y más después de haber descubierto su secreto. Al tener licencia de detective, Inuyasha tenía acceso a información que una persona cualquiera no tendría. Cuando Karen le contó de las amenazas, e incluso en las cartas, salía el hecho de que su _hermana menor_ corría peligro. Investigando a su familia, Inuyasha había descubierto que Karen no tenía una hermana menor, sino un hermana mayor que era abogada. Su nombre era Dimaria Yesta, hermana de Karen Yesta. No había más hermanas, sin embargo sabía que las amenazas no se referían a la abogada, había alguien más ahí.

Llegó a la casa de Karen. Tenía una fachada bastante anticuada y se veía adinerada. El carro de la joven estaba ahí mal estacionado. Se acercó a la puerta, estaba cerrada con llave. Tocó el timbre muchas veces pero no recibió respuesta. Rodeó la casa hasta llegar al patio trasero, la puerta trasera también estaba cerrada pero Inuyasha intuía que la llave debería estar en alguna maceta o debajo del tapete sólo en caso de emergencias. Buscó varios minutos hasta que vio una casa de aves de madera, abrió la puertita y ahí estaba la llave. Abrió la puerta y se adentró.

—¡Karen! —la llamó pero no recibió respuesta. La entrada trasera daba a la cocina, había comida enlatada y muchos trastes sucios, Inuyasha revisó el comedor y la sala, le hacía falta un poco de orden a aquel lugar. Sin embargo todavía le parecía extraño que una joven como Karen viviera sola si no tenía un trabajo. ¿Cómo se mantenía?

Después de revisar el piso de abajo, subió las escaleras, un hedor desagradable llenaba el ambiente. Sus pies chocaron con botellas de vidrio vacías. Asomó la cabeza a la habitación principal y casi pone su pie sobre vómito seco. Hizo una mueca de asco, la cama estaba tendida pero había muchas prendas de ropa esparcidas por todo el cuarto. Los objetos que deberían estar en los muebles estaban tirados por todas partes, rodeó la cama y en el suelo junto a la ventana encontró a la rubia. Desnuda y tirada en el suelo boca abajo.

Rápidamente se acercó, estaba helada pero dormida. Podía ver el movimiento de su espalda al respirar profundamente.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le preguntó sabiendo que ella no lo escuchaba.

Con mucho cuidado la tomó en brazos y la recostó en la cama, tapándola con una manta. Intentó despertarla pero nada funcionó hasta que la metió a la regadera, su ropa terminó empapada pero ella reaccionó y se aferró a él mientras la lavaba con ternura. La joven no dejaba de llorar y pedirle perdón. En varias ocasiones había salido el nombre de _Shiori_ , la "hermana menor". Inuyasha la había calmado y vestido con lo que encontró, la llevó a dormir un rato mientras limpiaba el desastre que tenía en su recámara. ¿Cuántos días había estado tomando?

Después de limpiar fue a revisar a Karen, la joven se despertó cuando él se recostó junto a ella, la escrutaba con la mirada. Karen miraba fijamente sus manos, parecía un cachorro regañado.

—Lo siento, lo mejor será que dejemos de vernos —se obligó a decirle esas palabras, lo último que ella quería era tenerlo lejos pero las palabras de Damon le habían destrozado el corazón. Sabía que ella era melosa y dependiente.

—¿Quién es Shiori? —Karen abrió los ojos con sorpresa, frunció el ceño con tristeza y respiró hondo.

—Es mi hermana menor —y eso sonaba tan falso como la primera oración. Inuyasha la tomó del mentón.

—No me mientas Karen, ¿quién es Shiori? —ella no dijo nada—. Investigué a tu familia, los únicos hijos de los Higurashi son Souta y tú, ¿quién es Shiori? —y Karen rompió en llanto de nuevo.

—Ella es mi hija —Inuyasha no se esperaba esa respuesta. La soltó y se quedó mirando a la rubia. No lo entendía. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué le había dicho que era su hermana? ¿Por qué no vivía con ella?

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —Karen no lo miró en ningún momento.

—Seis

—¿Quién es el padre? —Karen lo miró entonces, pero no era su típica mirada dulce. Lo veía con temor, como si por dentro dijera: todo menos eso. Inuyasha quería ayudarla, pero necesitaba que comenzara a ser sincera con él. Después de unos segundos ella se rindió.

—No lo sé —miró al frente para evitar su pesada mirada sobre ella—. Cuando era chica mis tíos siempre me tuvieron demasiados cuidados. No podía salir a pijamadas con mis amigas, no podía ir a fiestas los viernes. Querían que fuera una nerd y que sólo me importara la escuela. Ese día yo me salí de casa para ir a una fiesta a la que me habían invitado y me dieron algo de beber, después desperté en una habitación desnuda. No sé si me violaron o sí fue sexo consensuado, tampoco sé si fue uno o varios —Karen se abrazó a sí misma—. En cuanto mis tíos supieron de mi embarazo se molestaron tanto que me sacaron de la preparatoria todo un año, por eso voy atrasada... Pero cuando Shiori nació se volvió su mundo, mi prima Dimaria ya no vivía en la casa, sólo yo.

—¿Por qué no estás con ellos entonces? —Inuyasha reconocía el dolor en las palabras de Karen, le estaba costando mucho trabajo hablarlo con él.

—Después de que ella naciera yo ya no tenía la presión de mis tíos sobre mí y me volví el desastre que conoces ahora, pero peor —suspiró—. Me corrieron de la casa alegando que era mala influencia para mi propia hija y me amenazaron con quitármela legalmente. Dimaria es abogada y está de su lado... Mi abuelo me acogió entonces.

—¿Esta casa es de tu abuelo? —ella asintió.

—Él me quería mucho, me fue pasando todo su dinero en vida en una cuenta a mi nombre y otra a nombre de Shiori, de momento soy su albacea —Inuyasha alzó una ceja—. No he tocado ese dinero, también me cedió la casa en vida. Así me protegió legalmente en caso de que mi tía quisiera impugnar el testamento y quitarme los bienes que me había dejado. Me dejó también una casa en otro estado la cual rento con una compañía que se encarga de realizar los cobros y les doy una comisión. De eso he vivido desde que el murió.

—¿Tus tíos no se molestaron por eso?

—Claro que lo hicieron, pero no podían hacer nada. Mi tía recibió dinero del testamento pero no le pareció que yo tuviera todo lo demás. Por eso también me mantienen alejada de Shiori —hizo una pausa esperando alguna pregunta, al notar que Yasha no la hacía continuó—. Mi abuelo logró convencerme de dejar esa vida de fiestas atrás, y así lo hice por un tiempo, quería recuperar a Shiori, todavía quiero. Pero para eso necesito graduarme y trabajar, para darle lo mejor. No quiero tenerla conmigo mientras no pueda controlar está maldita obsesión por la bebida... Me la quitarían para siempre.

—Te ayudaré a recuperarla —le dijo sin más y besó su frente—. Pero primero tienes que dejar de tomar de esta manera. No creo que seas alcohólica, no es algo que hagas todos los días.

Karen accedió a ir a ver a un doctor para que pudiese manejar sus depresiones, Yasha la acompañaría. El chico habló con ella un poco sobre su hija y después volvió a dejarla dormir. Karen no se sentía bien y tenía que recuperar líquidos y descansar. Él llamó a su padre, realmente dudaba que Karen supiera algo más. Cuando habló borracha sobre el miedo que tenía de que le quitaran a alguien se había referido a su hija. Shiori lo era todo para la rubia y él la quería ayudar a recuperarla.

También estaba más que dispuesto a cobrar venganza contra Sesshomaru por haberse metido en su relación. Después de dejarla dormida, Inuyasha se había ido a la farmacia para comprarle _electrolitos_ y una caja de pastillas llamó su atención. Terminó de comprar las cosas y guardó la pequeña caja en la guantera de su vehículo. Pasó a la casa de Karen y la encontró durmiendo todavía, le escribió una nota y dejó los _electrolitos_ en la mesa de noche. Todavía tenía que ir a la estación de policía para hablar con su padre.

—¿Qué quieres decir Kagura? —su padre estaba afuera de la morgue donde Kagura había realizado la autopsia.

—Sí encontré agua en sus pulmones —dijo ella.

—Entonces sí la ahogaron en el lago —ella negó.

—Fue lo único que encontré, limpia y potable agua fresca en sus pulmones. No la ahogaron en el lago, fue en un inodoro, un lavabo o una tina. Yo qué sé, pero fue con agua limpia, su cuerpo únicamente fue desechado en el lago —notó la presencia de Inuyasha—. ¿Tus hombres encontraron algo entre los árboles? —él negó—. Para tu suerte encontré algo en sus uñas, son hebras de hilos verdes, no creo que haya ADN ahí pero es una pista, quizá una muy mala —la mirada de los dos Taisho presentes se clavaron en ella con más fuerza que antes—. Este asesinato... No creo que tenga relación con el caso de Abi.

Inu No se lo temía pero no Inuyasha.

—¿Estás diciendo que otro loco violador y homicida está suelto por ahí? —Kagura asintió, Inu No lo había sospechado desde que encontraron el cuerpo. Lo único que tenía en común con el caso de Abi era que el cuerpo de Kana no fue encontrado en la escena del crimen, había sido plantado ahí y la forma del asesinato no había sido tan limpia como lo había sido el caso de Abi Collins.

—Tu hermano me comentó que Parks recibió una llamada —Inuyasha salió de su estado de estupefacción para mirar a su padre y asintió—. Y también dijo que ellas no quieren ver a la policía.

—Posiblemente las estén amenazando, como a Karen —su padre se cruzó de brazos, no había forma de que la policía ayudara a los que no querían ser ayudados. Por eso tenía a sus hijos metidos en el caso, ya le daría a Byakuya el caso de Kana White.

—A veces hacen esas llamadas para demostrar el poder que tienen sobre las víctimas —comentó Kagura encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo siento mucho por la joven —Inuyasha asintió. No podía imaginarse la impotencia de la pelirroja al momento de recibir esa llamada.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Por fin había llegado el viernes. Inuyasha tenía que ir a la estación de policía y después al campus para recoger a Karen, la había convencido de ir a clases ese día. Sesshomaru le informó que llevaría a Rin y a Ayame, habían tenido una pequeña disputa porque ahora el que parecía estarse metiendo más de la cuenta era el mayor pero éste lo negó rotundamente. Inuyasha le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba. No en balde había comprado aquellas pastillas. Llegó a la estación, Sesshomaru estaba en la oficina de su padre hablando con Kagura sobre el cuerpo de Kana White.

Muchas veces lo había molestado con su relación unilateral con la médico forense, y había recibido una patada en el culo. Sin embargo en el fondo, Inuyasha sabía que su hermano no amaba a aquella mujer. Aunque siempre la veía más de la cuenta, con mirada indulgente —como nunca lo había visto—, pero no veía la química entre ellos. Quizá era porque ambos eran demasiado parecidos que Inuyasha simplemente no podía emparejarlos. Alguna vez le había comentado aquello a su hermano mientras compartían cervezas en su despacho en el edificio de detectives privados y su hermano únicamente había contestado que era la mujer adecuada para él. Después había enlistado muchas virtudes de la doctora pero nada que le dijera a Inuyasha que eso que sentía fuese _amor_.

Sin darle muchas vueltas a aquello, Inuyasha se dispuso a preparar café. Su padre estaba vuelto loco desde que encontraron el pequeño cuerpo de la joven y el departamento de policía estaba bastante consternado. Y todavía no había nada que relacionara el caso con el asesinato de Abi. Eso podía ser peor que un asesino en serie —porque serían dos asesinos muy temibles—, amenazando a los jóvenes de Louisville. "Menuda mierda" pensó mientras terminaba de preparar la vieja cafetera. Kagura se alejó de Sesshomaru cuando sintió en demasía la cercanía del ambarino pero siguió hablando con él sobre lo que fuera que contuviesen esos papeles. Después simplemente se alejó y caminó hacia donde él estaba parado.

—¿Café? —preguntó Inuyasha y Kagura asintió—. No tarda en estar listo —le abrió una silla para que se sentara.

—Gracias —miró fijamente la cafetera.

—¿Te ha vuelto a insinuar algo? —le preguntó con respecto a Sesshomaru y ella negó—. Demasiado orgulloso.

—Déjalo estar, Inuyasha —dijo ella mesuradamente y el menor suspiró. No entendía por qué si para ellos dos era bastante claro que Sesshomaru y Kagura no estaban hechos para estar juntos, Sesshomaru se empeñaba en lo contrario. Aunque no se la vivía acosando a la mujer (con una vez rechazado tenía suficiente), tampoco daba el siguiente paso en su vida personal.

Nada más allá de fugaces relaciones de una noche.

Sesshomaru Taisho no se permitía más que eso e Inuyasha se había cansado de que su hermano pareciese un maldito anacoreta. Había notado que su preocupación por aquella joven, Rin Tanner, era genuina y estaba dispuesto a darle un gran empujón con venganza incluida. Habló con Kagura algunas cosas hasta que el café estuvo listo, ella llenó su termo, lo preparó con una cucharada de azúcar y se fue. Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente mientras llenaba el termo de Sesshomaru y sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón un _blíster_ que contenía cuatro pastillas azules. Sacó dos y comenzó a triturarlas sobre una servilleta con una cuchara hasta que se volvieron fino polvo.

Sin contemplarlo demasiado las vació dentro del termo de café de su hermano, le colocó la tapa y lo agitó fuertemente. Pasados unos minutos, cuando su hermano se aflojó el primer botón de su camisa, se levantó y cruzó la puerta de la oficina de su padre, dejando el termo plateado sobre el escritorio. Sesshomaru alzó una ceja ante su acto.

—No lo hice yo, te lo preparó Kagura —mintió con semblante serio—. Te veo en la fiesta, voy a ir por Karen —Sesshomaru asintió y vio partir a Inuyasha.

No sabía a ciencia cierta qué había pasado con la rubia, pero estaba seguro de que no quería saber. Su hermano ya tenía veintiocho años, si decidía quedarse con ella, era muy su problema. Lo que no quería era estropear la investigación que estaban realizando en la universidad y en las casas de los amigos de Collins. Cerró el fólder que Kagura había llevado, sabía que su padre lo revisaría en cuanto llegara. Tomó las llaves de su camioneta y el termo con café. Kagura le había dicho que se veía pálido y cansado, seguramente había sido su buena obra del día. Gesticuló una leve sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y comenzó a andar.

Una vez en camino, Sesshomaru le dio un par de sorbos al amargo café. Todavía estaba incrédulo de haber comenzado un juego ridículo con Rin Tanner. Porque por más que deseaba alejarla de sus pensamientos, aquello no ocurría. Cuando cerraba los ojos, aquel sutil aroma a vainilla lo invadía de nuevo. Sí, Rin Tanner le atraía desde el momento en que la vio. Aunque su primer encuentro había resultado un desastre, no había menospreciado su atractivo. Sus siguientes acercamientos no habían sido mejores, sin embargo algo se había dado entre ellos y temía que aquello se le saliera de las manos. Pues se había peleado con Inuyasha por la misma razón.

Rin Tanner era una caja de sorpresas que despertaba todos sus sentidos y lo hacía perder el control de sí mismo —cuando eso nunca había pasado—, ni siquiera con Kagura. Repentinamente sintió ganas de tenerla cerca, desafiándolo con la mirada aunque por dentro se muriese de nervios. O mejor aún miedo. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento. Que ella se le resistiera pero a la vez le hiciera frente lo prendía. Incluso podría jurar que en ese momento estaba teniendo una erección, lo cual era imposible. No es que llevara mucho tiempo sin tener sexo, quizá algunos meses. Pero con el simple hecho de pensar en ella no podía ponerse tan caliente, ¿o sí? Aprovechó que llegó a un semáforo en rojo y miró hacia abajo. Su pene erecto como una montaña.

Maldijo por lo bajo.

No había hecho nada más que pensar en ella, ni siquiera lo había hecho de una forma sexual... Aunque la idea se le antojó erótica y sensual. Siguió manejando con la intención de que su masculinidad se calmara y dio otro sorbo a su café. Sabía que Inuyasha se había ido por separado porque tenía planes con Karen para después de la fiesta, y él tenía que hacerse cargo de Tanner y Parks. Al menos era el responsable de llevarlas hasta sus dormitorios sanas y salvas. No sabía cómo había logrado Rin convencer a Ayame de asistir a la fiesta después de todo lo que había pasado. La llamada principalmente.

Confiaba en poder obtener el celular de la pelirroja y averiguar lo que ocurría detrás de aquellas llamadas. Llegó al campus y se estacionó frente a los dormitorios, sabiendo que si no salían en tres minutos lo iban a mover del lugar. Tomó el termo y tragó unos cuantos sorbos hasta que las vio acercarse a su camioneta. Bajó la mirada incómodo, pues todavía era portador de una tremenda erección incontrolable a punto de reventarle los pantalones. Su situación no mejoró cuando Rin lo reconoció y sonrió, se acercó al vehículo y él desactivó los seguros para que entrara.

—Llegas tarde —le reclamó mordiéndose el labio inferior con suavidad y Sesshomaru tuvo que ahogar un gruñido.

Estaba maravillosa. Sencilla y sensual con un peinado que recogía su espesa melena en una especie de espiral en la parte trasera de su cabeza, sostenido por un discreto broche. Su vestido negro se pegaba a su cuerpo como un guante de satín —al menos en la parte superior—, para caer de forma ampona sobre sus esbeltas y desnudas piernas. Carecía de escote pero en cuanto se subió y jaló del cinturón de seguridad con su mano izquierda, alcanzó a ver un pedazo de piel revelador y parte de su sostén negro con encaje. Tragó duro. Esa iba a ser una larga noche.

—Tenía cosas que hacer —contestó parcamente.

—Espero que no te moleste que Koga se venga con nosotros —Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que la pelirroja iba colgada de su brazo, abrió la puerta de atrás y se corrió en el asiento para que entrara el moreno después de ella.

—Hola Damon —dijo él—. ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

—Haz lo que quieras —lo cortó y comenzó a conducir, Rin acercó su mano al estéreo pero no lo prendió hasta que él la miró y asintió. En cuanto encendió la radio, Ayame se precipitó en medio de ambos y comenzó a cambiar de estaciones hasta que encontró su favorita. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, la pelirroja regresó a su lugar y cantó las últimas estrofas de una canción pop que le sonó bastante perturbadora.

 _Cause I need you..._

 _And I miss you..._

Después de eso prefirió ignorarla y concentrarse en su gran problema. Ni siquiera en ese ambiente disminuía su excitación y eso ya lo estaba rebasando. Sesshomaru simplemente no podía creer que en la parte trasera de _su_ camioneta estaba una pareja fingiendo no estar enamorados mientras ella cantaba y tarareaba letras cursis y él se acercaba de vez en cuando a besarla. ¡En su camioneta! Y por delante... Tanner, con el cinturón de seguridad en medio de sus senos, marcando claramente sus dimensiones y su pene se endureció todavía más. ¿Acaso eso era un castigo?

Llevaba un muy buen rato con aquel problema. Intentó calmarse para que pasara rápido y condujo hasta donde el mapa en la pantalla lo guiaba. Le habían mandado la ubicación un par de días antes al igual que a todos los invitados, aunque la mayoría ya sabía dónde era la fiesta. Definitivamente aquel ambiente universitario no era lo suyo. Sesshomaru no podía creer que las fiestas llovieran una después de la otra o incluso hubiese varias fiestas el mismo día y la gente se aburría de una para irse a otra. Intentó respirar varias veces notando que su erección se calmaba. Hizo hasta lo imposible por no mirar a Rin ni siquiera por el rabillo del ojo, pero ni siquiera así logró sacarla de su campo de visión, pues de vez en cuando se asomaba hacia atrás para hablar con la pareja. Por el mismo lugar por el que Ayame los había invadido minutos atrás.

Llegaron al lugar y encontró el carro de su hermano aparcado. Se tomó casi todo el café que quedaba en el termo y salió con intención de abrirle la puerta a Tanner pero ella ya lo había hecho, le tendió la mano.

—Gracias —murmuró ella aceptándola para que le ayudase a bajar. Sesshomaru asintió, la pareja de atrás ya se había bajado también y caminaban hacia la casa de la cual provenía la música y los gritos.

—Vamos —Ayame la animó.

Rin se deshizo del agarre de Damon en cuanto empezaron a andar. Miraba con algo de escepticismo lo que tenía ante sus ojos verdes. Había una larga mesa en el jardín rodeada de universitarios —de diferentes edades—, llena de vasos rojos y bebidas alcohólicas. Había cuatro baldes de bebidas coloridas, de las cuales Rin prefería ignorar su contenido. Se sintió instantáneamente fuera de lugar, en cambio Ayame y Koga parecían peces en el agua. Respiró hondo y se armó de valor para seguir andando hasta el interior de la casa, seguida por Damon, el cual la jaló precipitadamente justo antes de que un chico se volcara en su dirección y terminara vomitando en el suelo.

— _Sweet_ —murmuró con una mueca y siguió andando. Con esfuerzo lograron rodear a los tipos que tomaban cerveza de un embudo con cinco mangueras.

Una vez adentro, Rin se sintió más cómoda, había pocas personas, la música no sonaba tan fuerte —puesto que las bocinas estaban afuera—, y los chicos estaban vestidos. Afuera cada que alguien perdía en los alco-juegos, perdían prendas valiosas. Ayame encontró rápidamente a su grupo de amigos y ella se le unió, ignorando que Damon tomaba otro camino, lo vio segundos después encontrándose con su hermano y la novia de éste. Se secretearon algunas cosas y después lo vio perdiéndose en uno de los pasillos que seguramente conducían al baño.

—Te gusta —le susurró Ayame en el oído y Rin se sonrojó notablemente.

—Claro que no, ya te dije lo que pienso de él.

—Lo que tú digas —le dijo Ayame con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios—. Por cierto se te corrió el delineador —Rin se llevó el dedo a su ojo derecho—. No en el otro, Rin no te toques, ash a ver —la pelirroja le quitó la mano de la cara y comenzó a difuminar el delineador, sacó de su bolsa el maquillaje y se lo extendió—. Será mejor que vayas a arreglar ese ojo al baño.

—Gracias —Rin aceptó, guardó el delineador en su bolso y se fue por el mismo pasillo por el que había visto a Damon, confiada en que llegaría al baño. Vio dos puertas, ambas cerradas, tocó la primera y no recibió respuesta, la abrió y se encontró con una sala de estar, una gran pantalla apagada y un sofá cama. Cerró y se aventuró a la otra, tocó pero tampoco recibió respuesta—. Extraño —abrió la puerta, la luz estaba encendida y algunos cajones abiertos. Era una recámara. Pensó por un momento que quizá Damon había ido ahí para encontrarse con alguien más y dejó escapar el aire que sin notar, había estado reteniendo.

Dispuesta a salir para no parecer una tonta interrumpiendo algo importante, avanzó hacia la puerta y escuchó voces aproximarse, se puso nerviosa. ¿Qué diría que estaba haciendo? Además había cajones de ropa abiertos, pensarían que había esculcado. Repentinamente alguien le llegó por atrás y tapó su boca, jalándola al interior del closet. Rin se puso nerviosa, estaba casi segura de que se trataba de Damon, pero aquel sobresalto casi le avienta el corazón fuera de su pecho. El hombre la apretó contra su cuerpo y dos chicos entraron al cuarto. Rin sintió el borde de una zapatera contra su muslo, el espacio era bastante reducido.

—Lo siento hombre, no sabía que saldría tan mal —comentó uno divertido—. Carajo esa maldita chapa que no sirve —se acercó a su cajón y lo revisó, al percatarse de que no faltaba nada, lo cerró—. Seguramente se decepcionaron al saber que no guardaba ahí los condones.

—Ya no seas mamón y dame una camisa nueva, me la dejaste hecha mierda —Rin se horrorizó al sentir un arma contra su espalda baja, con una mano Damon le tapaba la boca mientras que con la otra sostenía un arma contra ella. ¿Pensaba usarla de rehén? ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? ¿Estaba robando?

Miles de ideas pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento.

—Ya voy, están en el closet —se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban y ella gimió de miedo.

—Shhhh —Sesshomaru notó la piel de ella enchinarse y suspiró sobre su hombro. Ella se tensó en respuesta, le lamió suavemente aquel tramo de piel que palpitaba salvajemente, para después hundir sus dientes con mayor suavidad y ella gimió más fuerte. Antes de que abrieran las puertas del closet, la giró y la subió a la zapatera, posicionándose entre sus piernas, devorando sus labios sin darle tiempo de emitir sonido alguno.

—¡Oh tío! —Sesshomaru echó a Rin hacia atrás con la intención de que no se le viera el rostro, únicamente sus torneadas piernas alrededor suyo—. Lo siento hombre, sólo veníamos por una camisa —se explicó el dueño de la casa, fingiendo que no había interrumpido nada y tomó la prenda, emparejando las puertas y le tendió la camisa a su amigo que ya se había quitado la que llevaba vomitada—. Joder, ¿Viste su bultote? —su voz desapareció a la par que salían del cuarto.

Y Sesshomaru se molestó porque aquello era verdad, nuevamente estaba tan duro que podría romper una tabla de madera con su pene. Y se había atrevido a besar a Tanner, de forma apresurada con intención de que le siguiera el juego, pero su beso había sido torpe, como el de una niña y se sintió como un tremendo cabrón por haberla usado para despistar a aquellos chicos. Aunque no podía negar que la necesidad en su miembro había aumentado notablemente al tenerla tan cerca. La calidez que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo lo estaba volviendo loco y su juicio estaba viéndose nublado. Rin era peligrosa para él, no. Él era peligroso para ella, estando hambriento y teniéndola bajo su control sabía que era capaz de dejarse llevar.

—¿Te has puesto caliente sólo de tenerme encerrada en un closet? —murmuró ella con sarcasmo. Sesshomaru le tomó una mano y se la puso sobre su dolorida erección.

—¿Te queda alguna duda? —Rin enrojeció al darse cuenta que no se trataba de una pistola, al menos no de una de balas. Su sobresalto debió ser bastante obvio porque él ladeaba una sonrisa bastante... Sexy.

Sesshomaru sabía que no había sido el simple hecho de tenerla cerca, debía ser algo más. Desde antes siquiera de verla ese día, en cuanto había empezado a pensarla en el asiento del piloto de su auto. Ella intentó mover la mano, pero al hacerlo friccionó contra su masculinidad y él gruñó, Rin tragó seco. La mirada ambarina se había clavado en ella, aquellas lagunas de oro líquido la veían impregnadas de lujuria y su respiración comenzó a ser errática. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso sólo con verla? Le atravesaba el alma y hacía que su voluntad flaqueara, ese hombre la tenía completamente a su merced y Rin no estaba poniendo mucha resistencia.

—Damon —Rin se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, incapaz de protestar. Su mano seguía unida al endurecido miembro y ella estaba incapacitada para hacer nada.

Sesshomaru colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y los acarició suavemente mientras que los otros dedos se posaban cerca de sus anginas, donde su pulso acelerado la delataba. Estaba asustada, o excitada. Quizá ambas. Antes de que ella hiciera algo para detenerlo, Sesshomaru se precipitó a devorar hambriento aquellos rosados y carnosos labios, Rin gimió y él le soltó la mano para jalarla contra su cuerpo, pegándola contra su virilidad y ella gimió de nuevo sobre sus labios intentando resistirse y alejarlo de ella, volviendo aquel beso tan tóxico que parecía hacerle daño, pues no sólo no respondía con la pasión que él demandaba sino que también gemía cada vez que él la apretaba contra su endurecida masculinidad.

Sesshomaru se alejó apenas nada para dejar que tomara aire, y comprobar si seguía resistiéndose, pero ella lo atrajo de nuevo contra sí, enroscando sus piernas sobre sus caderas, reclinándose levemente hacia atrás. Dejó que la mano de Damon subiera hasta atrapar uno de sus senos, el cual comenzó a masajear con ímpetu. Rin sentía su mente espesamente anubada, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era la cercanía de él contra su cuerpo, sus besos, sus caricias, su sonrisa ladina y todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle. Aquel encuentro parecía un bálsamo contra todo lo malo que había pasado en el último mes.

Lo sintió frotarse contra su intimidad, simplemente era una experiencia deliciosa, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de algún hombre. Aunque Damon no era el primero en besarla —sino el segundo—, aquel intercambio de caricias era mucho más apasionado que el primero. Comenzó a sentirse realmente húmeda, y cuando él dejó de frotarse contra ella, Rin lo apretó trenzando sus piernas con más fuerza, pegándolo fuertemente contra sí para comenzar a mover las caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Friccionándose contra él, arrancándole sonoros gruñidos que eran atrapados por sus labios.

Con la respiración irregular, Rin comenzó a buscar a tientas su masculinidad. Sesshomaru la ayudó desabrochando su pantalón de mezclilla obscura. En cuanto bajó sus bóxers Rin obtuvo en su mano lo que había estado buscando. Estaba muerta de nervios, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así. Caliente. Grande. Húmedo. Sabía que aquello estaba mal. Fatal, pero los gruñidos de él contra su oído eran hipnóticos. Con su mano libre buscó su rostro y él volvió a volcar sus labios sobre los de ella, mordiéndole suavemente el inferior, arrebatándole un sonoro quejido de placer.

Rin apretó el miembro de él en respuesta y el beso se volvió más demandante. Sabía que estaba devolviendo sus caricias de forma inexperta pero no le importaba. Había perdido el control con aquel hombre y una parte de ella —la que recién salía de su escondite en el cual había estado por años—, retomaba el control. Dejando a la calmada y seria Rin de lado. Sintió la grande mano de él envolver la suya y ayudarla a marcar un ritmo más rápido, más apretado, más fuerte. Rin sabía que si terminaba ensuciaría todo en un armario ajeno. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudiese usar y cuando lo encontró, cubrió su mano y la de él.

—Estás censurándonos —le dijo al oído con demasiado esfuerzo, y ella se estremeció.

—Pensé que no querías terminar y ensuciar no sólo tu ropa.

No recibió respuesta, en cambio la velocidad y fuerza de sus caricias aumentaron notablemente mientras Damon jadeaba contra su oído y un cosquilleo se produjo en su intimidad, aumentando a la vez que ella apretaba sus piernas. El ritmo fue disminuyendo hasta volverse tranquilo y Rin pensó que estaba por terminar hasta que progresivamente aumentó de nuevo. No es que no supiera nada de sexo, había leído y también por mera curiosidad había visto algunas películas explícitas, y pensaba que aquel acto no duraría tanto. Sin embargo, por más que estimulara el erecto y duro pene de Damon, simplemente no lo sentía cerca de terminar. Apretó los labios y aprovechando que las caricias perdían fuerza, utilizó su pulgar para jugar con el glande y provocarlo.

Damon mordió su cuello en respuesta con suavidad y se quedó pegado a ella, utilizando su lengua para explorar los rincones más sensibles de su piel. Ella suspiró y continuó jugando con sus dedos hasta que la mano de él se aferró a la suya mientras que la otra enterraba sus dedos en su sedoso cabello, deshaciendo su peinado y dejando caer el cabello castaño sobre sus hombros y espalda, intensificando su aroma a vainilla. Con poca sutileza tiró del cabello y la obligó a verlo a los ojos antes de atacarla nuevamente con su boca, profanando con su lengua la tibia y húmeda cavidad. A pesar de la fuerza con la que había iniciado el beso se fue tornando más lento, más profundo...

Al igual que el beso, la mano de él fue perdiendo fuerza sobre la pequeña mano de ella, y cuando las caricias se volvieron lentas y profundas, Rin lo sintió terminar sobre sus dedos durante largos segundos. Su mano se cubrió de aquel espeso y calinoso líquido que salía sin parar mientras él seguía moviendo sus manos a lo largo de su miembro. Ella supo que haber tomado aquel sombrero no había sido mala idea, pues Damon no dejaba de expulsar su excitación. El dueño posiblemente nunca notaría que le hacía falta un sombrero rojo cuando tenía otros tres del mismo color. En cuestión de segundos tenía la sudada frente de Damon recargada en su hombro, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza y rapidez.

Sesshomaru en cambio sentía un fuerte zumbido en la cabeza que terminó en una insoportable cefalea. Aquella liberación había sido maravillosa hasta que su cabeza amenazó con explotar. Ella soltó su miembro y él la soltó a ella. Levantó el rostro, veía un poco borroso pero eso no le impidió encontrar su boca. Besó los labios de Tanner nuevamente. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso, sabía que necesitaba liberar algo de estrés. Pero ella simplemente era Tanner y comenzaba a sospechar que le sería difícil contenerse en un futuro. Se alejó de ella y Rin le sonrió nerviosa, dejó el sombrero a un lado de ella mientras hacía hasta lo imposible por buscar algo en su bolso con la mano que tenía limpia. Encontró un paquete de clínex y comenzó a limpiarse, él hizo lo mismo.

Rin estaba muerta de vergüenza. Se había dejado llevar y había hecho algo que nunca haría. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse y buscó la mirada de él. Seguramente pensaría que era una cualquiera, o una desesperada, pues había dejado claro que no tenía ni una gota de experiencia. Todas las caricias, los besos, la seducción... Todo había iniciado por parte de él. Quizá ella lo provocó un poco al principio pero no hizo mucho después de eso, y aún así las cosas habían llegado bastante lejos.

—Vas a pensar que soy una fácil —le dijo cuando lo encontró mirándola con un sentimiento que no supo describir.

—No Tanner, yo no soy como los hombres que ven a las mujeres como objetos sexuales —y no mentía. Incluso si eran amantes momentáneas, Sesshomaru nunca las había hecho sentir así. Era frío y poco expresivo pero no era un patán—, ni siquiera si hubieses sido una experta —murmuró acercando sus labios a su oído y ella dio un respingo—. Porque por tu expresión deduzco que el mío, es el primer pene que has visto en tu vida —y Rin enrojeció por completo cuando él lamió delicadamente su piel.

No sólo era el primero que había visto, también el primero que había tocado, acariciado, estrujado y claramente el primero que se corría entre sus inexpertos dedos. Y no era que Rin no hubiese salido antes con chicos, a sus veintitrés años había tenido algunas citas fracasadas y todo se debía a su carácter hermético, los hombres se cansaban de no poder ver más allá de su fachada. Muchas veces Hakudoshi había bromeado sobre eso, preguntándole si no era asexual. Rin simplemente nunca se había cruzado con un hombre tan dominante y erótico como el que tenía entre sus piernas en ese momento.

—¿Tan obvia fui? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona y él asintió, sintiéndose un poco menos afectado por su dolor de cabeza—. Será mejor llevarnos eso —señaló el sombrero—. Al dueño no le gustará nada...

—Pensé que querías un recuerdo —sonrió maliciosamente y ella abrió la boca, pero en lugar de protestar le pegó en el brazo. Compasiva porque el dueño no se lo pusiera nunca, lo echó dentro de su bolso de forma que no se le derramase dentro.

Salieron del cuarto, por fuera todo estaba igual a cuando lo dejaron, a excepción del grado de alcohol que tenían muchos jóvenes en sus sistemas. Rin asomó la cabeza a la puerta principal, en busca de aire. Damon detrás de ella. Vio a un grupo de chicos llegar, ellos ya habían llegado, los había visto. Y no parecía que habían ido a la tienda, era demasiado tarde. Pero se veían extraños. Después un carro se encendió, Rin alcanzó a ver al conductor, llevaba una gorra con visera en plena noche, la veía de forma lasciva con pequeños ojos marrones, casi rojos y su expresión fue aún más sádica combinada con su labial obscuro y las pestañas postizas que llevaba. El tipo le sonrió con chulería y arrancó el carro.

Ella recordaba perfectamente esos pequeños labios.

—¡Es él! —le dijo a Damon y corrió para ver si alcanzaba a ver la matrícula, pero el carro negro desapareció demasiado rápido—. Es el tipo que estaba en las regaderas de la escuela —entró en pánico—. Tsuru negro, maldición no vi la placa.

—Cálmate —Damon la tomó del brazo—. ¿Estás segura? —ella asintió, buscó a los chicos que había visto y los encontró caminando hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

—Creo que ellos venían de la misma dirección en la que estaba el carro —Damon los siguió y ella fue tras él. El patio trasero estaba vació, vieron a los chicos sacar una bolsa de papel café y repartirse algunas pastillas. Damon estampó a uno contra el ventanal de la casa.

—¿Éxtasis? —el joven asintió, asustado.

—¡Son nuestras hermano! —gritó otro—. Consíguete las tuyas —Sesshomaru desvió su atención y miró al tipo que había hablado.

—Eso mismo quiero, ¿ _D-Tear_ se ha ido? —el chico asintió—. Ese Tsuru negro era suyo, ¿no? —volvió a asentir y Sesshomaru soltó al tipo que tenía de las solapas—. Y tú me vas a decir cómo contactar con él si no quieres conocer a mi amiga —los chicos miraron a Rin y ella se encogió, sin saber qué pretendía él—. No hablo de ella —se llevó la mano a la espalda.

—¡Joder, es el tío que amenazó a Shuran con una pistola! —Sesshomaru sonrió de manera malévola y los chicos se pusieron tensos.

—De acuerdo, puedes llevártelas —señaló la bolsa de papel—. No es fácil localizarlo, a veces aparece en las fiestas, a veces no —sabía que debía decir todo lo que sabía antes de que Damon decidiera sacar su arma—. No le vende a los nuevos, si quieres comprarle tendrás que hacerlo mediante alguien a quien él le tenga confianza.

—¡Rin te he estado buscando! —la voz de Ayame interrumpió la reunión. Damon les señaló con la mirada la puerta del jardín a los chicos para que se fueran del lugar, no les quitó sus pastillas, poco le importaban. Sin embargo las dejaron en el suelo.

—Lo siento —Rin distrajo a Ayame—. Estaba con Damon...

—Lo noté —sonrió su amiga al ver su alborotado cabello suelto el cual le llegaba casi a la espalda baja hecho un verdadero desastre—. ¿Sabes? No me siento muy bien, pensé que quizá podríamos irnos temprano —Rin miró a Damon y éste asintió.

Regresaron a la camioneta, Koga los esperaba ahí, Sesshomaru les pidió unos minutos para hablar con Inuyasha antes de irse. Lo puso al tanto de lo que había encontrado esa noche, sobre todo lo relacionado con el _dealer_. No le contó que se había sentido incómodo porque cuando caminaban hacia la camioneta para reunirse con el moreno, recordó que había tomado el café que su hermano le había dado. El café que según Inuyasha, Kagura había _preparado_ para él. Como si Sesshomaru no conociera los efectos secundarios del viagra. Y entonces se dio cuenta que sus problemas de aquella noche habían sido provocados por Inuyasha. Le había pedido el sombrero a Rin y se lo había puesto en la cabeza antes de irse.

—Dicen que es de la suerte —le dijo al momento de dejarlo con la rubia.

—Te queda bien —comentó Karen quien no había tomado nada esa noche y bailaba con el chico que llevaba un sombrero rojo en la cabeza. No sabía que pasaría su _romántica noche_ lavando el cabello de Yasha Miller.

.

.O.O.O.

* * *

.O.O.O.

.

Viagra: Aumenta el rendimiento sexual en hombres mayores. No es recomendable para jóvenes por los efectos secundarios y porque simplemente no lo necesitan. Ya vieron los efectos secundarios XD La cefalea es un intenso dolor de cabeza que se concentra en una sola zona.

Ustedes dirán que Sessh tuvo semejante erección por el viagra, pero qué creen? La pastillita NO es mágica, necesita una estimulación y lo que hace es prolongar la erección. Sesshomaru se excitó únicamente de pensar en Rin y la pastilla hizo lo suyo 7u7r

Dimaria Yesta: Es un personaje de Fairy Tail del Imperio Alvarez

Blíster: El envoltorio metálico donde vienen las pastillas.

Otra cosa que olvidé mencionar en un capítulo, era que la morgue no está en el mismo lugar que la estación de policía pero para facilitar un poco los procesos y demás (además de ahorrar muchos viajes), decidí dejarlos en el mismo lugar. XDDD

La canción que Ayame pone es A Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton. Nunca la he escuchado completa pero me acordé de la película de: ¿Dónde están las rubias? Y bueno, tenía que ponerlo porque cada que veo esa película me río como foca retrasada X'DDDD

* * *

Respondiendo a los bellos que no tienen cuenta o que no puedo mandarles mensajes:

Kagura: Gracias :3 haha lo tenía pensado desde hace ya un tiempo XD Kagura siempre es la interesada pero aquí no XDDD Awwww gracias hermosa :'3 me haces llorar! HAHAHAH Rin se rió en su cara pero el se vino en sus dedos XDDD ajá, ambos se mienten mucho XD

Isa Taisho: HAHAHA torpeza, volví a morir de risa con la torpeza XDDD pobre Sessh! Gracias por leer :3

Kagoyame: Sí! Yura e Inu No! :D hahahaha le gustan maduros! dejenla XDDD HAHAHA por eso son amigas XDDD exaaacto! Pobre Sessh! Decidí darle la liberación al final XDDDD No era Karen tranquila :3 Tampoco Nazuna XDDD

DomPath: Y los tendrán 7u7 Sí, Inu y Karen se aman de verdad! dejenlos ser! ):

ZY: Es que Yura y Sango son dobladas por la misma actriz de doblaje X'DDDD Sexo puro y sensual XDDD El suegro no está nada mal e.e Pobre Ayame ): he sido cruel con ella u,u No, nunca nadie XDD rompo paradigmas desde tiempos inmemorables X'DDD

Dani Pasos: Me alegra que te encanten :3 HAHAH lo recuerdas? pobre hombre! lo trato fatal XDDDDDDDD HAHA debajo de él, o arriba 7u7 Saludos nena!

Lin: Gracias :D :D :D Awww haha perdón, sí cambié mi nick XDDD hahha pobre Sessh sí! sólo ha sido tierno con ella :3 muajajaja sí ;) No, pobre KAREN ): nadie la entiende ): Si, Karen tiene problemas con el alcohol y es voluble ): Sesshomaru se pasó con ella ): Sólo tomar u,u

Alguien U: Sí haha Rin es una ama aquí 7u7 aunque nerviosa y temerosa también puede ponerse los ovarios y bien puestos! Charlie era muy bruto XD

Another Angel Down: HAHAHA me conoces bien! e.e sabes lo que planeo para esos tortolos XDDD Sabemos de dónde viene el profesor 7u7 es alguien muy sabio! Puede que sea Kai, puede que no. Fue curdo! Pobre Karen la trató fatal ):

Agradecimientos generales:

DreamFicGirl

Kagura

Isa Taisho

Abigz

Cleoru Misumi

Lady Bretta

Kagoyame

Milly Taisho

DomPath

HoolieDaniSars

Baby Sony

ZY

Dani Pasos

Tatistus

Lin

Indominus Dea

Alguien U

DanaLovesOhana

Fabricio

Another Angel Down

Gracias a los guest por leer y comentar! un abrazo de oso para ustedes!

* * *

Este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto. Porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!

 **Recuerden que sus reviews motivan a los autores a seguir publicando!**

 **:3**


	7. Amnistía

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, lo demás es mío :P

Hola mis amores preciosos! les traje otro capítulo de esta historia :D perdón por la tardanza y perdón por la chicas que siguen subiendo capítulos y no me he podido poner al corriente DX realmente ando muy cortita de tiempo pero no las he olvidado :3

Primerito que nada, este fic (TODO EL FIC) está dedicado a todos los bellos lectores, pero quiero hacer un paréntesis para una persona en particular. Sí, absolutamente y desde que lo empecé a escribir quería dedicárselo pero me pareció más adecuado ponerlo hasta el final. Hubo un lapso donde no sabía si esa persona lo iba a terminar X'D pero de todas formas está dedicado a ella. Confío en que algún día ella llegue al último capítulo y sonría y me pueda dar zapes o demás y que leerlo sea entretenido y no lo sienta como una obligación... Es por eso que no digo el nombre de la persona.

Yo le debo mucho, aprendo de ella y es una de las personas más apasionadas que he conocido. También la admiro y respeto mucho. ¿Saben? A veces hay personas que aparecen en nuestra vida por algo importante y ella es una de ellas. (Todos ustedes son importantes para mí), pero mucho de este fic lo he desarrollado para esa persona (además de que tenemos unos gustos muy peculiares en cuando a personajes y tramas X'DDD). Sólo espero que esta historia les agrede a mis lectores (ya que tiene demasiado de mí), y bueno haga crecer la pasión por esta pareja (y otras que irán saliendo).

Cambiando de tema y antes de olvidarlo, recuerdan que les dije que no habría mucho lemon? Pues para hacer no tan pesada la lectura y avanzar más con las relaciones de los pjs, pondré lime seguido X'D es que no puedo evitarlo, lo intenté y se me hizo un poco más pesado escribir sin sus apasionados roces :v hahaha

Lo mencioné en mi perfil de fb dedicado a fanfiction "Iblwe McGarden" por si me quieren agregar (estaré subiendo spoilers y dibujos ahí), en qué estaba? Ah sí, al final en la última escena hay una referencia explícita al caso de la pequeña Caylee Anthony... Realmente es uno de los casos que me han dejado frustrada y llorando de coraje. Por eso quise nombrarlo, porque casos como esos no deberían olvidarse, en México sucedió algo similar pero con fines políticos -cortinas de humo-, conocido como el caso Paulette (obviamente es algo completamente diferente), pero cuando hay niños involucrados hay mayor presión social y ni así se logra hacer justicia... U.U

.

.O.o.O.

* * *

.O.o.O.

.

Amnistía

.

El bisturí hizo el último corte. No era un simple rasguño, había separado los tejidos con una facilidad asombrosa. El movimiento de la muñeca siguió sin titubear hasta que el profesional corte alcanzó desde la garganta hasta el pubis del cuerpo femenino. Con delicadeza tomó uno de los extremos de la piel y lo levantó, permitiendo que la cámara enfocara lo que acababa de descubrir. Su masculina voz explicaba con tono monótono cada paso de lo que estaba haciendo con el cuerpo. Después de diez minutos explicó el estado en el que se encontraban varios órganos, dejando que la cámara captara todos los detalles que explicaban la causa de muerte.

Lo siguiente que se vio en el proyector fue una viva imagen del cerebro y antes de que se siguiera reproduciendo la cinta, Kagura paró el video. Todas las miradas de los presentes estaban centradas al frente en el obscuro salón improvisado. Kagura se levantó y encendió la luz.

—¿Hay preguntas? —una joven alzó la mano, estaba pálida como una hoja de papel. Kagura la señaló para que hablara.

—¿Podría ir al baño? —la mujer de labios carmesí tomó aire despacio, asintiendo. La chica se levantó corriendo pero no alcanzó a salir del salón, se paró junto al basurero y comenzó a vomitar.

Las burlas y risas no se hicieron esperar. Kagura no entendía por qué los jóvenes sensibles se adentraban en la carrera de medicina. Dudaba que esos malestares se pudiesen quitar algún día, sin embargo ahí estaban haciendo sus prácticas profesionales con ella. Buscó con la mirada a uno de los alumnos que no estuviese cuchicheando sobre el comportamiento de la chica, ubicó a Koga, el moreno miraba atentamente su celular mientras mandaba mensajes y aquello la irritó. Los celulares estaban abolidos en las sesiones. Lo llamó por su apellido y el chico alzó el rostro, sin despegar su mirada del móvil.

—Acompañe a su compañera a la enfermería, y entrégueme ese aparato —Koga alzó los ojos por fin, frunciendo el ceño con molestia.

—Lo que sea —el moreno se levantó a regañadientes y dejó su celular sobre el escritorio de Kagura para después dirigirse a su compañera. En cuanto salieron Kagura retomó su clase.

—James, reparte estas hojas a tus compañeros, es una serie de preguntas sencillas —aunque la hoja incluía temas más complejos que exigían respuestas detalladas.

—Sí profe… Doctora —Kagura detestaba ser llamada _maestra_ o _profesora_. Ella era una doctora, una carrera larguísima y había hecho especialidad. No le parecía correcto que la degradaran, ella no les estaba dando clases aunque eso pareciera. Los estaba preparando para las prácticas con cuerpos reales. Asesorándolos, pero no era su maestra.

Koga simplemente mantenía la mirada en su celular para evitar prestar atención a la doctora. No era la primera vez que fantaseaba con ella durante las sesiones de prácticas y aquello se estaba volviendo realmente molesto. Después de dejar a su compañera en la enfermería, pasó al baño y empapó su cara con agua helada. Hubiese entendido ese comportamiento por su parte de ser más joven. Quizá entre los dieciocho y veinte años, a esa edad muchos chicos fantasean con mujeres mayores. En cambio a sus casi veinticinco años aquello lo estaba matando. Pues la doctora era sexy, muy sexy y se estaba metiendo cada vez más profundo en su subconsciente.

Sin embargo el ambiente en el que se encontraba con Kagura no se prestaba para alimentar sus fantasías, y ahí seguían, presentes en cada rincón de su mente como recuerdos. Nítidas. Lo cual era tortuoso, había estado con varias mujeres pero ninguna como ella y no entendía porque parecía como si conociera cada rincón de su cuerpo. Quizá su imaginación había volado demasiado. Cuando la veía actuaba como un verdadero idiota, evitaba si quiera mirarla por el miedo de ser descubierto. Lo cual no alertaría de nada a la doctora, pues todo el mundo en aquel salón tenía su atención en ella, era la encargada de darles las lecciones. Pero Koga sabía que siempre que posaba sus ojos en ella, le hacía el amor con la mirada y quería evitarlo a toda costa. Pues varias veces su _amigo_ se había quedado con las ganas... Y luego tenía que ir a terminar solo a los baños del hospital.

Estaba por demás decir que la presencia de Kagura lo descolocaba, desconectando su cerebro del resto de su cuerpo. Por esa razón se mostraba tan reticente a entablar una relación normal de practicante-doctora. Si llegaba a tenerle confianza, terminaría por hacerla suya sobre su escritorio sin importarle las consecuencias. Y también había fantaseado mucho el cómo.

Y luego lo invadía la culpa, no sabía qué era lo que sentía exactamente. Kagura era un imposible, un amor platónico, un _crush_. En cambio lo que sentía por Ayame era amor genuino. Siempre había pensado en aquello, incluso cuando la pelirroja terminó con él sufrió como nunca antes había sufrido, y lo que le había dicho a Rin era verdad. Estaba dispuesto a esperar, quería estar con Ayame, estaba muy enamorado de ella. Lo que tenía no era una situación complicada, Kagura era como la artista famosa de la que se enamoran los adolescentes, y Ayame era la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida. Así de fácil y sencillo. Su situación no debería representar problema alguno, sin embargo pensar que al finalizar mayo ya no vería a la doctora lo ponía de pésimo humor.

Secó su rostro y caminó de nuevo por los impecables pasillos del hospital hasta llegar al improvisado salón donde veían vídeos de cómo se abría un cuerpo. Llevaban al menos dos semanas con toda la teoría —y no es que no la supieran ya—, pero la doctora quería prepararlos bien antes de que les mostrara ella misma él procedimiento en vivo y en directo. ¿Quién podía pensar en sexo en semejante ambiente? Pues ni siquiera el ambiente impedía que Koga y su _compañero_ sintieran algo por la doctora.

Entró al salón, todo el mundo resolvía ejercicios en una hoja de papel, excepto James que estaba parado frente al escritorio de Kagura mientras exponía ciertas dudas. O eso quería hacer creer pues sus preguntas eran bastante estúpidas, como la diferencia entre una autopsia clínica o una forense. Eso lo sabían todos ahí de cabecera. Koga se acercó para pedir una hoja de ejercicios y escuchó la breve definición de la doctora quien intentaba explicarle a su compañero las diferencias. La mirada de James estaba clavada sobre los ojos carmesí de Kagura mientras asentía. No lo culpaba, aquellos ojos eran enigmáticos.

En cuanto Kagura le regresó la hoja a James, Koga aprovechó para chocar su brazo con el de él, James se sorprendió por su ataque pero Koga lo corrió con la mirada. Todavía seguían peleados y distanciados por el problema del capitán para el equipo de rugby, sin embargo la autoridad que el moreno proyectaba afectaba al otro chico como cuando eran grandes amigos.

—Tienes menos de veinte minutos para contestar esa hoja —anunció Kagura sin levantar la mirada de los documentos que leía. ¿Tan poco le interesaba que no se merecía si quiera una mirada?

—Tsk —Koga se dirigió a su lugar, su celular estaba en el escritorio de la doctora y la pantalla se prendía cada dos minutos por los mensajes de Ayame, ya le explicaría que le habían recogido el móvil.

Todavía no sabía por qué razón la pelirroja lo había alejado. Sin embargo no se sentía como si su relación hubiese terminado desde que ocurrió aquel incidente en casa de Freedy. Desde que descubrió que Ayame no lo había dejado por Rin, su relación había vuelto a ser la misma, aunque sin el título de novios. Tampoco tenían muchos encuentros y llevaba más de medio mes sin tener sexo. Ante todo el mundo habían quedado en buenos términos, ente ellos su relación continuaba casi con la misma pasión.

Casi...

Y era así desde que Ayame se mudó a la habitación de Rin, se había vuelto muy dependiente de la castaña. Todo el tiempo quería saber dónde estaba, y con quién estaba. Quizá lo ocurrido con Charlie la había traumado y por eso se preocupaba tanto por Rin, pero aquello estaba causando que se alejara un poco de él. No podía decir que sentía celos, pues a leguas se veía que ocurría algo entre Rin y Damon, el tipo era muy territorial con ella y se había percatado de que habían desaparecido juntos en la fiesta anterior. Era evidente que tenían alguna especie de relación. Y no era culpa de Rin que Ayame fuese sobreprotectora con ella. Pero aquello lo hacía sentirse desplazado. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo se había levantado y estaban entregando su hoja a la doctora, él no había puesto ni su nombre. Miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared de enfrente y vio que la sesión había concluido. Perfecto. Y él no había hecho nada.

—Koga Wolf necesito su ejercicio —demandó la doctora cuando todos los demás salieron, él no se había movido de su lugar.

—No lo hice —contestó parcamente tallándose las sienes.

—No tendrá los puntos de hoy, no completos —Kagura comenzó a guardar sus cosas para irse y Koga bufó.

—Espere —comenzó a contestar la hoja, sin embargo cuando iba en el primer renglón de la primera pregunta, la doctora se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Koga sabía que ella no perdía su tiempo, una vez que la sesión terminaba, ella se iba aunque medio salón no hubiese terminado. Se levantó de un salto y corrió rápidamente hasta ponerse enfrente de ella, Kagura se sobresaltó por su asalto—. ¿Podría entregarlo después? —ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tienes hasta las seis de la tarde, voy a estar en la morgue de la estación de policía. Pero no tendrás la calificación completa —Koga apretó la mandíbula y asintió, aunque esa mujer fuese más baja que él en estatura, imponía bastante. Y había descubierto que podía parecer de hierro pero varias veces le había mostrado lo flexible que podía ser... Y ese pensamiento contaminó su mente en un segundo—. Tu celular está sobre el escritorio —y con esas palabras lo rodeó y salió.

Kagura llegó a la cocina para doctores y se preparó un café, tenía todavía una hora libre antes de una autopsia clínica que tenía en el hospital y necesitaba relajarse. Hablaría con la estudiante que se enfermó durante la sesión, sabía que estaba a punto de graduarse pero no lo estaba haciendo en la carrera que ella quería, y aunque lo hiciera para complacer a sus padres, debía aprender a retirarse. Kagura estaba ahí porque le apasionaba la medicina, era menos sensible ante heridas, órganos, sangre… Mucha gente era bastante buena con la teoría de biología humana pero al momento de la práctica aquello se iba por un trasto. Para ser médico forense ella había aceptado la idea de que iba a trabajar con cadáveres toda su vida.

Le tocó ver cómo muchas de sus compañeras dejaron de realizar operaciones o autopsias por pesadillas. Ella no entendía lo que pasaba por sus mentes como para que su imaginación se proyectase de ese modo en sueños. A ella nunca le había ocurrido. Quería evitar que la joven practicante terminara de esa forma. Kagura era una mujer independiente y siempre trataba de enseñarle algo más a los practicantes, algo que pudiesen usar en su vida diaria y no únicamente dentro de una bata blanca, quizá tenía que mostrarle a la chica que renunciar a último momento no era tan malo como todo el mundo decía.

Ella había renunciado a muchas cosas con tal de llegar a donde estaba parada. Y no se arrepentía de nada porque hacía lo que ella realmente amaba. Tal vez por esa razón mantenía una amistad de años con Yura Sakasagami, porque a pesar de la extravagancia y vulgaridad de la abogada, ella nunca la había hecho elegir. Sus amigos y parejas anteriores habían tenido el atrevimiento de ponerla entre la espada y la pared: La carrera o yo, el trabajo o yo, tus practicantes o yo. Todos habían sido unos egoístas y se alegraba de haberlos mandado muy lejos. No le apuraba estar sola, lo había estado los últimos cinco años y se sentía plena de esa forma. Aunque gracias a Yura había logrado salir en varias ocasiones y disfrutar ciertos placeres de la vida, su compromiso real era con su trabajo.

Y esa era su filosofía de vida. Con eso se regía, había aprovechado muchas oportunidades y dejado ir aún más, y no se había arrepentido de tomar las decisiones que tomó. Sin embargo había una persona que lograba hacerla sentir algo más. Como si todo aquello pudiera ser completado con un ingrediente más, y a pesar de que no era indispensable, podía darle un mejor sabor a su platillo. El problema era que no era correspondida.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—Tiene más de una hora que dejó de contestar —Ayame estaba desesperada porque había perdido comunicación con Koga—. ¿Y si le ocurrió algo? —preguntó temerosa. Rin le quitó el celular de las manos y lo apagó.

—No le ocurrió nada, está en el hospital haciendo sus prácticas —aunque Rin no estaba del todo segura, tenía que hacer que Ayame se calmara—. Deberías tranquilizarte, mejor ayúdame a buscar a Cole —estaba decidida a dar con él ese día—. Koga sabe cuidarse.

—Lo sé —suspiró la pelirroja desanimada—. Perdón Rin, es que no saber de él me pone los pelos de punta.

—Ya hablará más tarde —Rin procuraba estar cerca de Ayame en caso de que volvieran a llamarla para molestarla con el asesinato de Abi, nada les indicaba que fuera realmente el asesino, sin embargo era un tema bastante delicado como para bromear con aquello—. Quiero conocer a Cole antes de que me vea con Kai en la biblioteca...

—Koga me dijo que su primo está prendado de ti —le comunicó Ayame con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro—. ¡Oh no pongas esa cara! —Rin se espantó ante la sugerencia de su amiga, Kai era un niño.

—¿Estás consciente de que soy al menos seis años mayor? —Ayame rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Además estás con Damon —murmuró en voz baja.

—No estoy con él —Rin le había contado su plan, estaba segura de que Yasha y Damon eran policías y quería información sobre el caso de Abi.

—Como digas, mira —Ayame señaló el salón donde Cole tenía clase a esa hora—. Faltan sólo diez minutos para que acabe la clase de las cuatro, seguramente no deben tardar en salir.

Rin y Ayame esperaron recargadas en la pared frente a la puerta del aula, en cuanto pasaron cinco minutos los jóvenes empezaron a salir, Ayame los estudiaba a todos con cuidado hasta que localizó su objetivo, Rin también lo notó. Era un chico bastante alto, tenía el cabello negro y ondulado atado en una media coleta con un flequillo parecido al de Damon. Sus ojos eran marrones, casi rojizos y su cuerpo estaba más esculpido de lo que Rin recordaba haber visto en la fotografía. Llevaba una playera negra de manga larga, dejando ver únicamente los tatuajes de sus manos.

—¡Cole! —lo llamó Ayame animadamente, el chico la miró algo confuso, tratando de recordarla. Después de unos segundos sonrió amablemente.

—Ayame, ¿verdad? —la pelirroja asintió, el chico miró a Rin con detenimiento—. Cole, un gusto.

—Rin —contestó ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo? —Ayame se mordió el labio y asintió.

—Queríamos saber si todavía eres tatuador —dijo Rin mirándolo fijamente, él asintió.

—No he abierto el local por los exámenes, pero el viernes podré atenderlas —Rin se lamió los labios, la presencia de ese hombre la ponía inquieta, dejando de lado la parte de ella que creía que un hombre así era _su tipo_. Lo que Hakudoshi denominaba muchas veces como el síndrome de la psicóloga, aplicado en cómics como el síndrome _Harley_. Rin lo veía en series y películas todo el tiempo. La doctora que se enamora de su paciente. Era un cliché bastante popular, y Rin creía que en la mente de los doctores siempre estaba la parte de querer ayudar a los demás y terminaban con sentimientos mayores a la empatía.

—Tengo el diseño, quería saber cuánto me cobrarías por él —mencionó con voz firme, el chico hizo una mueca y Rin le mostró una hoja. En letras cursivas perfectamente hechas, se podía leer: Second chance. Sólo que en lugar de estar en línea recta, seguían una línea más curvada.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿cadera? —ella asintió—. Por el tamaño y los trazos te cobraría sesenta dólares —a Rin le pareció un precio justo, no era cualquier cosa, las letras en cursivas eran más difíciles de hacer según había investigado—. Aunque si es para ti, podría bajarlo a cincuenta —sonrió con chulería antes de darse la vuelta—. Las veré después, tengo clases —se despidió con una mano, sin voltear a verlas y se fue por el pasillo.

—No sé cómo Abi pudo rechazarlo —murmuró Ayame en voz baja—. ¿Le viste el trasero? —Rin se atragantó con su propia saliva.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —preguntó roja de vergüenza—. Por cierto, ¿qué se hizo en las manos? —Rin intentó mirar disimuladamente aquella parte de su anatomía pero no encontró forma a los colores verdosos que se veían ocupando casi toda su piel.

—No lo he visto completo, pero creo que es una serpiente marina o algo así, inicia en la mano izquierda con la cabeza y termina en la derecha con la cola.

—Recuerdo haber visto sus brazos en la foto pero no se distinguían bien las figuras. Eso debe doler... Hablando de irse, me voy —se despidió de Ayame—. Nos vemos más tarde.

—Suerte con Kai —la pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y Rin puso los de ella en blanco. Kai podría ser como el hermano menor que nunca tuvo. Realmente se le hacía un niño tierno, demasiado tierno y adorable.

Llegó a la biblioteca y buscó al chico con la mirada, lo encontró en una mesa vacía revisando sus apuntes, Rin le había pedido que dejara de llevar consigo su libreta de dibujo, al menos durante sus clases, así podrían concentrarse de lleno en los temas que el chico no entendía. Se acercó y se sentó, saludándolo atentamente. Sacó una de sus viejas libretas y comenzaron con la asesoría. Rin lo contempló detenidamente, el pequeño era una versión de Koga en miniatura, únicamente cambiaban en el tono de piel y cabello pues Kai era de tez blanca y cabello albino. Pero sus ojos celestes y muchos de sus gestos le recordaban al moreno en demasía.

—Terminé el dibujo que me pediste —Kai le entregó una hoja de papel antes de regresar su vista a un libro.

La castaña estudió la hoja, era muy similar al hombre que había visto en el _Tsuru_ negro la noche de la fiesta. Tenía ojos pequeños y rasgados, una nariz muy fina y los labios obscuros y el mentón triangular. Tenía un pequeño toque asiático, pero su cabello era el rasgo más significativo, pues lo llevaba suelto, largo y lacio. Su estructura era delgada eso lo sabía de antemano. Haberlo encontrado de noche sin sus gafas obscuras había ayudado mucho para que ese dibujo pudiera ser hecho con sus facciones adecuadas. Rin estaba segura que recordaría de haber visto a alguien así antes. Si eliminaba las pestañas que ella creía eran postizas, el chico realmente tenía apariencia varonil. De otra área geográfica pero varonil. Dobló la hoja en cuatro y la guardó en sus jeans. Iba a dar con ese sujeto.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru se había saltado ese día de la universidad para hacer una visita especial. Se había atado su melena negra en una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo como solía llevarlo. Tenía puestas unas gafas de sol _Luxuriator_ sepia con armazón tipo marfil —imitación—, pues las originales superaban los sesenta y cinco mil euros. Una camisa negra de botones, un cinturón ancho con hebilla dorada, unos jeans deslavados y unas botas cafés obscuras vinipiel, el mismo material que el cinturón. Aquel atuendo lo usaba para impresionar, sin mencionar la magnum de mango dorado que portaba sin pudor a un costado. Cualquiera que lo viera en aquella cantina se la pensaría dos veces antes de acercársele tres metros. Le gustaba portar la finta de narcotraficante, todo el mundo le temía a esos sujetos. Sin embargo había alguien a quien no podía apantallar.

—Damon —el anciano que atendía la cantina, mejor conocido como el Ermitaño, supo en seguida de quién se trataba. Sesshomaru entró sin quitarse los lentes y sin voltear a ver a nadie, consciente de que muchas miradas se posaban en él. Siempre aparecía con una apariencia distinta, por lo que sabía que nadie nunca lo reconocía, nadie más que Bruno Gonzales.

—¿Me recuerdas, Ermitaño? —Sesshomaru jaló un banquillo de la barra con un chirrido estrepitoso, con eso bastó para que todo el mundo regresara a sus asuntos—. Vengo con otro encargo —si bien habían pasado dos años desde que se habían visto por última vez, Sesshomaru nunca le había perdido la pista, ni a su familia tampoco.

—Por favor, no quiero problemas —el hombre se había dejado el bigote blanco larguísimo, dándose unos cuantos años más de los que tenía. Su apariencia era confiable para la gente que seguía acudiendo a su cantina, un hombre mayor, con la coronilla de la cabeza calva y cejas tupidas de canas no parecía representar el mayor problema. Y eso beneficiaba mucho a Sesshomaru.

—Y yo no quiero perder mi tiempo —conminó con voz grave y el hombre se encogió en su lugar. Sesshomaru conocía de pies a cabeza la historia del hombre y tenía ubicada a su familia. El hombre puso un tarro de vidrio frente a él.

—¿Obscura o clara? —Sesshomaru bajó muy poco el armazón de los lentes de sol—. Obscura —el señor se puso a llenar el tarro con hielos y cerveza cara. Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Busco a un vendedor de droga, es conocido como D-Tear, es un personaje peculiar —el Ermitaño no reaccionó ante el apodo—. Sus clientes no lo conocen ni tampoco lo escogen, es bastante especial respecto a quién le vende —el hombre mayor le cedió el tarro y Sesshomaru dio el primer sorbo.

—Esta vez no puedo ayudarte —alegó rotundamente y se puso a limpiar la barra con paciencia, Sesshomaru dio otro trago y colocó el tarro frente a él.

—Sospecho que está involucrado con el secuestro y asesinato de una joven —vio a través de la mica de los lentes que el hombre detenía sus movimientos—. La joven era estudiante de la Universidad de Louisville —intentó hacer un poco más de presión—. Y hace unos días encontraron otro cuerpo con características similares —exageró, nada vinculaba aquellos crímenes pero el Ermitaño no tenía que saberlo—. Aquella joven tenía la edad de tu hija —el hombre tragó duro.

—Ya te dije que esta vez no me pienso involucrar —a pesar de sus palabras, el hombre titubeó antes de hablar.

—Dímelo Ermitaño —Sesshomaru frunció ligeramente el ceño—. No tienes muchas alternativas, Bruno…

—Vamos Damon la última vez que te di una pista les cayeron los capos y casi se vuelven contra mí —Sesshomaru notó que su frente arrugada se había perlado de sudor, no sabía a quién le temía más, si a él o a los matones que frecuentaban la cantina.

Sesshomaru tomaba ventaja de que casi nadie conociese su verdadero nombre. En alguna ocasión su abuelo materno le había dicho que el nombre de un demonio daba cierto poder sobre él a quienes lo sabían. Nadie tenía poder sobre el gran Sesshomaru pues pocos eran los que conocían su nombre real. Había sido su afición por los demonios lo que lo había llevado a elegir un nombre falso que hiciera alusión a éstos. Y también se daba libertades de actuar como uno, aunque realmente la familia de Bruno no estaba en peligro, Sesshomaru le hacía creer que sí. El Ermitaño sabía que era un detective, sin embargo para el cantinero, Sesshomaru era más peligros que los criminales sentados a su alrededor.

—Regresaré —sacó un par de billetes y se puso de pie, haber sacado el tema de su familia le recordaba a Bruno que no tenía muchas opciones. Había una sola razón por la que todavía no era denunciado ni deportado, por sus aportaciones con la policía y era algo que no le convenía perder.

Sesshomaru salió y se subió a la camioneta negra que lo esperaba, toda esa parafernalia había sido idea de su hermano, la camioneta había sido prestada por un amigo suyo y la ropa había salido de su armario de disfraces para misiones. Aunque Sesshomaru admitía que ese tipo de papeles le daban cierto placer, la cara de temor de las personas de la cantina en cuanto entró no tuvo precio. Fue un momento épico que alzó su ego. Ganas no le faltaron de rascar más sobre el tema pero tampoco podía arriesgarse, todos ahí eran criminales. La mayoría ladrones o vendedores de droga, sin los aportes de Bruno directamente con la policía, esa cantina estaría a rebosar de delincuentes.

Más adelante lo dejaron cerca de su carro, optó por dejarse aquel atuendo porque no tenía tiempo de pasar a su departamento, quería ir a buscar a Tanner para pedirle el celular de Parks. No había podido conseguirlo porque la pelirroja no se separaba del aparato y realmente lo necesitaba por si el supuesto asesino volvía a llamar. Si tomaba en cuenta las clases que compartía con Tanner, a esas horas ya debería estar desocupada. Llegó al campus en cuestión de minutos y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Tocó en la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ayame pero nadie contestó.

—Ayame está en clases —escuchó la voz de Karen que iba llegando a su recámara—. Y vi a Rin en la biblioteca —de pronto la indiferencia con la cual aquella chiquilla caprichosa lo trató lo hizo sentirse mal por haberle hablado de la manera en la que había hecho.

—Lo que dije antes —comenzó Sesshomaru con intensión (no de disculparse desde luego), pero al menos sí de mejorar la relación con su _cuñada_.

—No importa —lo cortó ella y bajó la mirada—. Tienes una gran facilidad para ser franco y es algo de admirar —la chica tomó aire despacio—. Hayas o no querido decir lo _de antes_ , ya lo has hecho y he entendido el mensaje —sin decirle nada más cerró la puerta de su habitación, dejando a Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido.

Inuyasha no le había dirigido la palabra —por asuntos externos al caso—, desde su broma del viernes y era de esperarse. Pero estaba seguro que no era precisamente por el sombrero, sino por la manera en la que él trató a Karen y eso le cabreaba más porque Inuyasha estaba en lo correcto. Él no debió meterse y menos sabiendo que la joven era demasiado voluble y además de eso, tenía problemas con el alcohol. Después de haber reconocido aquello pensó que lo mejor sería que no hiciera nada más, no quería empeorar las cosas. Sin embargo al encontrarse con una carpeta en la cama de Inuyasha con información de la rubia, se sintió una basura por haberle hablado de aquella forma tan despectiva.

Sin haber hablado siquiera con su hermano, sabía lo que se traía entre manos y no pensaba intervenir de nuevo. Si Inuyasha quería ayudar a Karen a recuperar a su hija, él no se lo prohibiría, pero en caso de que la ojiazul estuviese de algún modo involucrada en el caso de Abi, las cosas se pondrían difíciles y entonces sí se entrometería. Hasta que algo no la relacionara, la dejaría tranquila. Se quitó los lentes de sol y comenzó a andar camino a la biblioteca. Realmente no tenía problemas con Karen, únicamente pensaba que era inmadura y un poco tonta, pero debía aceptar que nunca había visto a su hermano tan enamorado de nadie como lo estaba de la rubia.

Quiso despejar su mente del tema y buscar a la castaña. No le costó trabajo encontrarla pues la biblioteca estaba casi vacía. La joven dormía sobre su propio brazo, recargada sobre una de las mesas. A su lado había un chico que leía un libro demasiado concentrado. Observó la escena tranquilamente, pensando que la posición de ella no era para nada cómoda. Tal vez debería ir a despertarla para llevarla a su recámara para que durmiera mejor, o irse y buscarla después. Optó por la segunda opción, estuvo a punto de irse cuando el chico bajó el libro y cayó en cuenta que su acompañante se había quedado dormida. Sesshomaru vio que el joven era bastante menor que él, le calculaba unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, estaba sonrojado y miraba a Tanner como si fuera la octava maravilla.

Claro que dormida se veía bastante... Bien. Quiso obligarse a mover sus pies para irse del lugar pero la manera en que ese chico veía a Tanner lo inquietaba. Quizá porque podía oler sus intenciones, aquella mirada además de embelesamiento, revelaba deseo y hasta lujuria. Aquello le calentó la sangre. Y no porque sintiera celos o algo parecido, sino porque sabía que él también la llegaba a ver de esa manera, pero a diferencia del chico de cabello plateado, Sesshomaru hacía hasta lo imposible por no verla así. En cambio el chico la veía con toda la libertad del mundo. Bufó, quedándose en su lugar hasta que vio que el chico se acercaba a Rin, eso lo puso en alerta. ¿Por qué aquella mujer se empeñaba en ponerse en peligro con los hombres?

Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente hasta ellos, el chico no había reparado en su presencia y se lamió los labios, intentando acercar su rostro al de Rin, llevando una de sus manos hasta el hombro de ella para acercarla lentamente hasta el nacimiento de su escote. Sesshomaru ya se estaba imaginando al adolescente tocando la suave piel de Tanner y antes de que eso ocurriese, tomó la muñeca del muchacho y lo jaló hacia atrás sin hacer el menor ruido.

—¿Qué pretendes, mocoso? —el chico abrió los ojos como platos, exaltado ante su intromisión. Eran más que obvias sus intensiones.

—Yo... Yo sólo quería despertarla —se soltó del agarre de Sesshomaru—. ¿Usted quién es? —preguntó huraño—. ¿No es muy viejo para estar aquí? —el ojidorado parpadeó incrédulo ante la reacción del chico, estaba sumamente rojo de vergüenza o coraje y lo atacaba de un modo infantil en demasía—. No debería meterse donde no lo llaman.

—Mientras se trate de ella, me seguiré metiendo —señaló a Rin con el pulgar—. Ahora vete antes de que me enoje de verdad —el chico frunció el ceño frustrado pero no se movió de su lugar. Sesshomaru afiló la mirada causándole un escalofrío y en cuestión de segundos desapareció de su vista.

No entendía qué hacía Rin con aquel crío. Se talló las sienes con agotamiento y la miró detenidamente, no podía culpar al chico por intentar besarla, estaba demasiado expuesta. Dejó salir un suspiro parsimonioso y la acunó en sus brazos, la levantó y la pegó a su pecho para llevarla a su recámara, ya que la de ella estaba cerrada y vacía. El sutil aroma a vainilla le llegó en cuestión de segundos, era dulce y a la vez refrescante. Una combinación perfecta para aquella pequeña mujer, caminó despreocupado hasta salir del edificio y regresar a los dormitorios. Tanner se revolvió entre sus brazos sin despertarse y giró su rostro hacia su pecho.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de su recámara y colocó a la joven sobre su cama, poniéndole una manta encima. Notó que algunas cosas de Inuyasha ya no estaban y supuso que había ido a sacarlas mientras él visitaba al Ermitaño. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla descansar, lucía agotada. Prendió su computadora portátil y se puso a revisar su correo. Cualquier cosa nueva que saliera sobre el caso, le llegaba a él y a Inuyasha. Al menos todo sobre el caso de Collins, pues Inu No había insistido en dejar el caso de White en manos de Byakuya. Su compañero era bastante bueno en lo que hacía pese a su carácter afeminado. Podía llegar a ser un amigo muy pesado, pero como detective, era de los mejores.

No había ninguna novedad por lo que Sesshomaru optó por dedicarle un tiempo a revisar los mensajes de Collins, había obtenido acceso al perfil de _Facebook_ de Abi y había descargado una copia de todos sus mensajes de los últimos seis meses. La joven tenía un serio problema pues en la mayoría de las conversaciones con jóvenes del sexo opuesto, se dedicaba a incitarlos y mandarles imágenes indebidas. Incluso había pactado algunas reuniones con muchos de ellos. Sesshomaru comenzó a buscar los perfiles de cada uno de ellos y le mandó algunos a Inuyasha para que los investigara. Él se haría cargo de los sujetos que no eran estudiantes de la Universidad de Louisville.

Rin se despertó al escuchar el sonido de las teclas de la computadora. Abrió los ojos despacio, estaba segura de que no estaba en su recámara y eso la alteró. Lo primero que vio fue una pared color beige. Estaba arropada con una cobija —la cual estaba impregnada con una deliciosa colonia masculina—, el ruido de la computadora seguía sonando como si la persona que estaba en la habitación no se hubiera percatado todavía de su presencia. Evitó hacer ruido y levantó el rostro en busca de su acompañante. Ante sus ojos, Damon movía sus dedos sobre el teclado de su laptop con demasiada concentración. Verlo con su cabello atado siempre le había resultado excitante, le gustaba en demasía esa faceta suya, además de que el atuendo que llevaba le daba un toque sureño muy sensual. Alzó su rostro un poco más para apreciarlo, cuando se incorporó por completo él se giró a verla.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —preguntó confusa, lo último que recordaba era la sesión que había tenido con Kai, se había quedado completamente dormida en la mesa de la biblioteca.

—Te traje —contestó él parcamente, regresando su vista al monitor, comenzó a cerrar pestañas hasta que se vio únicamente la pantalla del escritorio. Después apagó el equipo. Rin miró a su alrededor, había otra cama próxima a ella. Seguramente la de Yasha—. Te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca —ella se mordió el labio, estaba segura de que Kai no se iría dejándola sola en aquellas condiciones.

—¿Estaba sola? —lo vio fruncir un poco el ceño para después negar con un movimiento de cabeza. Rin respiró con profundidad y se volvió a acostar en la cama de Damon.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —espetó levantándose de su lugar. Rin se tapó nuevamente con la cobija que tenía puesta.

—Me duermo, tengo mucho sueño —además de que todavía le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos. Ya habían pasado cinco días desde la fiesta (y su encuentro en el armario), y todavía no habían hablado del tema. Escuchó las suaves pisadas de Damon acercándose y se aferró a la manta con mayor ahínco.

—Necesito el celular de Parks —su voz se perdió en un lugar cercano, dejándola a la expectativa. Tragó seco al sentir el peso de Damon sobre el colchón y su pulso se aceleró con rapidez con cada uno de sus pausados movimientos. De pronto lo sintió alejarse pero no escuchó sus pasos, tímidamente se destapó la cara, encontrándose con su dorada mirada sobre ella—. ¿Puedes conseguirlo? —se acercó peligrosamente, invadiendo su espacio personal. Rin bajó la cobija para alejarlo e incorporarse, pero él fue más rápido. La tomó de sus muñecas y la obligó a permanecer acostada, acercó su boca a su oído y le habló en voz baja—. No me hagas repetir las cosas, Tanner —Rin se estremeció al sentir su calinoso aliento y se arqueó hacia arriba, involuntariamente.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? —se atrevió a preguntar con voz firme, o eso pensó ella—. Dime —susurró en el oído de él intentando causar el mismo efecto que él le provocaba. Damon volvió a estrellarla contra el colchón.

—No juegues conmigo —gruñó mirándola a los ojos, sin expresión aparente, pero Rin pudo notar la lujuria en aquellas pupilas doradas.

—Entonces, ¿tú eres el único que puede jugar? —casi afirmó lamiéndose los labios. Aquello no era justo en absoluto.

—Yo no estoy jugando —contestó soltándola, acto incongruente a lo que decía. Rin se sentó haciendo una mueca, el temor que le tenía seguía presente, mezclado con excitación y una tensa atracción sexual. Y Rin no se cansaba de repetírselo en la cabeza, aquel hombre era peligroso.

—Lo sé —mostró una sonrisa apenas notable y trató de levantarse de la cama. Aquello era cierto, no debía confundirse. Damon quería información de ella y ella de él—. Buscaré la manera de conseguir el celular de Ayame, pero a cambio quiero conocer los detalles de lo que encuentres en él —Sesshomaru parpadeó dos veces antes de mirarla a los ojos—. Si no, me las apañaré yo sola —se levantó pero antes de irse la fría piel de él la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

—Pienso llevarlo a la policía y que ellos se encarguen —no mintió, únicamente ocultó información—. Sería mejor para ti y para ella, mantenerse alejadas.

—Claro —ignoró por completo sus palabras y él la jaló para que lo viera a los ojos—. No hay nada que podamos hacer de todas maneras —mintió intentando soltarse, aunque no se esforzaba mucho por lograrlo.

—Estoy hablando en serio —Rin se soltó pero en lugar de salir, se giró y le hizo frente, necesitaba aclarar una duda personal, se quedó pensando cómo abordar el tema sin parecer demasiado inocente—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí —contestó ella de inmediato—. Lo que pasó el viernes... —se detuvo y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer—. Olvídalo —maldijo para sí, indecisa. Damon se quedó un poco confundido por sus comentarios y ella aprovechó para tumbarlo de espaldas al colchón. No podía pedirle que definieran su relación, ni siquiera tenían una. Lo que ella quería era sentirlo, aquella vez se sintió deseada y quería volver a sentirse de esa forma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó él con voz ronca y Rin se lamió los labios, colocó sus rodillas a cada costado de él, aún con las manos sobre sus hombros y lo miró fijamente, tenía un semblante inocente y aturdido por sus propias acciones.

—No lo sé —aceptó riéndose de sí misma—. Lo siento, realmente nunca había hecho esto —quiso levantarse pensando en lo patética que se veía actuando así, ella no sabía cómo seducir a un hombre, y aquello únicamente la dejaba en ridículo.

—Dicen que siempre hay una primera vez —Damon colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Rin, impidiendo que se levantara. No quería que saliera por la puerta, dejándolo de aquel modo. Ya lo había incitado, en el momento en el que se quedó dormida a merced de un chico estúpido.

—Eso es lo que he escuchado —aceptó descendiendo lentamente hasta encontrar los suaves labios de él, los acarició apenas, respirando detenidamente su aliento, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus manos sobre sus caderas, la creciente erección que comenzaba a despertar debajo de su sexo.

Antes de que prosiguiera con su flemático casi beso, Damon alzó su rostro para juntar sus labios con los de ella, invadiendo sin permiso dentro de su pequeña boca, clamándola con paciencia y desesperación; con fuego y hielo; con furia y ternura. Quería disfrutar de aquel beso como si todo aquel teatro fuese verdad. No quería verla como una chica atractiva que había despertado su deseo sexual únicamente, porque estaba de sobra decir que aquello no era el cuadro completo. Tanner era mucho más que eso. Se alejó lo suficiente para mirarla abrir los ojos despacio, sonrió levemente y Sesshomaru alojó su nariz en su cuello besando despacio desde su barbilla hasta sus marcadas clavículas. La tomó con fuerza y se sentó en el borde de la cama con ella sobre él.

Comenzó a desabrochar la blusa gris, bajándola lentamente por sus hombros, prosiguiendo así mismo con los tirantes blancos de su lencería de encaje. Esa mujer era una joya y sabía cómo provocarlo sin proponérselo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se sentía atraído de esa manera tan intensa. Rin suspiró ante el contacto de su lengua al pasearse por el borde del brasier que aún llevaba puesto. Lo bajó lentamente para encontrar su rozada cresta ansiosa por ser tomada. La mordió con sutileza y ella gimió entre sus brazos. Aquel momento era sublime...

Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

—¡Damon devuélveme los lentes _Luxuriator_! —Inuyasha se quedó estupefacto ante la escena que tenía enfrente. Karen abrió la boca y escondió una sonrisa de picardía hacia Rin, tapando los ojos de su novio.

—Esto es incómodo —murmuró la rubia sacando a Inuyasha del lugar.

Rin enrojeció de vergüenza. En seguida brincó y se acomodó la ropa, saliendo corriendo del lugar sin dirigirle la palabra si quiera. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ni si quiera ella lo sabía, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y seguramente Damon no se sacaría de la cabeza la idea de que era una fácil. Exaltada regresó a su dormitorio y buscó sus cosas para irse. Tobias Sanders había cambiado su reunión para ese día, y Rin casi lo olvidaba. Tomó su cartera y un par de libros que había terminado de leer y salió, dejándole una nota a Ayame.

Salió del campus apurada, en parte porque iba tarde, pero sobre todo porque no quería volver a toparse a Damon ese día. Necesitaba despejar su mente y recordarse que él sólo la estaba utilizando para obtener información. Igual que ella. Suspiró y se quedó quieta en la parada, esperando al bus. Tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle al profesor, pero más que nada tenía ganas de que le contara sus anécdotas. Rin sabía que era un veterano pero no conocía muchos detalles. Sanders se encargaba de esconderlos muy bien, pero ella lo trabajaría. Le gustaba cuando la gente confiaba en ella y le contaban sus penas, pues podía conocer más del trasfondo de la persona. Además de que siempre llegaba una sensación de alivio para las personas después de contar sus inquietudes. Lo había comprobado con Ayame.

Después del viaje que se había aprendido de memoria, llegó por fin a aquella pequeña casa con aroma a cigarro. Un vicio que Rin detestaba pero que en su profesor no se veía mal. En repetidas ocasiones lo relacionaba con la Oruga de Alicia en el país de las maravillas —la cual sólo pocas personas sabían que era realmente del género femenino—, pero la forma en la que a veces le hablaba, de manera despreocupada y hasta con algo de cansancio, cuando le repetía un concepto más de una vez, le recordaba a aquel personaje de sus libros de infancia. Pero era lo único en lo que Tobias se parecía a la Oruga, pues su profesor era mucho más sabio y no le hacía preguntas o afirmaciones ridículas.

Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente hasta que el señor le abrió la puerta, esa tarde las ventanas estaban abiertas por lo que el olor a cigarrillos no era tan penetrante como otras veces. Educadamente le ofreció un café y galletas, las cuales no pudo rechazar pues ya estaban servidas. Comenzaron a hablar sobre los libros que había leído y los casos que le parecían más extraordinarios.

—En el libro de Jones el caso de la niña fue el más impactante —Rin apretó los puños sólo de recordarlo—. Estados Unidos funcionó con pruebas circunstanciales durante siglos antes de que las pruebas de ADN fuesen aceptadas en los juicios —sus ojos se crisparon solamente de recordar el escalofriante caso rodeado de mentiras—. Es más que obvio que su madre la asesinó, Casey Anthony era una mitómana, no puedo creer que haya dejado pasar días y retomara su vida como si su hija no hubiese desaparecido.

—¿Realmente crees eso, Rin? —preguntó Sanders dándole una calada a su cigarro—. Su abogado logró su libertad...

—Y seguramente era el hombre más sorprendido después del veredicto —Rin intentó calmarse, leer ese caso le había provocado arcadas. Sobre todo después de que Casey Anthony fuese puesta en libertad, más de la mitad del país estaba indignada—. Todo cuadra, la pequeña fue asesinada, el cuento de que su padre la violó de pequeña no es creíble... ¿Por qué sacaría algo así en el juicio del homicidio de su hija? —Rin pensaba que aquella era una forma de jugar sucio.

—Los jueces ignoraron esa parte de la historia —le hizo saber Tobias—. No cabe duda de que alguien asesinó a la pequeña Caylee —dejó su cigarro en el cenicero y miró fijamente a Rin—. Creer que lo hizo su propia madre es un poco morboso.

—No es morboso, es ver las cosas como son, su madre se tatuó _Bella Vita_ en la espalda cuando su hija llevaba días desaparecida —Rin alzó la voz sin darse cuenta—. Encima de todo le decía a todo el mundo, incluida a su propia madre, que Caylee estaba bien y que la cuidaba la niñera... Inexistente, y luego inventó que esa supuesta niñera la secuestró.

—De acuerdo, Casey Anthony no estaba bien de la cabeza —aceptó Tobias—. Hablemos hipotéticamente: fue ella quien asesinó a su hija para retomar su vida de escándalos, mentiras y fiestas —Rin asintió—. Si no hubiese algo en su cabeza que le hiciera creer que su hija estaba siendo cuidada por la niñera, ¿cómo fue que pudo llevar treinta y un días de tranquilidad? Suponiendo que ella la hubiese asesinado.

—Era una sociópata y de las baratas —contestó Rin sin dudarlo y Sanders sonrió—. Fue su mejor manera de evadir cargos por homicidio y pasando ese tiempo se perdieron posibles pruebas en su contra.

—Sabes, Rin —el hombre rascó su barbilla haciendo una breve pausa que Rin aprovechó para interrumpirlo.

—Se levantaba todos los días, dejaba a su hija con una niñera falsa y se iba a un trabajo que no tenía y buscó ochenta y cuatro veces cómo fabricar cloroformo en internet. Había más de cuatrocientas pruebas en su contra —Rin no le dio espacio al profesor para que retomara la palabra—. ¡Llevó a la policía hasta los estudios de _Universal_ y justo ahí les dijo que nunca había trabajado en ese lugar!

—Sí, sabemos que Casey vivió en una mentira toda su vida —asintió Tobias—. Y todos sabemos que fue ella quien mató a Caylee, lo saben los detectives que llevaron el caso, lo sabe más de la mitad del país, lo sabemos tú y yo, Rin —el profesor achicó los ojos concentrado—. Todo el mundo lo sabe, menos Casey —Rin inhaló hondo—. Aparte de que su abogado tuvo un golpe de suerte a causa de la falta de pruebas físicas.

—La cinta es prueba de premeditación —dijo Rin con voz apenas audible.

—Pero nada la vincula con Casey —el profesor se talló las sienes—. ¿Qué crees que falló, Rin?

—¿Además del veredicto? —preguntó con sarcasmo, después bajó la mirada y contestó con objetividad a la pregunta—. Considero que el principal problema fue por parte de la fiscalía —la castaña hizo una mueca—. Tengo entendido que siempre persiguen y buscan el crimen más alto para condenar a alguien. Casey pudo fácilmente ser acusada de negligencia infantil además de los cargos por mentirle a la policía pero... Sería demasiado poco, no digo que el fiscal se haya pasado al acusarla de homicidio en primer grado, es sólo que fue una barda bastante alta considerando las pocas pruebas físicas con las que contaban. Todo era circunstancial y muchos casos han condenado a personas inocentes con menos.

—Eso fue lo que salió mal —convino el profesor—. Pero dejando de lado el mal juicio, antes mencionaste que Casey podría ser una sociópata, creo que es momento de que te deje tarea de campo —Rin parpadeó un par de veces—. Sabes pequeña Rin, para entender la mente de un criminal ya sea un psicópata o un sociópata, no debes estudiar a los que los estudian... —el profesor le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

—Sino a ellos mismos —terminó la frase por él y Tobias asintió con media sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.O.o.O.

* * *

.O.o.O.

.

Contestando a los bellos que no tienen cuenta:

Kagoyame: Haha cuando tenía tiempo ): ahora sí las actualizaciones se volverán inciertas ): Sí, Shiori es la hija de Karen... A ver si alguien adivina el padre. Aew sí! Inuyasha sería un padre muy consentidor! Sí, también creo que sus padres la han arruinado u,u Hahaha pero el que pagó los platos rotos fue Inu con el sombrero. HAHAHAHA no te apures, ya saldrán más del dealer 7u7

Kagura: Amor de mis amores! Yo también asdfghjkl #TeamKagura x3 haha Hay muchas cosas en común con los asesinatos... Si están relacionados sólo yo sé muajajaja! Sí, también he sabido de muchos casos similares U_U pobre gente como Karen u,u De momento voy a dejar que siga siendo dependiente, hasta que aprenda poco a poco ser responsable... La pobre necesita mucha paciencia ): Hahaha la venganza fue más del mayor por dios hahaha pobre de Inu y su hermoso cabello!

DomPath: Sí, pobre Kana ): U.U Sí, también hice a Karen con una vida difícil... Hahah Rin y Sessh de lo más involucrados X'D

Anya: Es que Kagura es asdfghjklñ yo la amo mucho :P Shidori :3 pobre nena ): separada de su madre u,u Hahaha la escena de Rin y Sessh fue la más intensa del capi :P POBRE INU me pasé con él! hahaha

ZY: Yo también espero que pueda recuperar a Shiori pero una vez que esté en condiciones de cuidar de la niña /: mientras a curarse U-U Hhahaha creo que Inu no pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos XDDDD

Lin: Sí, allá los psicópatas andan sueltos y son muy sádicos D: En cualquier lado pero creo que resaltan más en Estados Unidos... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Rin no era la única que retrocedía! su relación se demoró por al culpa de Sessh y su pasado con la amiga de Irasue X'DDDDDDDD

Another: Adivina quién tiene un tattoo de Avantasia? :D Me alegra que estés leyendo Infiltrada de nuevo 3 HAHAHAH se darán unos MUY buenos fajes durante el fic antes del verdadero lemon e.e I love ideas XD me gusta leer sus ideas 7u7 tienes una buena ahí XD pero no puedo decir nada :x Por eso no le regresó el golpe, sabía que lo merecía! Nos leemos!

Alguien U: Hahaha realmente me gusta ponerle lime X'D Sí te entiendo... Ellos avanzarán con su relación y lo del cuerpo... no puedo decir nada :x hahaa

Yarisha: Me alegra que te guste! :D No, no soy criminóloga (ojalá hubiera estudiado algo parecido pero en mi país no vale la pena /: es difícil U_U). Pero sí, me encanta el género :P Es que me marea a típica historia de Inuyasha y Karen :v y ella no es tanto de mi agrado XD Eres de las que se han acercado al por qué de la "atracción" de Sessh por Kagura :3 Bueno nena nos leemos! Y pd: Gracias por recomendarme con aquellas tres chicas X'DDD son un chiste! PD2: Hablando de ellas, son las siguientes X'D

Sharlin: HAHAHA me alegra princesa! :D Hahaha la verdad esta e Infiltrada son mis consentidas X'D es malo que lo diga? XDDD Ya no la esconde tanto e.e Sessh está ayudando a que la fiera de Rin salga X'DDDD HAHAHA me gusta mucho hacer alusión a los demonios y a Sessh y por eso esos apodos: Damon/ Demonio Blanco XDDD hahaha algún día haré un dibujo de él a compu XDDD No, no estudié eso, soy marketera XDDD hahaha creo que una de ellas es la siguiente X'DD la que estaba en el closet! haha nos leemos!

Angellimar: Hahaha no sé de quién me hablas haha XDDD pero me alegra que lograras terminar mi fic sin complicaciones XDDDD Rin sale hasta el cap... No recuerdo pero creeooo que por los 30 XDDDD este fic tiene tooodo oculto XDDD HAHAHA darle viagra a Sessh es como sobrecargarlo XD LOL hahaha nunca me han descubierto en semejante situación XDDDD no me lo puedo imaginar! pobre de ti XDDDDD y pobre chico! le bajaron el animo de sopetón! Qué peli es esa? O: no la he visto pero suena interesante! Ese tipo de asesinos... No me gustan pero me gustan, entiendes? XDDDD No te apures, puedes contarme todooooooo lo que quieras, me encanta leer sus hipótesis :3 nos leemos! :D

* * *

Agradecimientos generales y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras :D

DreamFicGirl

Kagoyame

Lady Bretta 'Lupita Reyes

Indominus Dea

Kagura

HoolieDaniSarse

DomPath

Abigz

Anya

BabySony

ZY

Cleoru Misumi

Lin

Another Angel Down

Fabricio

Alguien U

Yarisha

Claudy 05

Milly Taisho

Angellimar

Sharlin

SunyKika

DanaLovesOhana :3

Y a todos los hermosos guest que no dejan nombre :D

* * *

 **Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña de Elixir Plateado, con voz y voto. Porque leer y no comentar es como toquetearme todita y salir corriendo... Cuando menos dejen el número 7u7r**


	8. Second Chance

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, los demás son míos con algunas trampillas. Y uno que otro será de Hiro Mashima como en este capítulo lo es Dimaria.

Hola amores míos! Sé que los he abandonado pero tenía realmente muchas cosas que hacer -y leer- XD Pero aquí les traigo la actualización del capítulo con la promesa de más love (?) Pero antes quisiera dar unas cuantas notas importantes:

1.- Kagura, ella no fue rechazada literalmente, pero tiene ese temor. Digamos que tiene el presentimiento de que no es correspondida. Que no tiene oportunidad con el hombre que le atrae. XD No era literalmente que había sido rechazada, creo que hice una mala selección de palabras pero ya lo corrijo (:

2.- Quiero recomendar fics SesshRin porque me puse al corriente con autoras y pues asdfghjklñ... Primero las personas que concursaron en el reto de Elixir Plateado, no sé si todas hayan subido ya sus escritos pero de los que leí están de Milly Taisho: Verano en la cabaña del lago. También fuera del concurso está el de Ojos Cerrados de Kuruma Chidori... Si quieren llorar pues es el indicado. Para mí -aunque haya sido justo en el otp-, me pareció que tuvo el final perfecto.

3.- Seguro ya se lo saben de memoria (?) Hahaha estaré subiendo spoilers, dibujos, contenido y los bellos regalos que me dan a mi perfil de FB :D me encuentran como Iblwe McGarden (próximamente cambiaré el McGarden porque fue un momento de crisis) pero ahí me pueden encontrar ;)

4.- El asunto del caso de Caylee no se va a quedar ahí, volverán a hablar del tema más adelante, Tobias está poniendo la mente de Rin a trabajar XDDDD

Sin más, los dejo leer...

.

.O.o.O.

* * *

.O.o.O.

.

Sometimes goodbye is a second chance

.

 _—Sabes pequeña Rin, para entender la mente de un criminal ya sea un psicópata o un sociópata, no debes estudiar a los que los estudian... —el profesor le dio otra calada a su cigarro._

 _—Sino a ellos mismos —terminó la frase por él y Tobias asintió con media sonrisa en sus labios._

 _—Quiero que visites a un hombre que está internado —le dijo Tobias apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo. Se puso de pie y cojeando con ayuda de su bastón alcanzó un cajón de su librero, sacó una pequeña agenda y arrancó una hoja—. Kaijinbo Blade está internado por esquizofrenia —le comentó—. Quiero que vayas a verlo y hables con él, después revisa su expediente. No antes... —le extendió la hoja amarillenta y vieja—. Luego de eso ven y hablaremos de su caso._

Por esa charla del miércoles, se encontraba gastando su viernes en una institución para enfermos mentales. No lo podía negar, estaba entusiasmada con el caso. Había tratado antes a personas con algunos síntomas pero ninguno con el diagnóstico dado por un especialista. Y ahí estaba, en la oficina del director del centro. Tobias Sanders había hablado con él por teléfono para indicarle que Rin pertenecía a un programa universitario de su tutoría. Había recalcado la importancia que tenía para ella tratar algunos casos para su currículum, y había asegurado el profesionalismo de las prácticas.

Rin nunca había estado en un centro psiquiátrico, las horas de prácticas profesionales las había hecho en el hospital público de Louisville y las condiciones habían sido diferentes en demasía. El ambiente laboral había sido cálido aunque muy agitado y pesado. En cambio ahí las cosas se veían abismalmente más tranquilas, no obstante, el ambiente era frío y lúgubre. El director era amable pero no estaba muy a gusto con su presencia. Tobias le había advertido que tenía un carácter insufrible pero que no era así con el afán de molestar a nadie. Rin se dedicó a ser educada y tolerante con el hombre.

—El paciente está acostumbrado a tratar con psicólogos y abogados pero es la primera vez que viene una estudiante —Rin se tensó un poco, también era la primera vez que ella iba a tratar con un enfermo mental tan de cerca. Esquizofrenia. Eso era todo lo que tenía. Tobias le había prohibido absolutamente leer algo sobre el paciente antes de conocerlo en persona. Ni noticias, ni mucho menos su expediente clínico. Estaba en blanco completamente.

—Podré manejarlo —aseguró—. ¿Es todo? —realmente habían repasado varias veces las normas del lugar y ella empezaba a incomodarse.

Estaba acostumbrada a un ritmo más apresurado, detestaba sentirse encerrada. El hombre asintió y le pidió a una enfermera que la llevara con Kaijinbo Blade. Fue guiada hasta una habitación un tanto alejada de la sala donde los internos pasaban su tarde. Rin los veía perdidos en su mundo, algunos notaban su presencia y otros simplemente la ignoraban o no eran conscientes de ella. Entró a una habitación que le dijeron era para visitas. Había una jarra de plástico con agua simple y dos vasos. Una enfermera se encargó de servirlos y la dejaron sentada en una pequeña mesa cuadrada.

—El señor Blade no debe tardar en llegar, nunca se atrasa cuando lo visitan —le informaron antes de dejarla sola.

La puerta se abrió pasados unos minutos y entró un hombre de estatura promedio con una cabeza semi calva y cabello obscuro a los costados. La primera impresión de Rin era la de un hombre completamente lúcido. Incluso si lo veía bien, estaba muy bien vestido y pulcro. No parecía un hombre esquizofrénico. Aunque cuando sonrió al verla, sintió el aura de un tiburón hambriento y un escalofrío de terror recorrió su espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

—Buenas tardes señorita Tanner —el hombre estrechó su mano con mucho ahínco y se sentó frente a ella—. Me alegra muchísimo que haya decidido venir, ¿recibió alguno de los correos que mandé a la universidad? —Rin entornó los ojos. Aquel hombre tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, sus ojos negros la veían con un poco de impaciencia.

—No, he venido en blanco. Me han asignado —contestó tomando el vaso de agua, dando un pequeño sorbo.

—Siempre tengo que ponerlos al corriente yo mismo —soltó una carcajada—. No debería estar aquí, no estoy enfermo —de eso todavía tenía dudas, no podía juzgar solo por la apariencia—. Tuve un suceso extraordinario y por eso me encuentro aquí, posiblemente siga teniendo episodios extraños pero las medicinas se encargan de reducirlos —Rin no entendía lo que intentaba decir, sin embargo se dio cuenta lo persuasivo que se mostraba en cuando a su cordura.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —ella sabía cuándo utilizar las entrevistas a profundidad en pacientes, ese hombre no era su paciente y tampoco quería seguir recibiendo tanta amabilidad. Quería ir al grano, porque ese hombre no parecía tener problemas con su lucidez.

—Sufrí un episodio aislado de esquizofrenia de tipo paranoide —confesó con seriedad. Rin sabía que a partir de ese momento debía avanzar con mayor cuidado.

—Eso es muy poco común, por no decir imposible —dijo ella. Generalmente los casos de esquizofrenia eran continuos, sabía que los síntomas se presentaban de una a tres o más veces al mes. Casos aislados de alucinaciones se daban bajo el consumo de narcóticos y otras substancias—. ¿Cómo fue? —Rin quería contenerse, de verdad que quería llagar a él de una forma menos directa pero la actitud de él no se lo permitía. Había algo que le provocaba una ansiedad increíble y solo quería terminar esa reunión lo antes posible. Debía ser menos subjetiva y atender el caso con mayor seriedad.

—Fue a unos días de la celebración de Navidad hace cuatro años y tres meses —Rin estuvo a punto de mostrarse expresiva, pues estaba sorprendida—. Era un tema delicado al principio pero cada vez es más fácil de tratar —intentó no interrumpirlo, sabía que debía ser ella la que fuera sacando el tema poco a poco, pero aquel hombre ya había tratado con psicólogos durante cuatro años, seguramente conocía los procedimientos a la perfección, así que improvisaría un poco y se dedicaría a ser escucha únicamente para meditar las cosas y cómo se las quería transmitir aquel hombre—. Con anterioridad a ese día, nunca antes había escuchado voces ni nada parecido pero ese día las escuché claramente en mi cabeza.

—¿Voces? —él asintió.

—Ellas me lo ordenaron... Yo estaba asustado y pensé que si las obedecía podría librarme de ellas —Rin no dijo nada—. Ellas querían que matara a mi esposa.

—¿A su esposa? —el hombre asintió—. ¿Por qué?

—Las voces decían que quería hacerle daño a nuestro hijo, dijeron que era un demonio que había poseído a mi esposa y quería matar a nuestro hijo —Rin no estaba sorprendida por eso, había escuchado casos más locos y horribles.

—¿La mató? —Kaijinbo asintió.

—Una vez que lo hice las voces cesaron...

"Conveniente" pensó Rin. Mucho tiempo atrás, en la conferencia de Levy McGarden de Redfox, una conferencista que había sido detective en la comisaría de Jellal Fernandes, había visto varios videos de los diferentes tipos de esquizofrenia y estaba segura de que ese hombre no estaba enfermo. Según lo que recordaba, para diagnosticar esquizofrenia se requería un mínimo de seis meses de estudio al individuo, pues no había otra forma de penetrar en su mente para determinar si estaba afectado por la esquizofrenia o no. Además de que debía ser evaluado por expertos. Por aquella historia que Kaijinbo contaba, podía deducir que había asesinado a su esposa por algún otro motivo y buscó en las alucinaciones, una salida fácil de la cárcel y la pena de muerte. Por suerte su cuento de caso aislado no había convencido a ningún juez pues llevaba casi cuatro años en el centro psiquiátrico.

—¿Qué hizo después? —preguntó Rin.

—No lo sé muy bien, tomé a mi hijo para que no viera el cuerpo y cuando quería irme lejos con él llegó la policía. Un vecino escuchó ruidos y gritos y los llamó —Rin alzó ligeramente las cejas, una persona con algún trastorno no hubiese pensado en huir. Una persona normal huiría de la escena del crimen antes de que la policía arribara al lugar.

Estuvo charlando con el hombre una hora más antes de regresar con el director del centro para pedirle el expediente. No la dejaron sacarlo y tuvo que leerlo en la oficina del director mientras éste revisaba su correo. Rin se enteró de muchas cosas que soportaban su teoría. En primer lugar, el hombre moreno quería divorciarse de su esposa pero no quería darle la mitad de sus bienes, habían tenido muchos pleitos legales por el dinero y otros más por la custodia del niño.

En segundo lugar apareció la declaración de uno de sus amigos cercanos que trabajaba en otro centro para trastornos mentales, decía que Kaijinbo había estado haciendo preguntas del lugar. Si trataban bien a los enfermos, la seguridad, la comodidad... Entre otras cosas, como cuando alguien pregunta por una casa a la que se quiere mudar. Rin apretó un poco los documentos. Kaijinbo había planeado hacerse pasar por loco para evitar la cárcel. Lo malo de esa prueba, era que había salido a la luz después de que el jurado mandara a Kaijinbo al centro.

Meses después el asesino presentó un ensayo de casi noventa páginas de reflexión y de su milagrosa curación. Lógicamente no fue retirada su sentencia pues había perdido toda credibilidad. Pero el hombre no se quedó atrás, hizo inversiones y negocios incluso dentro del centro donde estaba. Tenía una fortuna enorme que gastaba en psicólogos y abogados en busca de su libertad. La puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera seguida de Ayame.

—¿Rin has terminado? —la castaña cerró el expediente.

—Sí, perdón —lo devolvió—. Muchas gracias —le dijo al director y salió de la oficina—. ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste? —le preguntó a la pelirroja y ésta negó. Realmente Rin le había dicho que se regresaba sola pero la pelirroja había insistido, además quería llevar a Rin al local de Cole para acompañarla en su proceso de tatuarse.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Ayame una vez que comenzaron su camino en su auto. Rin sonrió de manera inconsciente, estaba más que segura—. Es algo que vas a llevar toda la vida...

—Sí —contestó con entusiasmo—. Lo sé y estoy segura —Ayame manejó alrededor de media hora hasta que estuvieron enfrente del local donde Cole tatuaba.

Entraron, una luz de neón anaranjada señalaba que estaba abierto. El local era grande y tenía buena iluminación; las paredes estaban tapizadas de fotografías tamaño póster de diseños de tatuajes nuevos o algunos ya hechos. En la vitrina del fondo había pequeños aparadores con aretes para perforaciones. No había nadie atendiendo, pero se escuchaba el ruido de un zumbido bastante cerca, se asomaron a una de las puertas que había en el local la cual estaba abierta. Rin pudo ver claramente como Cole tatuaba a una chica en el brazo, la joven se mordía el labio intentando no hacer ruido para no desconcentrar al artista.

El chico llevaba una playera sin mangas y Rin pudo ver su tatuaje entonces. Era como lo había contado Ayame, una serpiente marina enredada en el brazo de tez blanca, en la mano derecha se apreciaba la cola y seguía subiendo hacia su espalda por debajo de su hombro, porque justo en el hueso del hombro, tenía una esfera de cristal fragmentada en cientos de pedazos, comenzando con unos completamente negros, degradándose poco a poco hasta que los pequeños trozos aparentemente de una esfera de cristal, terminaban siendo color rosa perlado.

—Listo —el chico se alejó y pasó un paño húmedo desechable por encima del tatuaje—. No te muevas por favor —le pidió a la chica y limpió nuevamente aplicando una crema para después colocar un pedazo de plástico transparente—. No te lo dejes puesto más de tres horas —señaló y le extendió una hoja—. Ahí vienen todas las indicaciones que hablamos antes y los nombres de la pomada y la crema.

—Muchas gracias Cole —le dijo la joven—. ¿Cuánto te debo?

—Cuarenta —Cole se deshizo de sus guantes y los tiró al basurero, igualmente desarmó la máquina para tomar la aguja usada y desecharla.

—Aquí tienes —sonrió coqueta, él tomó el billete y puso una sonrisa forzada—. Espero verte pronto —salió ignorando completamente la presencia de Ayame y Rin.

—Pensé que no las vería —dijo Cole guardando el dinero—. ¿Solamente tú te vas a tatuar? —Rin asintió—. Siéntate —señaló el lugar donde había estado la otra chica y Rin se sentó en la acolchada silla reclinable, Cole le puso a Ayame una silla y después se lavó las manos.

—¿Estás lista? —Rin asintió—. La verdad me tardo más preparando las cosas que tatuando —le sonrió y continuó lo que estaba haciendo. Lo vieron tirar todo lo que había usado con la otra chica y limpiar la mesa metálica donde trabajaba. Sacó instrumentos nuevos y les mostró la aguja con la que pensaba tatuar a la castaña, se la dio a Rin—. Y tiene siete agujas dentro —la castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿El tatuaje de la otra chica era doloroso? —preguntó Ayame—. Aunque por sus gestos parecía que sí, yo la vi muy cómoda con el tatuador —le hizo una broma, Cole abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. ¿Qué? —Ayame casi se atraganta con su propia saliva—. No me digas que no lo notaste.

—La verdad no —contestó parcamente—. Vino a tatuarse el nombre de su novio —Ayame y Rin parpadearon atónitas. Claramente había estado coqueteando con él.

—Vaya —Rin dobló los ojos—. No quiero saber qué hará el día que termine con él.

—Intenté convencerla de lo mismo pero no quiso escuchar, hay personas que sólo actúan por instinto y su tatuaje realmente no era doloroso —le contestó mientras sacaba la tinta y la colocaba en un pequeño recipiente—. El tuyo va a doler —señaló a la castaña con la mirada Rin no se sintió mejor con ese comentario—. Mientras más cerca del hueso, más doloroso es un tatuaje —conectó la máquina y el zumbido la alteró—. Tranquila, todavía no te voy a picar —le quitó el empaque de la nueva aguja y lo abrió.

—Me da cosa que te duela, te muevas y se arruine el diseño —le dijo Ayame y Rin sonrió nerviosa.

—No me voy a mover —prometió, pero también temía que eso ocurriese.

—Tranquilas señoritas —dijo Cole—, no es la primera vez que hago un tatuaje, sería lo mejor que pudieras permanecer inmóvil pero si llegas a moverte y me salgo de la línea, la hago más gruesa y listo —desconectó la máquina y se acercó a ella—. ¿Traes el diseño? —Rin asintió y lo sacó, era de tamaño considerable—. ¿Dónde lo vas a querer exactamente?

—Aquí —Rin se colocó la hoja donde la quería.

—Dame un minuto —Cole tomó la hoja de papel y sacó una hoja obscura donde comenzó a hacer la calca, Rin y Ayame se dedicaron a observar sin hacer ruido. Pasados unos minutos tomó la hoja que Rin le había dado donde se había quedado el carboncillo marcado al reverso y le aplicó una pomada en el lugar donde quería tatuarse.

—Eso fue rápido —dijo Ayame.

—Cariño llevo años haciendo esto —contestó Cole—. Ahora si las letras son rellenas me va a tomar un poco más de tiempo.

—Sí, son rellenas —dijo Rin.

—También te va a doler más —la castaña apretó los labios pero igualmente asintió—. Muy bien —Colé pegó la hoja sobre su piel y la detuvo unos segundos, cuando la desprendió el texto se quedó marcado sobre la cadera derecha de Rin.

—¿Estás segura que es ahí donde lo quieres? —Rin se puso de pie y se miró al espejo, asintiendo—. Vamos entonces —Rin se volvió a sentar—. Voy a empezar con el contorno —Ayame ya había sacado su teléfono para no perderse detalle de nada.

—Vas a borrar ese vídeo —amenazó Rin y Ayame sonrió pero negó con la cabeza—. ¡Carajo! —Rin apretó las manos al momento que la aguja tuvo contacto con su piel, Cole la retiró de inmediato.

—Perdón, pensé que estabas lista.

—No me dolió tanto, fue más el susto —contestó ella riéndose, Ayame estaba por otro lado, viendo la línea que Cole había hecho.

—Mira cómo sale la sangre —le dijo a Rin—. Son pequeños puntitos rojos que se van inflando —dijo fascinada. Rin prefirió no ver.

—¿Puedo continuar? —la castaña asintió y apretó sus manos sobre el colchón de la silla mientras Cole encendía de nuevo la máquina. Se había puesto paños húmedos entre el meñique y el dedo anular. Cuando terminaba de hacer un trazo pasaba su dedo envuelto para retirar el exceso de tinta y sangre.

—¿Duele? —preguntó Ayame. Rin asintió con el rostro tenso.

—Ahorita estoy con el hueso, deja que haga la "d" y no lo vas a sentir tanto —Rin confiaba en eso.

Se sentía como una máquina de toques chocando contra el hueso de su cadera. Era un dolor soportable pero le estaba costando mucho no reírse o llorar por el poco descanso que Cole le daba cada vez que limpiaba el área. Ayame grababa con su celular pero también le hacía gestos para que se calmara. No estaba alterada, pero aquello tampoco parecía real. Nunca habría hecho algo como eso a escondidas de su padre, pero ese tatuaje era el símbolo de que era hora de que comenzara a vivir su vida sin complacer a nadie más que a ella misma.

Perseguiría sus sueños aun cuando su padre estuviese en contra. Era su segunda oportunidad.

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora y media con el zumbido taladrando sus oídos. Cole y Ayame sacaban temas de conversación sobre trivialidades. Rin sentía los ojos llorosos pero el ardor de su piel no era suficiente como para arrancarle las lágrimas. Prefirió concentrarse en la conversación que llevaban Cole y Ayame.

—Recuerdo cuando vine con Abi —la aguja se desprendió de la piel de Rin—. Ella se hizo una pequeña parvada en la espalda —Cole se giró y rellenó la aguja con tinta.

—La recuerdo —volvió con Rin—. Tenía una mirada muy pesada —continuó tatuando a Rin—. Y era muy atractiva —fuera de un aire un poco nostálgico, Rin no notó nada extraño en su comportamiento—. Es una lástima lo que le pasó... —Rin de pronto se dio cuenta que justamente ese día se cumplía un mes de la muerte de Abi Collins pero prefirió no decir nada.

—La verdad nunca nadie lo vio venir —suspiró Ayame—. Pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes —miró a Rin quien estudiaba los gestos de Cole.

—Me parece correcto —sonrió levemente—. ¿Tú todavía no te animas? —le preguntó a Ayame.

—La verdad sí quiero, pero me da un poco de miedo —le dijo.

—¿Qué te harías? —la pelirroja desbloqueó su móvil y se puso a buscar una imagen, era la cabeza de un lobo aullando con los ojos cerrados, la tinta era blanca y el tatuaje no era muy grande.

—Es por mi perro que murió hace poco —dijo un poco desanimada.

—Lo lamento en verdad —comentó Cole—. Si te animas, te lo regalo —Ayame abrió los ojos con ilusión.

—¿En serio? —el chico asintió.

—No me cuesta nada, es relativamente pequeño —Ayame miró a Rin en busca de una opinión—. Sólo deja termino de limpiarla —señaló a Rin—. Hemos terminado contigo —limpió una vez más el tatuaje con un paño bañado en alcohol pero Rin ni siquiera parpadeó, aplicó una pomada y lo cubrió con un plástico y cinta adhesiva—. No lo dejes así más de tres horas, ahorita te anoto las indicaciones y cuidados, no puedes hacer ejercicio en tres días.

—De acuerdo —contestó Rin y luego miró a Ayame—. ¿Te vas a animar?

—No lo sé —le dijo un poco nerviosa—. Si quisiera pero siento que ahora mismo lo haría por capricho —hizo un mohín—. Igual dudo que algún día me arrepienta. El Gran Sabio estuvo conmigo desde que tenía pañales...

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Cole entrando, le extendió una hoja a Rin—. La pomada la puedes encontrar en cualquier farmacia al igual que la crema y el jabón en cualquier tienda de autoservicio.

—Gracias —Rin tomó la receta y miró a Ayame esperando una respuesta también.

—De acuerdo —contestó Ayame—. Sólo porque es un regalo y esos no se rechazan —sonrió ampliamente e intercambió lugar con Rin, quien al ponerse de pie comenzó a sentir el ardor de nuevo sobre su piel. Mucho más fuerte que cuando Cole aplicó el alcohol.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Karen había apartado ese viernes para que Yasha conociera a sus padres y a Shiori. Se había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa sin mangas color melón, unos zapatos planos y una bolsa pequeña. Se había recogido el cabello en una media coleta y apenas se había maquillado lo mínimo. Siempre que visitaba a sus padres se sentía insegura de su aspecto, pues su madre siempre tenía algo que criticarle. Que si sus pantalones eran demasiado entallados, sus faldas muy cortas, su escote parecía el de una prostituta... Y continuamente la criticaban por haber subido o bajado de peso. Era bastante incómodo que la criticaran de esa manera enfrente de su hija, Shiori no tenía por qué presenciar tales desplantes hacia su madre.

Pero ni siquiera eso iba a evitar que Karen siguiera visitando a su pequeña Shiori.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó Yasha entrando a su recámara. Saliendo de clases la había secuestrado en su recámara para una larga ronda de sexo antes de que ambos fueran a asearse.

—Sí —contestó con firmeza—. Pero debo advertirte que mis padres son bastante... Especiales —comentó un poco nerviosa

—No te preocupes, tomaremos a Shiori y comeremos fuera si lo prefieres.

—No creo que ellos quieran —dijo Karen suspirando—. Tal vez cuando te conozcan un poco más... No quiero que se enojen.

—Lo haremos a tu manera —contestó Yasha dándole un beso en la frente—. Vamos.

Karen lo guió hasta la casa de sus padres, les había hablado el día anterior para decirles que iría con Yasha para que conociera a Shiori, sus padres no habían querido al principio cuando ella les dijo que Yasha sabía que ella era la madre de la pequeña, no la hermana mayor, pero Karen terminó por convencerlos. Lo que no se esperaba era que invitaran a Dimaria a la comida, pues en cuanto llegaron, el carro de su hermana estorbaba en la entrada donde cabían perfectamente dos carros. Karen intentó no alterarse y le pidió a Yasha que se estacionara en otro lado.

—¿Segura que sabrían que vendríamos? —le preguntó Yasha después de que se bajaran del vehículo.

—Sí, pero como te dije, son especiales. Ese es el carro de mi hermana —llegaron a la puerta y Karen tocó el timbre. Después de seis minutos y medio la puerta se abrió.

En la entrada estaba Dimaria, con su perfecto cuerpo y su cabello corto y rubio, imponiendo superioridad con su mirada llena de soberbia. Karen mantuvo alzada su barbilla para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo. Su hermana la estudió con detenimiento y después reparó en Yasha. Su mirada se obscureció todavía más. Era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Karen por ende casi era de la estatura de él, su ropa era bastante reveladora pero al mismo tiempo mostraba cierto porte y poder. El ambarino frunció el ceño ante la descortesía de la abogada.

—Soy Yasha Miller —y sabía que se arrepentiría de no haberle contado la verdad a Karen con anterioridad. Su familia tarde o temprano sabría que ese no era su verdadero nombre—. El novio de Karen.

—Hm —Dimaria no se dignó a hablarle, pero los dejó pasar—. Veamos cuánto te dura el caprichito —le dijo a Karen al oído cuando pasó junto a ella—. Zorrita —Karen apretó sus puños pero fingió no haber escuchado a su hermana.

—¡Mamá! —una pequeña niña corrió a las piernas de Karen y se aferró a ella—. Mamá, mamá —chilló la pequeña—. Te extrañé mucho mamita —Karen se soltó de ella y se agachó a su altura para acogerla en sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti mi amor —la abrazó con fuerza—. Quiero presentarte a alguien —se giró con la pequeña en brazos y se dirigió a Inuyasha—. Él es Yasha —la pequeña levantó su manita saludándolo.

—Tu mamá habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes? —la pequeña sonrió. Aquello no era mentira, desde que él sabía qué era Shiori de Karen, la rubia hablaba de la pequeña con demasiada energía, incluso el ambarino creía casi conocer a la menor. Su tono de piel era claro como el de su madre pero su cabello era violeta-claro y sus ojos eran increíblemente violetas obscuro. Sus pequeños labios tenían un brillo rosado, el cual Karen decía que era porque solía morderse mucho el labio.

—Vinieron —dijo la madre de Karen—. ¿No nos presentas?

—Madre, él es Yasha Miller, Yasha ella es mi madre Lucinda Yesta —Shiori tenía sus brazos aferrados al cuello de Karen y miraba expectante al igual que su madre.

—Un gusto —dijo la mujer con hipocresía—. Pasa a tu acompañante a la mesa.

—Es mi novio —dijo Karen y avanzó hasta el comedor seguida del ambarino, sin esperar respuesta por parte de su madre. En la cabecera estaba sentado un señor de ojos azules y mirada pesada, su cabello estaba repleto de canas al igual que su barba—. Yasha, él es Argent Yesta, mi padre.

—Mucho gusto señor —Yasha le extendió la mano y el señor se tardó unos segundos en estrecharla.

—Bienvenido Yasha —le indicó que se sentara junto a él y así lo hizo.

—Yasha —le habló Karen—, ¿te puedo dejar a Shiori un momento? —el chico asintió un poco nervioso, no solía tratar con niños. Karen sentó a la pequeña en sus piernas y fue a la cocina donde su madre y su hermana platicaban.

—¿Qué estudias? —preguntó Argent y Yasha se tensó, era más que obvio que no le agradaba a nadie en esa casa, salvo a la pequeña que empezó a jugar con sus mechones de cabello suelto.

—Estudié criminología, actualmente trabajo y estoy haciendo una segunda carrera de psicología —inventó lo último.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Yasha decidió decir la verdad, de cualquier forma pronto sabrían todo de él cuando Karen les pidiera a la niña.

—Veintiocho —contestó parcamente. En la cocina se escucharon algunos gritos y Karen salió con el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados, además de sus preciosos ojos azules vidriosos. Se sentó junto a Inuyasha sin decir nada y después de ella salieron su madre y su hermana con la comida.

Karen se encargó de servirle a su padre, a Inuyasha y a Shiori mientras su hermana servía lo demás. Inuyasha pudo darse cuenta de que Dimaria le servía porciones notablemente más pequeñas al plato de Karen, pero la rubia no dijo nada. Comieron en silencio salvo por algunas preguntas dirigidas a él. El ambiente era sumamente denso y se notaba a leguas que ni él ni Karen eran bien recibidos en aquella casa. La única que no se enteraba de nada era la pequeña Shiori quien estaba sentada en medio de su madre y él.

—Dimaria ya ingresó al bufete donde siempre soñó trabajar —dijo de repente Lucinda—. ¿Tú, Karen? —la miró seriamente—. ¿Qué has hecho con tu vida? —la rubia apretó el tenedor con fuerza—. Además de estar de fiesta todo el tiempo.

—Estoy por terminar mis prácticas en el hospital general, me quieren contratar —Inuyasha notó que hacía hasta lo imposible por no alzar la voz.

—Que mediocre —le dijo su madre—. ¿El hospital general? Karen eres una Yesta, deberías tener tu propio consultorio en un hospital privado...

—Su sobrina nunca dijo que aceptaría el trabajo —interrumpió Inuyasha con la cara roja de coraje—. Karen ha estado buscando un lugar para poner su propio consultorio...

—De todas formas nunca podrá hacerlo —se metió Dimaria a la conversación—. Toda su vida gira en torno a las fiestas y el sexo, ¿me equivoco hermanita? —Karen frunció el ceño.

—No sé por qué no puedes ser ni la mitad de responsable que Dimaria —dijo Lucinda—. Sus calificaciones siempre fueron altas y nunca tuve ningún problema de conducta con ella...

—Karen es la primera en la lista para obtener el reconocimiento de oro por el mejor promedio de su generación —Inuyasha calló a las mujeres con un tono elevado—. Su comportamiento en cambio se ha dado por la falta de consideración de su propia familia —se puso de pie—. Nos vamos.

—Pero —Karen estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Toma a Shiori y vámonos —dijo Inuyasha más calmado. Si no lo sacaban de esa casa terminaría en prisión por doble homicidio. Si Karen no se valoraba a ella misma, era porque su familia no lo hacía. Su madre y su hermana se empeñaban en hacerla menos todo el tiempo y el padre no hacía nada. Era increíble que incluso fueran así en presencia de la niña.

—Ustedes pueden irse pero Shiori no sale de esta casa —Lucinda se puso de pie.

—Claro que sale —dijo por fin Karen, nunca se habría atrevido a hablarle así a su madre de no ser porque Yasha le había dado la confianza que nunca había tenido—. Es mi hija y se viene conmigo, pero no te preocupes —Karen también sabía lo fácil que sería para sus padres quitarle a la niña con la ayuda de Dimaria—. La regresaremos antes de que anochezca —y ella todavía no se sentía segura de tener el control sobre sí misma para demostrar que podía cuidar de Shiori.

—Karen es su madre y tiene más derechos que ustedes sobre la niña —dijo Yasha al ver que Dimaria iba a protestar—. Ya se los dijo, la regresaremos hoy mismo —tomó la mano de Karen y se encaminó a la salida. Shiori no estaba entendiendo nada pero se alegró al ver que su madre la llevaba consigo.

—¿Por qué la vas a regresar? —preguntó ya en el auto. Karen sonrió y acarició el cabello de su hija.

—No quiero que empiecen un pleito legal —fue sincera—. No creo estar lista.

—Karen, no has tomado una gota de alcohol desde que hablamos al respecto y has ido a las sesiones de alcohólicos anónimos.

—Sólo he ido dos veces —le recodó—. Creo que tampoco quiero que mi nombre esté en una placa de oro en el salón de la fama de la Universidad...

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó molesto—. Te has esforzado por ese título...

—Aún con ese diploma, no soy nadie —Yasha se giró a verla con la mirada dolida. No debería sorprenderse de que Karen no se valorara pero aquello lo destrozaba.

—Claro que lo eres —estacionó el auto en un restaurante de comida italiana que contaba con área de juegos para niños—. Deberías de verte a través de mis ojos...

—Eso sonó tan cursi —dijo ella con una sonrisa y Shiori también sonrió.

—O los de ella, ¿no viste su reacción cuando llegaste? —Yasha no estaba siendo cursi para confortarla, no sabía explicarlo pero podía ver más cosas buenas que malas en Karen.

—Será mejor que entremos —Karen abrió la puerta del carro y se bajó con la niña, Yasha la siguió segundos después. Tenía que idear un plan para que Karen se amara. La pobre joven estaba tan acostumbrada a los desplantes de su familia que había perdido el amor y respeto por sí misma. Inuyasha no dejaría que las cosas siguieran igual.

—¿Puedes pedir? —le preguntó la rubia—. Voy a llevar a Shiori al baño —Inuyasha asintió y esperó a que Karen le dijera los platillos.

—Mami —Shiori le habló una vez que se alejaron—. ¿Él es mi nuevo papá? —Karen paró en seco justo antes de entrar a los baños.

—No corazón —sonrió lo mejor que pudo. No quería que su hija se hiciera ilusiones, aunque su relación con Yasha iba en serio, sabía que tarde o temprano él se cansaría de ella. No podía romperle el corazón a su hija de esa manera—. Él es un amigo muy cercano mío y seguramente te va a querer mucho pero no es tu papi —le sonrió.

—Ah —la niña entró al baño y Karen la esperó afuera. Su madre siempre se jactaba de lo bien que le había enseñado a ir al baño por sí sola. De todas formas Karen se esperó en caso de que la niña necesitase algo. Cuando salieron Shiori corrió y se sentó junto al ambarino, Karen nunca la había visto tan despierta. Lo atacó con un sinfín de preguntas como cualquier niño a un adulto. La paciencia de Yasha la conmovió. Karen se levantó para rellenar su vaso de refresco.

—¿Y le vas a poner el alcohol aparte? —Karen soltó el vaso y su refresco se chorreó en la rejilla.

—¿Qué quieres Kageromaru? —fingió no estar alterada, el chico de cabello obscuro a rape la estudió con la mirada. Karen ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Hace mucho que no te veía —el chico se lamió sus pequeños labios, mirándola con algo más que lujuria en esos intensos ojos marrones, casi color sangre.

—Sí, ya tiene tiempo —la joven le dio la espalda y recogió su vaso para volver a servir el refresco.

—Veo que no vienes sola, y además traes a tu hermanita —Karen se tensó—. Es extraño que te portes tan familiar con un simple novio —se acercó a ella, poniéndole la piel de gallina—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas retenerlo? En algún momento vas a perder el control y sacarás a la putita que llevas dentro…

Karen se giró hacia él, vaciándole el refresco encima. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo la juzgara por sus acciones. Sabía mejor que nadie lo mal que se había portado durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no le daba derecho a los demás de ponerle calificativos para ofenderla cada que les viniera en gana.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí —espetó dejando el vaso en la barra. Kageromaru torció una sonrisa y lamió las gotas de refresco de manzana que escurrían por sus labios.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sábado por la mañana, Koga había pasado a recoger a Ayame para pasar el día juntos. Se habían encontrado a escondidas pues Ayame no quería que nadie supiera que seguían viéndose. Koga la había notado un poco distraída y recordó que ya había pasado un mes de la muerte de Abi, un mes que estuvieron un poco separados y las cosas entre ellos simplemente no mejoraban. Se veían a escondidas, salían a lugares alejados del centro y cuando él intentaba acercarse a ella de una manera más romántica, Ayame siempre lo alejaba con un repentino dolor de cabeza o el pretexto de que no tenía ánimos. Ya había pasado un mes a dieta y realmente no le molestaba porque sabía que Ayame no estaba bien, lo entendía. El problema era que constantemente su cuerpo le pasaba la factura frente a la doctora Kagura Himura.

—¿Ese es Damon? —preguntó Ayame. Koga hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no haber volteado. A través del cristal de un restaurante, se podía ver como Damon se acercaba al oído de la doctora Himura y ella reía. Koga apretó sus manos sobre el volante.

—¿No salía con Rin? —preguntó molesto y Ayame se mordió el labio. Ni siquiera ella podría definir lo que había entre ellos pero estaba segura de que no era una simple amistad. Estaba segura que Rin sentía algo más por Damon aunque ella lo negase.

—Koga, tienes el siga —le dijo Ayame y el moreno regresó su vista al volante.

No sabía por qué se sentía de aquella manera, era como si tuviera gastritis y su cuerpo estuviese ardiendo, pues la acidez comenzaba a subir desde la boca del estómago hasta su garganta. No lograba entenderlo, tenía a Ayame junto a él. Eso debería ser suficiente para estar bien, ¿no? Llegando a la siguiente calle Koga intentó respirar pero estaba bastante alterado por lo visto. ¿Qué hacía Damon con la doctora? ¿Por qué eran tan cercanos? Miró el semáforo de la calle perpendicular a la de ellos y vio que el verde comenzó a parpadear, quitó el freno y pisó el acelerador para avanzar.

—¡Koga! —Ayame jaló el freno de mano y el clackson de un carro lo hizo respingar—. Es un cruce —le dijo ella—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Lo siento Ayame, no me fijé en el tercer semáforo —quitó el freno de mano y esperó a que el verde se pusiera para ellos.

—La-la vuelta —Ayame vio la calle por donde debieron meterse.

—Oh carajo —Koga dio un volantazo y la pelirroja se aferró a su lugar al sentir que la camioneta se volteaba.

—¡Demonios Koga quiero bajarme ahora! —le gritó histérica.

—Lo siento Ayame —el moreno intentó calmarla—. No sé dónde tengo la cabeza —mintió. Haber visto a Kagura con otro lo había puesto muy cabreado. No paraba de imaginar cuántas cosas podrían hacer después de desayunar.

—Koga, creo que esto no está funcionando —dijo la pelirroja. Era consciente de que ella tenía siempre la cabeza en otro lado y Koga se merecía a alguien que fuera capaz de atenderlo. Ayame no tenía ánimos ni ganas de continuar su relación. Amaba a Koga, había sido su primer y único gran amor pero ella no podía darle más que su amistad en esos momentos de su vida.

—¿Qué? —el moreno se estacionó a unos locales del restaurante donde tenían planeado desayunar—. Ayame ya hemos pasado por esto...

—Es diferente —lo cortó—. Antes no tenía que ver contigo —su voz se quebró—. Pero ahora es diferente —Koga la observó con detenimiento. No estaba entendiendo lo que quería decir ese "antes no tenía que ver contigo". Él pensaba que Ayame sólo necesitaba tiempo pero las cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de Abi. Incluso Ayame se había mostrado un poco más melosa que de costumbre, Koga tenía la idea de que pronto las cosas volverían a ser como antes, sin embargo para la pelirroja las cosas eran distintas.

—Te llevaré al campus —Koga no sabía qué decirle. Manejó tranquilo y en silencio hasta la universidad.

No lo entendía pero una parte de él lo desafiaba diciéndole que era lo mejor.

Ayame se bajó de la camioneta sin agregar nada y corrió hasta su recámara, encontró a Rin lista para ir a tomar un baño y se aventó a sus brazos para soltarse a llorar. Le contó lo que había pasado. Rin no podía creer lo que Ayame le decía. Pensó al igual que Koga, que las cosas iban bien entre ellos. Pero no se había dado cuenta lo difícil que había sido para Ayame mantener aquella relación de esa forma. Le contó que lo seguía queriendo, demasiado pero simplemente no tenía ganas de seguir con esa relación porque le parecía estar forzando las cosas con Koga. El moreno debía estar con alguien capaz de dedicarle su tiempo, y su mente. Ayame lo atosigaba por miedo de que algo pudiera pasarle pero fuera de ese sentimiento infundado, realmente sentía que debía dejarlo ir.

Cuando ambas fueron a las regaderas, Rin salió antes que la pelirroja y vio el celular de Ayame en uno de los compartimentos externos de su mochila. Sabía que no debía tomarlo de esa forma, y menos porque la pelirroja seguramente se deprimiría al no tener contacto de ninguna forma con Koga pero una parte de ella le decía que sería mejor que se desconectara en ese momento del mundo. Ayame necesitaba olvidar y reponerse. Rin tomó el celular para dárselo después a Damon Miller.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha e Inu No Taisho se reunían a desayunar una vez al mes con Kagura y Yura. Sesshomaru había sido el primero en llegar con la doctora y apartaron una mesa, el ambarino le hizo un comentario acerca del retraso de Yura e Inu No, pero no se esperaba que ella se riese de algo tan insignificante, sobre todo porque Kagura siempre se mostraba fría como él. Después Inuyasha llegó y cuando Yura apareció al lado de Inu No, Inuyasha bombardeó a la abogada de preguntas sobre la custodia de una menor. Sesshomaru ya se olía lo que se traía entre manos su hermano menor pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Todavía tenía que cobrarle el haber interrumpido su acercamiento con Tanner. La castaña lo había estado evitando todo el tiempo, incluso durante las clases que tomaban juntos, lo ignoraba y evitaba sin darle un solo instante a solas.

Después de regresar a la universidad el sábado en la tarde, Sesshomaru se cambió para ir al gimnasio a hacer ejercicio. Sabía que Inuyasha se le pegaría, y aprovecharía para desquitarse con él por haber arruinado el momento que había conseguido con Rin Tanner. Además de que necesitaba liberar estrés y golpear a su hermano siempre lo ponía de buenas, aunque con él nunca peleaba en serio, Inuyasha a diferencia suya, era demasiado apresurado y poco estratega. Actuaba por instinto, Sesshomaru en cambio era mucho más frío y calculador al momento de enfrentarse a un rival. Ambos habían mantenido el mismo entrenamiento en las bases militares de Colombia gracias a unos contactos que su padre tenía, sin embargo, habían desarrollado diferentes habilidades pese a que el entrenamiento había sido igualitario.

—¿Estás listo? —Sesshomaru llevaba puesta una playera deportiva sin mangas color gris y unos pants sueltos para mejor movilidad. Inuyasha por su parte llevaba una playera roja de manga corta y unos pants más ajustados. Ambos hermanos llevaban su larga melena en una coleta alta.

—Lo estoy si tú lo estás —contestó el menor encorvando su cuerpo, rodeando a Sesshomaru quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Sesshomaru casi podía decir que conocía los movimientos de Inuyasha como la palma de su mano, habían aprendido muchas técnicas antiterroristas en Colombia y las habían mezclado con las propias, y él conocía a la perfección las de Inuyasha. Esperó pacientemente hasta que el menor lanzó un golpe directo contra su cuello, fácilmente Sesshomaru desvió su ataque y metió su brazo debajo del de Inuyasha para darle un codazo en la barbilla con poca fuerza. Inuyasha retrocedió unos pasos y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

Continuaron con sus movimientos inconscientes de que Rin había entrado al gimnasio y los observaba atentamente. La joven había estado buscando a Damon para darle el celular de Ayame, sin embargo también tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo en ese momento al recordar lo ocurrido con el ambarino que dominaba la pelea en esos momentos. Estaba atontada viendo sus gráciles movimientos, oscilaba con la agilidad de una pantera y la fuerza de un oso. Podía fácilmente distanciarse de su hermano para bloquearle los movimientos. Rin nunca había visto nada igual. La destreza con la que se desenvolvían los Miller era increíble. Yasha poco a poco estaba alcanzando la velocidad de su hermano, no. Más bien Damon estaba ralentizando sus movimientos para que su hermano pudiera darle alcance.

—¿Vas a pelear en serio? —escupió el menor intentando acercarse más a su hermano.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... —contestó el mayor torciendo una sonrisa, esquivando con suma facilidad los ataques de su hermano, desviando su último intento por golpearlo, sujetando su antebrazo y lanzándolo contra el suelo con un movimiento que se veía natural y sencillo, pero había sido rápido y eficaz.

—Joder —Yasha se levantó de un brinco e intentó golpear de nuevo a su hermano quien hacía apenas esfuerzo para esquivarlo, sin embargo no hacía ni el menor intento por atacarlo y eso cabreaba más el orgullo del menor.

—Eres impaciente —espetó mandándolo de nuevo al suelo al detenerle otro intento de golpe directo—. Y lento.

—Keh —bufó desde el suelo—. No te creas tanto, llevamos el mismo entrenamiento.

—Pero no tenemos las mismas capacidades —le dio la espalda, Yasha se levantó con la intención de tumbarlo, Damon apenas se desplazó de su lugar, dejando que Yasha lo pasara de largo—. Y eres predecible.

Rin se percató de que se acercaban hacia ella, la castaña retrocedió unos pasos hasta dar con un escondite perfecto. Los hermanos discutieron un par de cosas más antes de que Yasha se alejara y saliera por la puerta del gimnasio, cerrándola de un portazo. La castaña se encerró en el almacén de balones y colchonetas. Sentía su corazón martillando su pecho desde adentro. Trató de respirar con profundidad varias veces, los movimientos de Damon se habían grabado en su mente de una manera muy nítida, como si hubiese estado más cerca contemplando la contracción de su piel contra sus trabajados músculos. Además la gracia con la que se movía al pelear era admirable, pues no era tosco, al contrario. Sus movimientos eran sutiles y letales al mismo tiempo. Perfecto, seguramente esa palabra lo describía de manera literal. Y Rin no podía dejar de pensar en esos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, protegiéndola y brindándole el calor que seguramente generaba un cuerpo tan ejercitado como ese.

—¿Conseguiste el celular de Parks? —abrió los ojos sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Damon. ¿En qué momento había entrado? No lo había escuchado. Asintió, dándose la vuelta para verlo a los ojos. Grave error.

Damon se había quitado la camisa deportiva y la llevaba colgando en su cuello húmedo, al igual que gran parte de su torso. Rin retrocedió un paso y se mordió el labio inferior. Aquel hombre iba a volverla loca con aquella cínica y seductora actitud. Desvió la mirada a la puerta cerrada en busca de una ruta de escape pero tendría que moverlo se quería salir de ese lugar. Fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, su rostro ardía y estaba segura de que sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo. El simple hecho de tenerlo cerca le recordaba lo que había sucedido apenas unos días atrás. Buscó en sus jeans el teléfono de su amiga.

—Toma —le extendió el celular y Damon la tomó de la muñeca con suavidad, esperando a que ella se atreviera a verlo a los ojos. Rin levantó el rostro con las mejillas arreboladas, y justo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ella volvió a desviar la vista hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué me esquivas la mirada? —preguntó con seriedad y ella separó ligeramente sus labios pero no salió sonido alguno de ellos—. ¿Es por lo del miércoles?

—Yo no suelo comportarme de esa manera —dijo ella por fin—. Y contigo sólo pienso en dejarme llevar —se atrevió a mirarlo, encontrándose una mirada más suave y su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Podría jurar que incluso había un toque de ternura en aquellas lagunas profundas y doradas. Lo vio entornar ligeramente los ojos sin contestarle—. Y no quiero que pienses algo de mí que no es —intentó soltarse de su agarre, sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más ahí, terminaría cediendo a los deseos que Damon despertaba en ella.

—Creo que no ha quedado claro que me interesas —la jaló de la muñeca hasta pegarla contra su pecho, usó su otra mano para sujetarla de la cintura y evitar que se moviera. La tenía justo donde la quería—. A mí en cambio, me parece que te intereso lo suficiente como para dar el siguiente paso —Rin se quedó helada. Eso no podía estar pasando, Damon estaba tentándola en un plan por demás peligroso y ella estaba a punto de seguirle el juego. Por un lado quería obtener lo que pudiera de él en cuanto a la información del caso de Abi refería. Y por otra parte, lo deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a nadie. Sabía que iba salir lastimada de esa situación y aun así era tan tonta para acercarse al fuego y dejarse consumir por él, sabiendo que al día siguiente terminaría siendo sólo cenizas.

—¿Qué consideras tú el siguiente paso? —preguntó con voz firme. No quería hacerse ilusiones con la idea de una falsa relación romántica. El siguiente paso para Damon podía significar acostarse con ella únicamente. Y tal vez aquello complicaría las cosas entre ellos. Rin nunca había estado con nadie, aunque para el ambarino aquello era más que evidente.

A Sesshomaru aquella pregunta lo dejó en jaque. No sabía que contestarle a Tanner, la deseaba físicamente, realmente lo hacía. Sin embargo no sabía cuánto estaba dispuesto a dar por ella. No quería terminar como el canalla que se había aprovechado de ella pero por otro lado, Rin Tanner despertaba en él cosas que nadie más había hecho, deseaba poder cuidar de ella y algo le decía que Rin no se estaba quieta, que sabía más de lo que decía y que su vida corría peligro. Podría soportar una relación no demandante con ella si con eso lograba mantenerla a salvo. Entre otras cosas.

—Lo que creas necesario —contestó fríamente—. No soy un hombre complicado, Tanner —soltó su muñeca con suavidad y guardó el celular de Parks en el bolsillo de los pants—. Quiero estar contigo, sí —le advirtió—. Pero también quiero que estés a salvo —y Rin supo entonces que hablaba el policía que había en él. Por alguna razón Damon sabía que ella estaba haciendo sus propias investigaciones y que de alguna manera se estaba exponiendo. Se dejaría proteger por él, y también se entregaría a la intensidad de sensaciones que le provocaba.

—¿Estarías únicamente conmigo? —preguntó un poco insegura, seguramente aquella petición le parecería ingenua, pero Rin quería creer que podía jugar ese juego a su manera y ella no quería que él le prestara su atención y protección a alguien más.

—Si estamos en igualdad de condiciones, es algo que puedo hacer —juró y Rin asintió. No tenía intenciones de estar con algún otro hombre. Admitía que Cole había despertado su interés, pero Damon despertaba otras cosas dentro de sí. Intensas y excitantes.

Rin lo miró fijamente esperando a que la soltara, se sorprendió a sí misma sosteniéndole la mirada. Las lagunas doradas eran bastante pesadas pero no podía dejar de verlas. Sentía como si las conociera de algún lado, como si ellos dos ya se hubiesen visto tiempo atrás. Sonrió levemente, pensando que alucinaba. De haber visto a alguien como él, lo recordaría. Damon la soltó. Rin se lamió los labios y se dispuso a irse de ahí. Quizá aquella relación apresurada estaba ejerciendo mucha presión en ambos y el ambiente se estaba volviendo denso.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta, Damon la jaló del brazo y la hizo girarse hacia él. Rin apenas pudo reaccionar cuando los sedosos labios masculinos acariciaron los suyos y se abrieron paso con la suavidad de su húmeda lengua. Rin gimió cuando las manos de él se colocaron sobre sus caderas... Su gemido fue mitad placer, mitad dolor pues su piel todavía estaba hinchada por el tatuaje que se había hecho. Aún así no fue capaz de separarlo o mover la mano de Damon que se aferraba a la piel herida. La posesividad con la que la acariciaba la hacía sentirse en el paraíso. Su cuerpo emitía demasiado calor y Rin quería sentirlo abrazarla. Suspiró sobre los labios de él cuando se alejó apenas nada para que ambos pudieran tomar aire.

La respiración de Tanner se había agitado, Damon acercó sus labios a los de ella apenas rozándolos con suavidad tortuosa. Rin inclinó más su rostro al de él, sorprendiéndolo por haber sido ella quien iniciara el beso. Su tímida lengua buscó la de él con torpeza, pero en cuando ambas se encontraron, comenzaron una danza sensual y lenta. Profunda. Las manos de Damon sujetaron sus caderas, apegándola contra su desnudo torso, sintiendo las pequeñas manos de ella recargarse en su pecho para acariciarlo suavemente. Logrando que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Mordió el labio inferior de ella como respuesta y logró arrancarle un sonoro gemido.

—Mmm —Rin intentó deshacer el beso, pero él no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo. Sabía que si la soltaba, saldría corriendo como la última vez y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

—No huirás de mí —susurró con voz ronca y aterciopelada mientras la jalaba con delicadeza hasta las colchonetas.

La recostó lentamente y comenzó a desabotonar los botones de su blusa, exponiendo su nívea piel y sus generosos senos atrapados en la estreches de su lencería lila, los cabellos negros de él rozaron la sensible piel cuando se inclinó para observarlos más de cerca. Se recostó junto a ella y besó el inicio de los suaves montes, uno después del otro y Rin se deshizo en rasos suspiros. No entendía por qué estaba siendo tan gentil con ella, no se quejaba en absoluto pero sentía que de alguna manera, Damon se estaba controlando.

—Damon —jadeó cuando repentinamente una mano apresó su seno derecho, haciendo que se arqueara en esa dirección. Damon bajó lentamente la prenda hasta revelar los dos montes con la punta rosada, ansiosos de ser consentidos por su boca y sus manos. Mordió la rosada cresta y la apretó entre sus labios, excitándose a sí mismo por los sensuales sonidos que salían de los labios de ella.

Temía no poder controlarse, su cuerpo la deseaba en demasía. Su masculinidad comenzaba a despertar y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los suaves y carnosos labios de Tanner alrededor de su miembro. Pero en esa ocasión se contendría, haría que ella lo disfrutara.

Bajó su mano sobre la tela de la blusa a medio quitar y se colocó sobre el vientre de la joven hasta que sus dedos delinearon el borde de los jeans, Rin se mordió el labio expectante, la mano de Damon desabrochó su prenda con lentitud y poco a poco fue acariciando su piel sobre la sedosa tela de sus pantis. Rin apretó las piernas en respuesta y él sonrió. No sólo besaba como una niña, se comportaba también como una.

—Relájate —le pidió con voz tranquila—. Sino no podrás sentirme —Rin abrió los ojos ante aquellas palabras tan comprometedoras, él aprovechó su sorpresa para colarse entre la tela de lencería y su piel anhelante. Acariciando la suavidad de lo prohibido. Ella intentó relajarse, los dedos de Damon se movían con delicadeza de no lastimarla pero sabían justo donde tocar para hacerla sentir mayor placer.

—¡Oh Damon! —Rin se aferró a sus hombros, con aquella voz tan excitada, él comprendió que lo estaba disfrutando. Sesshomaru disfrutaba ver aquel rostro contraerse de placer, estaba más roja que de costumbre y su cabello caía sedoso sobre sus hombros y parte de sus senos. Arqueó ligeramente la comisura de sus finos labios y aumentó el ritmo con el que masajeaba su punto más sensible. Rin se contrajo y después se relajó completamente. Sesshomaru sacó su mano lentamente y saboreó sus dedos, ansioso de cambiar el lugar de los mismos con su lengua.

—Y no hemos terminado —advirtió colocándose entre sus piernas, estaba a punto de bajar sus pantalones cuando ella se quejó con dolor y él notó que donde tenía su mano había piel herida—. ¿Qué?

—Es un tatuaje —explicó ella rápidamente—. Recién lo hice ayer... —Sesshomaru pasó su dedo con delicadeza sobre la piel hinchada y levantó el dedo un tanto perturbado pues su dedo tenía un poco de sangre.

—Es normal —le explicó—. Creo que debería irme —se acomodó la ropa—, debería ir a enjuagarlo y untarle pomada... —Sesshomaru aún no salía de su asombro, aquello no se lo había esperado y menos por las palabras que sobresalían de su cadera.

Second Chance.

—Mañana —carraspeó un poco inseguro, cosa sobrenaturalmente extraña en él—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana? —ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y negó con un movimiento de cabeza—. Vamos a comer entonces —ella sonrió y trató de omitir una carcajada. Aquel hombre podía mandar al suelo a su hermano sin problema alguno pero era un poco novato en eso de pedir citas.

—¿Nos vemos a las tres? —él asintió y ella se acercó a él, rodeó su cuello con sus manos y le robó un fugaz beso—. Hasta mañana —Rin salió de la bodega de balones con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro. Decidió no contarle a Ayame lo recién ocurrido, la pobre necesitaba que la apapacharan y consintieran en esos momentos.

Ya le contaría después su pequeña travesura...

Y escucharía su inminente regaño...

.O.o.O.

* * *

.O.o.O.

.

Notas:

Levy McGarden de Redfox pertenece al fic de DanaLovesOhana Crime Sorciere. Del fandom de Fairy Tail :3 De hecho le pedí permiso en el especial que tuvo post-fic XDDD

Himura, el apellido de Kagura significa Aldea Escarlata :3

El caso del hombre que le hizo creer al jurado que sufría esquizofrenia, es real.

Notaron que hubo más sentimiento en el lime? Los sentimientos empiezan a desarrollarse entre estos dos, y poco a poco las escenas irán subiendo de tono 7w7 también pronto Rin conocerá a Kagura y tendrán una charla impactante! XD

* * *

Respondiendo a los bellos reviews sin cuentas:

Guest1: Haha de quién hablará? Kagura es un misterio. No es que no me guste esa pareja... Es que me harta Karen por muchos motivos XDDDD

Kagura: verdad? Amo a ese maestro Haha XD yo también lo deseo pero es secreto! Muajajaja es que Kagura... Hmmm! Yo también leí un doujin o doushinji de ellos 7w7 creo que de ahí no me quito a la pareja de encima Haha Sesshomaru se va a dar de topes por negar que siente algo por ella pero es más que obvio que le atrae y más!

Kagoyame: verdad? Yo los amo juntos! Y pronto los verán más en mis demás fics XD excepto collage. Ahí los dejaré de otra forma. Debo poner una nota al inicio del fic respecto a lo de Kagura hahahaha.! Cole uf! Sí, Sessh se pudo posesivo y celoso 7u7 pobre Rin! Haha y bueno ahora no le quedan dudas a Inu que las tetas de Rin son reales Hahahhahahahahahaaaha! Lo sé lo del caso de Casey es perturbador ):

Isa Taisho: es que siento que como pareja van a ser muy intensos! Viva el Kago! (Porque Kogura es Kohaku y Kagura hahaha). No lo creo por Ayame... Realmente la pobre tiene otros problemas en la cabeza u.u Haha Inu, Inu, Inu tan inoportuno! Haha a Sessh le van a explotar los testículos hahaha

DomPath: hahaha por Koga? Lo sé, inesperado! A mí también me encantan juntos! Haha pobre hombre! Me lo interrumpieron! Cole te da miedo? O: eso es nuevo haha.!

Rijeayko: hola! Me alegra que le dieras una oportunidad! La verdad siempre me ha gustado escribir pero estos últimos años me he enfocado mucho en narrativa. Eso espero porque al principio alguien se quejó de que era tedioso tanto texto XDDD no ignoro ninguna crítica que pueda ser constructiva e intenté darle un poco más de ritmo a la lectura. En cambio en mi caso es la única pareja que me encanta de Inuyasha hahah! Y Kikyo y Naraku, y tal vez Sango y Miroku... Pero sobre todo Sessh y Rin y más por sus momentos en Kanketsu Hen :3 en Collage es el único fic donde voy a respetar la canonidad de su relación XD Ayame no me desagrada pero para Koga prefiero a Kagura en muchos sentidos, sobre todo cuando se trata de llevar la relación a un nivel más maduro... Am la atracción de Koga inicia como eso, y habrá altibajos en su relación con Ayame pero realmente las cosas entre ellos han ido deteriorándose.

Nos leemos y gracias de nuevo por pasarte!

Tara Castillo: hola! Gracias nena :3 cuales dudas? Podría resolver algunas si no son spoiler (?) Haha saludos desde México!

ZY: HAHAHHAHAHAHA en pro de los derechos humanos! Juras! Hahahaha! Sí caray! Iba a ser un lime más poderosos pero me lo he guardado para este capítulo XDD el Inu Yura viene en el siguiente capítulo XD

Gaby Gutiérrez: Hola! No te apures que hay mucho tiempo n.n Me alegra que te guste la mayoría XDD Tal vez algún día todo(? ) XXDDDD Las lecturas también son mis bálsamos! Esos días malos 7n7 hay que sacarlos de nuestras vidas! También los amo! haha El Guasón sin duda es mi villano favorito! Pero aproveché que están de moda para meterlos (?) XDDD realmente ese síndrome no existe se lo sacó Hakudoshi de la manga! X'DDDDD Inuyasha sin duda es un inoportuno X'D y el caso de Caylee fue muy triste! Adiós justicia :'(

Dani Pasos: HAHAHA Estoy pensando en hacer un OS de Inu y Karen con lo del sombrero X'DDDDD Saludos!

Lin: Awww haha es que se quieren pero no lo admiten 7w7 Siii su relación va viento en popa X'DDDD XD hahahaha pobre! Inuyasha no se las vio con esas intenciones! XDDDDD Cole te da ñañaras? XD eres la segunda! ;)

Anya: Si, lo dejé más a la interpretación pero pa' que me hago la loca XDDDD Hahaha sin el Ermitaño la poli estaría en aprietos. Pobre Inuyasha todas lo quieren matar! XDDDD Y me dices para ver si me inspiré en él! XDDDD

Alguien U: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD hahahha no jodo, pobre Rin ); llegaron en el momento menos apropiado ); Yo amo a ese profe ;)

Guest2: Gracias *O* HAHAHAHA pobre Inuyasha hahahaha no lo bajan de inoportuno y tonto X'DDDD Por el Koga-Kagura! x3 el cuatri? XD

Guest3: Agradezco también a esa vocecita! Gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic :'3 espero que te siga gustando :3

* * *

Agradecimientos:

DreamFicGirl

Star fiire -Lupita Reyes

Indominus Dea

Kagura

Claudy05

Kagoyame

Isa Taisho

HoolieDaniSars

Rijeayko

DomPath

Tara Castillo

Kuruma Chidori

ZY

Gaby Gutierrez

Dani Pasos

Abigz

Lin

Fabricio

Anya

DanaLovesOhana

Cleoru Misumi

Alguien U

Milly Taisho

Sabastu

Baby Sony

Aleliz

SunyKika

Another Angel Down

Sydien2000

Y a todos los bellos Guest que no dejan su nombre :3

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por los casi 200 reviews! :DDD**

 **Recuerden que este fic participa en la campaña con voz y voto de Elixir Plateado,**

 **porque leer y no comentar es como agarrarme las tetas y salir corriendo!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! :3**


	9. Madness

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia en cambio es mía, está registrada y es para el entretenimiento de las mentes macabras... :P

Hola! Verán en mi tiempo de ausencia pensé que regresaría con todas las energías al fandom pero me he dado cuenta que los lectores activos han decaído mucho así que a partir de ahora yo no decido cada cuánto actualizar los fics sino los lectores participativos.

Así es, si una historia no tiene muchos lectores que hagan acto de presencia, no será actualizada (:

No es amenaza, es un aviso XD y no es el único fandom donde las retroalimentaciones hacia los autores van bajando y eso me preocupa, porque ya no me comprometo a terminar las historias que no tengan lectores constantes aquí en fanfiction, llegando al punto de únicamente compartirlas con mi círculo cercano de fieles lectores.

Bueno, traigo este capítulo, espero lo disfruten, recuerden que pueden encontrarme en FB como Iblwe McGarden (link en mi perfil).

.

~O~O~O~

* * *

~O~O~O~

.

Madness

.

Era domingo por la mañana. Cerca de las ocho y cuarto. Siempre puntual, año con año la visitaba el aniversario de la fecha que había fallecido, sin embargo ese día se encontraba ahí porque necesitaba despejar su mente del trabajo. Tal vez ella había sido la figura materna de la cuál su propia progenitora había brillado por su ausencia. Aunque había convivido apenas un año con la señora, habían creado un vínculo más allá de clienta y abogada. Y en esos momentos Yura necesitaba sentir esa conexión aunque fuera de manera unilateral. Visitarla siempre le aclaraba la mente y le hacía recordar a sí misma la promesa que le había hecho a Juth Allen. Yura iba a probar su inocencia aunque tuviera que desafiar a todos los jueces de Louisville. Yura iba a limpiar su nombre porque se lo debía.

—Te echo de menos _Bambi_ —susurró con los ojos llorosos—. La vida no es tan divertida sin tus elocuencias —se secó la humedad de los ojos antes de que dañaran su maquillaje. Ese día no iba de negro como en el aniversario de la muerte de Juth, ese día iba a ir a la fiesta de las gemelas de su prima Sango, Inu No la llevaría—. Por más que me aleje de los niños me persiguen —sonrió, adoraba a las hijas de Sango y las colmaba de caros regalos. Pero no era algo que ella quisiera en su vida, no le iba el lado maternal. Y con el pedido de Inuyasha, otra pequeña se incorporaba a los niños que la rodeaban sin ser sus hijos.

—Se va a hacer tarde —Inu No la había estado observando a la distancia. Ese día lucía radiante. Llevaba un vestido verde pálido de escote cuadrado que le cubría los senos en su totalidad, su largo alcanzaba a sus rodillas y a la altura de las caderas llevaba un cinturón café al igual que las sandalias. Inu extrañaba verla enfundada en sus elegantes sacos y faldas estilo oficinista que usaba en los días que laboraba.

Aunque claro, siempre prefería verla sin prenda alguna. Deshizo el pensamiento de inmediato, su culpa de seguir con aquella extraña relación lo carcomía cuando lo pensaba demasiado. Yura era demasiado joven como para desperdiciar su vida con un viejo como él. Era exitosa y tenía toda una larga vida por delante, él en cambio era un hombre divorciado —dos veces—, y con dos hijos, uno casi de la edad de ella. Bien podría ser su padre.

—Claro, vámonos —la abogada terminó de arreglar las flores que había llevado ese día y se aproximó a él. Caminaron en silencio hasta la camioneta del policía, Inu No sabía lo que ir a ver esa tumba representaba para ella. Era algo realmente importante y especial. Lo único que ensombrecía esas visitas era el escaso o nulo avance de la abogada en el caso de _Bambi_. Era difícil probar la inocencia de una mujer fallecida, que en vida había aceptado su culpabilidad por presión de la fiscalía.

Camino a la carretera el celular de Inu No comenzó a sonar, gruñendo porque lo molestaran en su único día libre intentó ignorar la llamada, sin embargo la insistencia de su timbre eliminó rápidamente esa idea. Contestó por medio de la pantalla, a sabiendas de que Yura iba a escuchar lo que hablara. Era el departamento forense, seguramente Kagura. Habían encontrado muchas pistas cerca del cuerpo de Kana White que habían estado analizando los últimos días.

—Agente Taisho —su voz no denotó su molestia. De hecho había sonado relajada, había sido porque Yura había puesto su mano sobre la de él en la palanca de velocidades. Le sonrió de medio lado.

— _Soy yo_ —en efecto era Kagura—. _Ya tenemos los resultados de los cabellos que encontramos en la escena, y las muestras de ADN, las tres eran diferentes, una pertenecía a Kana pero las otras dos…_ —Kagura había estado presente en la búsqueda de pruebas, habían recolectado algunas prendas de la adolescente y una colilla de cigarro, aunque cabía una pequeña posibilidad de que no perteneciera al asesino, mucha gente tiraba las colillas sin ser conscientes de que podían ser recogidas como evidencia forense.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —Inu sabía que eso era muy probable a menos de que los individuos no estuviesen en el registro de Louisville.

— _No, pero he solicitado la búsqueda de la base de datos en otros estados_ —la decepción era perceptible en la voz de la médico, sin embargo el silencio no duró mucho—. _Hay otra cosa interesante_ —Kagura se preguntaba qué hacía trabajando en domingo. Ni ella lo sabía.

—Primero que nada —la interrumpió Inu No—. Hubo un detalle que habíamos pasado por alto —comenzó—. Byakuya encontró un vídeo de las cámaras de tránsito.

—¿ _De Kana_? —preguntó Kagura.

—Así es —Inu No asintió. Kagura ya se había acostumbrado a que Inu No le revelara información confidencial, y ese era el problema que tenía aquel hombre, siempre confiaba demasiado en su equipo. Debería sentirse halagada por eso pero no lo estaba, porque eso era señal de poco profesionalismo y era algo que ella detestaba. Por más camaradería que hubiese entre ellos, no debían mezclarlo con el trabajo—. Es de un auto que se acercó a ella y el conductor le preguntó algo —Kagura aguardó en silencio—. Y luego desaparece y Kana sigue su camino.

— _Entonces, Kana no se sube al auto ni tampoco hay indicios de que el señor insistiera_ —dedujo la médico forense.

—Exacto —Inu No se talló la sien mientras aguardaba en la fila para pagar la caseta de la carretera—. Hemos intentado entrar a la casa del conductor, pero insiste en pedir una orden para examinar su propiedad.

—¿ _Crees que es el asesino_? —Kagura no descartaba esa posibilidad, pero sin nada más que ese vídeo no podían probar nada.

—Pudo haberla esperado en un lugar donde nadie pudiera verlos y forzarla a subir a su auto —se explicó el policía—. Es la única evidencia que tenemos, si no la investigo, estaría dejando ir a un sospechoso potencial —aquello podía ser un camino que seguir que lucía diferente al que ella había encontrado.

— _Ahora escucha lo que encontramos_ —lo interrumpió Kagura _—. Los cabellos que mandé analizar, los lila, son de una peluca_ —el hombre se sorprendió—. _Apenas anoche recibí los resultados._

—Pensé que habías dicho que eran reales, no sintéticos —le cuestionó Inu No.

— _Era mohair y no es del todo sintético, es un material muy parecido al cabello humano porque es de animal, muchas veces de caballo y otras de camello, generalmente en las pelucas siempre es el mismo largo, nosotros encontramos dos tamaños diferentes casi del mismo tono, lo que puede significar que habían dos personas portando esas pelucas._

—Y teniendo el ADN sólo debemos compararlo con el de los que puedan llegar a ser sospechosos —terminó Inu No—. Como el señor del automóvil.

— _Así es_ —Kagura tapó la bocina del teléfono y su voz se escuchó ahogada—, _te dejo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía_ —posiblemente ella estaba más obsesionada con su trabajo que él o incluso, más que el mismo Sesshomaru.

—Vale pues.

La línea se cortó.

—Supongo que este caso se resolverá rápidamente —dijo Yura mirando hacia el frente, Inu No la estudió con la mirada, la mujer lucía inexpresiva.

—Esperemos que sí —convino él—. El caso más rápido que he resuelto ha tardado al menos ocho meses —una vez que los casos eran resueltos y expuestos, la gente creía que se resolvían en cuestión de días, pero aquello tomaba mucho más tiempo aun teniendo todas las piezas del rompecabezas—. Pero si es un asesinato fortuito dudo que pueda encontrar a los asesinos fácilmente —Yura se encogió de hombros con un mohín.

—Tu hijo está muy conmovido con la chica que conoció en la universidad —cambió de tema y volteó a verlo—. Si todo sale como espero, pronto tendrás una niña pequeña llamándote abuelo —sonrió al verlo tensarse.

—¿Tanto así? —lnu No sabía que sería más fácil que Inuyasha le diera nietos, ya que Sesshomaru era demasiado distante respecto a la idea de formalizar.

—Puedo regresarle a Karen a su hija en unos meses, sin embargo su familia puede recuperarla porque la golfita que tiene como prima se acuesta con el abogado encargado de su bufete, ese hombre tiene una influencia enorme en los juzgados —Yura inhaló hondo y dejó el aire salir abruptamente—. Si no se quedan conformes e insisten en pelear, la única manera que encuentro para que la joven se quede con su hija, es casándose.

—Vaya —Inu No estaba contrariado, quería que su hijo se casara y le diera nietos, no sabía si quería que se involucrara con una joven que tenía problemas y acabar enrollado en temas legales que no le incumbían en absoluto. Espero que no se llegue a eso.

El resto del camino, Inu No permaneció en completo silencio mientras Yura buscaba cualquier tema para distraerlo. A ella no le molestaba que Inu No apenas abriera la boca para contestarle con monosílabos, cuando ella estaba estresada por su propio trabajo, él no corría con tanta suerte. Él, en cambio, sabía que se hubiese vuelto loco desde mucho tiempo atrás de no ser por la abogada. Inu No era un hombre bastante serio y frío, quizá no tanto como su hijo mayor, pero había sido un antecedente para que Sesshomaru adoptara ese carácter tan peculiar. Posiblemente después de su divorcio con Izayoi, se hubiese vuelto un detective amargado y receloso. Pero en cuanto Yura Sakasagami llegó a su vida, todo cambió. Yura era una mujer independiente pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba un poco de él. Era el balance que siempre había querido y sin ese pilar en su vida, el policía ya se habría hecho a la idea de terminar sus últimos años en completa soledad.

Ya había superado la etapa del egoísmo —aunque de repente la culpa lo invadía—, pues él era dos décadas mayor que la abogada, sin embargo cada vez que la alejaba por esa razón, siempre terminaban enredados en la cama de su departamento, o en el de ella. Porque él también había sido débil y había regresado a su lado como un perro fiel después de haber terminado supuestamente su relación. Se había dado cuenta después de un año que Yura no sólo cubría sus necesidades físicas, sino que también lo llenaba en un plano más sentimental y eso lo asustaba a veces. Después de dos parejas fallidas, temía que el compromiso arruinara su relación con Yura. Por esa razón se contenía cada mañana que pasaba por la joyería y veía los anillos de compromiso en la vitrina.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Koga despertó sudando y exaltado, además de excitado por la creciente erección que atacó su cuerpo durante la madrugada. Había tenido un sueño tan nítido que parecía real, como si se desenvolviera en un universo paralelo al suyo. En ese mundo Kagura y él tenían un encuentro que superaba lo físico y pasional, había sido una noche de placer plena y maravillosa, donde eran dos extraños y no dañaban a nadie con su encuentro. Definitivamente había sido un sueño, no había forma de que algo así ocurriese. Ni él estaba emocionalmente libre, ni ella sería capaz de meterse con uno de sus subordinados. Aunque admitía que aquel sueño le hacía proponerse esa posibilidad. Haberla visto desnuda en su sueño únicamente aumentaba el deseo bestial que sentía por ella.

"Atracción física", se dijo. Se levantó y fue al baño a terminar de desahogar lo que su miembro había estado deteniendo. Al terminar se duchó y se cambió para salir a correr, aunque un ataque de fastidio lo invadió y terminó por recostarse de nuevo en su cama.

Su mente se había despejado con el baño así que sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en la vida real. Y no entendía nada. Apenas unos días atrás había estado con Ayame divirtiéndose como solían hacerlo en el pasado. Cómodos y felices. Y de pronto ella le decía que no podían continuar con su relación. ¿Acaso eso tenía sentido? Para él no. Incluso llegó a pensar que las cosas irían mejor que nunca cuando Ayame comenzó a atosigarlo, asumió que esa muestra de dependencia por parte de la pelirroja sólo significaba lo mucho que quería estar con él en todo momento, pero esa preocupación por su parte se debía a otra cosa, pues había cortado de tajo lo que les quedaba de _relación_.

Estaba molesto, desde luego. Pero no tan molesto como lo estuvo la primera vez que terminaron. Se había acostumbrado mucho a la compañía de la pelirroja pero intentaba descifrar por qué. Ayame le daba estabilidad, diversión, amor... Siempre estaba tras él de un lado a otro, tenían amigos en común, ambos tenían metas claras en la vida y se complementaban de muchas formas.

Y la amaba.

Eso era lo más importante.

Porque él lo hacía.

O siempre lo había visto de esa forma. Se llevó las manos a la nuca mientras miraba el techo de su recámara. ¿La amaba? Comenzó a plantearse esa posibilidad porque nunca se lo había cuestionado, siempre lo había sentido únicamente, y él no era un muchacho que tuviera novias estables antes de Ayame así que no tenía punto de comparación. No sabía por qué aquella palabra de pronto se sentía densa y pesada, como si le hubiesen puesto una tonelada de sentimientos y definiciones en los hombros. Se imaginó compartiendo momentos con otras mujeres y el sentimiento de satisfacción no era el mismo en su mente. Sin embargo, había una que hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de imaginarse un solo roce.

La médico Himura.

Su cuerpo se sintió caliente al recordar borrosos detalles de su sueño. No podía amarla a ella. Nunca habían entablado un diálogo que no fuera más allá de sangre, cortes y órganos humanos. Y el simple hecho de tenerla presente en casi todo momento le asustaba, haber soñado con ella lo tenía tenso. Su concentración flaqueaba cada vez que pensaba en ella, incluso durante entrenamientos —lo cual nunca había ocurrido—, se había distraído notablemente mientras su mente divagaba en la doctora. Y eso le era muy molesto. Además todavía no sabía que hacía Kagura con Damon.

Salió decidido a cansar a su propio cuerpo y poner su mente en blanco. La universidad estaba vacía salvo por los deportistas, no le sorprendía, él mismo estaba ahí. Cuando entró a la pista no vio a James por ningún lado, algo bastante extraño, pues el chico que había sido su mejor amigo al lado de Adam, se la vivía entrenando con el objetivo de derrotarlo y arrebatarle el título de capitán del equipo de rubgy.

Nunca se imaginó dónde podría estar...

—Ya les dije todo lo que sé de esa noche —James se cruzó de brazos y resopló para alejar un mechón obscuro de su rostro. En un momento de sorpresa Ayame y Rin lo habían secuestrado en el almacén de balones mientras entrenaba para hacerle preguntas del día de la fiesta de San Valentín.

—Pero no has contestado a la única pregunta que te hemos hecho —Rin se cruzó de brazos y alzó su rostro con altivez. Ayame y ella habían acordado actuar de manera malévola en su interrogatorio. Incluso Ayame había propuesto seducir a James y luego torturarlo hasta que dijera algo que les fuera de utilidad.

—¿Quiénes se quedaron a dormir en la casa ese día? —Ayame se colocó en medio de las piernas de James, llevaba una blusa escotada y su cabello suelto, colocó una mano sobre la rodilla del nervioso joven y comenzó a subir.

—Eran muchos, todos los que estaban ahogados de borrachos y aquellos que usaron la casa de hotel —gimió cuando Ayame apretó su mano cerca de su ingle.

—Eso no me dice nada —hizo un puchero, Rin estaba más nerviosa que el chico. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante cosa a la pelirroja?

Rin se recargó en la puerta para escuchar lo que ocurría fuera, Ayame comenzó a sacarle nombre por nombre de los chicos que se quedaron en la casa esa noche, incluso los nombres y el orden en que se fueron los que salieron después de ella y Koga. Al final sacaron todos los nombres que necesitaban. Rin estaba igual de sonrojada que James una vez que Ayame terminó de acosarlo con su revelador escote y sus manos traviesas. No lo había tocado en su vulnerabilidad pero sí bastante cerca. Rin estaba llegando a la conclusión de que su comportamiento tenía mucho que ver con su ruptura y eso no le gustaba nada.

Salieron un par de minutos después, Ayame se colocó una sudadera y dejaron sólo a James, Rin sólo esperaba que el chico no le contara nada a Koga, aunque no se hablaran, siempre había existido mucho respeto entre ellos.

—Ayame —una vez en su cuarto, Rin quiso preguntarle por su exagerado comportamiento—. ¿No crees que fue demasiado?

—Sacamos la información que queríamos... Dijo que _D-Tear_ había estado ahí después de que me fui —hizo una mueca—. Tal vez sólo haya ido a vender sus drogas... O a buscar a Abi.

—¿Crees que es el asesino? Hay muchos más que se fueron después de ti y después de Abi y muchos que se fueron incluso antes...

—Por eso nos quedaremos con los que se fueron después de Abi y ese hombre vendedor de drogas se fue después de ella...

—Según James también llegó antes que ella —Rin suspiró—. ¿Crees que nos quiera decir quiénes le compraron? —Ayame negó.

—Tengo entendido de que es un tema delicado y nadie nunca dice nada, unos por miedo a sus propios compañeros y otros simplemente no se quieren involucrar... —Rin recordó a los chicos que le compraron cuando ella vio al sujeto, se habían puesto de mal humor en cuanto Damon se les acercó—. Por cierto —Ayame sonrió con malicia—. Tienes que arreglarte para tu cita con Damon —Ayame no había sido capaz de decirle que lo había visto con otra mujer, aunque Rin lo escondía bastante bien, era más que obvio que su interés por Damon iba más allá de creerlo policía.

—Oh, pensaba irme así —Ayame estudió su vestuario con mirada reprobatoria—. ¿Qué tiene?

—Por dios, Rin —Ayame se acercó al mueble de Rin y comenzó a hacer sacadero de prendas. Rin dobló los ojos y se sentó en la cama pacientemente mientras Ayame sacaba posibles vestuarios para esa tarde. Por suerte la pelirroja no se había percatado todavía de la ausencia de su teléfono celular, y Rin esperaba poder recuperarlo antes de que lo notara.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Simplemente no era capaz de entenderse a sí mismo. El día anterior estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar, su cuerpo desprendía fuego por cada poro y se calmaba cada vez que la acariciaba, que la besaba... Por esa razón había dejado que Tanner se fuera. Aunque sabía que ella había aprovechado su desconcierto al ver el tatuaje, si no hubiese estado tan confundido por dentro la hubiese detenido para continuar con lo que habían empezado. Y se estaría arrepintiendo. No entendía como Inuyasha podía hacer aquellos actos tan desconsiderados. Si bien estaba tomando en serio a Karen tras conocer su pasado, en un principio únicamente la quería como una fuente de información y como una diversión temporal. Aquellas cosas eran imposibles para él. Odiaba mentir, y no era que Rin no le atrajera en absoluto, al contrario. Era capaz de encenderlo con una mirada y empezaba a temer que aquella universitaria se metiera más de lo normal en su cabeza.

—¿Listos? —Sesshomaru asintió cuando el capitán le indicó, el celular de Ayame Parks comenzó a sonar, contestó una agente con voz similar a la de la pelirroja, pero antes de que tuviera una respuesta, la línea se cortó—. Me temo que la persona del otro lado de la línea tiene contacto visual con la víctima en este momento —dijo el capitán y se rascó la barbilla—. O conoce su voz a la perfección.

—¿Necesitamos más el teléfono? —el capitán asintió.

—Podemos al menos sacar los registros de la primera llamada, si tenemos suerte podremos conseguir incluso el número —Sesshomaru asintió.

Salió de la comisaría en compañía de su hermano y se dirigieron a la universidad, Inuyasha y él ya entablaban conversaciones nuevamente, aunque Inuyasha siempre evitaba el tema de Karen o de las venganzas realizadas, sabiéndose perdedor. También había desistido de gastarle bromas a Sesshomaru, sólo repentinamente sacaba el tema de Rin Tanner para verlo fruncir el ceño, cosa que estaba por hacer antes de que el celular de su hermano sonara.

— _Damon_ —Sesshomaru se tensó al escuchar la voz del Ermitaño al otro lado de la línea—. _Tengo la información que me pediste..._

—Habla —Sesshomaru achicó los ojos para prestarle atención.

— _D-Tear es un vendedor, él no fabrica ni roba la droga, es solamente el distribuidor —_ hubo un momento de silencio— _, es un muchacho que estudia pero no sé en dónde... No sé su nombre ni su edad, ni siquiera sé cómo luce fuera de una complexión delgada... —_ Sesshomaru supo que esa información no era tan relevante—. _Damon ten cuidado con este sujeto porque tengo entendido que es peligroso, le gustan las armas blancas y tiene un humor muy sádico... También es un maestro del disfraz_ —ahora eso era interesante—. _No tengo más datos._

—Está bien —Sesshomaru cortó la línea.

—Es una fichita el sujeto —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos y se bajó en cuanto llegaron al campus. Sesshomaru hizo lo mismo y se dirigió al cuarto de Rin.

—¡Ya va! —escuchó la voz de Ayame cuando tocó la puerta. Segundos después salió la castaña sonrojada.

—Estoy lista —sí que lo estaba. Llevaba puesta una fina playera de algodón gris de tirantes y una torera negra al igual que el cinturón que llevaba en sus entubados pantalones blancos con zapatos de tacón negros. Sesshomaru se mantuvo serio, a pesar de que la delgada tela de la playera remarcara las zonas de su busto y el brasier que llevaba debajo. Tragó duro antes de hablar.

—Vámonos —le dio la espalda y Rin lo siguió con una sonrisa de medio lado, Damon la había estudiado de pies a cabeza y ella había reconocido el deseo en su mirada.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades camino al restaurante. Aunque mayormente hablaba ella ya que Damon se dedicaba a asentir o a negar, a veces contestaba con frases cortas o hacia preguntas para mantener su parloteo incesante. Rin solía ser más reservada, nunca hablaba tanto como en esos momentos, aunque de niña había sido más parlante que un perico, en esa etapa de su vida era una joven reservada. Y a Sesshomaru le gustó descubrir ese lado de ella que no se callaba más que para tomar aire, si algo era seguro, es que en su compañía no iba a ser capaz de aburrirse.

—Por cierto —se interrumpió a sí misma—. ¿Qué pasó con el celular de Ayame?

—Se ha quedado en la comisaría —aceptó Sesshomaru—. Dijeron que me dirían en cuanto terminaran —por un segundo olvidó que Rin no sabía que él era un detective privado. Eso era malo.

Después de comer salieron a caminar al parque, había un par de bancas y varios puestos de helados. Rin estaba demasiado sumida en la plática que poco a poco comenzó a hablar de su infancia y de lo que la muerte de su madre significó para ella. Sesshomaru sintió un tirón en el pecho cuando le dijo que había sido la fiscal y que había muerto a causa de su trabajo. Sesshomaru sintió que el oxígeno abandonó su cuerpo al recordar a la pequeña que lloraba por su madre en aquel funeral años atrás. Rin Tanner había crecido y se había formado de una manera que hubiese enorgullecido a su madre. O eso fue lo que pasó por su mente antes de que ella le dijera que no había peleado por estudiar criminología. La chica era demasiado testaruda como para acatar órdenes, aunque después de contarle por qué no había querido pelear con su padre, la entendió, mas no le dio la razón.

Cuando fue su turno de hablar, Sesshomaru le contó a groso modo y con un sarcástico humor cómo había sido su infancia empezando por el divorcio de sus padres y cómo lo había asimilado al ser un niño. También habló de las constantes peleas de sus padres y la llegada de su hermano. Realmente omitió casi todos los detalles y el oficio de su padre, le habló más de su madre, como el albino nunca hacía, con nadie. Irasue era una mujer exitosa pero su relación no era la de una madre e hijo normales. A pesar de ser una mujer desprendida, siempre lo había apoyado a su manera. Rin entendía que la respetaba y apreciaba pero que su relación no era cercana, lo cual la dejó un poco turbada, pues generalmente los hijos crean vínculos más estrechos con la madre, y las hijas con el padre.

La castaña pensó que él la había pasado mal, sin embargo Damon no lo canalizaba de esa manera y se vio a sí misma sintiendo admiración hacia él. Pues las peleas y decisiones de sus padres no habían influenciado en sus decisiones, Damon hacía lo que quería sin importarle mucho la opinión de sus progenitores y eso era algo que ella quería aprenderle.

Ser libre.

—Creo que deberíamos volver —dijo Rin al percatarse de la hora—. Ya ha obscurecido —Damon sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Te da miedo la noche? —Rin quiso asentir pero su orgullo no la dejaba, últimamente sí. La noche la aterraba. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que no le siguió el juego—. El carro está lejos —y cambió el rumbo, Rin se puso alerta. Se habían caminado unas cuantas millas y los arbustos del sendero le impedían ver mucho. Se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Damon.

—Lo siento, está obscuro y temo caer —mintió, tenía miedo de la negrura espesa de esa noche.

Caminaron en silencio, Rin no podía volver a hablar con naturalidad con los nervios de punta. Ni siquiera había notado cuánto habían caminado únicamente hablando, sin darse cuenta, el tiempo corría demasiado rápido cuando estaba con Damon y temía que las palabras de Ayame fueran verdad y que tuviera un interés romántico en el chico. Y eso podría ser contraproducente porque ella nunca había estado realmente enamorada de nadie. Comprendía que las personas que fueron lastimadas, temían volver a pasar por lo mismo, pero ella estaba caminando a ciegas en ese panorama y no sabía a lo que se iba a enfrentar más adelante. Le tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

Siguieron avanzando con calma hasta que Rin vio a un chico a lo lejos, llevaba una gorra de sol que le cubría la parte superior del rostro y una chaqueta que le resultaba alarmantemente familiar. Su inquietud aumentó notablemente cuando vio algunos mechones claros que se escapaban de la gorra y apretó su agarre en el brazo de Damon, no lo había notado pero él también se había tensado. Siguieron caminando hasta que pasaron justo al lado del chico, casi tan alto como Damon.

Después todo ocurrió en cámara rápida, Rin terminó en el suelo luego de que Damon la lanzara con todas sus fuerzas, levantó el rostro para ver a los dos varones debatiéndose. Damon esquivaba ágilmente los golpes que el intruso intentaba propinarle y en varias ocasiones fue capaz de hacerlo retroceder con los puños, era casi imposible que aquel sujeto tuviese más resistencia que Yasha, y le estaba dando más pelea de la que Rin quería admitir. El desconocido llevaba un arma en su mano y logró hacer retroceder a Damon. Rin no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él y arrancarle la gorra. Era el mismo que la había espiado en la ducha, y definitivamente era el vendedor de drogas que habían visto antes en la fiesta. Rin se quedó congelada cuando reconoció el maquillaje con a tenue luz de la luna, el sujeto le sonrió con cinismo y acercó su puño con el arma que llevaba a su cuello. Rin le sostuvo la mirada desafiante.

Nunca había visto un cuchillo como ese, era un _puño americano_ con filos en los entre dedos y de ambas extremidades de la mano cerrada salían cuchillos afilados. El hombre podría defenderse con cualquier movimiento, o cortarle la garganta.

—Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto —escuchó rugir a Damon y el hombre con pestañas postizas y labios obscuros alejó la mano armada de su cuello, Rin tragó seco y retrocedió un paso aterrada, Damon se abalanzó contra el vendedor de drogas para intentar quitarle el arma.

—¡Alto! —Rin los vio girarse y golpearse en el suelo—. ¡Damon cuidado! —el ojidorado apenas esquivó la estocada que iba contra él y pateó al sujeto lejos para ponerse de pie, Rin corrió a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —Damon asintió y el atacante se puso de pie con un brinco, los rodeó, Damon lo seguía con la mirada y Rin se sentía como un estorbo.

—Deja que se vaya —se refirió a Rin y su contraparte se mofó de su petición—. Ella no tiene nada que ver —Damon la empujó para que tuviera el campo libre, lo último que necesitaba era que Tanner saliera herida. Rin retrocedió resignada pero dispuesta a intervenir de ser necesario, en esos momentos más que nunca odiaba no tener un celular a la mano.

—Eso es lo que tú crees —el chico lamió la parte del cuchillo que había estado en el cuello de Rin con anterioridad—. Ella es _especial_ —Rin sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna por la profunda voz de aquel hombre, incluso más ronca y gruesa que la de Damon.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó la joven con el corazón en la garganta, él elevó su labio superior en un intento de sonrisa sardónica y se giró contra Damon quien había avanzado con la intención de amagarlo.

—Que tú vives, él no —clavó el cuchillo contra el costado de su acompañante y las pupilas de Rin se contrajeron en un expresión de espanto, lo había apuñalado con tanta fuerza que Sesshomaru dejó caer el arma y gimió de dolor. Rin no supo en qué momento había ocurrido aquello, aquel tipo era increíblemente rápido, tanto que Damon no había podido leer su movimiento, y Rin lo había visto entrenar y sabía que era ágil y veloz. Aquello lo había pillado por sorpresa—. Oops —sacó su cuchillo con nulo cuidado y avanzó dos pasos hacia Rin—. Últimamente me pregunto por qué no he podido tocarte —Rin intentó contener sus nervios, pero le resultaba sumamente difícil, aquel sujeto le ponía los nervios de punta—. Te veo y únicamente pienso en cómo cortar tu garganta, como abrirte el pecho o cosas más sucias —espetó con una mueca—. Luego recuerdo que no debo tocarte —dejó salir el aire—. Es una lástima, esos ojos verdosos serían realmente excitantes durante sus últimos segundos de vida...

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —clamó Damon con el frío metal de su arma contra la sien del chico. Llevaba una mano intentando inútilmente frenar la hemorragia.

—Oh, pero si apenas ha sido un rasguño —sonrió y se giró, jalando su mano hacia abajo, haciendo que los filosos picos que salían de sus entre dedos desgarraran la camisa y la carne del ojidorado. Rin gritó horrorizada y él se volvió hacia ella. Sesshomaru estaba demasiado desconcertado, aquel hombre no le había tenido miedo al arma que apuntaba su cabeza y había atacado sin pensarlo dos veces, aquel comportamiento inconsciente del peligro hacía que Sesshomaru sintiera repugnancia.

—Regálame un par de gritos más, o él tendrá que hacerlo —saboreó sus labios y jaloneó el cabello castaño de ella, Rin cerró su boca con intenciones de desobedecerlo—, oh vamos, hace unos segundos soltaste uno maravilloso —susurró en su oído antes de lamerlo y Rin forcejeó para que la soltara.

—Yo creo que no —Damon disparó. Había intentado darle en la pierna, era el único lugar al que podía disparar para no herir a Rin Tanner, sin embargo, aunque la bala atravesó el pantalón de mezclilla, parecía que no hubiese tocado al hombre, ni siquiera lo había alcanzado a rozar con la bala. Los picos del puño se clavaron en el brazo de Rin.

—No me hagas hacerle daño —sonrió sádicamente antes de lamer las gotas de sangre que comenzaban a ceder ante la presión de los objetos punzantes contra la piel de la castaña.

—Basta —Damon frunció el ceño y se acercó, intentando disimular que comenzaba a ver borroso—. _D-Tear_ —el aludido soltó una carcajada y retrocedió el paso que Sesshomaru dio con Rin como escudo.

—Te has tardado una eternidad, había pensado que podrías ser un cliente pero te he estado observando y no eres la clase de persona que consume drogas —miró a Rin—. A ti también te he estado observando —la lujuria que invadió su mirada hizo que la castaña temblara. Todos escucharon voces aproximándose—, si das un paso más, la mato.

—Pensé que no podías tocarla —gruñó el ojidorado.

—En esta situación, prefiero mi propio cuello —llevó su arma a la garganta de Rin—. Ahora que si te quedas en tu lugar, la puedo dejar vivir —Damon no le quitó la mirada de encima, _D-Tear_ no parecía tranquilo con eso y él no quería provocarlo exponiendo a Tanner. Dejó su arma caer y el vendedor de drogas aventó a Rin al suelo antes de correr hacia los arbustos. Rin intentó seguirlo pero Damon jaló su mano y la miró con suplicio. Rin notó entonces que su camisa blanca estaba empapada de sangre.

—¡Dios! —dejó que él se recargara en ella—. Debemos llevarte a un hospital —Damon negó y recogió el arma, sabía que los hospitales estaban obligados a llamar a la policía, y si la policía se presentaba, su verdadero nombre saldría a la luz y eso era lo último que él quería.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —un par de jóvenes se aproximaron, los dueños de las voces que alertaron a _D-Tear_.

—En absoluto —Sesshomaru se las arregló para que su voz no sonara afectada, pegó a Rin contra su cuerpo para evitar que vieran su desgarrada y ensangrentada ropa. Los jóvenes siguieron de largo su camino y Sesshomaru comenzó a andar con Rin—. Necesito que me lleves a casa de una amiga —la joven asintió. No entendía por qué razón no quería ir a un médico, pero por extraño que pareciera, confiaba en que era la decisión correcta.

Caminando a pasos rápidos, por miedo de que el sujeto regresara, Rin logró llegar con Damon a su camioneta. Sesshomaru se recostó en el asiento del copiloto y Rin se puso en marcha mientras él le daba indicaciones. Sesshomaru le pidió a la muchacha que manejaba con los nervios de punta que lo llevara al departamento de Kagura, ella podría hacerse cargo de la herida sin avisar a nadie. Rin le hizo muchas preguntas, la mayoría relacionadas con el arma. Sesshomaru las evadió todas. No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento, por suerte el edificio tenía ascensor. Sesshomaru tocó la puerta fuerte y se abrió después de unos segundos.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —la cara de Kagura pasó del enojo a la sorpresa al ver a Sesshomaru Taisho en ese estado—. Pasen —ni siquiera preguntó quién era la joven—. Recuéstalo en el sofá y ve a lavarte las manos, voy por mis cosas —Rin obedeció y sentó a Sesshomaru en el sillón color chocolate de la mujer.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Damon dejó escapar el aire. Se sentía caliente, estaba sudando, las heridas le quemaban y sentía que su ropa pesaba por la sangre que se acumulaba. Definitivamente _bien_ no era la palabra adecuada.

—Esto no es nada —mintió, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su piel ardía además de que quería cerrar los ojos y descansar, pero no quería preocupar a Tanner—. Tienes sangre —Rin miró su brazo.

—Eso no es serio, mira como te ha dejado —Rin no era capaz de ver las heridas mucho tiempo. Aquello era demasiado impactante y crudo para ella, agradecía que la amiga de Damon fuera capaz de curarlo porque si ella hubiese tenido que hacerlo, le habría dado pánico hacerle un daño mayor. No le tenía miedo a la sangre pero sabía que aquello no era su especialidad.

—No, en tu pierna —Rin revisó sus pantalones blancos. Una gruesa mancha roja se había impregnado—. No es tuya, ¿cierto? —Rin asintió, ella no estaba herida, seguramente era la sangre de su atacante—. Necesito que te quites los pantalones.

—Eso mismo estaba por decir de tu camisa —dijo Kagura entrando con el botiquín, miró a Rin preocupada—. ¿Estás herida? —la castaña negó y la mujer suspiró aliviada, una cosa era que Sesshomaru llegara moribundo a su casa y otra que llevara a una joven herida, ese hombre no era tan descuidado.

—Lleva la sangre de un criminal en el pantalón —Sesshomaru la sacó de sus pensamientos y Kagura asintió, llevaba puestos unos guantes de látex y comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Sesshomaru con mucho cuidado de no rozar sus heridas.

—Puedes cambiarte en la habitación del fondo, necesitamos esa mancha de sangre —Kagura miraba fijamente a Rin, la castaña asintió y siguió sus indicaciones, la azabache se volvió de nuevo al herido y comenzó a limpiar el área que iba a curar. Sesshomaru no se quejó en ningún momento pese a que su piel ardía y el dolor era insoportable.

—Nunca habías sido tan negligente —le dijo la doctora—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Le he disparado en la pierna y el tipo ni siquiera parpadeó, como si fuera inmune —Sesshomaru todavía estaba desconcertado, por un momento pensó que no le había atinado el disparo, pero la mancha en los pantalones de Rin le decía lo contrario. Kagura se mordió un labio—. Era un vendedor de drogas y no sé qué quiere de Rin, al principio se expresó como si ella fuese una pieza valiosa de su mentado juego.

—Con que Rin, ¿eh? —Sesshomaru alzó una ceja, de todo lo que había dicho, únicamente escuchó el nombre de la chica—. Respecto al hecho de que el hombre no sintió dolor se puede deber a una enfermedad congénita —Kagura pasó una gasa con solución salina sobre la herida de cuchillo y Sesshomaru maldijo por lo bajo—. No te quejes —se quitó los guantes de látex y abrió otro paquete de guantes—. Abre esas gasas y no las toques —Sesshomaru así lo hizo y ella comenzó a cubrir su herida más profunda para contener la sangre—, pásame los apósitos —la prioridad de Kagura era evitar que perdiera más sangre, su camisa estaba empapada de aquel líquido vital y sabía que había acudido a ella para eludir a los médicos. Hombres.

—Un disparo, ¿quién carajo puede seguir como si nada tras un jodido disparo? —Sesshomaru era resistente, de no ser así se hubiera desmallado a medio camino. Pero aquel tipo era un caso muy diferente. Kagura terminó de cubrir su herida con el micropore y volvió a cambiarse de guantes.

—Cuando una persona común es expuesta al dolor constantemente, se vuelve tolerante, pero no inmune, ya te lo dije, puede ser una enfermedad congénita lo cual es muy malo para esa persona porque por más maravilloso que suene no sentir dolor, es la única alarma que nuestro cuerpo tiene contra los peligros —Kagura comenzó a echarle la solución de nuevo sobre la piel herida que le faltaba atender para limpiar las tres marcas de garras que tenía en los abdominales—. ¿Qué te atacó? —preguntó sorprendida—. ¿Un tigre?

—No, llevaba un arma bastante peligrosa y con diferentes usos, el maldito sabía usarla bastante bien —Sesshomaru se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó controlar su respiración, aunque Kagura estaba siendo bastante cuidadosa, la piel estaba hinchada y cada roce dolía—. Quiero mandar a analizar esa muestra de sangre —Sesshomaru había perdido su auto control y comenzaba a quejarse y a gruñir.

—Intento curarte, ¿podrías estarte quieto? —Kagura siempre era delicada con los cuerpos, a pesar de que ya no había vida en ellos, alguna vez la hubo y ella los trataba con respeto. Aunque aceptaba que no conocía qué tan delicada era con eso porque los cuerpos no emitían quejas, estaba haciendo lo posible por no lastimar a Sesshomaru.

—Sólo si me aceptas un café —el ambarino intentó sonreír con chulería y Kagura alzó los ojos y lo miró a través de las micas de sus lentes con escepticismo.

—Soy yo quien debería exigir favores, me debes una grande Taisho —contestó secamente y siguió con su trabajo de curarlo. Sesshomaru resopló y miró al techo—. Rin es muy linda —los rojizos ojos de Kagura lo miraron esperando una reacción.

—Y muy joven —contestó sin mucho esfuerzo, queriéndose aferrar a ese pretexto. Intentando convencerse que era suficiente para no aprovecharse de ella.

—Perdone usted anciano ancestral —el tono burlón de Kagura le caló, generalmente siempre estaban de acuerdo, muy rara vez tenían cosas incompatibles y eso era algo que a él le gustaba, que casi nunca estaban en desacuerdo. Decidió dejar el tema por la paz.

Comenzó a verla, se daba cuenta de las reacciones de la azabache. Ella no se sonrojaba por sus insinuaciones, ni se tensaba con su presencia. Ella ya estaba muy acostumbrada a él y no se veía afectada por sus dotes de seducción. Posiblemente en algún momento de su vida eso lo hubiese afectado pues era evidente que Kagura no sentía más que afecto por él. Pero extrañamente no tenía ese sentimiento de dolor por ser rechazado. Sesshomaru sabía desde un principio que Kagura y él no estaban destinados a estar juntos, no había razones lógicas para explicarlo, simplemente lo sabía. Pero de las mujeres que había conocido, ella era la que más le interesaba, era inteligente, interesante y muy madura. La admiraba y le tenía un gran cariño. Pero no la amaba aunque había intentado proyectar esa imagen durante mucho tiempo.

Ese lugar en su vida y en su corazón estaban siendo invadidos por la misma chica que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. No sabía desde qué momento Rin Tanner se había vuelto esencial para él. La había visto evolucionar de muchas maneras y cada cosa que hacía —por más estúpida y peligrosa que fuera—, lo excitaba hasta cierto punto. Rin no se dejaba de nadie y era la mujer más temeraria que había conocido. Aquello lo inquietaba bastante, tampoco tenían muchas cosas en común y se repetía todo el tiempo que sólo era una fuente de información. Además, era demasiado joven para él. Era casi diez años mayor.

—He tomado estos pantalones prestados —Rin se atrevió a entrar a la sala. Se había demorado en el baño inspeccionando su propia herida del brazo, era meramente superficial. También había estado pensando en las posibilidades de que su atacante fuera el asesino de Abi pero aquello le resultaba simplemente imposible. _D-Tear_ era un sujeto sádico y escandaloso incluso apresurado. La muerte de Abi había sido algo más simbólico, planeado y limpio.

—¿Y los otros? —preguntó en seguida Sesshomaru.

—Los he doblado y los he dejado en la repisa —Kagura asintió, ya se encargaría de guardarlos como evidencia y llevarlos a la estación.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo, niña? —Rin hizo una mueca, odiaba que le dijeran _niña_.

—No es nada grave —contestó con simpleza y Kagura alzó ambas cejas.

—No sabía que eras doctora —Rin se sorprendió por esa contestación—. Acércate —obedeció—. Abre la herida con los dedos —Kagura inspeccionó el brazo de la joven, eran rasguños de gato en comparación con las heridas de Sesshomaru—. Estarás bien, te recomiendo que no la cubras con nada, deja que se cierre sola.

—De acuerdo...

—Ahora mira lo que hago para que puedas hacerlo después, este hombre va a necesitar algunos cambios de vendajes —Rin obedeció, aquella mujer era bastante buena en lo que hacía, al menos el color carne había regresado a Sesshomaru, que había estado pálido como papel o demasiado rojo por la fiebre. En esos momentos se encontraba bastante más tranquilo.

Después de que Kagura terminó con Sesshomaru, le dio un par de pastillas para aminorar las molestias de la piel herida, tenía que suturar la más profunda pero quería antes confirmar que no se hubiera infectado. Se llevó a Rin a la cocina mientras el ambarino tomaba una siesta. La chica que Sesshomaru llevaba no había dicho casi nada, Kagura le untó una pomada en el brazo y le dijo que tomarían un té en la mesita de la cocina, quería darle más instrucciones de cómo tratar las heridas del ambarino. La joven parecía bastante seria y atenta en cuanto a ese tema.

—Creo que Damon está enamorado de usted —afirmó la joven antes de tomar un sorbo a su té—. Se nota mucho por cómo la mira —además había escuchado el intento de Damon por invitarle un café, aunque no había alcanzado a escuchar la respuesta. Kagura no había entendido su comentario hasta que recordó que el seudónimo de Sesshomaru era Damon Miller.

—Yo no lo creo así, niña —Kagura meneó su abanico y miró un punto incierto antes de continuar—. Él cree que somos compatibles, nos llevamos muy bien y somos viejos amigos, pero no hay pasión entre ambos. No sé si me entiendas —Rin asintió—. Si algo llegara a pasar entre nosotros sería una relación bastante aburrida y monótona. Yo prefiero su amistad, es un hombre difícil si me lo preguntas, pero es verdaderamente centrado en todo lo que hace y le admiro mucho. Pero no me interesa en un plano sentimental —lentamente miró hacia Rin—. Tú a él, en cambio... —sonrió levemente a ella y Rin se sonrojó notablemente.

—Creo que debo irme —Rin dejó su taza de té a medio tomar y se puso de pie.

—Espera un momento niña —la detuvo Kagura—. Deja que él descanse un rato más —Rin asintió y se levantó para ir a la sala a verlo—. Tengo que suturar la herida más grande, menos mal que no alcanzó ningún órgano ni arteria —la mujer mayor se levantó y se perdió en el pasillo. Rin siguió su camino hacia la sala.

Estaba dormido en el sillón con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, su espeso cabello negro se adaptaba a la forma del mueble y su copete enmarcaba gran parte de su rostro. Era bastante apuesto. Sus facciones eran finas y masculinas, sus labios delgados y firmes la invitaban a rozarlos con las yemas de los dedos. Respiró hondo y llegó a la conclusión que aquel hombre sí le interesaba después de todo. O al menos le importaba al punto de que había temido mucho de que algo realmente malo le hubiese ocurrido. Ese hombre la tenía hecha un verdadero lío y Rin no podía dejar de pensar en sus caricias y besos. Incluso esa cita había fortalecido su atracción, haber conocido un lado suyo profundo, más allá de lo físico, le recordó que también era un ser humano con problemas igual que todos.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preguntó en voz alta sin dejar de verlo.

—Mantener tu distancia con el caso de Abi —le dijo aún con los ojos cerrados—. Es peligroso.

—¿Crees que _D-Tear_ tenga algo que ver? —le preguntó incrédula. Ella lo dudaba mucho, un hombre como ese no podía realizar un asesinato tan discreto y pulcro como el de Abi, no se hubiese contenido.

—Aún no lo sé —aceptó el ambarino abriendo los ojos—. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Tengo que cerrar esa herida primero —Kagura apareció de nuevo con bolsas. Rin se quedó al lado de Damon mientras la doctora pasaba las pinzas con el porta aguja.

El hombre apenas reaccionó mientras Kagura hacía lo suyo, Rin miraba atentamente como trabajaba la mujer de anteojos. No dudaba, no se distraía, no vacilaba... Únicamente introducía la aguja por un lado de la herida, la sacaba de nuevo y la volvía a meter para sacarla del otro lado de la herida. Rin se estremeció, aquello no era tan impresionante como las heridas antes de ser tratadas, pero aquella sensación de un objeto punzante entrando en la piel y atravesándola, no le agradaba nada. La miró hacer los puntos siguientes y se sorprendió de la tozudez del hombre que apenas movía los ojos, había estado demasiado tranquilo.

—En esa bolsa viene un porta pastillas con las respectivas recetas —le indicó una vez que terminó—. Ya pueden irse, y recuerda —lo señalo con el dedo índice con la uña perfectamente pintada de verde metálico—. Ni se te ocurra hacer esfuerzos porque se te botan los puntos y no te los voy a volver a coser —Sesshomaru asintió.

De regreso Rin intentó hablarle de que debieron haber ido a la policía, Sesshomaru intentaba evadir el tema.

—Ya te he dicho que tengo contactos —se cruzó de brazos—. Y además ya tenemos el ADN del sujeto, será fácil dar con él.

—Sería mejor que hiciéramos la denuncia —lo interrumpió Rin.

—Ya te dije que pienso hacerlo, sigue manejando —claro que lo iba a denunciar, incluso iba a estar pegado a los detectives de su padre para que dieran con él, quería encerrarlo un largo rato en prisión, pero no quería involucrar a Tanner. Ya se las arreglaría con su padre más tarde.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—¡Pa-pá! —la voz de Shiori pronunciando aquella palabra la hizo estremecer. Sería perfecto pero era imposible. Karen no quería que Yasha se sintiera comprometido con ella de alguna manera, agradecía su ayuda pero no iba a darle falsas esperanzas a su hija pequeña.

—Ya te dije que es tu tío —le reprendió Karen—. El tío Yasha —el chico llevaba a la pequeña en sus hombros, estaban en una feria y Shiori comía un helado.

—Ya te dije que no hay problema en que me diga de ese modo —el ambarino hizo una mueca—. Me gusta como suena.

—Y yo ya te dije que no quiero que se ilusione...

—Hablas como si fuéramos a terminar —la voz seria de él hizo que se paralizara. Como si la estuviera reprendiendo por siquiera pensarlo.

—Y tú como si fuéramos a casarnos —le contestó ella y se cruzó de brazos. Siguieron caminando mientras Yasha hacía bromas y juegos con Shiori. A Karen no le asustaba el matrimonio, al contrario, era el sueño que tenía desde niña. Casarse y tener una numerosa familia, sin embargo era difícil de creer que alguien quisiera casarse con ella teniendo una hija. Karen quería lo mejor para Shiori.

—No me niego la posibilidad —le susurró Yasha en el oído y se estremeció. Definitivamente él podría darle muchos hijos—. Por cierto, el chico con el que estabas hablando en el restaurante de comida rápida... Es una especie de ex, ¿debo preocuparme?

—¿Kageromaru? —preguntó Karen.

—No sé quién sea, pero la forma en la que te veía... No era muy normal.

—Tiene mirada de violador, lo sé y no es mi ex, nunca he tenido nada que ver con él —no mentía, aquel sujeto le daba hasta miedo—. Creo que por eso me odia —sonrió con amargura, aunque era muy liberal, también era un poco especial decidiendo con quien se metía y aquel tipo le daba mala espina, prefirió cambiar de tema—. Por cierto, he pensado en aceptar el trabajo en el hospital —dijo de la nada—. Ya sé que aspiro a mucho más pero quiero generar experiencia antes de graduarme y podré probarle a mis tíos que no los necesito ni Shiori tampoco.

—Tu tía no aprueba el hospital —le recordó Yasha—. Aunque yo te apoyo, sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes yo estoy contigo pero no lo hagas por probarle nada a tus tíos, al estado y a los fiscales tal vez por la custodia de Shiori, pero no a ellos —Inuyasha quería que Karen rompiera lazos con su familia, no veía la manera en la que las cosas se arreglaran.

—Creo que debemos regresar para llevar a Shiori con ellos —Inuyasha suspiró, de momento debían dejar que la niña siguiera con sus abuelos.

Después de dejar a la niña en casa de sus tíos-abuelos se regresaron al campus, Karen tenía pensado recuperar a su hija y dejar de alquilar el cuarto de estudiante para vivir con Shiori el semestre entrante. Tendría que cargar menos materias para poder cuidar de la niña o meterlas en línea y trabajar medio tiempo. Aquello le sonaba bien si podía ver más a su hija y dejar de ver a su familia. Necesitaba tiempo para su hija. Cuando llegaron se toparon con Rin y Damon en el pasillo de los cuartos, estaban entrando a la habitación de la castaña pero el hermano de Yasha lucía fatal.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Yasha se aproximó a ellos, Rin se hizo a un lado para que interrogara a su hermano mayor.

—Primero será mejor que entremos —le propuso y Yasha asintió, ayudando a Damon a entrar a la habitación de Rin, Ayame se encontraba dormida y la castaña despejó su cama para que recostaran a Damon ahí, tenía que darle sus medicamentos y limpiar la herida cada determinadas horas.

—¿Por qué hay tanta sangre? —preguntó Karen asustada.

—Nos atacaron —contestó Damon secamente—. No es nada grave —miró a Yasha dándole a entender que debían hablar en privado más tarde.

—¿Tienes sed? —preguntó Rin y el ambarino mayor asintió. Ella fue en busca de su botella para darle agua. Karen intentó darles privacidad a los hermanos y se puso a ver el cuarto que Rin compartía con Ayame.

No escuchaba mucho de los cuchicheos de los Miller y pensó que lo mejor sería ignorar de que hablaban, Rin había prendido una luz así que pudo echar un vistazo a las cosas que había a la vista. Como un dibujo que llamó su atención en la mesita donde había libros de la universidad y un lapicero. Era un buen dibujo de un rostro, bastante detallado y angustiosamente ese rostro le sonaba de algo. Tomó la hoja con cuidado y comenzó a temblar, aquella mirada le daba miedo, pero más allá de la apariencia maniática de aquel dibujo, pudo reconocer a la persona que estaba detrás de esa fachada de maquillaje y peluca.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó la castaña, un poco preocupada al verla con el dibujo.

—¿Por qué tienes esto? —contestó Karen.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Damon y Rin tomó el dibujo para mostrárselo.

—Es algo así como un retrato hablado del sujeto que vi en las regaderas y en la fiesta —Damon estudió la hoja con detenimiento—. Es la misma persona que nos ha atacado hoy...

—Yo sé quién es —y todos se giraron hacia la rubia que acababa de hablar, estaba asustada.

.

~O~O~O~

* * *

~O~O~O~

.

Contestando a los bellos reviews de las personas que no tienen cuenta:

Kagura: Bella mía! haha sí, Koga estaba celoso :P sí, pero medio mundo no se da cuenta de eso porque son canon y los canon deben estar juntos, mis pelotas XD (que no tengo :v) Sí, hay muchos casos reales por exponer! también le di unos cuantos a Yura... Hahaha y la que tendrán en el cap. 15 e,e No se lo ha dicho pero lo hará. HAHA pobre Karen, muy pocos la aprecian ): hahaha 3u3 yo que tú iba tomando notas XD pero no es del mismo color XD el cabello sí que se lo he cambiado .p

Kagoyame: Gracias nena :P Inu es un amor (Yasha pues), y Sessh... se ha descuidado bastante en este capítulo e.e

DomPath: Hahah perdón la demora nena (: Me alegra haha y sí, Karen se las ve negras... porque será suya más adelante :P

ZY: Pues es que Ayame va a cambiar mucho en el fic XDDD no, dudo que pueda hacer eso con Koga XDDD lo amo mucho como para hacerlo un desgraciado. Sí, su hermana es cruel );

Anya: Sí, es mucho más! hahaha no alucinas e.e hahaha cuidar del novio! me encantó esa descripción XDDD

Lin: Es que los odio haha me basé en muchos casos para el fic, de hecho el de Karen tiene algo de verdad XDDD lo que ID me está haciendo D: hahahaha chan chan chan! sólo dos personas creo que lo notaron XDDDD Besos y gracias! :*

Isa Taisho: Verdad? Yasha es genial! haha Sesshomaru tiene que aguantarse un poco más! Dudo que Koga sea el amor de su vida. XD Ayame ya es algo temeraria y fuerte, estará bien XDDD

Yarisha: Hola Belle! haha todo con calma, manoseame con ternura al menos (?) XDDD e.e la psicopatía es más baja e instintiva, la sociopatía en cambio es más mental, manipuladora, algo más crudo e.e. El caso de Kaijimbo es muy interesante, el maldito se hizo pasar por loco y luego por cuerdo .-. Creo que me pensaré mucho eso del Ayame-Cole que ya me lo han pedido por ahí también... y el Koga-Kagura posiblemente sea la pareja que más tarde en desarrollar.. u,u Pero sí, fueron celos que carcomían a Koga muajajaja Ohhh puedes tomar todas las frases que necesites (: La familia de Karen es mala ): No quería levantar tantos sentimientos con esa historia O: qué es pala y pison? hahaha el soponcio XDDDD Más hermanos como esos y Karen se vuelve emo D: XD es vulnerable :C Síii ya tiene a Yasha bitches :P Yasha sí lo vio pero decidió que ella podía :P No exactamente pero eso se verá más adelante XD muajajaja ¿cerca? acaban de dejar a Sessh como rallador de queso XDD tiene que esperar ese lemon XDDD es que Sessh nunca había invitado a una mujer más joven que él de la que está enamorándose a salir XD puras viejas equis y Kagura que le dijo que no XDDD Pero? O: Abrazos de osos!

Sharlin: Gracias por la paga :3 XDDD naaa su relación es insalvable y dudo que lo que sienta por Kagura sea meramente sexual, pero de todas formas es la pareja que menos se va a desarrollar de momento. Sí, fueron celos. Hahaha Ayame es fuerte, no perdió a Koga lo dejó ir. Y conoces el dicho XDDD No, Kagura no se siente atraída por Sessh de ningún modo, hahaha XDDD Sí, la familia de Karen es mala ): sí, Yasha es un amor adorable con la rubia! Karen se siente tan sola... pero eso está por terminar. hahaha sí, no van a hervir hasta el cap 15 e,e pero tendrán sus calenturas muajajaja besos Belle!

Evangely: Hahaha gracias :3 Sí, se vio forzada a cambiar por la muerte de su madre y el carácter de su padre /: hahaha sí, Ayame es fuerte y no va a quedar a la deriva, no te apures XD Cole e.e puede ser... Sí, son una menuda mierda u,u de no ser por Yasha Karen no podría hacerle frente a su familia ): Va a pelear con uñas y dientes por Shiori, y lo iba a hacer antes de Inuyasha pero quería terminar sus estudios y darle estabilidad a la niña, ahora solo quiere recuperarla. hahaha el llegadero XDDDDDD ya llegaran a las demás bases e.e hhaha creo que esa amiga era Yarisha XDDDD nos leemos! Verdad! Itachi era asdfghjklñ los demás meeehhhhhhh

Alguien U: Gracias! no te apures :P sí sí sí XD me entiendes y agarras la onda :P Yasha es un lindo, y sí! Viva el Koga-Kagura! Todas quieren a Ayame con Cole X'D

Guest1: Gracias :3 Awwww todavía estoy pensandome la reacción de Karen XDDD pero te aseguro que seguirán juntos XDDD verdad? Todos ensucian a Kagura :c yo la amo!

Guest2: Creo que eres los demás guest XD ahora las actus no dependen tanto de mí XD

* * *

Ahora sí me retiro, recuerden que leer un fic y no comentar... Es manosear al lector y luego por esa razón huyen de fanfiction :C

Felices Fiestas!


	10. Haborym

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko y los de Fairy Tail a Hiro Mashima, los demás son míos al igual que esta novela, la cual está registrada en Digital Media Rights. Y queda prohibido su adaptación a cualquier fandom o plataforma.

¡HOLA AMORES MÍOS!

Me he tardado la eternidad en actualizar pero este semestre ha estado mucho más pesado que los otros :c espero que este capítulo con compense :3 También estoy atrasada con MILES de lecturas, espero me perdonen :c con esas me pondré al corriente de a poco a poco XD

.

~O~O~O~

* * *

~O~O~O~

.

Haborym

.

Karen sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta: "Yo sé quién es". Justo en ese momento su boca se secó por completo y un malestar atacó su estómago de una manera despiadada e inimaginable, Yasha y Damon la miraron con insistencia. Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron y temblaban nerviosos.

Rin la tomó con delicadeza, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta cuán tensa estaba, sus extremidades estaban agarrotadas. Con cuidado Rin intentó relajarla y Karen se amainó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, ayudada por la castaña. Su mente se encontraba congelada en varios recuerdos que había intentado enterrar en el fondo de su mente, y prontamente salieron a la luz con esa imagen en el haz de la hoja. Era imposible olvidar esa mirada tan macabra, divertida, pero mortal. Su risa reverberó en su cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Nadie le insistió a que hablase, Yasha la acunó entre sus brazos, contra su pecho y dejó que su camisa se empapara con las incesantes gotas salinas.

—Karen —Ayame se sentó junto a ella—. Tranquila, no te pongas así —Rin intentó pedirle que se callara con la mirada pero la pelirroja no dejaba de ver a Karen. Temblaba y se convulsionaba—. ¿Necesitas algo? —puso su mano sobre su espalda, intentando reconfortarla como Yasha lo hacía pero el gesto no obtuvo el resultado esperado.

—¡No! —el contacto provocó un tremendo sobresalto en la rubia quien se aferró al menor de los hermanos Miller—. Por favor no —comenzó a pelear contra alguien que no estaba ahí, se alejó de Ayame como si su tacto la hubiese quemado.

—Hey —Yasha intentó controlarla—. Karen soy yo —Rin aprovechó para alejar a Ayame.

—No dejes que me lastimen por favor —el llanto de Karen cada vez era más potente y Rin supo que pronto iría alguno de los vigilantes a ver lo que ocurría.

—Nadie te hará daño —Inuyasha nunca había visto a nadie así. Karen estaba aterrada.

.

~O~O~O~

.

—¿Han sabido algo del cuerpo que encontraron en la alcantarilla? —le preguntó Yura a Sango mientras caminaban por el enorme jardín del salón. El anochecer se veía precioso, mezclando colores vivos con obscuros en el firmamento.

—Salvo que era de una mujer, no —la castaña suspiró—. Oh Yura no hemos ni siquiera determinado su identidad, nadie la recuerda, nadie sabe quién fue antes de terminar así. Tampoco hemos podido encontrar ni una sola pista de la persona que la asesinó, con trabajos hemos podido inferir la causa de muerte y hasta el momento no he podido comprobar mi teoría.

—¿Cuál crees que fue la causa de muerte? —Yura se detuvo un momento para escuchar a Sango.

—Por la condición que encontramos lo que quedaba de sus pulmones, creemos que fue ahogamiento. Pero al estar todo su cuerpo en una situación deplorable es difícil definir si la descomposición por permanecer en las alcantarillas por tantos años ha ido dañando de manera distinta sus órganos.

—Kagura está tratando un caso de ahogamiento también, entiendo que fue por inmersión. Fue un homicidio.

—También el cuerpo que tengo fue víctima de un homicidio, el pobre cuerpo fue cubierto por tantas mantas que pudo haberse momificado. Solamente el asesino pudo haber hecho tal acto.

—Supongo que no se inició ningún caso por esa pobre mujer —Sango asintió, sin la identidad de la víctima ni nadie interesado en encontrar al asesino, había casos prioritarios que atender.

—¡Tía Yura! —una de las gemelas se lanzó a abrazar a la abogada, Yura levantó a la pequeña en brazos—. ¡Vamos al inflable!

—Vamos —le sonrió la mujer.

—Yo iré a ver a los demás invitados —avisó su prima y se dirigió hacia las mesas con los padres de los niños.

—¿No tienes sueño? —le preguntó Yura a su sobrina, ya era muy noche y las gemelas brincaban de un lado a otro como si su pila no se agotara nunca.

Inu no estaba sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de las bocinas donde canciones ochenteras sonaban a un volumen elevado. Junto a su mesa había un matrimonio joven que procuraban a una pequeña niña que se había quedado dormida por el agotamiento. Algo que él siempre había anhelado era una hija, posiblemente si Inuyasha hubiese sido mujer, habría escuchado a Izayoi y se hubiera retirado para profesar un oficio menos peligroso. Sin embargo, el hecho de que sus dos hijos fuesen hombres, le daba seguridad de que estarían bien, incluso si él se iba antes de tiempo.

Buscó a su pareja con la mirada. Yura se encontraba sentada en la orilla del inflable en el jardín. Estaba platicando con sus sobrinas, sentadas en cada una de sus piernas. Se veía muy contenta. Aunque ella le había contado que no estaba en sus planes tener hijos, se desenvolvía bastante bien en el ámbito maternal. Siempre lo demostraba con las hijas de Sango.

—¿Me permite? —Miroku, el esposo de Sango, un hombre joven de cabello azulino ligeramente largo y de mirada intensa, se sentó junto a él incluso antes de que Inu No le dijera que podía—. Yura se ve muy cómoda en este ambiente.

En efecto lo hacía, sin embargo muchas veces le había confesado que no podría lidiar con las niñas más de un día entero, sobre todo cuando estaban cansadas y lloraban por todo. Le gustaba su rol de tía consentidora, donde no tenía que ser responsable o limitante. Seguramente si él hubiera tenido una hija, tampoco podría ser muy limitante, aunque sería sobreprotector. Demasiado, pero era algo que no descubriría nunca porque no estaba en sus planes tener más hijos. Amaba a los que ya tenía y además era demasiado viejo como para cuidar de otro más.

—Sí —aceptó mirando de reojo a la mujer que se reía con sus sobrinas—. ¿Cómo han estado? —preguntó por cortesía. Realmente se sentía un poco incómodo en ese ambiente, rodeado de parejas casadas con muchos niños corriendo de un lado a otro, gritando o llorando. Posiblemente porque todo aquello le recordaba que no había pasado tanto tiempo así con sus propios hijos.

—De maravilla, tenemos planeado tener muchos hijos más —soltó una sonora carcajada. Inu No compartió el chiste—. Nos faltan varones en esta familia tan femenina.

—No mientas, amas a tus hijas.

—Sí, así es —sonrió Miroku—. ¿Cómo está Inuyasha? —su hijo menor y el esposo de Sango se conocían de una escuela de artes marciales y habían logrado una buena amistad. Por ese motivo Miroku tenía demasiadas confianzas con él, y era una de las pocas personas que no lo juzgaba por su relación con la abogada y eso era algo que Inu No valoraba bastante.

—Hasta ayer parecía que le iba de maravilla —se cruzó de brazos—. Anda atontado con una joven —Miroku se rió de nuevo abiertamente.

—El buen Inuyasha aprendió muchas cosas cuando practicábamos juntos —se llevó sus manos a la nuca y se reclinó en su asiento—, solía ser un testarudo con las mujeres, no las veía como mujeres —sonrió—. Siempre competía con todo el mundo y era muy defensivo, tal vez demasiado.

—Eso cambió en cuanto empezó a juntarse contigo —aceptó Inu No, temía mucho que Inuyasha nunca madurara. Gracias a la ayuda de Miroku comenzó a ver a las mujeres como personas del sexo opuesto y comenzó a relacionarse con ellas de manera distinta.

—Y le costó mucho trabajo, nada parecido a su hermano que siempre tuvo un manejo bastante bueno en cuanto a las mujeres, aunque creo que era el más competitivo de los dos.

—Hasta ahora lo es, sólo que Sesshomaru es mucho más sereno que Inuyasha —aceptó orgulloso Inu No porque era algo que le había enseñado bastante bien.

—Estoy exhausta —Yura llegó y se sentó al lado del ambarino, y tomó un gran sorbo de su soda. Miroku la saludó amigablemente y se disculpó para ir a otra mesa. Sango no había parado de ir a saludar gente y revisar que todo estuviese en orden. Yura los veía y se cansaba con solo eso. No podría ser anfitriona de fiestas nunca.

—Las niñas te adoran.

—Claro, soy la tía que les da regalos caros y les da permisos cuando sus padres las castigan. Soy la favorita —sonrió—. Y no tengo que lidiar con ellas cuando hacen berrinches, para eso está su madre. Oh, Kagura escribió un mensaje —la cara de Yura se deformó—. Es sobre Sesshomaru…

—¿Qué ocurre con él? —Inu No intentó mantener la calma.

—Dice que está herido, al parecer lo atacaron cuando estaba con la hija de la fiscal Tanner —Inu No se levantó de golpe y se alejó de la fiesta para poder marcar a su primogénito.

— _¿Qué ocurre?_ —la voz serena de su hijo lo tranquilizó. No sonaba como si estuviese herido o algo parecido, al contrario, sonaba distante y parco como de costumbre.

—Kagura avisó que estabas herido —se recargó en uno de los pilares de piedra del jardín—. ¿Has avisado a la policía?

— _Justo acabo de terminar la llamada, Tanner tiene que ir a declarar sola_ —contestó secamente—. _Mira no puedo seguir al teléfono, no estoy muriendo si eso te apuraba, la novia de Inuyasha tuvo un colapso mental y no es el mejor momento para hablar._

—¿Karen? Maldición, vale, cuida a tu hermano. Antes de que cuelgues, ¿le hicieron algo a Tanner?

— _No, ella está bien_ —Sesshomaru cortó la línea, Inu No resopló, su hijo mayor era tan frío y poco expresivo como su madre, a diferencia de que Irasue era bastante dramática.

—Traje tus cosas, me he disculpado con Sango y Miroku —Yura le ayudó a colocarse el saco y ambos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento del salón para regresar—. ¿Quieres que maneje? —el ambarino negó y le abrió la puerta del vehículo.

Agradeció el gesto de Yura, realmente no se sentía con ánimos de regresar a la fiesta infantil la cual se había extendido bastante. Yura había notado que no se sentía del todo bien y con semejante noticia lo mejor era regresar cuanto antes. Ella lo leía con mucha facilidad y actuaba en el momento justo. Eso era algo que le encantaba de ella porque le evitaba muchos problemas. Yura era una mujer práctica y proactiva, y él se lo agradecía demasiado.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Al día siguiente Ayame salió temprano de clases, Rin estaba muy al pendiente del estado de Karen y no habían podido hablar del tema. La habían llevado a la enfermería donde una doctora de planta de la universidad la atendió. No era necesario que internaran a Karen pero durmió en la enfermería para quedarse en observación. Ayame no conocía más detalles porque la habían mandado tanto a ella como a Rin a dormir. Yasha se había quedado en la enfermería y Damon había desaparecido cuando ellas regresaron al cuarto.

Rin le contó en resumen lo que les había ocurrido, y al parecer Damon se había encargado de dar parte a las autoridades. Yasha había llevado a la castaña muy temprano a la policía para declarar su versión de los hechos. Todo eso parecía muy fuera de lugar, Ayame estaba segura que no era el procedimiento adecuado, Damon y ella debieron haber acudido a un hospital y en seguida ser visitados por un detective. A menos de que Damon no quisiera que fuera de ese modo porque escondía algo, Rin y ella lo hablaron pero no llegaron a nada. La castaña expuso nuevamente su teoría de que Damon era policía pero para Ayame había algo más.

Llegó al estudio de Cole, al igual que la vez anterior, no había nadie en el recibidor y al no escuchar voces ni el zumbido de la máquina, dedujo que el tatuador se encontraba solo. Cerró la puerta de cristal con la cerradura manual, para que sólo pudiera abrirse desde dentro y apagó el letrero neón que indicaba que el lugar estaba abierto. Caminó hasta llegar al cuarto donde había estado con Rin unos días antes.

—Ayame, que agradable sorpresa —Cole estaba limpiando sus instrumentos. La pelirroja intentó sonreír tímidamente, aquel hombre era realmente atractivo con su cabello largo atado en una media coleta.

—¿Todavía está en pie el tatuaje de regalo? —Cole dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y curvó la comisura de sus delgados labios antes de levantar su intensa mirada.

—Eso sólo en el caso de que hayas tomado la decisión adecuada —Ayame le mostró una hoja con el lobo impreso y algunas modificaciones. Cole lo inspeccionó cuidadosamente—. ¿Dónde?

—He visto que la mayoría de las personas se los ponen en los brazos o espalda, en específico cuando es un lobo —guardó silencio un momento—. Pero no me convence ninguno de esos lugares, había pensado en otro lado más _íntimo_...

—Suena muy atractivo —Ayame se volvió hacia la puerta y la cerró, aunque había cerrado la principal, era de cristal y no quería que los curiosos la vieran tan expuesta. Caminó hacia donde estaba Cole sentado y sin pena alguna se quitó la blusa negra que llevaba. Cole abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero Ayame todavía no terminaba, dejó la prenda en la silla acolchada y desabrochó su sostén, dejando expuestos sus pequeños senos. Cole se quedó completamente congelado con la boca seca.

—Lo quiero justo aquí —se giró ligeramente señalando su costado izquierdo, justo antes del inicio de su seno, el chico había pensado que lo quería en medio de ambos pechos por la manera en la que la pelirroja se desnudó ante él, sin embargo el tatuaje no era para ese sitio. Cole recorrió su pálida piel con la yema de sus dedos y sintió a la joven tensarse al momento.

—Puedes taparte si lo deseas, me considero un profesional —Ayame se mordió el labio inferior y se volvió hacia él para quedar de nuevo frente a frente.

—Sólo si realmente quieres que lo haga —se inclinó ligeramente hacia él. Cole hizo un esfuerzo muy grande por mantener su mirada clavada en los ojos verdes de Ayame—. Veo que estás muy incómodo —repentinamente sintió pudor por lo que estaba haciendo—. Lo lamento creo que me he dejado llevar más de la cuenta —tomó la blusa y la usó para taparse.

—¿A qué has venido realmente? —preguntó Cole intentando no sonar demasiado rudo, Ayame se sonrojó hasta los oídos. Había ido ahí para seducirlo porque tenía muchas ganas de recibir cariño y después se tatuaría.

—A hacerme un tatuaje —dijo sin verlo, Cole tomó las manos de la pelirroja y la ayudó a retirarse la blusa exponiéndola de nuevo, cuando Ayame regresó su mirada al chico vio un brillo dominante en su mirada.

—¿A qué has venido? —la pelirroja tragó saliva y abrió la boca, dejando salir el aire.

Prefirió no hablar y se acercó más, sentándose a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Cole, sintiendo su miembro, el cual había empezado a agrandarse por la estimulación visual. Cole buscó los labios de Ayame y la sostuvo de las caderas con sus grandes manos. Ayame comenzó a friccionar su sexo contra el de él y se separó ligeramente para quitarle su playera, quería verlo a los ojos. La mirada marrón derrochaba deseo y lujuria. Pero no había nada más ahí, era justo lo que se esperaba de un desconocido aunque una parte de ella se había esperanzado y quería encontrar algo de ternura.

Cuando estaba con Koga lo que veía en sus ojos era cariño y deseo. Nunca la había mirado con tanta hambre como lo hacía Cole en ese momento y reflexionó un poco al respecto. Koga le había parecido el novio perfecto durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos. Era posesivo moderadamente, no era muy celoso, solamente territorial sin llegar a ser fastidioso. No era detallista en absoluto, sin embargo de vez en cuando lograba sorprenderla. Era el capitán del equipo de rugby de la universidad y ambos sobresalían en popularidad.

Habían compartido muy buenos momentos juntos, pero Ayame estaba segura que después de la primera ruptura, aunque por factores externos a su relación con el moreno, todo había terminado de verdad. Koga ya le había dado todo lo que tenía que darle y ella había hecho lo mismo, ya no había nada para el otro en esa relación. Era como intentar exprimir un limón que ya estaba seco. Por esa razón había terminado con él definitivamente. Lo había intentado forzar y al principio todo había ido bien pero estaba segura de que ambos habían cambiado en muy poco tiempo y ya no eran compatibles como lo habían sido antes de la muerte de Abi.

Sin embargo no estaba llevando del todo bien su propia decisión. Se sentía falta de cariño y Cole había llamado su atención desde que tatuó a Rin. Era muy atractivo y pensó que podría darle momentos de afecto y se regañó mentalmente por ingenua, no es que le preocupara demasiado ser la chica de una noche de alguien. Nunca lo había hecho y tal vez sería una experiencia divertida tener sexo sin ningún compromiso. Pero era algo nuevo para ella, aunque claramente no quería que Cole lo notara.

—Por favor —susurró cuando los dientes de Cole se cerraron suavemente sobre su hinchado pezón derecho—. Necesito sentirte —ronroneó y Cole bajó una de sus manos hasta el muslo de la pelirroja, subiéndole la falda introduciendo sus alargados dedos entre las piernas de la joven—. Ahhh —Ayame se apretó más contra él, moviéndose desesperadamente para animarlo a jugar con ella de manera más salvaje.

—Veo que nace un gran deseo dentro de ti, Ayame —su suave voz erizó la piel de la pelirroja quien se limitó a asentir. Con movimientos poco astutos, Ayame desabrochó la hebilla de su cinturón y buscó a tientas el hinchado miembro de Cole, provocándole rugidos estridentes.

Ayame buscó en el bolsillo de su falda y sacó dos empaques metálicos, cuidadosamente abrió el primero y con ayuda de Cole le puso el preservativo y sin más preámbulo se acomodó para comenzar el acto sexual. Nunca había sentido tanta prisa de ser llenada de aquella forma. Estaba en un momento de debilidad emocional y había buscado la manera más fácil de calmar la sed de cariños y mimos que día a día acrecentaba en su interior.

—¡Cole! —el tatuador había empezado a levantarla y bajarla rápidamente mientras movía su pelvis contra los muslos femeninos. Ayame se aferró al respaldo de la silla mientras brincaba de manera veloz sobre Cole, sintiendo sus pechos rozando contra el cuerpo de él y a Cole besando su cuello y mordiéndolo con suavidad—. No... No vayas a dejar marca —pidió con dificultad.

—Sh... Descuida, no pretendo hacerlo —Cole apretó ambos senos haciendo que la pelirroja gimiera fuertemente contra su oído. Ayame buscó soporte en con sus pies, flexionando sus piernas, generando mayor tensión entre ellas, logrando que Cole gruñera sonoramente.

Al cabo de un rato Ayame se encontraba exhausta. Cole era realmente bueno en todo lo que hacía, verdaderamente habían compartido un momento muy intenso. Incluso la pelirroja se mareó por la fuerza que estaba exigiéndose a sí misma y cuando terminó se quedó aferrada al muchacho quien la movió levemente. Cole seguía dentro de ella.

—Fue grandioso —murmuró Ayame, levantándose cuidadosamente, buscando sus prendas. Quería preguntar si a partir de eso habría algo entre ellos, quizá no una relación pero tal vez podría acudir al chico cuando se sintiera sola.

—El sexo es algo muy vago, Ayame —comentó seriamente. Se puso de pie y entró al baño, la pelirroja escuchó que tiró de la cadena y regresó a ponerse su playera—. ¿Todavía voy a tatuarte? —ella asintió.

El silencio reinó durante un buen rato. Ayame no quería que todo se volviera incómodo, no lo frecuentaba y por lo tanto no era muy relevante si la veía como una cualquiera, pero preferiría que no fuera de esa manera. Antes de que Cole colocara el papel con la calca sobre su piel ella le detuvo la mano.

—Lamento si me lancé hacia ti de esa forma —el chico la miró interrogante—. No es algo que suela hacer, no vayas a pensar que lo hago con frecuencia.

—Lo sé —contestó él—. Tu cuerpo estaba sumamente tenso y tus movimientos no fueron del todo acertados —sonrió levemente. Ayame abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no se había percatado de cuán nerviosa estaba.

—Lamento eso —Ayame sintió la pomada en su piel y el masaje de presión que Cole le proporcionó.

—Si así lo prefieres, podría asistirte para que enriquezcas tu destreza —una mirada pícara terminó de sorprenderla.

—Eso sería genial —aceptó con una sonrisa.

.

~O~O~O~

.

Yasha había llevado a Rin a la estación de policía, ella estaba nerviosa porque lo correcto habría sido ir la noche anterior, sin embargo Yasha le aseguró que todo estaría bien. Tomaron su declaración, le hicieron varias preguntas y la dejaron ir rápidamente. Uno de los detectives la reconoció de la vez que la interrogaron sobre Abi pero fue mucho más amable que en esa ocasión, todo el mundo ahí sabía quién había sido su madre. Aunque en esa ocasión nadie le preguntó al respecto. Le informaron que un detective visitaría a Damon para tomar su declaración, no la reprendieron por no haber ido a declara la noche anterior por la llamada que había hecho el ambarino y la situación en cuanto a sus heridas, eso fue lo que le explicaron a ella.

Aprovechó para preguntar por el caso de Abi Collins, quería saber si habían encontrado alguna pista y uno de los agentes que había simpatizado con ella por ser la hija de una reconocida y añorada fiscal —y a la cual no había tratado muy bien en sus interrogatorios causándole un sentimiento de culpa—, le dio algunos detalles advirtiéndole que era información demasiado confidencial y que fuera discreta.

Le comentó que no tenían ninguna pista, que el asesino había tenido un extremo cuidado con la ejecución y que había una alta probabilidad de que hubiese sido un caso aleatorio, sin embargo la tortura que Abi recibió antes de morir había sido explícita en todos los sentidos. Rin concluyó entonces que la persona que la había maltratado de esa manera había sido alguien conocido que tenía un asunto personal con ella y el agente asintió, ambas probabilidades era fuertes pero Rin se iba a inclinar por la segunda. Cuando por fin salió se encontró a Yasha Miller esperándola.

—Yo voy a regresar a la universidad a ver a Karen —dijo Yasha cuando notó su presencia—. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, gracias —Rin sonrió levemente—. Voy a ir a otro lugar —se despidió de Yasha y caminó hacia la parada de autobús. Tenía que ver a Sanders.

Esperó cerca de veinte minutos hasta que pasó su autobús y se desvió al centro, antes de ir a casa de Sanders pasó a una tienda de teléfonos y compró uno sencillo con buena cámara y de prepago. No podía seguir incomunicada, era una necesidad, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con Damon y _D-Tear_. Después volvió a encaminarse a casa de Sanders. El profesor se sorprendió de que llegara tan temprano pero de igual manera la recibió.

—Ha ocurrido algo tremendo —dijo Rin cuando se sentó en el viejo sillón de Sanders—. Estoy un tanto asustada por lo que pueda pasar después —cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Rin resopló, no le había contado nada relacionado con Abi porque temía su reacción pero necesitaba ayuda, e ir lentamente ya no era una opción para Rin Tanner. Un psicópata casi mataba a Damon Miller y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien que la entendiera y la ayudara.

—El tema que me acercó más que nunca a todos los temas de psicopatologías fue la muerte de una compañera —confesó—. Su nombre era Abi Collins y fue asesinada la madrugada del quince de febrero —ya había pasado más de un mes de su muerte—. No tengo mucha información del caso porque todo es confidencial —Rin le contó todos los detalles a Sanders incluyendo lo último que había hablado con el detective. Desde las notas que les habían dejado a ella y a Ayame hasta el dealer que la seguía y el ataque de la noche anterior.

El profesor fumaba un cigarrillo mientras escuchaba con atención, de vez en cuando la paraba para hacerle preguntas y las procesaba en su mente. Rin sintió un poco de culpa por meterlo en todo eso pero intelectualmente era el único en el que confiaba como para pedirle su ayuda de manera explícita. Una vez que terminó de hablar, hubo silencio. Interminables minutos de silencio, incluso el zumbido que hacía el viejo refrigerador era amortiguado por la densidad del ambiente, el aire era tan caliente que las volutas de humo se estaban tardando más de lo normal en subir al techo.

—Si nos vamos por el primer sendero, la muerte de Abi puede ser solamente un asesinato aleatorio y sería muy difícil que encuentren al asesino porque realmente no es parte de la vida cotidiana de la víctima y no hay nada que lo conecte con ella, y entiendo que el agente se refería a que no tenían pruebas de ADN —ese era sólo uno de los dos posibles escenarios y el primero que Rin había descartado—. Por el sendero dos, de ser un asesinato planeado hay más probabilidades de dar con un asesino, teniendo en cuenta el ataque que se suscitó ayer, me inclinaré más por la segunda opción y la muerte de tu compañera fue solamente el inicio de algo más grande y tu atacante puede ser el mismo asesino —Rin hizo un mohín, aquello no le parecía creíble.

—Yo realmente dudo que lo sea —la castaña intentó aterrizar todas sus ideas—. Por lo que ha dicho el agente, el asesino hizo un trabajo muy limpio con ella, quitando los detalles sangrientos de su muerte.

—¿Cuál fue la causa de muerte de tu compañera?

—Su madre dijo que había sido estrangulamiento.

—¿Realmente descartas por completo que el sujeto que los atacó sea el asesino? —Rin asintió—. ¿Te gusta el box, Tanner? —ella negó—. Eso pensé.

—Mi padre solía verlo pero nunca llamó mi atención.

—Es un juego más estratégico que violento —le explicó—. Hay boxeadores realmente buenos que no son los más fuertes. Los mejores son los más inteligentes —Sanders apagó su cigarro consumido y buscó otro en su cajetilla—. Existen varios tipos de pelea que van desarrollando estos hombres, hay quienes son prepotentes y no dan tregua en toda la pelea, son tan ofensivos que descuidan su defensa —Rin no sabía nada de box pero entendía lo que Sanders quería decirle—. También están los defensivos que es el reflejo inverso, se cubren de los golpes y descuidan su ataque, aunque ellos suelen dar golpes más acertados porque atacan con la cabeza fría, digamos que calculan mejor a su oponente aunque si se enfrentan a un ofensivo, difícilmente encuentren la oportunidad de atacar.

—¿Está diciendo que entre ambos ganaría un ofensivo porque el defensivo no se atrevería a dar un golpe?

—No, sí se atreve a atacar, el problema es que se concentra más en su defensa y un ofensivo nunca le va a dar la oportunidad, sin embargo el que ataca se cansa más —Rin analizó las palabras de Sanders y buscó aplicarlas a lo que le había pasado la noche anterior.

—Podría definir a _D-Tear_ como un oponente ofensivo, entonces.

—Sí, es evidente que lo es por cómo lo describiste —Rin asintió—. No sé cómo sea Damon, el chico del que hablas, porque él estaba más preocupado por mantenerte a ti a salvo —Rin se sintió ligeramente sonrojada—. La cuestión es que hay otros tipos de oponentes, como la técnica contraofensiva que podría usar un defensivo para volver al atacante ofensivo en defensivo, porque el ofensivo se cansa después de un rato y es cuando un defensivo preparado puede darle la vuelta en la pelea —Rin registró toda esa información en su mente, era una manera de catalogar a las personas muy interesante y en esas categorías ella sabía que se encontraba a la defensiva, completamente.

—Si logro definir la postura del asesino sabré si es _D-Tear_ —pensó en voz alta, realmente no había querido decirlo.

—A menos que —Sanders le dio una larga calada a su cigarro y dejó salir el humo lentamente—, a menos que el asesino sea disperso —asintió—. De ser así, no lo van a atrapar pronto.

—¿Disperso? —Rin se mordió el labio—. Supongo que puede adoptar todas las posiciones y manejarlas a su conveniencia —Tobias asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras se sumía en un viejo recuerdo—. El dealer era un psicópata, pero no del tipo que buscan burlar a los policías con juegos mentales ni nada parecido —dijo Rin haciendo un mohín—. Es por eso que tengo mis dudas. La persona que mató a Abi goza de una malevolencia excepcional; en cambio el atacante temía ser atrapado, por eso huyó, con prisa —respiró hondo antes de continuar—. No era metódico como sospecho, es el asesino —eso era todo lo que Rin tenía. Ideas. No conocía el expediente policial, ni los detalles de la muerte de Abi, lo único que era concreto para ella era que el asesino no había dejado huella y su atacante sí.

—¿Alguna vez te conté de la guerra, niña? —ella negó, incluso cuando era su profesor, no hablaba del tema. Lo evadía y lo poco que le había comentado no era agradable—. Conocí a un chico que era bastante ofensivo y prepotente, su mente era un caos cuando llegó a mi cargo —negó con tristeza—. Me recuerda a tu atacante. Sam era un joven que estuvo en mi escuadrón en Vietnam —a Rin se le iluminaron los ojos. Tobias Sanders nunca hablaba de Vietnam. Había estado en 1971 y había obtenido varias medallas, lo habían herido en combate y por esa razón usaba un bastón. Pero era todo lo que ella sabía, era lo único que él había compartido—. Yo era el teniente al mando de un batallón en la península de Batangan en esos tiempos, pude haber pedido una prórroga de estudiante pero no lo hice, sentía la necesidad de servir a mi patria —su mirada se perdió en recuerdos enterrados a punto de ser revividos—. Había un chico especial, Sam Carter, desde que tuvimos el primer enfrentamiento con campesinos supe que era un loco —suspiró—. Me tardé un poco en comprender la magnitud de su locura, nadie disfrutaba estar en guerra, salvo él —Rin sintió un nudo en el estómago—. Fue apodado por un religioso como Haborym, el nombre de un demonio de fuego, un genocida.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —Sanders pareció despertar de un sueño con esa pregunta y volvió su mirada a la pequeña castaña que lo escuchaba atentamente—. Con el tema de su locura, quiero decir.

—Nunca había visto a alguien dispararle a una niña de cinco años —dijo Tobías con una mirada severa y Rin se sintió intimidada—. Quemó las chozas de esas personas y no lo detuve —la culpa invadió la cara del anciano y Rin no supo cómo reaccionar—. Muchos campesinos inocentes murieron a su sus manos, nuestras manos.

Rin sabía que se unía a la tragedia por no haber intervenido, no quería creer que Sanders hubiese asesinado a alguien incapaz de pelear, la guerra transformaba a las personas, o eso había leído cuando el tema salía en alguna de sus asignaturas, era un tema delicado que todo el mundo prefería ignorar pero las personas dedicadas al estudio del comportamiento humano, escarbaban en esa materia para poder explicar las repercusiones de la guerra.

—No fue su culpa —intentó reconfortar al viejo pero éste negó severamente.

—Nunca llené ningún informe, a nadie le importaba que lo hiciera.

Rin pensó que no podría soportar escuchar el resto de la historia, pero no quería hacerlo callar cuando por primera vez hablaba de un tema tan duro como ese. Tenía que ser fuerte y más profesional al respecto.

—Era muy joven en ese entonces —lo justificó y Sanders mostró una sonrisa sardónica.

—Tenía treinta años en ese tiempo Rin, ya no era un mocoso con un arma —negó con un movimiento de cabeza como si quisiera borrar los recuerdos de aquel tiempo—. Al principio no me importaba, a Dios no le importaba, vietnamitas, americanos, más, menos; qué más daba... —tomó su cigarro, pero no lo fumó—. Me tarde meses en comprender la diferencia de defender tu patria y matar gente inocente. Personas que no merecían todas las atrocidades que dejan las guerras. No soy un veterano orgulloso —aceptó—. Me uní a muchas marchas a mi regreso, incluso me deshice de todas mis insignias y medallas enfrente del congreso como muchos que terminamos odiándonos a nosotros mismos por creernos dioses —la mirada de Rin intentaba no proyectar la impotencia que sentía—. Sí, en Vietnam nos sentíamos con poder contra un montón de pueblos desarmados, a veces con la idea de que escondían armas o infiltrados, otras simplemente destruíamos todo porque a alguien se le hinchaba hacerlo —volvió a negar con la cabeza, como si eso pudiera eliminar los recuerdos de esos días tan lejanos—. Pero nunca nadie quería aceptar que actuábamos así por el miedo —suspiró y miró a Rin—. Me estoy saliendo demasiado del tema —la joven no contestó nada—. Era de Sam de quien estaba hablándote. Ese chico tenía apenas dieciséis años cuando se unió a mi batallón, yo quería mandarlo a casa pero aprendió rápidamente a manejar armas y era un pirómano bastante útil.

Rin le dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua, estaba tibia y realmente no tenía sed, pero no sabía qué hacer en esa pausa. Sanders miró los cuadros y retratos que tenía en una de sus paredes y se reacomodó en su asiento, dispuesto a continuar.

—Después de muchos ataques desalmados, avisé a mis superiores sobre el comportamiento de Sam, lo mandaron a muchas sesiones psiquiátricas y después lo regresaron a casa —sus ojos azules enrojecieron y a Rin se le oprimió el corazón—. Pude haber salvado a tantos campesinos si hubiese actuado antes, si le hubiera puesto un alto o metido un tiro a ese bastardo. A veces me pregunto si es la peor persona que he conocido, a cierta edad es difícil acordarse. Pero como dice cierto escritor, _los verdaderos malvados se destacan a través de los años_ —Rin lo cuestionó con la mirada, pero el viejo seguía mirando sus cuadros—. Cuando regresé a Erie Pensilvania, me topé con él aunque ya tenía diecinueve años —intentó calmarse—. Había conseguido una novia preciosa, de una cabellera azabache brillosa y de una familia muy religiosa —miró a Rin—. Los padres eran de la iglesia de la cienciología —Rin había estudiado en una materia sobre el tema. Generalmente esa religión se dedicaba a despojar de sus bienes materiales a los miembros, les quitaban su identidad, los sometían y les impedían el contacto con el mundo moderno, mas nunca había conocido a alguien perteneciente a esa iglesia.

—¿La conoció? —preguntó Rin y Tobias asintió.

—Los veía muy seguido en un restaurante donde ella era mesera —se encogió de hombros—. Siempre supe que Sam no cambiaría aunque con Courtney parecía mucho menos psicópata —se rascó la nuca—. Hasta que los padres de ella le prohibieron verlo de nuevo, poco después del fallecimiento de una de sus hermanas pequeñas. Recuerdo que cada vez los veía menos, una noche Sam quemó la casa de Courtney con todos sus habitantes dentro, fue desastroso —negó con la cabeza en otro vano intento por olvidar—. Lo visité en prisión después de eso, me dijo que se había peleado con ella y que las cosas nunca iban a cambiar para él. No puedo cambiar lo que soy, fueron sus exactas palabras —Rin hizo la observación de que Sam se había referido a sí mismo como un algo, no un alguien—. No quería que un abogado se hiciera cargo de él y fue sentenciado a cadena perpetua.

—¿Hace cuanto de eso? —preguntó Rin, sabía que Sanders hablaba de la década de los setentas.

—Cuarenta años exactamente —dijo el anciano—, él tendrá unos cincuenta y nueve o sesenta años el día de hoy —miró a Rin y sonrió apenas—. Está en la prisión de Waymart, su caso no fue muy rápido de dirimir pues era menor de edad cuando eso ocurrió, sin embargo tuvo una condena como si fuera ya mayor y estuvo de acuerdo con ello —se desperezó en su lugar y miró a Rin con un semblante mucho más tranquilo—. Si no fuera de otro estado, te diría que lo visitaras, hablar con ese hombre podría ayudarte. Indagar en esa mente tan insana... Quién sabe.

—Puede ser que sea como _D-Tear_ —contestó Rin—. Demasiado decidido, disfruta del sufrimiento y desesperación de sus víctimas... La persona que nos atacó era demasiado ofensiva en cuanto a su técnica —Rin se quedó pensativa—. No le importaba trabajar sucio, simplemente actuaba y atacaba, no le dio ni una sola oportunidad a Damon. Definitivamente es alguien muy peligroso.

—¿Cómo definirías tú al asesino de Abi? Suponiendo que sea un ser independiente del dealer.

—Supongo que es más diverso, no lo sé explicar. Todo en su muerte fue muy limpio. Planeado, no creo que haya sido un crimen al azar —se acomodó en su silla, sabía que era mucho más complicado detectar al asesino si éste no tenía relación con la víctima—. No hubo evidencia y hasta ahora dudo que la policía haya si quiera definido el motivo por el cual la eligieron a ella. Quisiera tenderle una trampa —le comentó la castaña—. El dealer dijo que no podía dañarme, que era importante —si bien la idea de usarse de carnada no le gustaba en absoluto, estaba cansada de esperar. Además si la policía no determinaba un sospechoso pronto, cerrarían el caso y ella no quería que eso ocurriera.

—Eso es muy peligroso, Rin —Sanders negó con la cabeza—. No intervengas a menos de que la policía te pida que lo hagas —el profesor apagó su segundo cigarrillo—. Si te expones de alguna forma tus probabilidades de fracasar son altas, muy altas —se cruzó de brazos—. El hecho de que seas importante para _D-Tear_ o el asesino quiere decir que te conocen —respiró hondo—, probablemente sepan todo de ti y tú no sabes nada de ellos. Intentar combatirlos no es un plan seguro.

—Estoy consciente de ello pero no puedo quedarme sentada esperando su próximo ataque hacia mí, o a que el asesino mate otra vez —los nervios la invadieron, se sentía sumamente impotente porque Sanders tenía razón. Ella era una estudiante de psicología, no era criminóloga ni policía. Tenía cierta afición a las mentes criminales pero no tenía los medios ni los conocimientos y mucho menos la experiencia necesaria para intentar hacerle frente al asesino.

—Ese es el trabajo de la policía —Sanders intentó calmarse—. Debes prepararte mejor para que la próxima vez que estés frente a ese hombre puedas conocerlo, determinar los factores que lo llevan a actuar de la manera en la que lo hace y saber por qué lo hace —Rin asintió—. Háblame de tu encuentro con Kaijinbo.

Rin le relató su conclusión y Sanders la calificó como si revisara una práctica en clase. Le dio una lista con algunas de las personas que podría visitar en la cárcel y en algunos hospitales psiquiátricos para que los conociera y clasificara con las etiquetas que habían tratado. Era algo muy básico pero era el principio de algo más. Rin quería absorber todo lo que podía, como si fuera una esponja. Le provocaba ansiedad saber qué tipo de delincuentes o enfermos iba a encontrarse y todo lo que podía descubrir con eso. Hablaron un buen rato del tema hasta que la castaña decidió regresar al campus antes de que anocheciera.

Los últimos días se había relajado, pero en ese momento tenía miedo como los días posteriores a la muerte de Abi, porque ahora uno de los males tenía rostro, armas y una mente descuadrada. Si antes se sentía vigilada, en esos momentos sabía que habían violado más que su privacidad. El miedo que había aprendido a manejar en ese momento se había salido de control. En las calles desiertas sentía que se ahogaba y que el aire a su alrededor se extinguía; en el transporte público no podía ni parpadear pensando que _D-Tear_ se encontraba en el asiento de atrás. Vigilándola.

Llegó al campus sin ningún contratiempo, quiso pasar a ver a Damon pero prefirió dejarlo descansar, en cambió fue a la cafetería y preparó un café. Otro de los hermanos necesitaba descansar también y Rin supuso que lo encontraría en la enfermería procurando a la rubia.

—¿Cómo sigue Karen? —Inuyasha se volvió hacia la castaña, le entregó el café que llevaba. El ambarino lo recibió gustoso.

—Gracias, ella está más estable —le dio un sorbo, amargo, lo que necesitaba en ese momento—. Hablé con ella cuando despertó, no es un tema fácil, de hecho es algo bastante delicado —Rin entrecerró los ojos—. No conoce el nombre del sujeto pero ya se ha topado con él.

—Oh, vaya —la joven presentía que aquel encuentro no había sido nada amigable. Karen se había puesto muy mal, histérica. Rin se debatía entre indagar más en la profundidad de la mente de la rubia o dejar que los médicos se encargaran de esa parte, temía causarle un daño mayor.

—¿Cómo sigue Damon? —preguntó Inuyasha. No se había despegado de la enfermería desde que Karen ingresó, ninguno de sus familiares había acudido a verla pese a que la doctora del campus los había mandado llamar.

—Él se está recuperando rápidamente, la doctora Himura me llamó hace rato y me dio algunas indicaciones, dice que se pondrá bien dentro de poco tiempo tratándose de él —Rin intentó sonreír, le había cambiado los vendajes un par de veces, el hombre parecía de piedra, no se quejaba ni tampoco parecía sentirse dolorido, sus heridas eran de cuidado, cualquier otra persona lloraría de dolor.

—Sí, es fuerte —Inuyasha se sentó, estaba agotado. La doctora le había dicho que Karen necesitaba vacaciones, alejarse del estrés y evitar el tema que la había puesto tan mal. Sabía que no había forma de que la presionara para que recordara todo lo referente a ese hombre y pensar en las posibilidades de su encuentro lo hacían arder de rabia pero más que nada de frustración al no poder ayudarla de algún modo—. ¿Podrías quedarte un rato? —le preguntó a Rin—. Necesito tratar un tema con mi hermano.

—Claro, desde luego —Rin le sonrió y se sentó junto a él. Inuyasha se terminó su café y tiró el vaso desechable al basurero.

Cuando llegó a su habitación en el campus la encontró cerrada completamente. Sesshomaru le había pedido que cuando Karen estuviera estable lo llevara a su departamento. En esas condiciones el mayor no podía manejar. Inuyasha entró y lo encontró listo.

—Vámonos —Sesshomaru odiaba que lo hicieran esperar, sin embargo no estaba en condiciones de pelear por nimiedades.

—Karen está mejor ahora —Inuyasha sabía que a Sesshomaru le preocupaba la situación de la rubia aunque no lo manifestara. Lo vio avanzar despacio hasta la puerta.

Sesshomaru intentaba actuar como si nada pasara pero sus pasos eran más lentos de lo normal y algunos gestos de malestar aparecían repentinamente en su rostro aunque intentara esconderlos. Inuyasha sabía que ofrecerle ayuda a Sesshomaru únicamente lo ofendería, de modo que lo dejó andar a su ritmo hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento.

—No has evaluado las posibilidades, ¿o sí? —preguntó el mayor una vez en camino. Inuyasha las había evaluado muchas veces, había tenido mucho tiempo para sopesar todas las posibilidades, o eso había pensado hasta que Sesshomaru habló de nuevo—. Ese hombre podría ser el padre de Shiori —de no ser porque se encontraban en un alto, Inuyasha hubiese metido freno de golpe, pero al estar parado, sólo fue capaz de apretar sus manos alrededor del volante. Aquella idea era repugnante, pero no podía descartarla del todo—. Veo que no lo habías pensado —Sesshomaru se sintió ligeramente culpable por haber sugerido tal atrocidad, pero la reacción de Karen había sido insólita. Al igual que todos los presentes en la habitación, Sesshomaru había deducido que ese hombre la había atacado de alguna forma y al ser la violación uno de los sucesos más traumáticos, la mente hacía lo posible por olvidarlos y dejarlos arrumbados en el subconsciente.

—Sí pensé en la posibilidad de una agresión sexual —respondió Inuyasha—, pero no quiero pensar que ese desgraciado sea el padre de Shiori —siguió manejando con la tensión acumulada en cada uno de sus músculos. Aquello parecía una pesadilla que cada vez iba empeorando.

—Busqué información acerca de lo que mencionó Kagura y encontré una enfermedad llamada insensibilidad congénita al dolor con anhidrosis —Sesshomaru cambió de tema de manera radical—, hay muy pocos casos que se han dado en Estados Unidos que estén registrados, y al parecer una de las causas puede ser que los padres tengan alguna relación consanguínea. Aunque no se da en todos los casos, sí en una mayoría significativa. Y muy rara vez pasan los dos años de edad.

—Entonces estamos hablando de un superviviente.

—No lo sé, puede haber otro motivo para inhabilitar el dolor pero tendría que investigar más a profundidad, quizá sólo estaba bajo la influencia de alguna droga —se cruzó de brazos.

Al llegar al departamento, Sesshomaru comenzó a preparar todo para tomar un baño en la tina, Inuyasha fue incapaz de apurarlo y se dispuso a lavar ropa, y hacer una maleta nueva para los días siguientes que pasaría en el campus. Una vez que terminó, Inuyasha se sintió inquieto y se salió de la casa procurando no hacer ruido.

Regresó a la universidad y se encontró con la castaña donde la había dejado. Indeciso le dio las llaves y le pidió que fuera a ver a su hermano, tomando él su lugar afuera de la enfermería, Rin le había comentado que no era necesario trasladar a Karen a un hospital, sólo necesitaba reposo. Karen se estaba estabilizando, Rin aceptó las llaves y se dirigió a su cuarto por el botiquín donde tenía todo para las curaciones de Damon.

Yasha le indicó que la dirección del apartamento estaba programada en la pantalla del vehículo. Rin fue a su recámara a dejarle una nota a Ayame diciéndole que iría al apartamento de Damon. No se tardó mucho en llegar, en el llavero venía la llave de la reja de entrada y de la puerta del departamento. Cuando llegó al piso que le indicó Yasha se puso nerviosa. El menor de los hermanos le había dicho que Damon se había quedado para tomar un baño en la bañera, posiblemente ya no estaría ahí pero el hecho de encontrarlo en alguna situación comprometedora la ponía ansiosa.

Entró parsimoniosamente al departamento y encendió una luz tenue, aprovechó que estaría ahí un largo rato para poner a cargar su nuevo celular; posteriormente ubicó el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y caminó hacia allí.

—¿Damon? —no recibió respuesta—. Soy Rin, Yasha me pidió que viniera a curar tus heridas —la chica tocó la puerta, que pensó era la del baño, y no recibió respuesta. Abrió con timidez, recibiendo una ola de vapor en el rostro. Se asomó, dejando su cuerpo detrás de la puerta y logró ver a Damon con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, recostado en la tina con agua espumosa.

—Te tardaste —contestó con los ojos cerrados. Rin hizo una mueca y se adentró al baño. Dejó el botiquín sobre la tapa de la taza del baño, se lavó las manos y se aproximó al ambarino para revisarlo.

Tenía las heridas descubiertas, algunas sangraban todavía aunque en comparación con el primer día, estaban cicatrizando de manera rápida. Rin se hincó y buscó lo necesario para lavarlas con cuidado. Damon apenas se movió cuando ella pasó el jabón neutro cuidadosamente sobre su piel. Había aprendido a ser delicada cuando se lavaba el tatuaje los primeros días, por lo que sus manos apenas se sentían sobre la piel del detective encubierto.

—Avísame si te hago daño —le susurró con timidez. El hecho de estar en silencio no le importaba mucho, sabía que Damon no era muy platicador, y se sentía cómoda con los largos ratos de silencio, sin embargo prefería escuchar su gruesa y sensual voz.

—No me haces daño —comentó suavemente Damon, sin abrir los ojos. Rin arqueó los labios y continuó limpiando sus heridas—. En realidad se siente bien —Rin se detuvo ante aquellas palabras. Él abrió sus dorados orbes y ella desvió la mirada y continuó lavándolo.

—¿Te tomaste las pastillas? —lo vio asintiendo de reojo, no era capaz de mirarlo, se sentía extraña por la desnudez de su acompañante, aun cuando ya había visto _y sentido_ lo suficiente con anterioridad.

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa, Tanner? —Rin se estremeció, aquel tono de voz podría pasar por sugestivo. Estaba consciente de que ese hombre lo hacía con toda intención de incomodarla para divertirse. Se había dado cuenta cada vez que curaba sus heridas, que a Damon le divertía incomodarla. Aunque no estaba intranquila por ver su desnudez, eso era lo de menos. Temía lastimarlo cuando hacía las curaciones porque a pesar de que se proyectaba majestuoso incluso con severas heridas, había ocasiones donde sus gestos se endurecían por el ardor o la incomodidad. Aunque aquello casi nunca ocurría.

—No estoy nerviosa, sólo concentrada, ya casi acabo de lavar las heridas.

—Gracias —la castaña sonrió ampliamente, cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra saliendo de la boca de Damon su corazón daba un vuelco. Por su carácter, sabía que rara vez usaba palabras como "por favor" o "gracias" y cada vez que las usaba con ella se sentía tontamente feliz.

—Voy a dejar ir el agua, está contaminada —jaló de la cadena, tomó la regadera y abrió la llave, dejando que el agua limpia cayera sobre las heridas de Damon, buscó el jabón neutro y llenó la esponja con él.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a lavar el pecho de Damon, intentando no hacer mucha presión sobre la piel enrojecida, intentando también no llevarse consigo las costras que empezaban a formarse. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella seguía limpiando suavemente su torso. Una vez que el agua se fue por completo intentó mantener su mirada puesta en las heridas, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por ignorar el pene erecto de Damon. Sin embargo su cuerpo no era fácil de engañar pues un cosquilleo se alojó en su centro, haciéndola gemir internamente mientras apretaba sus piernas. ¿Por qué se ponía de esa manera? Damon sólo era un hombre que se había calentado con sus caricias... ¡Cuando ni siquiera intentaba seducirlo!

Cuando terminó de limpiar las heridas, ayudó a Damon a levantarse de la tina, intentando ignorar que iba completamente desnudo y que su miembro estaba completamente izado, imponente y firme, Rin se quedó sin aliento, deseando poder tocarlo de nuevo, sin embargo temía que cualquier movimiento fuera a lastimar a Damon. Le pasó una toalla y lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la tapa del inodoro, le dio la espalda tomó el botiquín para ponerle las curaciones en la recámara. Sesshomaru aprovechó que la joven estaba vulnerable y la haló hacia él, haciéndola sentarse en medio de sus piernas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó ligeramente exaltada.

—Saldando mi deuda contigo —contestó con voz ronca y juguetona mientras sus manos recorrían las caderas de la joven, ascendiendo y descendiendo sobre la tela de su blusa, hasta que llegaron a los senos y los apretaron, provocando un gemido en Rin, haciéndola echar su cabeza hacia atrás. El aroma de la joven invadió su espacio, haciéndolo ansiar ese aroma mezclado con la excitación de la joven.

—Da-Damon —reclamó Rin—, te-te voy a l-lastimar —intentó no recargar su cuerpo sobre el de él, mas no intentó levantarse.

Dejó que las manos de Damon recorrieran su cuerpo como días antes, desabrochó botón a botón su blusa, bajó cuidadosamente los tirantes de su brasier y jugueteó con sus expuestos senos, mientras suavemente mordía su hombro derecho, Rin se restregó contra su cabeza como cual gato y Sesshomaru arqueó la comisura de sus labios satisfecho. Descendió suavemente hasta el botón de los jeans de Rin y lo desabrochó sin esperar aprobación por parte de ella, introduciendo sus largos dedos enseguida.

—Estás húmeda —le habló al oído, rozando su piel con su tibio aliento y Rin asintió apretando los ojos, había empezado a estarlo desde que lo vio en la tina.

—Es culpa tuya —le reclamó intentando apretar sus piernas.

—No te contengas, Tanner —Rin perdió la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo dejando que Sesshomaru invadiera su cuerpo con sus dedos.

Los fríos dedos masculinos encontraron su pequeña debilidad y comenzaron a estimularla, Rin se mordió el labio y echó su cuerpo hacia adelante, temerosa de recargarse en las heridas de Damon y volvió a cerrar las piernas. Sesshomaru sacó su mano impregnada con la excitación femenina y aprovechó para bajar sus prendas de un tirón, dejándolas atoradas en las rodillas de la castaña, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña al sentir la fría tapa del baño bajo sus nalgas pero la sensación duró apenas nada pues Damon la hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas y la sorpresa de la castaña aumentó cuando el miembro de Damon se abrió lugar deslizándose astutamente bajo su cuerpo. Estaba caliente y duro debajo de ella.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con los labios temblando.

—Nada que no quieras —Rin tuvo que aceptar que aquello era completamente cierto, sin embargo pensaba que era demasiado pronto como para mantener relacione sexuales con Damon, aunque lo deseaba realmente.

Los largos dedos masculinos volvieron a invadirla, esta vez sin intenciones de parar. Rin se movió sobre su tibio miembro, sintiendo un líquido húmedo fluyendo cada vez que su cuerpo rozaba con él y un gruñido atorado en la garganta de Damon. Sintiéndose provocativa, comenzó a moverse rítmicamente al compás de los dedos maestros dentro de ella porque en ese momento así se sentía, como si fuera música. Una melodía que no obedecía escalas ni acordes, únicamente el complemento de su director de orquesta. Su esfuerzo por mantenerse en armonía con Damon la obligó a contener la respiración mientras el vaivén de su cuerpo aumentaba, apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su cuerpo incrementar la temperatura con rapidez y los músculos de sus piernas tensarse.

Los movimientos de Damon aumentaron rápidamente, introduciéndose en su cuerpo con mayor velocidad, haciendo que se moviera frenéticamente sobre el excitado miembro, exprimiendo todo de él, justo entre ambos cuerpos. Sesshomaru no se había contenido porque el esfuerzo de hacerlo implicaba ejercer presión y al hacerlo sus heridas se volvían un dolor de cabeza, así que dejó que todo fluyera sin intentar alargar el momento, Rin Tanner terminó segundos después y la tensión de su cuerpo se esfumó por completo.

—Te has vuelto a ensuciar —comentó Rin sin aliento, poniéndose de pie.

—Hm —Damon se levantó con dificultad, tomó la toalla de manos y la mojó, la pasó suavemente entre las piernas de Rin y la enjuagó para hacer lo mismo con sus piernas. Rin sonrió con picardía ante su comportamiento.

—Vamos a la recámara, necesito tratar tus heridas.

Yasha le había advertido que Damon no necesitaba ayuda para nada, que no insistiera en tratar de ayudarlo porque le molestaba, así que dejó que caminara descalzo hasta la recámara. Damon ya se había anudado la toalla en la cintura, finas gotas de agua mezcladas con sangre comenzaban a empapar el borde y Rin sintió un golpe de culpa instantáneo. Se dirigió a su closet y Rin se volteó hacia la cama, comenzó a sacar lo que necesitaba, cortó algunas gasas con unos guantes de látex puestos. Damon se recostó en la cama.

—Tus heridas han mejorado mucho —el ambarino se había puesto unos bóxers negros de licra únicamente, ella comenzó a curar sus heridas y lo ayudó a ponerse una camisa.

—Hoy no voy a regresar al campus, me quedaré unos días aquí —Rin asintió.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame por favor te voy a anotar el número aquí —le sonrió y tomó un papel y una pluma de la mesita de noche, dejó el papel doblado dispuesta a salir de la recámara y regresar a la universidad cuando la fría mano de Damon la detuvo jalando su blusa—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No —sin embargo no la soltó. No podía pedirle que se quedara porque al día siguiente tenía clases y no quería meterse con eso. Sin embargo la compañía de la castaña lo hacía sentirse reconfortado y tranquilo. Era mejor que la soledad y mucho más amena que la compañía de su medio hermano.

—Si quieres me puedo quedar esta noche —por más suave o inocente que la voz femenina sonó, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sentir un espasmo en su entrepierna nuevamente.

—Hay comida en el refrigerador —Rin sonrió ante su forma de pedirle compañía.

—No tengo hambre —recogió lo que había utilizado y dejó el botiquín en una de las mesitas de noche—. ¿Tú quieres cenar algo?

—Sopa, caliente —Rin no se esperaba esa respuesta pero de alguna manera le alegró que comenzara a consumir más alimentos.

—Vale no tardo.

Rin salió de la recámara y buscó la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y lo encontró vacío salvo por dos recipientes con comida echada a perder. La tiró y buscó la alacena, encontró dos sobres de sopa y preparó la más sencilla de hacer teniendo en cuenta que sólo tenía una estufa y agua. También había una caja de cereal infantil la cual supuso era de Yasha. Buscó un pocillo y puso el agua a hervir. No tenía intención de faltar a sus clases al día siguiente así que programó una alarma temprano.

Terminó de preparar la sopa y la sirvió en un plato, entró a la recámara y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche, Damon tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con profundidad, el sueño lo había vencido. Se había quitado la coleta y su cabello lacio y negro caía sobre sus hombros, Rin quiso tocarlo pero se contuvo. Echó un vistazo a sus heridas, algunas de las gasas ya se habían teñido de escarlata. Tocó la frente de Damon para ver si su temperatura estaba normal y lo encontró frío, cuando en ocasiones anteriores su temperatura se había elevado. Retrocedió y extendió una de las mantas que había a los pies de la cama para taparlo.

—Damon —susurró acercándose a él nuevamente—. Despierta —sin embargo el Miller permaneció inmóvil, salvo por su pecho que se hinchaba y relajaba despreocupado—. Te he preparado la sopa —miró sus labios cerrados en una perfecta línea recta y acarició su rostro—. Anda —le habló con ternura y lentamente Damon abrió sus dorados ojos y Rin sintió un flashazo, retrocedió instintivamente.

Rin le pasó el plato y él lo sostuvo firmemente, la castaña tomó de su bolso un libro y se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó a leer mientras Damon cenaba, sin embargo solamente sostenía el libro abierto pues su mente intentaba recordar dónde había visto aquella mirada antes. Su mente descartó todos los años que habían transcurrido porque su memoria fotográfica era tan buena que de haber visto esos ojos en algún sitio, los recordaría. En cambio, los recuerdos más borrosos eran de su niñez, cuando su madre falleció.

Varias imágenes llenaron su cabeza, una tras otra, sin ningún orden, sin secuencia, imágenes independientes y entre todas ellas vio aquella mirada dorada. Lo que había en ella era muy distinto a cualquier otra mirada de Damon, había un sentimiento oculto detrás de su dureza. Embelesamiento, era eso. ¿Por qué recordaba el día del funeral de su madre? No era capaz de conectar las piezas, para ella su inocencia se había quedado para siempre en aquel entierro al igual que muchos recuerdos que no había intentado recuperar jamás.

—Deberías dormir, es tarde —Rin alzó la mirada, Damon ya había terminado—. Hay espacio suficiente —la castaña cerró su libro—. También hay camisas de algodón en la recámara de Yasha.

—Gracias, estoy bien así y bueno —Rin miró la cama de Damon, era más grande que la suya en el campus, aún así no quería dañarlo—. Realmente me muevo mucho cuando duermo y temo lastimarte —contestó la chica acomodándose en el sofá. Sesshomaru alzó una ceja ante su absurda excusa para no compartir la cama con él.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¿Dónde están tus medicinas?

—Me las he dejado en el campus pero creo que hay ibuprofeno en un bote de pastillas en la cocina.

—Ya vuelvo —Rin se levantó tomó el traste sucio y fue a la cocina, llenó un vaso con agua y buscó el bote de pastillas, regresó a la habitación—. Aquí tienes —le dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche junto con las pastillas—. Descansa —se acercó y depositó un beso cándido y dulce sobre los fríos labios del ambarino. Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil ante aquel acto de inocencia por parte de ella durante apenas un segundo y reaccionó devolviéndole el beso, tomándola de la nuca para evitar que huyera de él.

La joven gimió ante el sofocante beso y se alejó un poco, Sesshomaru fue capaz de apreciar el brillo del deseo y la astucia en aquellos ojos donde la malicia era nula completamente. Algo tan hermoso y bello como ese par de ojos lo atraía como una luz atrae a los mosquitos y eso lo tenía completamente atontado aunque superficialmente era incapaz de demostrarlo.

Volvió a volcar sus duros labios contra los suaves de ella añorando el calor que sintió en su interior momentos antes, la joven respondió torpemente, intentando no recargar su peso en él para no lastimarlo y Sesshomaru no pudo evitar el deseo de su proximidad, de su sabor impregnado en su boca, su pequeño cuerpo sobre el de él. Rin se alejó por completo enderezando su espalda y parpadeó confundida un par de veces.

—¿Todavía vas a dormir en el sillón? —la fría voz de Damon la regresó a la realidad. Ella se mordió el labio con suavidad y negó.

—Iré a buscar una playera al cuarto de Yasha —salió de la habitación con las mejillas arreboladas. Aprovechó para cambiarse y dejar su ropa doblada en la cama del hermano de Damon. Se dejó únicamente sus pantis y la playera que caía como vestido sobre su delgado cuerpo llegando hasta la mitad de sus muslos—. Si me muevo mucho puedes echarme de la cama —apagó la luz, Damon había encendido la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Rin se metió a la cama y se acomodó para dormir, sin embargo el saberse al lado de Damon Miller su sueño y cansancio se esfumaron por completo.

.

~O~O~O~

* * *

~O~O~O~

.

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy :P recuerden que sus reviews animan a las escritoras a que sigamos publicando en fanfiction. Un enorme abrazo y agradecimientos para:

Kagoyame

Claudy05

Star fiiree-Lupita Reyes

Kagura

Esme

DreamFicGirl

PomPath

s taisho

BABY SONY

Mina Rose

Tatistus

ZY

Tara Castillo

Lin

Sara

Milly Taisho

Aleliz

Alguien U

Indominus Dea

Anya

Another Angel Down

Fabricio Scottlan

SunyKika

Guests (a todos)

Cleoru Misumi

bucitosentubebida

Sabastu

Mina Rose

Kuruma Chidori

HoolieDaniSars

DanaLovesOhana

Cochita D

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
